Cyber Chase
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Our world isn't the only world that exists. I found out that I could explore these new worlds in my dreams, an ability that no other human can have, and these worlds inhabit all my favorite cartoon heroes! Lucky me! Or maybe not so lucky. These worlds are no longer peaceful because of war. I have to save them and thankfully, I won't be alone. (Multi-cartoon crossover!)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi everybody! This is my very first fan fiction story so please don't hate on me! This is just the first part to a series I planned for years and will soon put up. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars:The Clone Wars, or any other cartoons shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot in this story and my OC, me (as similar as it can get so I don't get in trouble)! So please enjoy!**

Ch 1. Prologue

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

That's what you hear when you're walking through the woods at night. Every step that you take, your feet step on twigs and then they snap, very loudly. Those very same sounds made her keep up the pace and walk faster. The more she stepped on the twigs, the more sounds came out and she was afraid someone would hear her.

Unfortunately, someone did. So, she ran.

She ran past every towering tree and she got cuts on her hands and her face from every branch that scraped her. Her breathing was fast-paced, coming out every second that she ran, and she heard footsteps coming from behind. And by the sounds of it, whoever it was, they were close. Really close.

She made it out to the clearing and thought she was home free until a big, armored hand grabbed her shoulder. She was forced to turn around and she screamed when she saw a creature in a black and purple jumpsuit with hooves for feet, purple pads covering parts of the suit, a strange belt, and four central lines to outline what must have been its face. "Let me go!" She screamed out in hopes of someone saving her. But she couldn't see another living soul for miles and the creature grabbed her wrists and pulled her away back to the woods. "No! Someone help me, please! I'm being kidnapped! Help!" She was almost inches from being dragged back in there until a shadow was casted above them. She looked up and saw another creature. But this one was different.

The other creature tackled the first one to the ground, freeing the little girl and she watched in amazement how her mysterious savior beat up her kidnapper to a pulp. It kept bashing its mask as she presumed it must have been instead of its face and it threw it over its shoulder before attacking from behind. She gazed at the other creature for it had red skin, was 12 ft tall, and it had four arms. It wore a white t-shirt with a black stripe going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves but it did have a symbol on its upper left shoulder. When he, she also assumed it was a male, gave the first creature a final blow to the face, he looked up to meet her eyes with his yellow ones. She swore she saw him smiling at her when his opponent blasted him in his chest with a laser gun. She gasped loudly and the first creature took off in what looked like a jetpack on its back and faded away the more it flew through the night sky.

She ran up to her hero and saw the symbol on his shoulder beeping and flashing red and that's when a bright red light engulfed him and she covered her eyes. When it died down, she uncovered her eyes and saw that instead of her big red rescuer, a boy was in his place. He looked like he was around her age, 10 she guessed, and he wore the same exact clothes the creature wore but he had on green pants and black and white shoes with black stripes instead. He had shaggy brown hair, pale skin, and was skinny. She noticed a weird looking watch on his left wrist and she reached out to touch it when he woke up.

"Ah!" She jumped back when he shot up and covered his watch with his other hand rather protectively.

"Oh! It's just you. I'm sorry if I scared you. I just don't let strangers touch my watch." He told her calmly.

"Who are you? What are you? What was that thing that attacked me? And what was with that red light?"

He waved his hands out to stop her from asking him more questions. "Whoa! Hold on! Stop asking questions! I'll explain everything. But promise me one thing." He saw her nod in response so he continued. "Promise me you won't think I'm crazy."

She gave him a confused look. Why would she think he was crazy? She replied "Okay. I promise."

"Okay, first off; that thing that attacked us was Sixsix and he's an alien. He always causes trouble and I **always** wound up getting in the middle of it all. Second; this watch", he lifted up his watch to explain, "Is called the Omnitrix. It allows me to transform into ten different aliens to fight bad guys and other aliens and save the world and stuff. But other times, I use it to do my chores or play pranks on my goofy cousin." He chuckled at the good old memories. "Am I starting to sound crazy to you?" He looked up with his green eyes and saw her face.

She was gaping, in total surprise or absolute shock, he couldn't tell. Luckily, he got his answer. She screamed. He covered his ears to block out the loud outburst but then he saw her eyes balled out and she was smiling widely.

"No way! I remember you now! You're Ben 10! Of course! How could I not remember you? And Four Arms and Sixsix and the Omnitrix! This is too good to be true!" He was gaping, in absolute shock **and **total surprise.

"How- how did you know my name? I never told you." He saw her smiling still but she calmed down.

"Oh, I guess I know a well-known hero when I see one." He grinned at her, proud that she knew who he was.

"And thanks for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

"Well, that's what well-known heroes do." He got up and held out his hand for her and she kindly accepted it.

"I should probably get going. My grandpa and cousin are probably wondering where I am."

"Okay." He walked past her and back to the woods when she called out to him "Hey!"

He looked back to her and she asked "Will I ever see you again?" He grinned rather widely.

"There's a pretty good chance that you will." She smiled and looked down, a hint of blushing on her cheeks.

"I forgot to ask you for your name." She looked up to meet his green eyes with her brown eyes.

"It's Georgethe."

And that is how I met Ben 10, my newest friend.

**Let me know what you think and the first chapter will be up as soon as I get to type again. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: This is my Life

**Hey everyone! So, I got a nice welcome from sutal and it was so nice! Also, I got a nice review by Epic Timelady, my first reviewer! Thank you both so much! I tried my best to keep Ben in character and the main character is spelled Georgethe. That character is actually me so don't judge me, please. I will explain some other stuff after this. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OC, me! So please enjoy!**

Ch 1. This is my Life

_Two years later…_

Only one word can describe me. And that is…weird. I am weird in every single way imaginable. First off, I always talk to myself like I'm talking to someone else and I get weird looks from people, never a good sign. Second, I'm extremely shy around everyone except my family. I don't know why but whenever someone talks to me, I just nod and pretend that they're not there. Talk about embarrassing! And this is someone who also has braces. Yep. I have braces. I'm a sixth grader who has braces, is extremely shy, and is also tall for someone my age. I get it from my dad and soon, I'll be as tall as he is. Ugh, my life is like one big jumble of weirdness!

My life at home is not even close to normal. My whole family is always driving me off the wall! But actually, nothing in my life is normal. I mean, sure, my parents fight often but nothing too extreme that could lead to a divorce or anything. They're still together and they both care about each other. My dad works every day except on Sundays and my mom stays at home to take care of us.

My sisters however, we fight all the time. My older sister goes to college now and my little sister is still in elementary school but besides that, we're poor. And being poor means we all want many things that everyone else has like our own rooms or a bigger house or tons of dough. My little sis, Domi, complains about that same topic almost every day and my big sis, Meli, is as sick of hearing her complaints of it as our parents. I'm sick of it too but I don't blame her. I still get mad about it too.

But that isn't what's bothering me. Two years ago, I always thought that dreams were just that, dreams. But something happened to me that proved me wrong. I was being kidnapped by an alien named Sixsix and I was saved by another alien. It was Four Arms. But when Sixsix flew away and Four Arms changed back, it was Ben 10. I used to watch the show when I was little and I always liked Ben. You could say I had a crush on him but I don't anymore. After we met, I thought that since it was just a dream, I thought I wouldn't see him again unless my mind decides to bring him out for me again if I'm bored or something. But the truth is…I did see him again.

* * *

_Two years ago..._

_I was walking around the woods but they were different, almost welcoming. It was around daytime and I found him as Stinkfly. I saw Gwen, his cousin, outside the Rustbucket, sitting at a picnic table with an ice cream sundae. It looked so good that I almost drooled over it behind the tree I was hiding behind. She forgot some napkins so she went back in to the R.V. and that's when Stinkfly flew over to it and actually put some immobilized jelly on top of the sundae! Ewe! I mean, who does that?! Obviously, Ben does._

_When she came back out with napkins in her hand, Gwen's nose twitched and she smelled a familiar stench coming from her sundae and she screeched "Ewe! Ben! When I find you, you are so dead!" He came out and almost hit her with some slime "Just try and catch me, dweeb!" Gwen chased Stinkfly around the area and I couldn't keep my laughter bottled in anymore. That's when they both saw me and Stinkfly stopped where he was and hollered my name, only to have Gwen grab him from below and pull him down with her. He transformed back to himself with Gwen on top of him but he shoved her off of him._

_After that, Ben introduced me to Gwen and then later, his Grandpa Max. It was so strange; it was like they were really there. And it really looked realistic when Max gave us his home cooked meals for lunch but I passed. The three eyes in my burger made me want to puke! Later, Ben excused us so we could talk while we walked around, with the sun almost ready to set._

_I told him that it was all too real to me and he asked why I would say that. After I said that it was just a dream, he actually laughed at my face! I asked him what was so funny and he said that it wasn't a dream. I asked him how he could be so sure and then…he pinched me in my arm. I yelped at how hard he pinched me and he asked me "Now, do you think that this is a dream?" The amused look on his face made me punch him lightly on the arm "I-I guess not." But it still didn't make any sense. You know how you get hurt in your dreams and you can't feel a thing? Well, when I scraped my hands and face, it didn't even sting. But when Ben pinched me, I actually felt it! It didn't make any sense until I put the pieces together…_

_It was all real! Someway, somehow, I could visit this world in my dreams. Ben thought that since there was a chance that parallel worlds could in fact exist, my world could be one of them. Imagine it; a world where cartoons are just cartoons and another world where cartoons are actual living beings. It's unbelievable! But I still didn't know how I could do that. And why does it have to be me? I was already weird enough and now I can visit another world. This is so cool!_

* * *

It's only the beginning of September and already I hate middle school! The classes are so long, the food there is just plain nasty, and there are piles of homework to finish. How can I survive this? Today's Sunday and it was getting dark out. We just finished dinner and everyone was doing their own thing.

I was just watching TV; lying down on the bed but I couldn't stop thinking about Ben. I probably shouldn't mention this but…Ben and I aren't technically friends anymore. Something happened between us that got Ben to get mad at me and I haven't seen him since. It all happened so fast and I lost my first extraterrestrial friend. And I'm starting to get worried. What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt? Or worse…dead? Oh, get a hold of yourself! I'm sure Ben's fine and he can take care of himself. He's a hero and he's probably busy with his hero duties…I hope.

Pretty soon, it was getting late and everyone was getting ready for bed. But I was still looking out the window. I always do it before going to bed and I smiled at the starry-night sky. I just love looking at the stars because I always think that they're different worlds sharing the sky. The way that they twinkle and light the dark blue sky; it makes me smile all the time.

_I wonder if Ben's world is one of those stars. And who knows how many other worlds are out there? Maybe thousands…millions…billions… maybe even more. I just wish that I could know if Ben is alright. He may have acted like a jerk but…he's still my friend and I just _have _to know. _I haven't told anyone about my secret; not even my family. If I told them, they'd probably think that I'm crazy which I think they already know I _am _crazy; but in my own special way. I don't think that Ben has told his grandpa and cousin about it either. Maybe we both thought that it was our little secret since we're friends. Well, were friends, in his point of view.

My mom told me to shut the curtains, as usual, and go to bed. Basically, my sisters and I share the same bed and my parents sleep in Meli's room. I know, strange, but that's how things run around here. I got into bed on the left side with the oldest on the right side and the youngest in the middle and trust me; it does get crowded in there. My mom kissed me good-night and turned off the lamp on the night table beside me. I said good-night to her and she smiled at me before going to the room next door and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

It was around midnight when something happened; something very strange. I was on my side, clutching my pillow tightly.

_I need you. I need you. _I tossed and turned in bed; sweat rolling down my face and my breathing was coming out quicker.

_I need your help. I-I need you. _I scrunched my eyes at how familiar that voice was. I swear I knew that voice.

_Ge, I need you. I can't do this alone. I need your help. _There's only person who calls me that. An old friend gave me that nickname.

_Ge, where are you? I need you. Please, come back. I can't do this without you. _Suddenly, something in my head clicked.

It was Ben! He's still alive! But why does he need my help so badly? It must be something important that I'm needed.

_Ge-Ge, where are you? Ge…Ge…Ge…._ His voice died down and I couldn't hear him in my head anymore.

That's when I felt a strong shift; like I was floating from the bed; and I felt a strong wave coursing through my body.

Suddenly, I dropped back down but I landed on what felt like grass. I sat up on my butt, groaning in pain, and rubbed my back while I turned around.

I wasn't in the bedroom anymore. I was outside and I got my pajama shorts covered in dirt.

I slowly stood up on my bare feet and tried to figure out where I was. I was out of the woods but I could see a town not far from where I was.

I walked a few feet when I heard some rustling coming from behind me. I only looked back one second when I saw it.

Of course, this is my life.

**Yep, cliffhanger! Okay, so the main character in this story is me but you can also think that she's a character that's similar to me or what not. Also, I don't know why I couldn't choose Cartoon X-overs for one of the categories but, oh well. And I will try my best to make these cartoons sound and act like they're suppose to. Plus, this is actually the first story I wrote by hand but it was in 2011 and it's not good so I'm writing this as I go along and I type down whatever good comes into my head. So, tell me what you think and I will post the next chapter by tomorrow or Tuesday. And thank you sutal and Epic Timelady for giving me the boost I needed to do this! Until then, bye! **


	3. Chapter 3: Soronia

**Hello again! So, editing these chapters is sure being a big pain! But, oh well. Also, thanks to sutal and Epic Timelady, I'm really starting to get noticed. And I'm thinking about doing some changes to this story but I'll do them after I finish. So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OC so please enjoy!**

Ch 3. Soronia

Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? Well, I sure was. The second I turned around, I saw the last thing I ever thought I'd see. The figure appeared behind the trees and the closer it approached, the more intrigued I was by it. One foot poked out from the shadows and then the other before the whole body came out. I gaped at the unbelievable sight. It was a woman. But she was unlike any woman I've ever seen. Well, for one thing, she was pale. But not just pale because she glowed pure white. Her curvy figure was in a white flowing dress that was sleeveless and had a straight across neckline. It went below her feet and her matching hair went past her shoulders and stopped at her waist and I saw a glistening small crown on her head. I stared at her crystal blue eyes that popped out the most against the white glow she gave off. Her lips had a perfect shade of pink and I finally noticed them move.

"Hello, my dear." I gasped softly and took a few steps back. Just because she looks beautiful doesn't mean she's the same on the inside. She noticed my uneasiness so she smiled kindly and said just as kind "Do not be afraid. I will not harm you."

I looked up to meet her eyes and very cautiously took one step forward. "W-Who are you? W-What are you?" She replied me back calmly "I am Soronia. I am- well, I may not tell you _what _I am just yet." I got curious, "Why not?" I may be curious, but I'm still nervous as to what Soronia could be capable of. _Maybe she's a witch or a disturbed spirit who plans on eating my soul! Oh, get a hold of yourself, girl! She's not a witch and I doubt she's a disturbed spirit who wants to eat your soul. Besides, I doubt you're even tasty. _"Because you are not ready yet. Only when you are ready will I tell you. Until then, come with me." She started walking past me when I sort of shouted at her back "Hey, wait a minute!" To my surprise, she stopped. I thought she would turn swiftly around and slap me for being rude or something. I decided to get at least _some _answers.

"Before we go anywhere, would you please explain to me _how _I wound up here and _where _I wound up at?" She slowly turned back to face me and she didn't look annoyed or mad or what not. She started to smile but she stopped and started to explain. "Very well, then." Her back faced me and I followed her gaze to the town before us.

"Have you ever wondered?" I raised my brow at her but she didn't notice. "Wondered what exactly?" She still looked ahead.

"Wondered why you have this gift? The gift to travel in your dreams?" Whoa, what a coincidence! Can she read minds?

"Well, yes. In fact, I've been trying to answer that for the past two years. But I'm still drawing up blanks." Her lips twitched.

"It is because you are _special_, my dear. And it is because of this that you are unique," I started to smile but Soronia's smile dropped down to a grim frown, "But also valuable to those who would use you for their own needs." I gulped in fear. "L-Like who?" Her lower lip trembled but it stopped to show me her calm, reassuring smile. "That is not important; not as long as I am here to protect you." I got even more confused than I was a while ago "So you're what? My guardian angel or something?" She didn't respond. She took my hands in hers and squeezed them gently "If that is what you wish to call me…"

Suddenly, she pulled me by the hands and dragged me to the edge. "Uh, what are you doing?" She kept dragging me and her strong pull made me stumble over my feet.

She pulled us over the edge.

"No, please!"

We were falling.

Beneath us, the ground didn't look so far away - in fact, it was rushing up to meet us!

I squeezed my eyes shut.

Please...I didn't want to die.

Weightlessness. That was what I felt next.

What the...

Was I dead? Did we hit the ground?

I opened my eyes.

Oh. My. God.

No way.

This should be completely and utterly impossible.

I was flying.

We were flying.

She held on to one of my hands to guide me as we flew higher up to the dark blue sky. We went through the puffy gray white clouds and my free hand went through them, feeling the soft and silky material with my fingers.

I looked up to meet Soronia's blue eyes mixed with the bright light of the stars and I still couldn't believe it. First, I can travel to parallel worlds through my dreams. Second, I guess I'm the only human in history that has this ability. Third, hello?! I am flying! I forgot about the town and I looked down to see it from a bird's eye view. The whole town was big and it looked familiar to me but I couldn't tell from where. Soronia pulled me up so we were side by side and she started twirling us around and we wound up flying on top of a cloud. I laughed out loud at how we were riding on an actual cloud like it was a flying magic carpet. Wow, who'd have thought we would wound up with Aladdin and "A Whole New World" so sudden?

My mind was drawn back to the town and the gears in my head started turning. _I swear I've seen this place somewhere before. I just can't remember from where though. Oh, I wish I could remember. _Suddenly, Soronia was pulling harder on my hand and we were both flying through the clouds and over a neighborhood that is really familiar to me but I still couldn't place it. My eye caught something and it was a normal-looking one-floor house but one of the windows was opened. _Probably wanting to let in some fresh air_, I thought. That's when I caught something in there, even though it looked like an ant from way up here. It was a green jacket. _Could it be?_

It all happened so fast; Soronia pulling me away from the house and away from the city. "Uh, the city is back there."

"I have something different for you in mind." She led me back to the ground and I saw that we were in the city limits. My bare feet touched the grass and I saw her walking away so I followed her. Eventually, we were walking through the forest or woods. Seriously! I mean, what's the difference? Anyway, we stopped at the mouth of a cave and it led to absolute darkness; never a good sign. I imagined all the possible things that dwell in there: bats, snakes, rats, bears, ants, wolves. The possibilities are endless! "This is where you must go." I balled my eyes up at her. "Me? Go? In _there_?" I pointed to myself then at the cave. She nodded but I shook my head frantically. "Uh-uh! There is **no way **I'm going in there! I don't even know what's even _in _there!" But she had the nerve to push me towards the mouth of it and I tried to stand in place; I even shoved my feet in the ground just to halt! She pushed me with hidden strength I never knew she had before and I stumbled over my feet and almost felled over but I regained my balance. I looked into the cave and squinted my eyes to try and make out some things in it but it was too dark to see even a small rock. "Go on. Don't be afraid. There's nothing for you to fear." _I sure hope you're right about that._

I started walking in and I kept my breathing at a normal rate. I didn't hear her footsteps following me like before. My feet were walking against the dusty, rocky ground and my already messy bed hair was getting in my face, to my annoyance. I was getting pulled in to the darkness and I still didn't hear her footsteps. _She didn't say she would be right behind me. _"Uh, Soronia?" She didn't answer me so I looked back. But she wasn't there. "Soronia? Soronia!" Suddenly, something warm and intense started to eat me up. I turned my head back to the front and my eyes were blinded by a big white bright light. I yelled out at how much pain and energy squirmed into my body. "Soronia! Help me! Help…" But suddenly, everything went from white to black; just like that.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

The night was cold on the outside; but in the inside of a certain house the air was getting warmer by the minute. So the bedroom window was opened and the air was getting cooler again. In the same room, a teenage boy was sleeping but he was tossing and turning again. He's been having trouble sleeping for the past few days and it keeps getting worse. Especially his dreams. In every single one, he keeps seeing a girl, younger than him, and she keeps laughing. Whether it was enjoying or disturbing, he still didn't know. All he knew was that it all means something. The question is: What does it mean?

"I need you. I need you." He murmured, clutching his pillow tightly at seeing the mystery girl beside a tree in the sun's glow.

"I need your help. I-I need you." He chased after her but the more he ran, the farther away she got and the more she laughed.

"Ge, I need you. I can't do this alone. I need your help." The moment he said _her _name, he scrunched his eyes in regret.

"Ge, where are you? I need you. Please come back. I can't do this without you." He reached out to grab the girl.

"Ge-Ge, where are you? Ge…Ge…Ge…" Just saying _her _name made him want to go back to _her_. He finally caught the mystery girl. But when he turned her around, he saw something dark, something sinister. It pounced on him and made him wake up.

"AHHH!" He jolted back up in bed and he was panting as well. He looked around and saw his normal bedroom and he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Ugh. It was just a dream. Just a dream…" His eyes landed on his green jacket on his bedpost. He sighed and laid back down and he went back to sleep. But unknown to him, it was more than just a dream.

**So, Soronia is another OC of mine and I made up the name when I started writing this in 2011. Her story will be explained sooner or later so just hang in there. Also, thank you to sutal, Epic Timelady, and katierosefun (my second reviewer!) for your support and PM'S that you've sent me! Hugs and kisses to the three of you. So, the next chapter WILL be on Star Wars: The Clone Wars, FINALLY! And it WILL be long so I'll post it on Friday or the weekend but I'll work on it on Thursday. And I'm sure you can guess who that boy was at the end of this chapter. So, for those who read this, please tell me what you think and follow me AND my story and tell your friends about it because I REALLY need the support! Thank you again sutal and (Epic Timelady &amp; katierosefun, my two followers) for your awesomeness! Until next time, bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple

**My life officially stinks! You are all lucky that you're not in my shoes. Now, while I was doing this chapter, I was having trouble representing Coruscant in this chapter so please forgive me if I suck! This chapter was extremely hard to type because I had some options to choose from so don't hate me! And this chapter is dedicated to katierosefun because she loves Star Wars so if you're reading this my friend, this is for you and I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs'. So please enjoy! **

Ch 4. The Temple

The moment the light died down, my eyes finally adjusted to my new surroundings. I had to blink several times before I could see. I gasped at the most amazing sight I have ever seen. I was at the mouth of a small, one floor building when I saw… the entire city of Coruscant!

The whole thing was absolutely glorious. The skyscrapers were all over the place and thousands-millions of hover cars and other flying vehicles dominated the sky. I was finally able to pull my eyes away from the techno sight to the blue clear waters. I saw the long path filled with water and my eyes followed it to the city. And that's when I remembered something. Soronia bailed on me when she said she would be here to protect me from unknown evil doers like she said she would! _So much for my protector or guardian angel or something. _I realized that maybe she is still here with me. Maybe not physically but maybe spiritually. _So, now you're saying that she really is your guardian angel? Make up your mind already! _I guess I should just do whatever it is she wanted me to do and just go with it. But what am I suppose to do here?

I started walking along the edge and my reflection showed up on the water. And I could see dirt on my PJs'. I only wore a plain green top with red small roses along the neckline and the bottom with red lining paired with matching green shorts and red roses on the bottom and red lining. I must have forgotten about them and that my hair was seriously messed up in a ponytail but the black hair tie was loosely tied around my hair. I must have looked like a hobo or a loony person who just escaped from the big house. This meant I would have to find a bathroom to clean up or at least get this dirt off my clothes.

I kept looking at how creepy I looked when I stumbled over my feet the moment I collided with something big on the ground. "Ugh!" I grunted as my back hit the rough pavement sidewalk. I groaned loudly the more the back of my head ached in pain. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I rolled up to my side and pushed up with my hands. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." I groaned when I moved to sit up and my back still stung like a bunch of wasp stings. "It's okay. Here, let me help you up." A hand was now in front of me and I gladly took it. I was pulled up and I got kind of dizzy in the head but it died down. "Thanks." I looked up to thank whoever I bumped into and helped me up when… I saw her.

She had orange skin, blue eyes, and two blue and white-striped head tails. It was Ahsoka Tano. It was _the _Ahsoka Tano! I couldn't believe that I'm with an actual Jedi, who are the keepers of peace in the galaxy. She was still wearing her outfit from season one and two and it looked good on her. She was standing right in front of me and her face looked confused. I guess my stunned face must have surprised her and that I wasn't speaking. Or it could be because I looked like I an escaped prisoner in my pajamas. I decided to speak just so I don't freak her out from staring and silence.

"Um…hi! I-I know I look like a mess but I have a perfectly good explanation for this." Ahsoka raised a brow at me "Really?" She didn't sound so sure. "Yes! Um…well, you see…I was um…sleeping and I…somehow end up like this…" I gestured to my appearance and continued "…and I just wanted to clean up so I went to search for a nearby bathroom when I bumped into you." She didn't look convinced. "O-kay. I don't think I've seen you from around here. Where are you from?" _Uh-oh! Quick! Think of something! _"Uh…somewhere far-_far_ away from here. But I-uh…oh, just forget it." I turned away from her and frowned to myself. I was getting nowhere with this and no way was she going to believe that I'm from a parallel world; if that was still even possible anyway.

"Are you alone?" I turned back to her and nodded. "Tell you what. Why don't I take you back to the Jedi Temple?" Did she just say what I think she just said? "My quarters have a bathroom and a shower so I'm sure you can clean up there. And I think I have some spare clothes that you can wear in the meantime before we can get you some of your own. Sound like a plan?" I didn't have any other options so I nodded again. She smiled at me and she took my hand and pulled me gently beside her.

"By the way, I'm Ahsoka Tano. What's your name?" I knew how to respond to _that _question.

"I'm Georgethe. Georgethe Hernandez." We both smiled at each other as we made our way to the huge but beautiful city.

* * *

We hopped on to an actual hover bus or a train car; I couldn't tell which but it was so cool! I was still in my PJs' so Ahsoka gave me her old brown cape from her bag that she brought with her but she didn't have any spare shoes with her so I was stuck barefoot. I wore it tightly around myself and looked out the window to see so many buildings; signs; vehicles pass us on our way. Finally, we made it to our stop and we walked out and we were at the bottom of the long stone staircase that led to the Jedi Temple. At first, I thought I was seeing things but the image didn't go away.

"Here we are. Now, we should probably get to my quarters right away before someone notices us and starts asking questions." I totally agreed with her and we made our way up the steps and inside the temple. I gaped at how big and historical it was but Ahsoka dragged me away from the sight. Eventually, we made it to her quarters, even though we earned some stares from some people. Hopefully, none of them were Jedi. "Welcome to my room. Well, half of it is mine, actually."

It was small but it had two separate beds across from each other and it had a nice view of the city. I saw the door that led to the bathroom and I walked towards it when I stopped. "Who has the other half?" She responded while leaning on the wall near me, "My master, Anakin Skywalker. Perhaps you've heard of him?" I gaped and stood still again at her response. But I managed to answer her. "Uh…yes. I have heard of him." Actually, I've seen the show and the movies and he rocked in all of them! But I couldn't tell her that. "Uh-I should go and clean up now." Ahsoka pushed herself off the wall and nodded, "Okay. I-OH! I forgot I washed my clothes today and that I left them to dry! Go and wash up! I'll be right back!" I heard Ahsoka muttering to herself before she left. I laughed to myself and went inside; taking off my dirty PJs' and immersing myself in the shower.

The warm, relaxing water ran all over my body and I also had to clean my hair but they had shampoo in the shower; along with body wash and body scrubbers. I took the green one and it made me think of Ben. I knew he needed my help which is why I had to find him and soon or he could end up in more trouble. All my thoughts focused on Ben, Soronia, my gift, and a bunch of other things going on that I started singing. I loved to sing, especially Disney songs. I started harmonizing "Part of Your World" and I loved how my voice echoed in the shower.

As I was nearing the end, I washed the soap suds out of my hair and it went down the drain. I turned the water off and grabbed a clean towel to dry my hair the best I could before I wrapped it around me and slowly got out in case I slipped. Out of my love for the song, I started singing again. I looked at the mirror in the room and saw my face. I gaped. It was my face but in cartoon form. I still had the mole under my right eye, my braces, and my curly brown hair let down past my shoulders to my back.

Suddenly, I heard the door to the bedroom open and close and I also heard footsteps. _Maybe Ahsoka came back with her clothes and hopefully, something that I can wear for now. _"Ugh! Will this day ever end? I'm already tired as it is." Wait. That wasn't Ahoska's voice. This one was more boyish and older. I heard something flop on the bed near the bathroom and I leaned in closer to hear more when it got up and walked away. I slowly opened the door and poke my head out carefully to scan the room. There was no one there. _I must be hearing things._ I closed the door and walked back to the mirror, singing my favorite part of the song when the door suddenly opened. "Aha!" I turned around quickly and shrieked.

There, standing in front of the door, was Anakin. Anakin Skywalker; one of the most fearless Jedi in the galaxy and Ahsoka's master, and he was seeing me with only a towel on. This was not how I wanted to meet him if I ever did. I grabbed the other towel from the rack and covered it around me and I sat on the toilet. He was staring and gaping at me and I flushed in embarrassment. I had my head down and turned to face the wall but he spoke, "Who…are you?"

I only looked at his boots when I said, "I-I'm Georgethe." Anakin looked at me curiously and spoke the same way, curious.

"Who brought you in here?" I winced, knowing that Ahsoka would be in trouble if I told him. He raised his brows at me and I gulped. "A-A friend brought me here so I could wash up because…" I fiddled with my hands at my next choice of words. "…Because I got into a BIG mess last night and…my friend offered me to come here and clean up." I sighed softly and hoped that he would believe me. But Jedi can sense how we feel and I'm pretty sure Anakin was sensing me right now.

"Is that so?" He rubbed his chin like he had a beard like his former master, Obi-Wan, but he didn't. I nodded.

"So, who is this…_friend_…of yours?" He sounded suspicious and I nervously smiled at him. He finally approached me and I jumped to my feet. I pressed my back up against the wall when he was only a few inches away. He was taller than me and I was called tall back at my school; even at home, but he was still a few inches over me. "Um…well…I…" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me, his striking blue eyes digging into my plain brown ones. I flushed even more when the door opened and Ahsoka stood there with clothes in her arms, "Master? What's going on here?" He turned back swiftly to face his padawan and looked kind of relieved, "Ahsoka! I was wondering where you went this morning."

I tried to walk away from him with his back turned but he must have sensed me and grabbed me by the waist. "Hey! Let me go! I'm innocent, I tell you!" He sighed and gave her a look, the 'I know you did something' look, "Ahsoka, what's going on here? And just _who _is this friend of yours?" He lifted me up with his arm around me just to point it out. Ahsoka nervously smiled at him, "Uh…well, master, you see…she's a…friend of mine…who… needed a place to crash?" She gave him a nervous smile while I tried to remain calm for the both of us but when Anakin glanced down at me, I flushed and looked down again.

"Go and help her get dressed. We're going to see Master Yoda about this." He let go of me and moved around me, walking to the door and slightly opened it when he looked back at us, but mostly me, "We're going to get to the bottom of this." He closed the door rather loudly and I slumped back down on the toilet. Ahsoka walked up and bent over me, guilt painted all over face.

"I'm so sorry about that. My master acts like that whenever he meets a stranger; especially if they're using our bathroom."

I frowned in utter humiliation from what happened, "Really? I didn't notice." She grinned at my sarcasm and helped me get dressed. Some of them were too big for me since she's fourteen and I'm twelve but eventually, we found some clothes that fit me or mostly fit me. When I stepped out after her, Anakin's eyes widened at my new appearance. I wore a black jacket, a red T-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and my hair was still let down so it could dry. I bit my lip at seeing him again and he stormed out of there a few seconds later. I frowned, thinking he must be mad at me, but Ahsoka's reassuring smile made me smile a bit before we went after him.

We went through the long hallways, passing familiar faces that I saw when we got here, and we stopped in front of a door. _Do temples have doors?_ "Wait here. And Snips?" Ahsoka walked up to him and he whispered in her ear so low that I couldn't hear him but I managed to hear some of it, "Keep…eye…her." He knocked on the door and I heard a muffled voice, "Come in, you may." Anakin closed the door behind him and I was already nervous. _I wonder what they're saying about me._

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

This entire day has been a pain in my butt the minute I woke up. And when I did, Ahsoka wasn't in bed. I guess she wanted to practice early and then Obi-Wan came in to remind me of the debriefing from last night's mission, which was today. I was still tired but I figured the sooner I went, the sooner I could go back to bed and sleep some more. But the debriefing was more boring than I thought it would be. Eventually, we were dismissed and I immediately left for our quarters; mine and Ahsoka's.

But when I came up to our door, I heard singing coming from inside and it was actually kind of nice. It was unlike anything I've ever heard. I heard some more singing when I realized that it wasn't Ahsoka. I went in there and acted casual. I flopped on my bed and the singing stopped, just like I predicted. I got up and walked away when I sensed the bathroom door opening so I hid in the shadows in the far corner. I saw a face pop out and scanning the room until it closed the door.

I walked out of my hiding place and heard the singing again so I walked in only two steps and opened the door. "Aha!" I heard a girlish shriek when I saw a tall, human girl with her long brown hair wet and she only had a towel on until she grabbed the other one and wrapped it around herself. I saw her face turn red when she saw me staring at her with my mouth open so I closed it. I asked her who she was and she said her name was Georgethe; it was an unusual name but I ignored it. I asked her who brought her here and she said that it was a friend who I suspected was Ahsoka; especially when I asked her who it was, and that's when she acted really nervous. I walked towards her and I wanted to find out the truth, even if I felt guilty that I made her _extremely_ uncomfortable.

When Ahsoka came in and saw how close I was to her, I backed off and was kind of relieved to see her when Georgethe was trying to slip away. I grabbed her with my arm around her waist and asked-rather ordered Ahsoka what was going on and she gave me a similar answer to hers' so I let her go and said we were going to see Master Yoda. I practically slammed the door behind me in frustration and I was still exhausted from waking up early. When she came out behind Ahsoka, I had to admit that she looked good, better than when I saw her before. I still felt guilty about it but I pushed it aside and left the room. When we arrived at Master Yoda's room, I told them to wait outside and I whispered to Ahsoka to keep an eye on her before I knocked on Yoda's door and was allowed to go in.

"Greetings, young Skywalker. I sense…troubled, you are." I sat down on the cushion chair in front of him.

"Yes, master. My padawan brought a stranger inside the temple and I wanted to inform you of it." I saw him closing his eyes and stroking his chin like I did.

"Hmmm…a stranger, you say?" I nodded and said, "Yes. And she is…unlike any being I've ever seen." Yoda opened his eyes.

"Oh? How different is she?" I rubbed the back of my neck and thought about it thoroughly. I looked back to the moment I saw her and how red she was when she saw me. I bit back a smirk and remembered how flustered Ahsoka gets when she's embarrassed. In a way, they're both similar in that way.

"It's like she's an alien from another planet. She's human but…it's like she's not from around here." Yoda hummed.

"Alone, she was?" I wasn't entirely sure on that so I said, "I…don't know. Ahsoka said she found her and that she needed a place to stay. Then Georgethe-the stranger- said that she got into a BIG mess last night and that she needed to wash up because…" I chuckled at the thought of how she looked before she came here, "…she was a mess."

Yoda breathed in deeply in thought and then he let it out and opened his eyes. "Send her in, you may."

I didn't understand why he needed to see her but I didn't disobey him. I got up and bowed to him, "Yes, master."

I walked out and saw both their heads pop up and I looked at Georgethe who was biting her lips, from nervousness I bet.

"He wants to see you." She started shaking but Ahsoka calmed her down by rubbing her arms for reassurance. I smiled at how friendly she acted towards her; it was like they were best friends already. Georgethe smiled at her and she finally walked over to where I was but when she came to the door, she stopped. I saw her biting her lip again so I squeezed her shoulder. She looked up to meet my eyes with hers and I spoke softly, "It's okay. You're not in trouble. He just wants to talk to you."

She started to smile at me but she suddenly stopped and turned back to the door and went in. _Was it something I said?_

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

Anakin finally came out but he turned to me with a calm face. "He wants to see you." I immediately got nervous. I already upset Anakin. What if I upset Master Yoda too? They're both two of my favorite Jedi, plus Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, so I just _have _to make a good first impression because the one with Anakin…didn't go so well. I was shaking but Ahsoka calmed me down. I was lucky to have met her and I gained some courage to walk over to where Anakin was but I stopped.

I felt a big, gloved hand squeeze my shoulder and when I looked up, my eyes met his. "It's okay. You're not in trouble. He just wants to talk to you." I started smiling at how he assured me that it would be fine. But the incident in the bathroom flashed back in my mind and I looked away from him and turned back to the door and went in.

"Sit down, you may." I gaped at seeing _the_ Master Yoda meditating on his seat. I snapped out of it and sat down.

"A stranger you are, Skywalker says. This is true, is it not?" He opened one eye to look at me and I winced at it.

"Uhhh…y-yes. It's true. But- I can explain." Yoda closed his eye and said, "Can you?" I started to frown. I couldn't explain it to Ahsoka or Anakin and now, I'm unsure than ever. "The truth…is no."

"Why tell me, you can't?" I sighed and rubbed my arm while I said, "Because you'll think I'm crazy.

"Crazy, you are not." I looked at him, still meditating with his eyes closed. "How can you be so sure?" He opened both his eyes.

"Because…" He smiled kindly at me and I widened my eyes at his next words, "Believe you, I do."

"Wait! You know about me and…and the _thing_?" And by _thing_, I mean how I came here with the help of a mysterious woman by the name of Soronia. Yoda nodded and said softly, "I do. I sense the force, strong it is, within you…and troubled, you are also." I nodded and rubbed my head. Everything that's happened in the past few hours or so all came rushing into my mind, made me get dizzy.

"Yes, I _am _troubled. My friend-well, I wouldn't say that we are friends anymore but he's still a friend to me, even if he acted like a jerk. Anyway, I think he's in trouble and I _need_ to get to him. But I guess I made a wrong turn- or rather my _protector_ made me go the wrong way and I wound up here. So, tell me what I should do!" I needed some guidance and Yoda was my best chance since Soronia wasn't.

"Nothing." I blinked several times and raised my brows at the wise master, "N-Nothing?" He nodded and repeated it, "Nothing. Nothing, you do." I almost shouted at him in utter confusion, "What do you mean I can't do nothing? His voice was literally in my head and he was speaking out to me. He needs my help and I have to help me, no matter what! I'm sorry master but I can't!"

"Calm down, youngling. To panic, no need there is. Good things come…to those who wait." I sighed and put my face in my hands. Ben's life may be at stake and I don't have time to be patient. I'm the _exact _opposite of it. I _hate _waiting so I couldn't wait.

"But I can't wait." That's when Yoda's eyes widened and they seemed to sparkle. Almost like he had an idea…

"An idea, I have." I looked at him and he gave me a smile; warm and kind but also wise. "Okay, what is it?"

_A Few Minutes Later…_

Anakin was pacing back and forth while Ahsoka leaned up against the wall across from him when the door opened and I came out. He stopped pacing and she pushed herself off the wall. "Well? What did he say?" I looked up when I heard her ask and I tried my best not to smile.

"He…wants me to stay here. Temporarily, of course. And…he wants Anakin to supervise." I held my breath at what their reactions would be.

Anakin was frozen in place and staring with his mouth open. But Ahsoka was grinning widely and she ran over to give me a hug. "No way! This is great! We can get to know each other better!" Then she gasped loudly, "You can sleep in our room! That way I won't be stuck in a room with Anakin anymore." He snapped out of it when he heard his name and glared, "Hey, I heard that!" She looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Good. Now," she grabbed my hand and pulled me back the way we came.

"Let's go and decorate it right now! It could use a change of color. And oh! We need to put in an air freshener in there because let me tell you…" she mouthed 'It stinks of oil' and I giggled. "I saw that!" I laughed out loud and Ahsoka called back, "Good!"

Besides the faint smell of oil when I first entered their room, I was still nervous. I would have to stay at the temple until the time was right to find Ben. But it was still a bad idea. Why? Well…for one thing, I'm not sure I can wait any longer to see him again and help him out of whatever sticky situation he's gotten himself into. And two, I don't think Anakin wants to look after me all thanks to the bathroom 'incident'. And three, what can you do inside the Jedi Temple? Hmmm…

Anakin groaned because his day got even longer and followed us, annoyed written all over his face. First, he meets me with only two towels on in their bathroom. Then, he has to be responsible for me for who knows how long. And since I act flustered whenever he's near me, it was going to get complicated from here on out.

Ahsoka talked along the way with her arm around my arm and she was happy that she could have a girl roommate.

And I was excited, nervous, happy, troubled, perplexed and hungry all at once. And when I start causing trouble in here…

What happens in the temple…stays in the temple.

**I told you it was going to be long. It took me around 5 days to get this done. And now that it is, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED to know what you guys think because I feel like there's no one out there. I have only two followers and that…well that's all I got. And katierosefun, since you're a fan of this show, PLEASE let me know what you think. And the bathroom scene was ONLY for amusement, NO SEXUAL OR ADULT THEMES OF ANY KIND so there! Now, school's coming up and I am upset because I'll have less time to work on this. So, I'll try to post the next one up soon because I'll have to work it out somehow. P.S. I think I'll add P.O.V.s' for Ben, Anakin, and me since we're the main characters so let me know what you think about that, PLEASE! Hugs and kisses to you all and my followers and until next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Move-In Day

**Ugh! I feel so tired and I may be going into insanity! But on the bright side, I did a new cover for this story! I don't own the image; the credit goes to whoever made it. I only edited it with the Online Editor feature on the site, changed the color and added the title. So, I was bored and itching to type so I typed but inspiration always comes and goes so I got stuck. But hopefully, this chapter won't sound bad to you guys.**

**I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story but I do own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! (I just edited this one up so hopefully this will be better.)**

Ch 5. Move-In Day

Hunger…That was the first thing I felt when we left Master Yoda's door. Beside the other things I was feeling, I was hungry. Ahsoka pulled my arm and we went to the mess hall, if that's what it's called, and gave me a banana. I wished I got an apple but she noticed my braces and I only eat them as slices, but it was still nice of her.

While we were in there, Anakin leaned up against the doorway or archway, whichever it is, and glanced at us the whole time and he looked down when I looked back at him. I still couldn't understand what bothered him. _Hmmm…I don't know. Maybe because you were in his bathroom with only two towels on and you were wet and flushing…with him in the room!_ I decided to try and ignore him and we all left for their quarters.

When we got there, we ran into Obi-Wan and when he noticed me, he greeted me and I almost fainted. Ahsoka held on to my arm tightly and helped me stand up. I caught Anakin chuckling but he cleared his throat when Obi-Wan spoke to me. "Are you alright?" I nodded with redness on my cheeks, "Uh-yep! Sorry about that! It's such an honor to meet you, Master Kenobi." He smiled at me when I heard someone snicker, followed by a grunt, and then Ahsoka came up beside me. "Master, this is Georgethe. She's going to stay with us here, at the Temple! Isn't that great?" She was more excited about it than me.

"My, it does sound interesting. But does Master Yoda know about this?" I kind of zoned out of their conversation and automatically looked at Anakin who was leaning up against the wall again. Was that a hobby of his or was he bored?

He leaned his head back and his eyes were closed. _Bored, I suppose._ Regardless, I was still fascinated at seeing him up close and personal than seeing him on the screen. Even though I was still embarrassed at what happened before, I tried my best to put that behind me and look forward. And I can start by talking to him…if I'm not shy enough, that is.

I walked up to him and grinned at how his face looked so at peace. Too bad I'll have to disturb his lovely nap. "Um…hey?" He moved slightly but that was it. "Hey, you!" I exclaimed and _that_ woke him up. He grunted when he opened his eyes and saw me standing near him so he shuffled back, startled. "What do you want, Shorty?"

I pursed my lips and glared at what he called me. "It's Georgethe. And…I just want to talk to you." He grew curious, I could tell by the look on his face. "What about?" I fiddled with my hands and tried my best not to act so shy around him. Hey, the dude is so awesome…and handsome, so give me a break!

"Anakin-I mean Master Skywalker or just Master, I just want to apologize about…" I still shuddered at the memory. "…About what happened when you saw me…" He widened his eyes a bit and he saw how uncomfortable it made me just by talking about it. "I-I know it all happened so fast and it freaked you out. And not only that, but Master Yoda even put you in charge of me! I bet it's making you even more stressed than before!"

I think I was shouting it the whole time. _You're not moving past it! You're moving back to it! Don't move backwards! Don't move backwards! _I saw Ahsoka and Obi-Wan glance at me but I ignored them. "And what's worse, I bet you're already regretting it and I completely understand! I mean, why wouldn't you be mad that you're stuck with me, _me_ of all people?!" I already guessed that he was agreeing with everything I just said…or maybe not.

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

This Georgethe really was something…which was odd. Every time I glanced at her, she would look at me and I would already look the other way. When she almost fainted at seeing my former master, I chuckled but she saw it and Ahsoka glared at me. And when she was getting on Obi-Wan's good side, I had to snicker at her but Ahsoka hit her elbow in my stomach.

I decided to take a nap while they talk but I could sense Georgethe staring at me. I could also sense she was still upset and confused at my behavior. Well, after everything that's happened today, she tops it off by rambling on and on about it. I saw Obi-Wan and Ahsoka with confused looks on their faces and she was embarrassing herself even more than before.

When she said those things about how I felt towards her, I felt bad for the kid. I mean, yes, I was freaked out when we met and that I'm stressed that I was put in charge of her. But I really didn't regret it, not much. She looked upset and from what I could sense, her body's bounced off sad emotions. I sighed; I had to sort this out. Right now.

"Shorty?" But she kept on rambling and Ahsoka gave me a concerned look. I looked to her then back at the kid who was walking in circles, her mouth moving quickly.

"Shorty?" I put my hands on her shoulders, stopping her in place, but her face was getting sweaty. Enough's enough.

"GEORGETHE!" She finally stopped and I looked her in the eye and spoke to her, hoping it would calm her down.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. And you're wrong about something." She breathed in and out slowly.

"Look, I know that I just met you and all and I've been exhausted all morning. I'm up to here with stress and I don't need you to freak out all the time. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" I gave her a small smile. "…I don't mind having you around…as long as you don't cause me so many problems. Okay?" She smiled back and nodded, "Okay. But one more thing?" I let go of her and waited for what she had to say. "Can I call you Master, then?" I chuckled and grinned at the kid, "We'll see."

Then there was the room situation. Since only a master and a padawan can share a room, we would have to find a room for Shorty instead. She and Ahsoka were sad that they weren't going to share a room together after all. Go thing too because I wasn't really looking forward to a room makeover.

Luck was on our side when we found one room in one of the towers across from ours and it was big. Like, _big _big. Shorty squealed once we entered and she actually jumped on the double bed and Ahsoka joined her. I chuckled at those two and Obi-Wan came up beside me. "Well, I guess asking her if she likes it is out of the question, wouldn't you say?" I nodded, "Yep. Looks like everything is going well so far." But I suddenly grew suspicious and he must have noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I still don't get it. Master Yoda must have been interested in her when he allowed her to stay here. I wonder what's going on that he's not telling us." Obi-Wan stroked his beard and spoke the same way he does when he thinks nothing is wrong. "I'm sure everything's fine. Maybe she is as strong with the force as a Jedi should be." I didn't think of the idea of her actually becoming a Jedi but it still didn't add up. "Uh, I don't think so. I think it runs deeper than that…"

When I looked at the two of them bonding more, I saw Georgethe smiling widely and she almost touched the ceiling, literally. Ahsoka was as high as she was and it looked like they were having fun. "This…is…AWESOME!" I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the wall to watch. She may be having fun now…but when tomorrow comes, then I'll search for answers. There's more than what she's letting on…and I intend to find out.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

"This…is…AWESOME!" I kept jumping up and down on my own double bed with Ahsoka and the masters watched us. I looked at Anakin and saw him grin at me directly so I blushed and grinned. _Whoa. You're blushing. This just got interesting. Oh, shut up, conscience!_

But I was getting tired of jumping so I started to stop and I landed on my back. Ahsoka did the same and we both laughed.

"That was fun!" She grinned the same way I did and sighed from jumping too much, "Yeah, it sure was! We should do it some more." I turned my head to face hers, "How about later?" She seemed to like the idea. "Sure!" That's when I heard someone clearing their throat; loud enough to get our attention. We looked behind us and saw Anakin giving her a knowing look.

"Uh, on second thought, I'm available," she glared at him, "whenever my master doesn't need me." He smirked back.

I giggled at her before I grinned at him over my shoulder. He saw it and I bet he could sense how I was feeling now. Extremely happy with a hint of a fan crush on him. If he or the others find out…I'll die of embarrassment! Ahsoka got off the bed and walked back to them and I rolled up on my side to face them. "I'll leave you three to it, then. It was a pleasure meeting you, Georgethe." I jumped up and waved at him, "Same here, Master Kenobi!" He smiled and waved back before leaving the room.

"So…what are we gonna do today?" Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and looked back at me.

"Uh, _we're_," He motioned at himself and Ahsoka, "going to train later…after _I…_take a nice, long nap." I frowned.

"Well, what am _I _suppose to do for the rest of the day?" He looked over his shoulder at me and shrugged. "I don't know. Go and explore the temple. Decorate your room. I don't care." He opened my door when he looked back at me fully and gave me a serious face, "As long as you don't cause any trouble." Then he left followed by Ahsoka after she grinned at me.

I sighed and laid back down. I looked out the big window that gave me an awesome view of Coruscant. The sun was still high in the sky and it gave off a golden glow. I closed my eyes to take it all in when a thought came in mind. Ben. _Ugh! For once, can you stop thinking about him for just one second?! No, I can't! How can I when he's practically all I can think about._

But I can't think about him. Not now at least. Master Yoda told me that staying at the temple was enough to keep me occupied while he mediates on the matter. In the meantime, I looked around the room and grinned to myself.

"Hmm, I think I know what I'm gonna do today."

* * *

_Several hours later..._

"Okay, it's time for—" Anakin and Ahsoka entered my room when they gaped at my masterpiece. "dinner. What did you do?"

I grinned at their gaping, shocked faces and answered him, "TA-DA! I present to you…my one of a kind room!"

My bed was covered in a dark pink comforter with pillows of different shades of pink with different patterns. Across from it was a black drawer with a nice poster of abstract art. Nightstands were on both sides of the bed with lamps that automatically go on and off on voice command. A white rug was under the bed and covered most of the floor and two small white lanterns were hung onto the ceiling that has the same features as the lamps. The walls and floor weren't changed but I did add curtains big enough to frame the window.

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?" Ahsoka smiled at me and eagerly agreed, "Heck yeah! I love it! Don't you think so, master?"

Anakin looked around and he looked intrigued at my room makeover. "Not bad. But where'd you get this stuff?"

I looked over at Ahsoka and walked up to stand next to her, an arm wrapping around her. "She helped me pick 'this stuff' out while you took your nap." I mocked his voice and he glared at me. I added, amused at what I said, "Oh, and may I say you look cute hugging your pillow. Too bad we couldn't pick up a teddy bear for you to cuddle with instead."

We both laughed at seeing his red face and Ahsoka sheepishly smiled, "Sorry master but…it's true. You do look cute when you do it." I laughed harder than her and we even fell on top of each other, dying from laughter.

"Hahaha, okay. Go on, laugh it up. You won't be laughing much when you _both_ start training tomorrow."

I stopped and looked up, bolting right up and hitting Ahsoka with my elbow, "What did you just say?"

Anakin smirked at my face, which made me blush at how close he was, "You heard me. _You…_are going to train with us tomorrow. Then, we'll see whose laughing." Oh-man! I'm going to train with Anakin and Ahsoka tomorrow! And I'm going to be making a complete fool of myself in front of them!

"Uhhhhh…" Anakin wrapped an arm around me and helped Ahsoka up with his spare hand while she rubbed her sore cheek.

"Okay, you two. It's time to eat. I don't want us to be last in line." I was still speechless when he pushed us out the door.

I brushed my teeth with my newly bought toothbrush and rinsed my mouth. I changed into my fresh clean PJ's and was about to head to bed when I glanced at the window. I walked towards it and pulled back the curtains to see the night sky.

Too bad the lights coming from the skyscrapers and the vehicles are making it hard to see the stars. But I managed to ignore it and see the stars. The starry sky looked the same as it did back home but this was more fascinating, especially since I'm gazing at it in my _own_ bedroom from the inside of the Jedi Temple. This was all too good to be true.

_Ugh, it __**is**__ too good to be true. There's still so much I want to know, stuff I __**have **__to know. And what if all of this isn't real and it's all been a dream? Could it be just that, a dream?_

I sighed and shook my head, "No. This is real. This_ is _real. This is all real." My eyes met the bright light of a big star and I wondered if that star was Earth, my world.

"And tomorrow, I'll _actually_ be training with _real_ Jedi Knights." I giggled at the thought at seeing my new friends again until I thought of how I'll embarrass myself in front of Anakin…again! I groaned at what happened before but I was actually able to push that behind me. That was in the past and I have to look to the future.

I looked up to the same big star and whispered, "Goodnight, guys…wherever you are." I may not be with my family right now, but I know I have to finish whatever Soronia wants me to do here, go and find Ben so I can help him, then maybe Master Yoda would know how I could get back home. I stood back from the beautiful view and shut the curtains.

I made my way to the bed and got in, covering my comforter around me until I got warm and comfy enough to fall fast asleep. "Turn off." The lamps and lanterns turned off and I sighed, nuzzling my cheek in the soft pink pillow. I smiled at how things were starting to go right with my life, going from ordinary to extraordinary.

Sometime later, I could hear footsteps in my room but they were faint. I even felt a hand run lightly through my hair and it felt…nice. But I dove back into my slumber and the rest of it became a blur.

Well, what can I say? When you sleep, you can do nothing but dream.

And my dreams were starting to come true.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Phew! What a day!" He could say that again.

Ben Tennyson, average teenager, has a very complicated life. Even if his life is lived out like any other, what with school and soccer practice and other things, strange things have been happening lately.

He just came back from practice and was very exhausted. He walked past the living room and entered his room; throwing his duffle bag on the desk chair before taking off his soccer cleats and springing himself to the bed. He sighed and relaxed against his soft mattress. But he closed his eyes and thought about the strange things we were talking about.

It's only been a few weeks since he, his cousin Gwen and his old nemesis Kevin Levin, have been taking care of the DNAliens from taking over the Earth…or destroying it. So far, they've been searching for Plumbers' kids, fighting off aliens and old foes, and they even lost someone…Grandpa Max. It was at the hatchery in Santa Mira where they destroyed it, along with the aliens and the Xenocytes, plus their grandpa. It was a day he didn't want to remember. None of them did.

But that wasn't all.

Ben kept falling asleep in class from the lack of sleep he got last night. Every time he closed his eyes, everything would go black. But then, it would show him the same girl from before. Only this time, it showed her more clearly…more closely. She had the same shaped face, the same long nose, the same brown eyes, even the same sweet smile. It was_ her_.

"Ugh! Why did it have to be _her_? _Her,_ of all people?!" He covered his pillow over his face and groaned in it.

Five years ago, they were friends. More like good to best friends. But there was a mission that almost cost them their lives and he blamed _her_ for it. But it was for the greater good. Ben took the pillow off and threw it aside to get up and walked to his closet. He opened it and took out a cardboard box that had special mementos in it. Photos, awards, and other stuff he collected over the years. But inside it, there was one thing he needed to see. He pulled out a photo.

But it wasn't just any photo.

It was of him and her when they were ten years old. It was taken outside the Rustbucket…on the day of the mission. He sighed at seeing how happy they were before they fought and split up after. "I'm sorry it had to be this way…" he said to himself but he wished he could tell her. "…but it was for the best. I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt."

He walked back to his bed and laid back down so he could hold up the photo to look at and think about the good times they shared. He didn't look back at them because it brought him joy…and pain. He wasn't ready to think about the fight but maybe someday he will. And if they ever meet again...

"Oh boy, won't that be fun?" He said sarcastically before his phone ran and he answered, "Hello?"

"Ben, its Gwen. We got trouble." He sighed. He couldn't relax when it comes to saving the day.

"Stay put. I'll be right there!" He signed off and took one last look at the photo. "Maybe someday…we'll meet again. But until then…" He put it back in the box, changed clothes, and opened his window, "…it's hero time!" He slammed his watch and turned into Jetray, exclaiming the name, and flying out the open window to the open skies and he zoomed off.

**So, the reason why I didn't put it in as Ben's P.O.V. is because he hasn't fully been introduced to our main OC like Anakin was, that's why. School's tomorrow and I'm like this…AAAAAHHHHH! School will make doing this story impossible! I'll have to work on future chapters on Fridays and the weekends so won't that be fun? Review me or not, PLEASE REVIEW! Plus, I'll add a link to the room in the story or what's close to it on my profile. And wish me luck because tomorrow, I'm officially a junior! Until next time, thank you for reading! Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Basic Training

**Hello everybody!**

**So, I'd like to give a shout out to EpicTimelady! Thank you so much for all of your advice and comments on this story! I really appreciate it! =D I WILL try my best to improve on how I write this but it may NOT be perfect, so bare with me. And school is going good so far until things really kick in. I cannot stress how much I crave doing this story so much!**

**So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story except the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy!**

Ch 6. Basic Training

The sound of motors rang lightly in my ears. I shifted some more in the bed and squeezed my eyes, forcing them to drift me back to the land of dreams.

A few rays of sunlight made out through the curtains and hit my face. I groaned and covered my head with the comforter.

_Ugh. Please, go back to sleep. I want to stay here…in bed…forever. _Forever does sound_ pretty_ good.

I heard something opening and closing, the sound came from behind me.

_'Can't I have peace and quiet for once in my life?!'_

"Psst! Hey, wake up." Two hands shook me but I slapped them away.

"Aw, mom! Leave me alone." I hid my face in my pillow, feeling drowsy. "I don't want to go to school!"

"School? What is she talking about?" Someone muttered. I tried to go back to sleep when the same hands shook me again.

"No! Leave me alone. Mom!" I wanted to be left alone.

"Georgethe, it's me, Ahsoka. It's time to wake up and get dressed." I shook my head.

"I don't wanna! I wanna sleep!" I pouted at her, even though I couldn't see clearly. "Leave me alone."

"Oh, come on! Please!" I pushed her hands away and turned back to face the wall. The door opened again.

"What's taking so long? I'm getting bored as it is." I huffed at how noisy it was starting to get in here.

"Master, she won't get out of bed. I've tried everything." I covered my face with my arms to block out the stinging light beams.

"Oh, really?" He had a hint of teasing in his voice but I tried to ignore it, not to mention his presence.

"Have you tried…_this_?" Suddenly, I felt the bed being lifted.

"Hey! What are you—" I cracked open an eye to see.

He wouldn't. _Oh yes, he would._

Anakin used the force to lift the bed up, his eyes closed and his hands facing out. It only floated a few feet up.

Then, his hands went down.

And so did the bed.

THUMP!

"AHHHH!" I jolted right up and almost fell out when Ahsoka caught me by the waist.

"Master! That wasn't what I meant!" I huffed out angrily, glaring at him just like her.

"Hey! It got her out of bed, didn't it?" We both crossed our arms at him but he ignored our sour faces.

"Now, come on! We got training to do!" I breathed out hot air from my nose watching Anakin walk out the door. I brushed out the tangles in my hair while Ahsoka brought me my clothes, concern written on her face.

"Are you okay? I hope you weren't scared or anything." I smiled at how worked up she got and took my clothes gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But the memory was already etched in my mind.

"But that was _so_ uncalled for! I still can't believe he did that! Ugh!" I went to the bathroom to wash up for the day. It's better to smell clean and feel refreshed than being stinky and still sleepy.

"Well, he _is _Anakin Skywalker. What can you do?" She shrugged at the thought but I grinned to myself in the shower as the water started to relax my body.

"Put a leash on him, maybe?" She laughed at it like I did and I bet she was imagining her master on an actual leash like a wild dog. I was too. I got out of the shower, dried my hair and myself before changing into my clothes. I walked out the door, closed it, and walked towards Ahsoka.

"We should probably get going. We don't want to keep your master waiting."

"You mean- we don't want to keep _our _master waiting." I got confused when she smiled and held my hand.

"As long as you stay here, you'll always be a part of our team." I smiled at her, afraid of crying right in front of her.

"Besides, who else is going to help me get on his nerves?" We both laughed as we walked out. I had the feeling that we were going to be great friends.

* * *

After eating breakfast, we finally made it to the training room or gym, whichever one works. It only took me a few seconds to see it and I was amazed.

The training room was big and had plenty of space. I saw training mats laid out, equipment was spread out and the light from the big, long windows on the wall across us made me see more clearly. I spot Anakin by a blue mat stretching his arms out. "Hmmm…"

I tiptoed as quietly as possible to him and Ahsoka bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. I was only a few inches from where his back was turned. I was about to blurt out 'BOO!' when he quickly faced me and grabbed my left wrist.

I gasped, afraid of what he'll do. _You forgot that he can sense your presence. All powerful Jedi, remember?_

"Did you really think that it would be so easy?" Yes, yes I did. He let go of my wrist which aced a little. He had quite a grip.

"I can sense everything in this room. That includes you too." I hid my arms behind my back, one of my hands holding one arm. That's kind of a habit I have when I'm standing in a room full of people and it feels _so _awkward! You'd only get that if you were me.

"You can only sense living things, Skyguy. Remember?" I saw her smirking from the corner of my eye and he glared back.

"You…are right, my padawan." I could see he was trying to ignore the fact that he was wrong. He sounded rough at first but it went away.

"You see, the Jedi can sense all living things through the Force, for it gives a Jedi his—".

"Or her power to shape the world and kick bad guy butt!" Anakin narrowed his eyes at her but I giggled at how cute their quarrels were.

"Ahsoka!" He snapped at her and crossed his arms. I stepped back, afraid of what was yet to come.

"What? It's true! Anyway, the Force binds the galaxy together and we use the light side of the Force. It stands for compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and—".

"Benevolence." Ahsoka glared at a smirking Anakin for finishing her sentence. I decided to change the subject to ease the tension in the room.

"So, the Force is inside of me too?" The mere thought of the all powerful Force dwelling inside of me was so thrilling.

"Well…, that's why you're here. I need to see how you do on your performance." My what? I even said it to him and I was still confused. He smirked at me, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"I want to see how strong you are, how flexible you are, how agile you are, stuff like that. That way, I'll know."

"Know what?" He walked closer to me and said rather reassuringly beside his smirk, "I'll know if you're ready."

"Ready for what? And stop being so cryptic! The suspense is killing me!" He chuckled and only said, "You'll see."

Ahsoka helped me put my hair in my signature ponytail and I took my jacket off and gave it to her to hold on to. Anakin's words still floated in my mind, echoing through my head and that was making me nervous. What if I do a bad performance? What if I trip and fall down flat on my face? What if I somehow set the whole room up in flames?! _Or better yet, why don't you burn down the whole temple? That would sure be something to look at._ I mentally told my conscience to shut up when I heard someone calling me.

"Hey Shorty? You ready?" I groaned, calling me Shorty was starting to get on my nerves. I weakly nodded and walked up to him and Ahsoka sat down to watch and give me support. "Is this going to be timed?" What? I was curious.

"No. But that doesn't mean you can joke around and be slow. Just…try you best and if you slip up, get up and keep going." I gulped because this was going to be harder than I imagined. Why you may ask? Because…I was about to run an obstacle course. The whole thing was set up and ready to go but _I_ wasn't. My arms started growing goose bumps from my fear of complete and utter failure.

"Come on, Georgethe! You can do this!" Ahsoka cheered out, whistling loudly and that eased down some of my nervousness.

"Ready, Shorty?" I rubbed my hands and said, "Sure, why not? And would it kill you to stop calling me Shorty?" He smirked and said over his shoulder, "Yeah, she's ready!" I glared at him but he stepped back and I imagined he was waving a flag to start it off. "One, two, three, GO!" I breathed out right away and I scurried off towards the first part of the course.

I came face to face with a maze of ropes, each one crisscrossing the other. I scanned it for a big enough opening and I saw one at the same height as my chest so I dove in. I was surprised my body went through the hole so easily like I had the body of a snake and I must have. I made my way over, under, and through the tangle of ropes. I fell on my hands and rolled myself under a net of them that was meant to catch my head and I jumped through another hole, out of the maze.

"Woo-hoo! Go, Georgethe, go!" I smiled, knowing that loud cheerful voice anywhere. I could also feel myself being watched closely so I ran faster. The next part was a climbing wall and I panted at how quickly I was losing my breath. _Come on, girl! There's no time to waste. Now get up there and climb! _I grabbed my first grip above my head and then the one beside it and I pulled myself up with my feet on the two grips below them. I tried my best to focus up, not down. Because one look down and I fail miserably. All because I looked down.

I grabbed the next few grips, one at a time, and I started climbing up at my own pace; not too fast but also not too slow. Maybe medium, I guess. Sweat rolled down my face and I huffed in and out while Ahsoka's cheers were distracting me. Then, my left foot slipped on the grip and I yelped, grabbing my hands' grips as tight as I could, dangling there. I begged myself not to look down. I couldn't. If I did…then it was over.

"Come on, Georgethe! You can do this! Don't give up!" I bit my lip for not even Ahsoka's support could help me out of this. I tried to calm myself down but I was too scared. My foot kept trying to find a close enough grip that didn't require me to look down but it was no use.

"Shorty, you have to look down!" Anakin's loud voice caught my attention but I was starting to shake from fear. "A Jedi always has to conquer whatever gets in their way. And that includes facing our fears. You can't live your life in fear! You _have _to look down or else your fear will conquer _you_!" I gulped from my new fear of throwing up. "I can't! I'll fall!"

"No, you won't! Just trust me on this!" I slowly turned my head in their direction and I saw both Ahsoka's worried face and Anakin's determined face. "Trust me!" I weakly nodded at him and I looked down and I wanted to faint at how high I was. I have a bad fear of heights and this moment would be added to the list. I finally found a grip next to my leg and I put my foot firmly in it. Ahsoka cheered and I bet Anakin was feeling relieved. _I sure owe him one._ I continued climbing again and I reached the top. I grabbed the ledge and hoisted myself over it and slowly stood on my feet.

I saw a rope behind me and I had a full view of the rest of the course. I was near to almost there; it that makes any sense. I grabbed the rope tightly and jumped off the wall, swinging over to a tower which unfortunately has a bunch of them like it and there were no ropes. _Looks like you'll have to jump to get across._

_'Start hopping, froggy!'_

I kept all negative thoughts out of my head and jumped. I actually landed on the first one and so I kept my perfect beat by jumping from one tower to the next, landing rather gracefully.

'_Looks like I'm getting pretty good at this. Maybe I'll actually make it out of this.'_

I landed on my last one and saw a zip line. I grabbed the trolley and rode my way down to the ground and I let go, landing on a balance beam.

Suddenly, tons of balls came out; in the front and from behind. They were attached to ropes that hung from the ceiling. I tried to move but they kept moving all at once. I was stuck. I even searched for an opening but the balls were moving so fast.

"Ignore the balls! Pretend they're not there!" I heard his voice which means they can see me from all the way over here. I chose to follow his advice and just stick to it. "Okay!" I imagined the balls disappearing and I quickly made my way across while maintaining my balance, even though my feet kept stumbling from how quick I was going. But there was something else. Even though I pretended they weren't there, I could feel the balls. And when I felt one coming at me, I dodged it right away. I kept dodging them by moving to the side, ducking, I even slided under a row of swarming balls. I was at the end of the beam so I jumped off. "Woo-hoo!"

But it wasn't over yet. I looked around, seeing nothing big and menacing hurdling towards me so I ran. I'd thought I would see lasers, moving platforms, maybe even a bomb set to go off in my face. I realized that I was running back to where I started and I saw the duo up ahead.

'_You're almost there. Almost there. Almost…'_

Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared under me, making me hide from the light. "What the—" I stopped talking when I saw it. A huge pile of colored balls came falling down…to me!

"Run Georgethe! Run!" I did what she said and ran the heck away from the balls but it wasn't enough. Just like a storm, the balls trampled on me while I ran. They hit me all over the place, from my back to my legs to my arms. Worst of all, one of them fell in front of my feet and my right foot stepped on it and made me lose my balance. I tripped, yelping and I _did _fall flat on my face. I landed on my stomach when all the balls camp on top of me. I was buried alive…in balls!

I couldn't move and there wasn't any air to breath under there. I was stuck like molasses!

_'Epic fail! You call yourself a Jedi? Please! You're not even close!'_

I should have known I would somehow flunk. And worst of all, I let them both down. I hid my face on the floor, feeling nothing but shame.I don't deserve to be here, even under a massive pile of balls. I'm a failure. But the huge pile started shaking and all the balls were lifting off of me. I watched as the entire pile floated up and away, revealing the outside world and letting in the light again.

"Georgethe!" I sat up on my butt when Ahsoka tackled me, giving me a bear hug. I gasped at how concerned she was and how strong she was. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please answer me!" I was getting light-headed from her hug and I couldn't breathe.

"A-Ah-Ahsoka! I…can't…breathe!" She let me go and I deeply breathed in and out, my face red from her hugging.

"Oh, sorry! So, how do you feel?" I rubbed my head from all the craziness that has happened and managed to smile.

"I'm fine, I think. My head feels weird though." She pulled my hand and helped me stand, even though my legs were wobbling. I stumbled up against her so she wrapped her arm around me to give me support. "So, did you lift those balls up?"

"_We_ did." I looked behind her to see Anakin walk towards us, "You're lucky they weren't—" I cut him off.

"Trying to kill me? Yeah, I sure was lucky. Thanks for that!" I pulled myself from Ahsoka's arm and made my way past him and to where my jacket was on the floor. I heard them talking in small voices but I didn't care. I leaned down and grabbed my jacket and their voices grew in volume. My legs got wobbly again so I put my hand up on the wall to regain my balance. Then their voices were louder and I winced. Finally, I managed to put my jacket on but then I felt hot all of a sudden.

"Hey, Shorty?" I groaned loud enough so he could hear me. I faced the wall and tried my best to ignore him but his tall shadow was right in front of me.

"You don't need to say anything. I failed the course, the Force isn't a part of me, and this whole thing was a waste of time." I could feel myself getting hotter so I pushed my hand off the wall but I bumped into him. "Sorry!" I turned around kind of fast because my ponytail hit his face.

"Hey!" I turned red and grabbed my ponytail, moving it behind my head. "Sorry, again! But still, I know Ahsoka wanted you to talk to me but there's nothing to talk about." I made my way to the door but his gloved hand grabbed my arm. "Hold it! Will you just listen to me for one second?" He sounded serious so I turned around and he let go of my arm. "Do you guys have any water? My throat's feeling dry." I started coughing a bit.

"Ahsoka, go and fetch her some water." She nodded and ran past me, "On it, Master!" She went out the door and it was just me and him now. Great. I walked back to where I was before just to get some space.

"Whatever it is you have to say, just say it." I was prepared for the criticism he would throw at me…if he did.

"Well, I just want to say that you handled most of the course very well." He said most, which means he's going to say…

"Except the last part where you could have made out of easily." Something inside me made me want to speak out against that.

"Uh, excuse me? I don't think an avalanche of balls is easy to escape since there were hundreds of them and only one of me."

"Well, clearly you weren't running fast enough." I shot my head over to him and gritted my teeth, "What?" He saw my narrowed eyes and he looked kind of uncomfortable. Good. "Are you calling me slow?" He walked over to where one of the balls was and picked it up.

"No. I was merely pointing out a flaw of yours." I tensed down just a bit until he started walking around me in a circle.

"What are you doing?" I felt tensed when he kept staring at me, like he suspected I was hiding something.

"Nothing. Just wondering." Again with the cryptic stuff! Man, this guy has gone from my fan crush to a nuisance.

"Wondering what? And quit being so cryptic! Only Master Yoda can be cryptic…and maybe even Obi-Wan. But you…eh, it doesn't suite you." He stopped and I thought he would finally listen to me when he threw the ball at me at once. "Hey!"

I prepared for the instant rush of pain in my head when it hit.

But nothing happened.

I didn't feel the rush of pain or the throbbing of my head.

Did I black out already?

Suddenly, I realized I was holding something. It was round and I was squeezing its bumpy skin.

I opened my eyes and gaped.

It was the ball, the one he threw at me.

And speaking of Master Skywalker…

"See? Now, if you can catch that ball just like that, then I'm pretty sure you can manage your way through an avalanche of balls. Right, Shorty?" I have had it. I walked away with the ball and looked out the window to see the sun. The sunlight hit my face, giving me enough heat, and some Vitamin D, to fuel up my anger. "Uh, Shorty?"

"First off," I turned around to face him and spoke clearly, "I _was_ running fast enough." I squeezed the ball more.

"Second," I took a few steps forward and glared at him, "I _can't_ manage my way through an avalanche of balls."

I could feel something coursing through my body. It was intense, warm and definitely strong.

"And third," I squeezed the ball with my hands hard enough to crush it.

"Don't . . . call me . . . SHORTY!" I threw it at him with all the strength I could muster.

It rocketed towards him but he was able to duck and it hit the wall instead.

CRACK!

It left a big crack in the wall.

_'Oh…my…God!'_

I looked at where the ball rolled to the cracked wall to Anakin. He looked up at me with bewildered eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!" He looked pretty steamed at what I did. "Sheesh! I try to tell you how you can improve and you repay me by almost knocking me out!" I gulped and felt my face get hotter from embarrassment.

I looked down to my hands and the energy surge I had was gone. The replay of what I did made me gape to myself and I backed away in total shock.

'_I threw the ball at Anakin. I was so angry and I…what did I do?'_

I was basked in sunlight but I wasn't feeling golden right now. I felt ashamed for doing that to him. Sure, he was annoying me the whole day. But that gives me no reason to possibly hit him in the face with a ball. I could have broken his nose, maybe even given him a black eye.

I wasn't feeling like myself. But something inside me made me feel this way and I wasn't strong enough to ignore the sensation. Anakin got up at my train of thought and approached me. My head shot up right away.

'_Uh-oh. You're gonna get it now.'_

"I-I'm so sorry, Anakin! I…I don't know what happened! I was just…" I backed away in fear. I didn't want to hurt him.

At first, his face was still steamed. But then it softened when he saw how scared I was at what he would say or do.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." How could he be calm when I almost broke his face! "No! No, it's NOT okay!"

"Just calm down. You're not thinking straight." I hit the wall with my back and shrunk from how close he was getting.

"No, no please! Don't come any closer!" I couldn't control how I was feeling. I was suddenly very afraid of what I would do if it happened again…and if I did it to someone else. He did stop but he had to watch me slide down and cower in fear. My head started aching and I laid it back against the wall when the door opened and Ahsoka came in with a cold water bottle. When she saw us, I wanted to hide my face in my hands and I did.

Its' moments like this that I wish I wasn't born.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Ben, you sure this is the place?" The trio got out of Kevin's car and began investigating the area out in the city limits. After they dealt with a swarm of DNAliens, the Ominitrix started beeping like crazy and it gave them coordinates to where the strong signal was coming from.

"That's what the watch told us. This is it." They all pulled out flashlights so they could maneuver through the dark.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea, Ben." Gwen, being the smart and cautious person of the group, was getting worried they might get caught sneaking out here since the place was off-limits.

"Just trust me on this. This way." The watch kept beeping, pointing them in the right direction to the woods away from the site. They passed dozens of tall trees, going wherever the watch beeps at the most. It finally led them to the place. The cave.

"A cave? We drove all the way out here just so we could find a cave?!" Kevin said, ticked off for wasting time on the search.

"Maybe the watch is broken or something?" Gwen went to the mouth of the cave to examine it closely. Kevin approached Ben, a ticked off look was on his face.

"Just trust me on this." He imitated Ben's voice before speaking normally, "Right! You sure know where you're going these days." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Blame the watch! And it's not broken. It probably short-circuited or something." He even slapped the watch to see if it did the trick. But nothing happened.

"Uh-huh. Or maybe it's your brain!" Kevin grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt, ready to knock some sense into him, literally.

"Kevin!" He met Gwen's stern face and he immediately let Ben go and put his hands in his pockets, still annoyed.

"Anyway, I think this _is_ the source of the signal." Ben joined her on her left and Kevin joined too to her right.

"How do you know? Besides the watch's coordinates." Gwen held out her hand and it started glowing pink, so did her eyes.

"I can sense what's inside it. And no, there are no animals living inside. It's so…strong. It's like…like" Kevin asked.

"Like what?" Her hand and eyes glowed more.

"Like the entire universe is on the other side. And not just ours but…tons of them."

"And by tons, you mean…" Ben asked, curious as the rest of them were.

"Millions…billions…maybe even more. And there's something else. You know how portals allow us to go from one place to another and vice versa?"

"Yeah." Both boys said in unison.

"Well, the end of the cave is a portal too. And someone already went through it." Ben was shocked but Kevin walked inside a bit.

"Who? When?" Kevin was looking around the cave with his flashlight, leaving the Tennyson cousins outside.

"I don't know. But it wasn't just one. Only three people have gone in and maybe even gone out, so far."

Kevin whistled at what she said, "Dang! We should get people to pay to use this thing! And who knows? Maybe we can send the DNAliens through it and then there'd be no alien invasion."

"And just how many DNAliens do you think there are, Kevin?" Ben had a point there.

"Never mind."

"But listen to this. The first two people keep coming in and out of it for the past few days. I can tell from their energy signatures."

Ben saw the sky getting darker. "It's getting late. We should head back. We can check this out tomorrow."

Kevin aimed the flashlight at the end of the cave but he didn't see a portal. It was just a rock wall.

"Kevin, come on." He sighed, giving up for tonight and getting ready to go to bed.

"Comin'!" The team made their way out of the woods and back to the car. They all got in and Kevin drove away from the city limits and to the neighborhood. They made it to Ben's house and he got out and closed the car door behind him.

"What time should we meet up?" Gwen rolled down her window and asked him.

"After we're done with the usual, I guess." And that meant school, soccer practice, and Gwen's karate lesson. Kevin did whatever is was he did in his free time since he doesn't go to school like they do.

"Okay. See you then." She smiled at him.

"Later, Tennyson." Kevin smirked.

She rolled down her window and Ben waved at them as the car drove away to Gwen's house. Ben yawned and made his way inside. Luckily, his parents were still out so he wouldn't get in trouble tonight. He was too tired from the day that he only tossed his jacket on the desk chair and took off his sneakers. He jumped to his bed, landing on his stomach.

He sighed, finally able to relax. He moved to lie on his side and he started falling asleep, even if he slept over the covers.

But he forgot that he left the window open when he went to help his teammates.

Suddenly, a strong gust of winds blew in his room.

He shivered at the sudden cold breeze that brushed his arms but it went away.

Then, the wind was able to make the closet door crack open some.

The gust of wind breezed its way inside and it blew off the lid to the cardboard box.

The wind swirled around in there, stirring all the contents in it like stirring soup.

Only one thing came out.

It flew out, mimicking the wind as it did circles in the air, moving in all directions until it landed on the desk next to the bed.

It landed right next to Ben's face as he stirred in his sleep.

Only a shimmer of moonlight made it through the window and it casted its silver white glow on the item.

It was the photo.

The moonlight landed on her face, showing her physical features more clearly. Then it widened, catching both their faces.

Ben started tossing and turning again like before.

And the more he did, the stronger the glow became.

Suddenly, he starts having the dream again from this morning in school.

He starts chasing her and just when he finally reaches her, she turns into something dark and sinister.

But before it could attack him, the scene changed to the park where he saw someone leaning against a lamppost.

It was a girl and she looked familiar.

He was about to run up to her and ask when she looked to her left.

She shrieked very loudly as a huge shadow jumps out and pounces at her.

He could make out the signs of a brain on its head and that it had one green eye with a red pupil.

It attacked her and the last thing he heard was her scream.

"AHHH!" Ben screamed when he woke up and quickly sat up on his bed.

His face dripped with sweat and he rubbed it off with his hand.

He looked at his alarm clock and it read 12 A.M.

He winced at how intense his dream got.

It all happened so fast and he couldn't do a thing to save that girl.

_She looked just like…no! Just forget it. It was just a dream. It means nothing. Nothing…_

Ben looked out the window and took in the cool breeze before he went under the covers this time and went back to sleep.

But that couldn't have been just a dream.

Could it?

**My life really does suck! I'm in pain right now and I'm not happy. When I get my own room and my own** **laptop to type this story out, then I'll be happy.**

**So, I WILL include a bunch of things to jazz this story up and don't worry, we'll see those other cartoon characters soon so hang in there! Plus, we'll be heading to Ben's world in the next chapter so get excited for that! I know I am!**

**Thanks again EpicTimelady for all your help, you're awesome! So, tell me what you think of this chapter, leave comments and such, and PLEASE review! Until next time, hugs and kisses to you all! Thank you so much for reading! Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Talk it Out

**Hey guys! School has been hectic these past few days, making it harder to find time to type, ugh! ****Random fact: I can sing Demi Lovato's version of Let It Go better than the original. I just can!****Anyway, I just realized something…credit cards are a debt trap! I learned that in Economics class.**

**And I've also realized that I'm doing this story in the first place because I want to finish the start of a journey, a journey that needs a beginning before it can really begin. Does that make sense? Probably not, heh.**

**But, I do want to introduce my new follower, animebella09. I hope you enjoy this story. So, let's begin!**

**I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story except the plot and my OCs'. So please enjoy!**

Ch 7. Talk it Out

Whenever something goes wrong and you're feeling stressed out, there's only one thing you can do. You talk it out.

Ahsoka paced back and forth in my room while I sat on the edge of the bed, my hands holding my head while they rubbed away the mild headache I had.

After she came into the training room and saw me freaked out on the floor against the wall, she suspected that her master had something to do with it. He immediately lied to her, explaining how I had a panic attack and that I almost hurt him and myself. She looked suspicious of his explanation but she believed him. Since I was still afraid of hurting him, he told Ahsoka to take me to my room while he did a quick errand. I thought he would tell Obi-Wan about it. Or maybe Master Yoda. My headache grew worse while Ahsoka helped me up and took me out of there. But I took one last glance at Anakin who caught me looking at him so I quickly looked away and my face turned red in utter embarrassment.

So here we were; waiting for Anakin to come back and tell us what would happen. I moaned at the mere thought of him telling Master Yoda about my 'panic attack' and have me kicked out of the temple. And I've only been here for 2 days! _Great. Now you'll have to find a new place to crash. Maybe you should do what hobos do and sleep in an alley. It'd be better than sleeping on a bench while you get hit with puddles of icky, muddy water all the time._ I moaned louder at my conscience and fell on my back.

"Don't worry, Georgethe. I don't think they'll kick you out just because you left a crack in a wall." I sat upright and met her eyes, blue and confident, unlike mine.

"Ahsoka, may I remind you that I almost knocked your master's face off!" I blurted out and she winced at how loud I was.

"Well, at least you didn't do it for real." She sheepishly smiled at me, hoping it would calm my nerves. No such luck.

"Ugh! Why does everything have to happen to me? _Me_, of all people?!" I put my face in my hands, groaning dramatically.

I felt extra weight beside me. I uncovered my face and saw Ahsoka next to me, looking sympathetic.

"It's going to be okay, Georgethe. If I know my master, he'll think of something. He always does." I frowned.

"Yeah….but that's just it." My lips started trembling as _it_ flashed in my mind. I rolled on my side to face her with worried eyes.

"I almost hurt him, Ahsoka. I don't know what came over me. It was like…like all my anger building up inside of me and it just had to come out. And it did come out…on him." My voice was cracking and I could feel my eyes getting wet.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay." She scooted over and brought me in for a hug, my chin rested on her shoulder. I didn't want to cry in front of her. I didn't want to look weak. But hey, it was Ahsoka. She was my friend and friends can cry in front of friends.

But still, I didn't want to cry over something I was making a big deal out of. So I didn't cry, but merely blinked back the wave of tears that should have came. I kept my tears bottled up and just laid my head on her shoulder. She patted softly on my back and rubbed my arms to comfort me. But something came in my mind that made me stop.

"Ahsoka?" She leaned back to look at me and I rubbed away the tears still hanging in my eyes. "I need to tell you something about…about what _really _happened."

"Oh really?" I nodded to her and said yes. "You see, the thing is—" But before I could explain, she cut me off.

"You don't have to say anything. I knew he was lying the whole time." Her 'I know all' look made me doubt her, just a little.

"But-but how? I mean, you practically know everything about him. But how-" She cut me off again.

"Okay, you got to quit repeating yourself." I slightly blushed and said sorry to her.

"But you're right. I _do_ know most things about him, but not everything. Even Anakin has his share of secrets. And I have mine. And I bet you have secrets of your own too." I now felt guilty that I haven't told her my secret…or rather _secrets_.

"Anyway, what exactly happened in there? You looked like you saw a ghost." I looked away to face the wall.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I'll totally understand." I gripped the comforter with my hands.

"He drove me over the edge, I snapped, and the ball was meant for his smirking face. Happy?" I snapped out and her face looked hurt. I felt even guiltier than before. I turned myself to face her. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's complicated."

She looked better and smiled as she took my hands in her, "It's okay. I know you had a rough day and you have a minor headache and you're pretty much exhausted. But you know what?"

"What?" She squeezed my hands and her smile grew, "I think you passed the test."

I passed? I thought I bombed it since I was buried alive in balls and I almost ruined Anakin's handsome face…oh, what am I saying?! "I did? But Ahsoka, didn't you see me back there. I pretty much flunked it."

"That's where you're wrong. I practically saw everything when you went through the obstacle course. The way you slide through the rope maze and how you were strong enough to climb the rock wall. Then, you jumped gracefully over the towers _and_ you made it past the swinging balls."

"But…I didn't make it out of the death trap."

"It doesn't matter if you failed the last part. You showed strength, agility, and skills I guess you didn't know you even had before…until now. This can mean only one thing." I already knew what she was going to say.

"You're Force-sensitive." My mouth was in the shape of an O when she said those words. _Force-sensitive? Me?_

"Really? I'm Force-sensitive?" She nodded and was about to explain it to me when the door was knocked on. I gulped and felt anxious; I had a feeling I knew who it was. I was so nervous that Ahsoka answered instead.

"Who is it?" I hid myself behind her in case I met _his_ face with mine.

"It's me, Ahsoka. Obi-Wan." I sighed in relief and she gave him permission to come in. When he did, he gave me a kind smile. "Anakin told me what happened. I just came to check up on you. How do you feel?" I felt like throwing up.

"He told you?" He nodded and I groaned, falling backwards so my back hit the bed. I covered my face with my hands. _He's probably telling Master Yoda about it right now. My life is officially-_Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching the door.

"I believe that's Anakin now." I scurried to the edge and fell off on purpose. I ducked below the bed and my nerves were on the fritz.

"I'm not here! If he asks where I am, you guys never saw me!" I ducked back down when I heard the door about to open. I heard him enter and I covered my mouth so he couldn't hear me breathing. I felt a drop of sweat roll down my face. _Please don't let him find me. Please don't let him find me. Please don't let him find_-

"I know you there, Georgethe. Come on out." _Man, when is he going to stop calling me Short-wait, did he just say my name? I think he did._ Still, he could sense me no matter where I hid, so I took a deep breath and poked my head out but only half of my face came out of hiding. My big brown eyes probably looked like a mix of curiosity, anxiety, with a simple touch of fear. _Why can't I just melt on the floor and escape the tension in this room? Of course, someone will have to mop up the mess._

"Uh, would you guys mind if I talk to her, alone?" I gulped loudly but Ahsoka got my back.

"Uh, yes, yes we would." She crossed her arms and I actually got nervous as to what will happen.

"Well, too bad. Out you go, Snips!" He actually grabbed her arm and pushed her out the door.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan shook his head at him, seeing how this wasn't going so well and decided that he didn't want to be pushed out too so he walked out calmly.

But he looked back and said, "Try not to scare her too much." I saw him smile innocently.

"What? You don't trust me?" I saw Obi-Wan smiling, probably remembering the last time he said those words.

"Truthfully, I don't know." He got shoved out the door by his annoyed former padawan and he closed the door. _Dun-dun-DUN! _The dramatic music was playing in my subconscious, distracting me that I didn't hear my name being called. I managed to hear it the second time. I couldn't hold in my curiosity anymore.

"Did you tell Master Yoda?" I covered my mouth at my outburst.

"Actually, no." _What? He didn't tell on me?_ I asked him why as he turned and made his way to me.

"I decided that you've been through enough and you should take a breather. You know, so you don't freak out again."

"Yet, you told Obi-Wan." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"He came up to me when you two left, he asked about the crack, he gave me 'the look'. Give me a break! I almost lost my face today!"

"Um…about that," He sat on the same spot I took at the edge of the bed and looked at me. I revealed more of myself from my hiding spot, still nervous. "I uh- I just want to- uh- I'm really - ugh! Why can't I just say it?!" I was getting flustered. That's not good.

"Whatever it is you need to say, just say it." He slightly grinned at my flustered state, obviously entertained. _Obviously._

"I'm sorry for what happened in the training room. It's just that…you were getting on my nerves about how I did and you kept calling me Shorty. But…it wasn't right, no matter how much you deserved it." He cringed at how my voice went from mad to sad…or he was imagining what could be worse than almost hitting his face. Maybe _actually_ hitting it right on target. "I hope you can forgive me, Master Skywalker." I looked down and rubbed my arm so I didn't have to face him.

"Call me Anakin. Master Skywalker is too formal. And, I _do_ forgive you." I looked up and met his eyes, blue and honest, and he pats the spot next to him, motioning me to sit down. I bit my lip but he said, "It's okay. I don't bite." I giggled a little at how he was trying to lighten the mood. I walked up and sat down next to him. Yet, I was still cautious.

"Look, I get the feeling that you're afraid of me." _Yes, I am._

"No, I'm not." He could tell I was lying.

"I can sense you're troubled, too. You're already showing it." I was fidgeting with my hands but I stopped.

"I'm not troubled. I'm just—"

"Nervous?" I whipped my head to meet his smirk. "I told you, I can sense what you're feeling." I smirked back. I was feeling somewhat brave.

"Well then, I bet you can guess what I'm feeling right now!" I pounced on him and my arms grabbed his torso. He fell back on the bed and I fell on top of him but I held on to him tightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" I laughed like I haven't laughed in so long and smiled up at him, hugging him more.

"Oh, come on! You didn't see that coming?" He grinned playfully and pushed me off of him and chuckled.

"Apparently not. But I guess I deserved that."

"Oh, you _so_ did!" He had a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh really?" Then, he pushed me hard enough to have my back hit the bed with a hint of a jump.

"Hey!" I grabbed his hand but he pulled it out of my hold until I leaped up to grab his arm. I tugged on it hard enough to have him fall back like I did and he jumped when he hit the mattress like me. I laughed as he looked at me over his shoulder but I regretted laughing in his face. He grabbed one of my pillows and hit me on my head. "Oh, it's on!"

"We'll see about that!" I grabbed my own pillow and of course, this lead to a one on one pillow fight. During the heat of the brawl, the door must have opened because out of nowhere, Ahsoka attacked Anakin from behind and I tossed my pillow to her and she hit him repeatedly on his back. He managed to hit her in her chest and was about to charge when I grabbed his torso again and he tried to pry me off. I pushed him on his stomach but his hands grabbed my waist. I yelped at how strong he was and he smirked up at me. Luckily, Ahsoka had my back and attacked him with me at her side. Friends got to stick together, even in pillow fights.

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V)

I had to admit, Georgethe was definitely puzzling to me in so many ways. The minute she started proving herself on the course today, she showed a good example of strength and skills. I could already tell she was Force-sensitive. But after what happened and her freak attack that almost cost me my face, I felt waves of shame and fear radiating off of her. When she told me to stay away from her, I felt sorry for her, I really did. I had to lie to Ahsoka so she wouldn't yell and hit me if she found out the truth. But I could sense that she knew I wasn't telling her the truth.

I thought about telling Master Yoda what happened after I called someone to fix the wall. I already told Obi-Wan about it and he said he would check up on them, especially Georgethe. But I could feel a stab of guilt hit my chest at the memory of seeing her scared, pained face and that was enough. I made my decision. I wouldn't tell him, for her sake.

When I made my way to her quarters, I heard her panicked voice and a loud thud so I went in, curious. After I got Ahsoka and Obi-Wan out of my hair and out the door, I could feel her being uncomfortable, more than before. But we eventually talked a bit and we ended up having a pillow fight. It was actually nice to fool around for a bit and Ahsoka came in to be at her side like good friends should. I was glad Georgethe was finally able to relax from all the stress.

Ahsoka went in her bathroom to wash up before dinner so it was just us, alone in her room. She was rubbing her arm again, feeling awkward. I saw her eyes take a peek at me through a few strands of hair that fell on her face. I grinned a bit but she looked away with redness on her face. Now, she was feeling flustered. I grinned more and brushed the strands behind her ear and she flinched, her face was the shade of a tomato.

"Don't do that, please." She scooted a little bit to keep distance between us. But I smirked at her behavior.

"Why not? Do I make you nervous?" She grew tense but her voice was soft, almost shy.

"You can sense my emotions. You tell me."

"Do I make you feel…anxious?" She snapped her head to me.

"No! I just…admire you…in more ways than one. That's all." I smirked, glad for what she said about yours truly.

"So, I just have to ask. Where're you from?" Her body got tense.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just…curious." She bit her lip.

"I'm from…" She looked to the window, probably in a train of thought like I often do when I think.

"Florida." She said it like it was a question.

"I've never heard of it before. Which planet is it on?"

"Uh…Earth. It's part of a…continent on Earth."

"A continent? What's that?"

"It's a huge mass of land. There are seven of them on my planet and my home is a tiny part of a big one."

"So, how does a squirt like you end up on a planet such as Coruscant?" She scrunched up her face and pursed her lips.

"First off, don't call me squirt! And second, how I got here is…hard to explain." She looked down to her feet.

I lowered my brows at how closed off she was when it came to how she got here. I wanted answers and I wanted them _now_.

"Okay, what is it with you?" She didn't look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you keep trying to block _that_ subject, how you ended up here in the first place. What is so hard to explain that you can't tell me? And I bet Ahsoka doesn't know either." She flinched but she took a deep breath.

"I-I can't quite explain it. All I know is…I have to do something important and it's here, on Coruscant. At least, I think it is."

"Well, what is it?"

"I-I don't know, yet." I groaned, sounding more aggravated than I wanted to.

"Well, this has gotten me nowhere." Something triggered in my head. "Wait. Your connection to the Force…"

"What did you say?"

"The Force can only be used by people that are Force-sensitive. And you," I turned to her as she did for me when I said, "You're one of them." She started to smile shyly and brushed her hair back from some more strands falling loose.

"I kind of already knew, thanks to Ahsoka. _And_ she knows you lied to her about my 'panic attack'." She smirked at me and I smiled nervously.

"Eh, I kind of figured."

"But I don't know how that's even possible. As far as I know, no one in my family is Force-sensitive. _No one_ on my planet is Force-sensitive. How could I have it?"

"Well, the Force is very strange. I guess it just randomly picks who gets to be gifted with it, I guess."

"Oh. So, the Force really does live in me?" I faced her and nodded, a smile slowly grew on her face. Suddenly, she screamed loud enough to shatter my eardrums. I plugged my ears so they couldn't be damaged. She stopped screaming and she had a smile that stretched wide in happiness, I think. "This is _so_ amazing! I can't believe it! I _am _one with the Force!" She gasped, "Does this mean I get to be a Jedi Knight too?" _Uh-oh. How do I explain_ _it to her?_

I sat down again on my place next to her. "Look, Georgethe. You're a very bright child and you have lots of potential. But…becoming a Jedi takes years of training and discipline. I just don't think you're ready yet to take on this responsibility." She started to smile less and frown more. "But that doesn't mean you're out of the action _just yet_."

"Really?" I nodded and touched her shoulder, smiling.

"Tell you what? How about I give you lessons on how to fight, how to use your head in various situations and help you focus your mind on your skills _and_ the Force? That way, you'll be ready to fight alongside us when the time comes."

She hummed to herself, tapping her chin with her finger and looking at the ceiling in another train of thought. "Well, I guess that could work. You sure this isn't some kind of joke?" I smirked playfully.

"I promise. But only if you tell me more about yourself. You can tell me a little bit about you each day if you want. That way, I won't be teaching some stranger. Deal?" I held out my hand and I thought she would deny me. But I saw her look at me, at my eyes, and something in her_ own eyes_ appeared. It was trust. She slowly smiled at me and placed her hand in my robot hand, shaking it.

"Deal. So, when do we start?" I could already tell that this girl, this gifted kid, would be a handful just like Ahsoka. But she trusts me enough to give me another chance to prove myself. And I know that learning the truth about her would take time. Well, I have all the time in the world to find out.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

After dinner, I walked back to my room and decided to start getting ready for bed, even though it's around 10:00pm in Star Wars time. While I brushed my teeth, many thoughts ran through my mind. Anakin promised to train me so that one day, I could become a Jedi. But I find that hard to believe. I don't think my mission here is to train in the ways of the Force, even if it runs through me. I spit the toothpaste in the sink and rinse it out completely before using the toilet.

I walked out and closed the door behind me and made my way to the drawer beside it and pulled out my PJs when the door was knocked on. "Come in!" It opened and Anakin's head popped out. "Hey." I shyly smiled at him and spoke back, "Hi. Um, is something wrong?" He walked in a bit and scratched his hair.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I smiled sweetly and brushed some hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me, though. And I really appreciate the fact that you want to train me. It means a lot."

He grinned at me and said, "Don't mention it. Um, I guess I'll leave you to it then. I'll see you in the morning." He was halfway out the door when he turned back to me and said, "And one more thing?" I saw him smirking when he said, "You don't like it when I call you Shorty, do you?" I raised my brow and gave him a pointed look. He merely chuckled, "I guess not. Which means it stays then. Well, good-night!" He closed the door before I could respond to that. I groaned to myself, "That dude is _so_ asking for it tomorrow."

After I changed, loosened my ponytail and turned off the lights, I went to bed. I left the curtains mostly closed so some moonlight came in to light the room a bit. Then, I started to drift off to sleep. But it wasn't the good kind. I started to toss and turn in my sleep and I moaned softly at first.

I was walking through a park, I believe. It was at night and the stars seemed distant.

The trees, the bushes, even the path laid out for me all seemed so real.

I followed it to a lamppost, giving off its golden light.

I grew weak all of a sudden so I leaned against it.

I could feel myself being watched so I turned to my left when a huge shadow jumped out; it had a big green eye with a red pupil.

I screamed when it attacked me until we were engulfed in a bright, familiar green light.

I heard a loud and angry roar before the shadow was pounced on by a green, plant-like creature.

Its vibrant green eyes mesmerized me when I was starting to wake up.

But before I did, I could feel myself lift up, like I was floating on air.

In the room, my body was actually floating from the bed and up to the ceiling.

The curtains were swaying as a sudden breeze made it swish back and forth slowly.

The moonlight grew brighter than before; it was unnatural.

It was almost…magical.

Suddenly, I stopped and fell back down to the floor.

Or should I say ground.

THUD!

"Ow! What the heck?" I sat up and rubbed my head from getting hit so hard. "Ow…that sure did hurt."

I looked around and realized I wasn't even in my quarters. I took in the trees, bushes, and shrubs.

And that's when it all summed up in my head.

I was outside, in the woods, again!

I manage to get up on my feet when I didn't feel the grass brush under my feet.

I looked down and I saw my black sneakers. I looked all over myself and saw my outfit Ahsoka gave me. Thank God I wasn't in my pajamas like before.

But first things first, I have to get out of here. So I walked away and found my way out by following the bright light overhead.

When I brushed through the last bit of trees, I realized three things.

First off, the bright light was the sun. It was starting to rise, changing the sky from dark blue to light blue and yellow.

Second, I walked out to a hill that overlooked the whole area. That included a big city. A very familiar city.

I walked down the hill and saw that it was nowhere near to be Coruscant.

This meant that I must have traveled to someplace else when I was asleep. That can't be good.

Anakin and Ahsoka would be so worried as to where I would be.

Unless my body was still there in bed and my spirit or soul was here right now. Whoa, talk about creepy!

I made it to the ground and walked alongside the trees that led me to a green and white sign.

When I saw the big white words, I gaped and froze in my tracks.

It read in big, bold lettering "Welcome to Bellwood".

And that was the third. And that leads up to one, big, crazy explanation.

I was in Bellwood, aka, Ben's hometown.

Well, looks like the wait to help my old friend is officially over.

**I'm already getting butterflies since the wait is over! Hehe, that's what Pitch Black said in Rise of the Guardians, one of my favorite movies. So, we've arrived at Ben's world. I wonder what'll happen…well, I know!**

**ANOTHER THING: Inspiration and a needy craving inside of me have made me want to do another story, but this time its Marvel based. It does revolve around Ultimate-Spider Man and Avengers Assemble but it involves romance, some action, and OCs that I want to create. I don't know if I should do it since I should be working on one story at a time and school is biting me in the butt! So, tell me in a review what you think of the idea and do it soon because I may type up the first chapter after I post this up.**

**And thank you animebella09 for following my story and adding it as a favorite, I really appreciate it. =D**

**Anyways, tell me in a review what you think of this chapter AND my Marvel fanfic idea, hugs and kisses to you all, and thanks for reading! I don't know when I'll have time to work more on this because of school and stuff but I'll find a way. =D Bye guys! **


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble in Bellwood

**I'm BAAAAACK!**

**So, school has been good but I miss the feel of typing again! So, here I am! Also, I've decided to hold off the Marvel idea for the future when I'm not busy with this story or unless I'm bored and I need to get it on paper. Now, there will be some action and more good stuff in this chapter, so be prepared! Now, let's get down to business!**

**I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story except the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy!**

Ch 8. Trouble in Bellwood

The sky was light blue, the sun's rays casting its golden glow in the puffy white clouds, mixing the two colors together.

I made my way to another hill that gave me a closer view of the city.

My breath got caught in my throat. I was still shocked.

Not even Master Yoda's daily mediations could have predicted this.

I was standing outside of Bellwood.

And that meant that Ben was somewhere in there, probably waiting for me.

My chest tingled on the inside while my stomach grew knots.

Of course I was nervous. I haven't seen him in two years and a lot can happen in so long.

I decided to stop thinking and started walking towards it, hoping that after I finished my errand- more like mission, if that's what it is, then maybe I can find a way to get back to Coruscant.

Hopefully, I won't have any problems.

_Hopefully._

* * *

_Sometime later…_

As I finally made my way into the city, I noticed how tall Bellwood's buildings are and they were actually skyscrapers. They weren't like the ones on Coruscant but they still looked nice none the less. There were little stands for selling newspapers, comic books, and I saw people walking their dogs or pushing baby strollers down the sidewalks. As the sun hit us with its light, I grew hotter thanks to my jacket. Why does black clothing absorb so much heat than other types? I decided to take it off and tie it around my waist. That's what I always did back at school. It may not be a fashion trend but it was better than carrying it.

I walked further and soon I wound up away from the busy city life and into the more comfortable, easy going side. I see a bunch of people all over the area. Some were eating, some were walking together or with their dogs, and it was basically leisure time. I saw something up ahead and I ran up to investigate it, curious. It was a soccer field and the team using it was practicing, obviously. I'm not really a sporty girl, but just because I am doesn't mean I'm not curious. They were occupied with the soccer ball, of course, so I had time to run over and hid behind a bush.

I carefully peered out and watched them. They were all in their uniforms but the main color was green. It resembled a familiar shade of green, too. It went on for like a few more minutes but I lost count. I was mainly focused on the one in front of me, the goalie. He had his back to me and his hands were out in front of him so he could catch the ball if it came his way. His back was arched and I have to say, it looked long and strong. I gaped and the corners of my mouth were pointing up. '_Oh good, drool over a guy you barely know when you_ should_ be off finding Ben._' Ugh, my conscience was right. I didn't have time to watch this. I had to go and find—.

"Heads up!" The ball passed the goalie's gloved hands and hit the fence in front of the bush, where I was hiding. I jumped a bit at the loud sound of the fence shaking at the impact.

"I'll get it!" The goalie ran up to get it.

But when he bent down and grabbed it, I saw his face.

It made me want to faint or maybe gasp in shock _and_ surprise.

It was Ben.

I knew it was him because of his eyes. Only one person has that shade of green, with a twinkle of mischief and heroism in their eyes.

He didn't seem to notice me so I wanted to just bolt out of there. I guess bushes have branches or twigs or something because my hand pressed hard on it and made it split in two.

SNAP!

Ben's face snapped up to where I was but I was still behind the bush. I tried keeping my breathing soft and steady, even though my heart was beating out of control. I thought I would split in two when he spoke.

"Who's there?" I pressed my hands over my mouth so I couldn't blurt out I was there. But I didn't see what the problem was since I came from my world to Star Wars world to this world so I could see him. But he wouldn't know it was me because I've changed physically. And apparently, so has he.

And he looked even better than before, which is stretching it a bit too far.

"Come on, Ben! We need the ball!" I heard footsteps getting softer so I dared myself to look behind. He was walking away and threw the ball to one of his teammates. They continued playing like it never happened. And I intend to keep it that way.

I scurried off as fast as I could and made my way back the way I came. I didn't dare look back, afraid of him catching me in his eyesight.

* * *

_Sometime later again…_

I had no idea what time it was.

I was now in the park, where cars were parked at and people were walking past me and such.

But from how the sun was getting ready to set, and the sky changed to pink, orange, and yellow colors, I guess it was close to nighttime. The weird part was I wasn't hungry or tired and I've been walking around this town all day. And the reason why I'm not looking for Ben is simply this…I was scared out of my mind!

I haven't seen him in two years and he has changed _so_ much.

Unlike me, the too tall, braces wearing, awkward dork I've grown into. But that's beside the point.

I walked past trees and bushes on a pathway and I looked up to the sky to see the stars were distant.

I came across a lamppost and decided to lean against it and take a break. My breathing was in rhythm with my heart, both were keeping the beat.

The cool breeze grew cold so I put my jacket back on.

I was starting to grow weak all of a sudden when I was just fine a while ago.

That's when I finally realized something.

Everything that's happened has happened before.

Like in my dream. _Whoa! Déjà vu._

The memories of my dream started coming back in my head.

And something else.

Something was coming from my left. I could sense it.

But when I did, the same thing that happened in my dream happened again.

Only this time…it was real.

The shadow jumped out at me and I screamed.

It grabbed me by my shoulders. I was able to see its face…if that was even its face.

It was an alien that had a brain on its head and a green eye with a red pupil.

It was a DNAlien.

"Let go of me! Let go of me, you creep!" It ignored my cries and began dragging me to the darker part of the park.

I kept trying to pry its black, creepy hands off me but it was stronger than I thought. It was stronger than me.

Suddenly, just when the shadows of the tall trees started climbing up my legs, a bright green light engulfed us both.

And after it died down, I heard a loud, angry roar. The same roar from the dream. And it was close. _Very_ close.

The DNAlien got pounced on by the same green, vine-like creature, freeing me from its grip.

The moment my eyes locked on with its vibrant green eyes, I was once again mesmerized by its intense hold over me.

That's when I knew who it was.

It was Swampfire. It was one of Ben's new aliens. Which means…that this _is _Ben!

He punched the DNAlien in its jaw, pushing it with brute force from himself. He ignited flames in his hands and blasted flamethrowers at it, launching it far away from us. He charged at full speed and jumped in mid-air to deliver a kick to its chest. The DNAlien's back hit a tree trunk and collapsed. Suddenly, I thought I heard a stampede.

Turns out I was right.

A group of DNAliens came charging at us from behind. I turned around swiftly when I saw a metallic hand making contact with one of their faces. Several more were hit by pink energy disks and then the rest is history.

I saw two figures walk out to where the unconscious aliens were. I gaped.

It was Kevin and Gwen. In the flesh!

More of them were coming our way and Kevin bashed half of them in the heads while Gwen threw pink energy disks at the other half.

I turned back to Swampfire and he grabbed one by its neck and pinned it to the same tree.

"Why did you attack here? What's your game?" He demanded lowly, giving me a chill.

It responded in gibberish, earning him a violent shove to the trunk. "Answer me!"

I could see something in the corner of his eyes…anger.

"Why did you attack her? Answer me! NOW!" My heart was tugged on, pulling me to him.

"Ben! Please stop!" His vine-like back arched and he grew tense.

"What did you say?" I said his name when he must think I was a complete stranger to him.

I could see Gwen and Kevin approaching from the corner of my eye.

I followed my first instinct and ran as fast as I could. And I didn't dare look back.

I ran through the trees and came back to the lamppost when I heard the bushes rustling behind me.

A bright green glow came up behind me and my conscience yelled out '_Run girl, run!'_

The light died down and two strong hands grabbed my wrists from behind and they twirled me around to face him.

Ben's face was very close to mine that our noses almost touched. It made my stomach flip.

He kept pushing me until my back hit the lamppost and his arm leaned on it while the other one kept me caged.

His face hovered over mine and I felt my cheeks getting hotter when the same vibrant eyes locked on with mine.

He hasn't said a single word to me and the wait was eating me up alive. His chest almost touched mine.

"It's you." I choked back a gasp and looked down to meet my black sneakers, just like his.

His thumb went under my chin and made me look up and I met his eyes and a tiny hint of a smile.

I wanted to smile back and hug him for how long we've been apart.

But something deep inside made me want to ignore the temptation.

"It's you." I said back and he finally smiled at me before I surprised us both with a hug.

I fell for the temptation. It was too strong to ignore.

After two years of living my life without him, I just felt like I _had_ too. It made me want to cry in his arms. But I chose not to. Not now, at least.

He hugged me back rather tightly and I hid my face in his neck when something inside me stirred.

My head was starting to get dizzy and my vision started to blur. I pulled back kind of hard.

I looked back to his face and said softly, "I think it's time for me to go."

"Not yet. Are you okay? That thing didn't hurt you, did it?" His hand touched my cheek but I pulled it off. I wasn't a baby but he was acting kind of protective.

"No, it didn't. And it's all thanks to you, my hero." I playfully smiled at him and he reflected it, giving me a squeeze.

"I-I never thought I would see you again." Ditto.

"Me too. But—" Then I remembered that we stopped being friends and that's when my troubles started. I pulled out completely and stepped back. Ben raised a brow at me.

"What's wrong?" He should know. _He_ was the one who broke up our friendship.

"You. This. Us. Or have you forgotten that you decided one day that it was best if we stopped being friends."

He looked hurt. '_Well, he should be. He literally broke your heart. He deserves to be ashamed._'

I heard two familiar distant voices calling out to Ben. It must be Gwen and Kevin so I decided it was time to go. And right now would be good since my ability to travel to different worlds is only temporary through my dreams. "I've _really_ got to go." I walked past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait Ge! You can't go now. We need to talk." I yanked my arm away.

"Don't you dare call me Ge! You lost that right long ago. I'm sorry but—" I heard the others coming closer so I frowned at him.

"I have to go." I ran away and ignored his calls out to me. I blinked back my tears and followed a star. It was a star that twinkled bright in the now dark blue sky. As I ran, I didn't care about my desperate need to help Ben for who knows what. I don't even know why I was friends with him in the first place. Right now, I wanted to go back to the Jedi Temple, to be with Obi-Wan and my good friend Ahsoka and I really craved running into Anakin's strong and secure arms and never leaving his side.

I was running in slow motion when the same feelings from before came flooding back to me.

My legs got wobbly, my head got dizzy, and my vision grew blurry.

The last thing I saw was the star in the sky until everything went black.

I jolted up on my butt when I met my dark drawer across from me.

I looked around and saw the familiar surroundings that belonged here.

I was back in my room, in the Temple, on the planet Coruscant.

I sighed, drops of sweat on my face that were rubbed away. I was safe and sound.

But with flashbacks of my adventure in Bellwood and my encounter with Ben, I wasn't so sure anymore.

I was safe…for now.

* * *

(Ben's P.O.V.)

The moment I saw a strand of dark brown hair at soccer practice, I immediately got suspicious. I could have jumped over the fence and pulled the hider out of the bush. But I thought it was a trick of the mind. Probably not.

On our way to the cave, I kept thinking of who it was hiding out there and possibly spying on us.

But I already had a feeling who that was behind the bush.

And during our investigation, our plumbers' badges started going crazy and they indicated that DNAliens were at Bellwood Park so we left right away.

When we got there, people were running away screaming and I made out one of them by a lamppost. It was about to pounce on a tall, familiar looking girl. It was like someone hit me at the back of my head and made the memory come back to me. It was her. It was Georgethe. She was in the same position she was in my dream. Whether it was a strange coincidence or not, I ran as fast as I could to them, dialing the Omnitrix to a favorite of mine and slammed it.

I was Swampfire when I attacked that DNAlien and punched it and blasted flamethrowers at it. I was going to destroy it while I pinned it to the trunk when she told me to stop. I turned around just to see her run away. But I was able to find her by the lamppost when I changed back and I surprised her from behind and caged her to the same lamppost. She's grown for the past five years we've been apart. She had the same curly brown hair that was in a ponytail, same moles on her face and neck, and the same big brown eyes full of creativity and life.

But then it ended badly when she reminded me of my past decision. It was like all the air was punched out of me. She even yelled at me for calling her the nickname I gave her and she ran off again. I would have transformed into an alien that was fast but the watch was red and needed time to charge. So, I just watched her fading away until she just vanished.

Gwen and Kevin finally came but when they asked about her, I just brushed them off and made my way to the car. The drive back wasn't any better since Gwen was badgering me with questions and Kevin was joking on the subject of her being my past love interest and Gwen socked him in the arm.

"Seriously though, is she?" I glared at him but Gwen beat me to it.

"That's enough, Kevin. Now, was she—" I cut her off.

"Yes. That was her. And she looked half happy and half angry to see me." I leaned my head back.

"Oh. Is it because of…you know…_it_?" Gwen looked concerned.

"Yes. And no, I don't want to talk about it." The last thing I needed was to look back on the past.

"Okay, back to basics. Those DNAliens must be serious or just plain stupid if attacking bystanders is how they plan on letting them know about their future conquest of Earth."

"I don't know. It seemed quite random, attacking the park. It's too bad they escaped when we weren't looking."

"Well, we can blame that on Ben's girlfriend." I kicked the back of his seat and he glared at me over his shoulder. But I faked an innocent look and he narrowed his eyes before turning forward.

"Anyway, we should probably keep our eyes open in case they pull something off like that. Now, back to the cave."

"Face it, Gwen. That portal isn't there. It's probably cause' your powers are on the fritz again." She glared.

"No, they're not. You can't see it but you can feel it when you walk through it."

"Right. And Ben's ex is just an old friend of his. But I guess anything's possible, right?"

Seriously, I wanted to strangle him. But I'm pretty sure Gwen wouldn't like that. Then, _I'd _be the one getting strangled.

"I'm not kidding, Kevin. That portal could be the key to other worlds, universes, dimensions besides our own. But we have to make sure that the DNAliens, the Highbreed, or anyone else doesn't discover it. If they do…"

"Then more lives will be destroyed than just our own." Gwen and Kevin glanced back at me while I looked out the window.

While I saw my reflection in the window as we drove by, Georgethe's face appeared beside my own.

I got startled and looked behind me to see no one there.

I was starting to lose it.

The rest of the drive was silent and I preferred it that way.

But some things still bothered me.

Why did I have a dream that predicted what happened tonight?

Could the DNAlien attack and the portal be connected to Georgethe somehow?

And why did she say she had to go right away?

I remembered that she could only visit my world through her dreams temporarily.

So was that it?

These were pieces of a puzzle that had to fall into place. But it would take time.

The question is: How long was it going to take?

**I've just realized that I haven't updated in 10 days! I'm sorry about that guys! It's just been hectic with school, projects, and the problems that go on in my life. And I've been trying to finish this so I could put it up. Well, now I have. =D And just to make things clear if you're confused, time runs differently in different worlds and such. So to Ben, he hasn't seen her in five years and she hasn't seen him in two years. On the side note, I feel like CyberChase isn't enough to satisfy my needs and wants so I may be putting a new story up. I don't know when I'll do it. Maybe next month or so, I'm not sure yet. Anywho, tell me what you think in a review, leave me comments and such, hugs and kisses to you all, and I should have the next one up probably the week after next week but I'll try and make it earlier. Thanks katierosefun and Epic Timelady for your help on my Marvel idea and such. I love you guys! Time for me to sign off! Bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Practice Makes Perfect

**Hey guys! So, I know it seems like forever since I last updated. But with school and stuff, I have been so busy. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story. No way, Jose! Anyway, let's get down to business. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoons that will be featured in this story except the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :)**

Ch 9. Practice Makes Perfect

"_OW!" That cut made him whine more than the others. He scooted away from her more on the picnic table, hoping that the wet cotton ball couldn't hurt his cheek anymore._

"_Come on, Ben. You have to get these cuts clean so they don't get infected." Gwen told him and he didn't look happy, not one bit. They were now in Colorado and they discovered Doctor Animo; a mad scientist that has the power to control animals, and his hideout up in the mountains. He was doing experiments on wild animals and when they found him planning on attacking tourists, a rough battle broke out, one that got Ben hurt. Now, Gwen was trying to clean up the mild cuts on his arms and one on his cheek but he was fidgeting._

"_You're being a bigger baby than usual, doofus!" Gwen complained and Ben slapped her hand away when it reached out to touch his cheek. She snapped at him, "Ben!"_

"_Leave me alone! You only make the pain worse!" Ben snapped back and shifted so his back was facing her._

"_Ugh! You're acting so childish!"_

"_Well, that's good since I am a child!"_

_Gwen groaned, annoyed, and since Grandpa Max was out to shop for food in town that was only a few minutes away by walking, she had to fix her cousin up. But how was she going to do that if he wouldn't let her touch him anymore?_

"_What's going on?" Gwen jumped at the sudden voice. She turned and came face to face with me._

"_Georgethe! You scared me!" I apologized for that and saw Ben too until I saw scratches on his arms._

"_What happened to him?" Gwen looked to me then at Ben and back to me when she grew a smile that spelled curious._

"_Why don't you go ask him yourself?" She put an alcohol drenched cotton ball in my hand and said, "If you need me, I'll be on my laptop inside the R.V. See you!" She ran right away inside before I could stop her. It was obvious she wants me alone with Ben and I blushed as to why…_

_I breathed out, trying to calm down my fast beating heart. I walked up to him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Hey."_

_He jumped up and turned around. He took in a deep breath and smiled at me. He looked relieved._

"_Oh Ge, it's just you. I thought you were Gwen, getting ready to strangle me if I didn't behave." He grinned, looking more childish than usual and I giggled. I sat down next to him, still wary of how close the cotton ball was to his arm._

"_Let me guess; you went one on one with Dr. Animo but it didn't end well, even if you did save the day, again."_

_He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing in embarrassment at me seeing him like this. "Yeah…that pretty much sums it up. He was mind controlling bears and wolves and eagles and things I can't remember anymore. I destroyed his wacky mind control helmet but that ended up causing a rock avalanche and well…" I frowned and very carefully touched his arm and he winced._

"_I'm sorry! I just…I'm sorry I wasn't there. I could have helped you." I frowned more to myself when I pressed the cotton ball to one of the lower cuts on the arm. He winced and bit his lip. I tried getting it done right away so he wouldn't be in pain anymore. "Sorry! But you should really stop squirming. It's making it even harder to get these cuts cleaned up." He winced more but he looked at me and nodded, "Okay."_

_When I finished his arms and went to his cheek, he hissed at the bee sting feeling so my spare hand grabbed his hand and rubbed it with my fingers, hoping it could give him comfort; at least enough to get him through this. He smiled at me through the pain and my thumb rubbed the top of his hand as a way to tell him 'You're welcome'. When I finally finished, the first aid kit was on top of the table so I opened it and took out the gauze to wrap around his arms. Then, I took out a bandage to put on his cheek. "There, that should do it."_

_Out of nowhere, I leaned up quickly and kissed his cheek. I leaned back right away and a blush crept up on my face. I bit my lip, afraid of what he'd say or do. But he only touched his kissed cheek and blushed again, only redder. And he actually looked shy when he smiled shyly at me, "I…I uh…t-thank you…Ge….really…thanks." I shyly smiled back and blushed as red as him. "You're…you're welcome."_

_I think I felt a pair of eyes behind my head, watching us, and I knew who it was. But I didn't care. All I cared about was being there with Ben, like friends should…maybe even more than friends._

* * *

"You got to keep your eye…on the ball!" A fast ball went past my face, jolting me awake from my thoughts. I forgot I was training today and not even dragging me out of bed could keep me focused. I was still thinking about Bellwood, meeting Gwen again and Kevin for the first time. But most of all, I thought about Ben, of course. And how protective and caring he was when that DNAlien attacked me and he came to my rescue like in my dream. This leads me to how it was too much of a coincidence it was to how that dream predicted it would happen. And then there's the part where Ben was _so close_ to me…_so close_…that I could feel his warm breath on my face…

"Hey Shorty? Are you okay? You look kind of…out of it." I snapped up as Anakin approached me. I stood up straight and nodded. Last night's events still lingered in my mind but I'll just have to set it aside for now.

"I'm fine, thank you. Now, what is my training session focused on? And please don't let it be escaping from ball avalanches."

He chuckled and nudged my shoulder, "What's the matter? Afraid of getting a little wonk on the head?" I pouted, crossing my arms when he picked it up and looked at me over the shoulder. "I threw it at you because you need to sense it coming so you can avoid it," he threw it at me and something clicked. I got down on my legs as it shot over me to the wall, just like last time, "Like so."

"Well that's great! Can we move on now?" I sighed, getting more impatient.

"Patience…my _short_ pupil." I glared at him and punched his arm but he grabbed my wrist before I even hit him. "Sheesh! I was only joking…sort of."

I raised my brows at him, "_Sort of_?" I saw some spit come out of my mouth so I pulled away from his grip, lucky enough since he is strong, and wiped my mouth spit free. _Stupid braces_, I thought angrily.

"What _are_ those things on your teeth?"

"They're called braces. They're suppose to help keep your teeth straight—but you have to wear them for a few years. But it feels _so much_ like a hundred years." I groaned, wishing to pry them off. But they're stuck to them like steel.

"Well, sucks to be you." I finally made my fist gain contact with his arm.

"Jerk!" But I couldn't stop smiling at him and he shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. "So, what am I going to learn today?" He led me to the center of the room and stood right in front of me.

"Well, first off, I'm going to teach you some basic fighting styles. You know, just so we can keep that adorable face of yours." He smirked playfully again and I immediately saw Ben's face taking his place. I shook the uneasy feeling off and saw him take a fighting stance just when Ahsoka came in. I asked her to come join us just so I can have someone to give me moral support. "Oh, and don't forget to hold up _your_ end of the bargain." I smiled at his smirk.

"Oh, I didn't forget." Actually, I forget the most simplest of things so of course I forgot. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Just listen, focus, and you'll be fine. Are you ready?" I glanced back at Ahsoka and she nodded for reassurance. I nodded, getting both excited that I'm _actually_ training with Anakin _and_ nervous for making yet another mistake.

"Okay. So, first you have to know one on one combat, starting with using your fists. Like so!" He threw a punch but slowly while he talked, "Now, block it with your own fist, mainly the left one." I formed a fist and pushed his robotic hand away, gaping a little at seeing it. He didn't notice and he kept making me repeat the same routine but it switched back and forth with my left and right hands. "Okay, you're starting to get it. Now, let's kick it up a notch." We started throwing punches, only faster and he narrowly missed my cheek by an inch.

"So, back to square one. Where are you from, exactly?" I blocked one punch right after another.

"I'm from Florida, in a small town that will remain unknown, for now." I punched him rather rough.

"Okay. That seems fair enough." He ducked when I almost hit his nose.

"What about family?"

"The usual: A mom, dad, and two sisters."

"Okay. One more thing: How old _are_ you?" I grinned, blocking a punch and swiftly returning it.

"Twelve. And yes, I'm very tall for my age." He chuckled and did a slice to my neck which I ducked from.

"You're not _that_ tall. You only reach up to my shoulder." I shrugged.

"Well, it's better than nothing." I dodged a few in a row and managed to hit him in the shoulder but he shook off the pain.

"Good job. Now," that's when he brought his leg up and kicked and I barely missed it, landing on my side.

"Hey! Who do you think I am? Your very own personal dummy?" He smirked and pulled me back to my feet. I got in a fighting stance just like he did.

"Hmm, maybe." I glared at him and suddenly, my leg jolted up and was blocked by him. "No need to get steamed at me."

"I'm not steamed."And I had no idea why my leg decided to kick him. He grinned and kicked me right back, hitting my elbow.

"OW!" I rubbed it and I saw Ahsoka getting up, worried but Anakin pulled me up yet my butt ached in pain. I yanked my hand back and crossed my eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice. I grit my teeth and made a fist to punch his chest but he swerved to my left. I groaned, aggravated, and tried another punch. But he swerved the other way so I immediately swerved a punch the same way.

His hand grabbed my entire fist. But there was something else. It was his left hand; his human fleshed hand. I could feel it through his glove and I zoned out to its warmth.

"I don't know. You look pretty steamed to me." I looked up and I could feel myself melting in his blue, striking eyes. But I saw him smirking his face off and my face was heating up. "And in a goofy way too." His looked like he was holding back a laugh.

I growled and that's when I felt it again. The same warm, intense feeling was flowing through me and it grew more stronger in my chest, shooting up to my hand. I had no idea what it was. But it felt pretty good. Yet the results of last time made me want to panic.

Still, it wasn't something I could ignore. I yanked my hand out of his with force and jumped back. "_Now_ I am!"

I did a round house kick to the chest and he collapsed on his back, moaning in pain. "Whoa! How'd I do that?" Honestly, it was like my body did that on its own…like I had no control over that action. Of course, the strange power I had is the reason why.

"That was so cool! What do you think of that, master? Seeing as how you got your butt handed to you, by a girl, I might add."

Anakin moaned more when he got up on his arms, totally annoyed, "Gee, thanks Snips. That means a lot coming from you." He got up on his own and rubbed his chest, "Ow. Lucky shot. Let's see if you can do that again." I gulped when he actually kicked me and I covered my chest with my arms, sending me down like he did. I groaned and tried to shake off the pain.

"I get that you're frustrated. But you have to control it. Or else," I pounced on him but he caught me and hauled me over his shoulder, "you can just lose yourself." I _was_ getting frustrated…that he was making a fool out of me.

"Is this training or do you like seeing me lose in utter shame and humiliation?" He smirked and put me back down.

"No…but it helps you get less rusty."I grinned when I spun around to deliver a quick kick when he caught my leg. I gaped and he chuckled, "Nice try, Shorty." I tried wriggling it out but his grip increased so I punched his arm repeatedly, every punch made him look more amused at me, weak and puny. "You're going to have to do a _lot_ better than that."

"Oh yeah?"

I still had one leg free so I stomped on Anakin's foot. He cried out in pain and his grip loosened so I pulled it out quick enough to push him down until he grabbed my wrist to drag me down with him. I gave out an "Oof!" and fell on top of him, on his chest. I giggled at the mess we were in and he got supported on his arms. He smirked and ruffled my hair and I slapped his chest so he shoved me off of him. When I playfully punched his leg, I yelped as he caught me in his arms from behind. And when I tried pulling away, he said I looked like a complete mess and he was right. My ponytail was loose and my curly hair kept covering my face.

Someone cleared their throat loud enough to get our attention. "I hope I'm not interrupting something." It was Obi-Wan and he looked half confused, half entertained. I felt Anakin hoisting me up under the arms and pulling away when he did.

"Nope. We were just…doing some training." Training, yes. But I didn't think I rocked at it.

"Training? It felt more like humiliating. Mostly because of _him_. And I kept my end of the bargain and you said nothing about making me look like a fool." He bit back another laugh. "Hey, you just need more practice. And _definitely _some patience...or a _lot_ of it." _  
_

I gritted my teeth and actually punched his arm, _very_ hard.

"OW!" He glared at me, rubbing his arm but I smirked. It made me laugh under my breath. Anakin's arm bumped into mine intently, making me stop. "So, what's up?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at how he spoke.

"What's up is that the Council is requesting our presence, immediately." I could tell he looked troubled.

"Did something happen?" Anakin walked towards his former master and they both walked away, leaving me and Ahsoka concerned.

"I don't know, but it sounds serious. We should head over there right away."

"Um, hello? What about my training session?" Anakin halted, turning back to give me a sorry smile. I wonder if he's really sorry.

"Sorry about this, Shorty." I sighed, annoyed.

"It's Georgethe," I suddenly smirked, "Skyguy." Ahsoka choked back a laugh and Anakin gave me a crossed look.

"Fine, whatever. Just…let Ahsoka train you." She walked up next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You can count on me, master. I'll get her in shape." We exchanged smiles at each other.

"Okay. I'll see you two later." That's when I felt it…a tug of my heart. I automatically ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He looked surprised, I was too.

"Is something wrong, Georgethe?" I wondered the exact same thing. Guess it must be me getting worked up over nothing. Or it could be how last night made me want to come back here and be with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka… and him.

"Um…," I blushed, unable to get words to come out of my mouth when an idea struck me. "Just…_this_." I did say he was asking for it from officially making my nickname Shorty, especially since I already have one. But, now didn't feel like the right time. So, I only jumped up to ruffle his hair, laughing at his new hairdo. "It's a good look for you. What do you guys think?"

"I like it." Ahsoka laughed with me and he was scowling at us. Obi-Wan chuckled under his breath but he cleared his throat and stopped. He grabbed Anakin's arm and pulled him out of the room but he was calling me out.

"This isn't over, Shorty!" I couldn't keep a straight face on and I started laughing until I couldn't breathe.

"Ha-ha! I'll believe it when I see it! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Later, Skyguy!" Ahsoka closed the doors and I wiped away a tear as she walked back to me.

"So, ready for Round 2? After all, practice makes perfect."_  
_

"I am if you are."

* * *

_Sometime later…_

Whew! Who knew that Ahsoka was as hard to fight as Anakin? She helped drill me through punching, kicking, even some combos that work in the field. But still, I was beat so I told her I was heading to my room and take a nap.

I walked in and stretched my back, feeling it snap, and walked to the bed. Suddenly, I started sweating. My head started hurting and that's when I heard something.

Voices.

And they were all too familiar.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I'm not sure I'll be able to trace her, especially since she's in a different dimension…or something like that." _Gwen.

"_Of course I'm sure. Besides, there's still a lot of things that need to be answered."_

"_Like how you two first met and it was love at first sight?" _Kevin. I bet he was smirking at him blushing like I was, no doubt. I heard a SLAP! And then next came a howl of pain. _"OW! Hey, I'm just askin'!"_

"_Anyway, tell me again why I'm doing this."_

"_Because…because…" _He stopped. I was on the verge of my seat.

"_Because I have to see her, that's why. And she looked younger than me when she's suppose to be around our age. And she seemed nervous when she said she had to go. But to where? And why was it so important to her? I have to find her and get to the bottom of it. I just have to." _I blushed at his words and how serious he spoke.

"_Sounds like you're not over her, man." _I heard another SLAP! But it sounded less loud than the last one.

"_OW! Okay! Okay! I'll be quiet! Just quit slapping me!"_

"_Only if you behave."_

"_Gwen, can you do it?"_

"_I can try. But it'll take some time."_

"_Fine. The sooner we get this over with, the better."_

When the voices stopped, I was freaking out. I knew that was Gwen, Kevin, and especially Ben talking. But how could I hear them? It was sort of like having a vision, except it's only audio and not visual.

Suddenly, my whole mind went blank.

Why do you ask?

Well, because I started to fall asleep all of a sudden and I collapsed on the bed, my whole world going black.

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

"So the Separatists are actually building more blockades?" I was totally shocked at the news we got.

"It would seem so. So far, they were able to build a chain of them, somewhere along this system. But luckily, they haven't made it anywhere near Coruscant. But the more planets that are under those blockades, the more chance the Separatists will have of getting them to join their side. And a less chance we'll have of ending this war," Master Windu spoke.

While he spoke, I started feeling something in my head. It wasn't painful but it felt urgent. And it was strong.

"Go to these planets, and free these innocents, we must." Master Yoda spoke.

I held my head when it started pounding. That's when I could sense where it was coming from.

It led out of the door and back the way we came but it went straight down a familiar pathway.

"Anakin and I will leave at once, master. But we will have to take precaution. If they know we have foreseen this matter, they will have to make us surrender when we arrive." Obi-Wan said.

"Then take caution, you must. May the force be with you." We both bowed to him and we all dispersed the meeting.

"I'll contact Cody and meet you in the landing bay."

"And I'll have Rex and his troops ready to leave at once. There's just something I have to check on first."

"Alright. But be quick about it." I nodded and ran away, following that strange sensation down the hallway, past the training room and into another hallway. I walked past doors when the same strong feeling was right behind the door I stood in front of.

It was Georgethe's quarters and it was quiet…too quiet.

"Hey Shorty? Are you in there?" I knocked on it but there was no response. Since she was Force-sensitive, I could sense her presence. And she w_as_ in there. But she wasn't answering me. Something must be wrong.

I practically barged in there and I looked over at the sight.

She was on her stomach, sleeping over the covers. I walked over to her and grinned at how she looked. She still looked sweet and innocent, even when she's asleep. I wanted to ask her how the rest of her training went before I asked Ahsoka so I shook her arm. But she didn't wake up.

"Shorty? It's me, Anakin. Wake up." But the more I shook her; she didn't jolt up or open her eyes. I grew concerned.

"Come on, kid. I'm not kidding. I have to leave like right now so wake up." She still stood still…too still.

"Georgethe, wake up! Wake up! I'm serious! Wake up!" I gripped both her arms and shook like fiercely. But when her head dropped back, I felt like time froze. _No…no, she can't be…_I checked her pulse and it was still beating. But she was out like a light.

She was unconscious.

"Aw, dang it!" I carried her in my arms and brought her under the covers, tucking her in before I jolted out of the room.

**Okay! If I have made any errors, let me know.**

**And in the next chapter, we'll visit another world, surely one you're all familiar with. It's one of my favorite shows! This will kind of be like Kingdom Hearts, traveling to new worlds and making new friends and such. AND, Kingdom Hearts will be featured in a future CyberChase story so get happy for that!**

**And I will feature flashbacks just to help you guys understand the plot more and one of my followers(Epic Timelady)suggested I do it. So, tell me what you think in a review, follow me and my story, hugs and kisses, and I'll see you guys soon! Bye guys! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Feels like Magic

**Hey guys! I was planning on putting this up tomorrow but I was already done with it so here it is!**

**Also, I've edited Ch.3 so there are some changes to it, like the flying part. It was actually Epic Timelady's idea so please give her credit.**

**And, I've made a new fanfic friend recently: Ariel and jim are the cutest. This chapter is dedicated to her and please read her story 'The Lost Boy'. It's really good.**

**So, this chapter takes place in a new world that is a favorite show of mine since I was little. :)**

**Oh, and if you want to look at Cyber Spooks! I'd appreciate it and I should have the next part up tomorrow.**

**I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoons that will be featured in this story (even the show that appears in this chapter). I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy.**

Ch 10. Feels like Magic

The smell of nature, the breeze of the wind at my face, the feel of the outside world caved in my mind. I slowly opened up my eyes to see. My vision became clearer with each passing second, seeing nothing but trees surrounding me in every direction. I twirled around until I saw a way out. I followed it and it led me somewhere new.

Whether this was a dream or actually happening, none of that mattered. I was just settling on the decision to just go with it. I heard my feet crunch as the image of a lake came into view. It was covered in a green-like mist, almost mystical. A frog was on a lily pad when it saw me, croaked loudly, and jumped off the lily pad so it could dive into the water.

"Daphne?" The sound of something metallic rang in my ears, coming from my far right. I whipped my head to it, catching the metal-like suit peeling off automatically from a tall, slender figure. I walked back quickly so I could hide behind a looming tree.

It was a red- haired teenage girl with bright, blue eyes and she strode her way to the lake. "I heard you calling me." She walked deeper into the lake and the water kept on climbing up her body, her legs already underwater. "I'm here."

The one step I took forward made me step on a twig, my mistake. "Hey, who's there?" _Uh-oh!_ _Busted! _But when she saw me, she didn't look mad. In fact, she looked kind of taken back. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Georgethe."

"Oh, well then, hi. My name is Bloom." I grinned and stifled back a laugh.

"I-I know who you are. And I'm here to help you." I mean, that's the reason why I traveled here, isn't it?

"You are? But, you're just a kid. And it's too dangerous to be outside right now. If those monsters catch you, I'll never forgive myself. Now, you have to leave, like right now!" She waved her hands, shushing me away. But I stayed put. "I said leave!"

"I can't. At least, not right now."

"I don't understand." Suddenly, I heard a mystical voice speaking out. It was a woman and she was calling for Bloom. I bet it was Daphne, her sister. Yes, I've watched this show as well.

"_Bloom. Come to me, Bloom. Come to me. Follow my voice._" Bloom obeyed and started walking back in the water. But then, I started to feel a pull, a weird yet strong pull, to follow her down the lake. So, I did. I couldn't believe it when I was actually breathing underwater as I followed Bloom down in a cove where a golden, glowing woman appeared. But I could see through her like she was a spirit.

"Daphne, am I dreaming?"

"_No Bloom, you're not dreaming. Come with me, little sister. You haven't lost your powers, Bloom. Look over there. Look and see who you really are._" I hid behind a rock covered in shells and seaweed and looked over to see a wall magically showing Bloom's past and her life in Gardenia, her hometown on Earth, at least this world's version of Earth.

"It's home, Gardenia. And my parents. I mean, my adoptive parents." I forgot that she was adopted when Daphne took her to Earth to keep her and her powers safe from the Ancestral Witches, who destroyed her home planet of Domino.

"_Yes, who raised you and love you with all their hearts, as you love them. Now, look closer, Bloom. This is your birthright…the crown of Domino._" I awed as Daphne summoned a box and opened it to reveal the crown with a blue oval stone in the middle. "_You are a princess, Bloom._"

"No, I am a failure. I let the Trix take the Dragon Flame."

"_Nobody can steal your past, your dreams or your powers. You just have to look deep inside yourself…and you will find them._" She raised her hands high, glowing brightly as the light covered her and then the light died.

"Daphne? Daphne?"

"She's gone." Bloom gasped at my voice, looking my way as I came out, smiling at her, "But she's right. No one can take away your powers…because they belong to you and_ only_ you." She looked surprised that I followed her down here but she started smiling. "And I believe in you." She nodded and side by side, we both walked back up to the surface.

That is…until…Bloom started glowing fiery red and I was freaking out. "Uh Bloom? What's happening?"

"You might want to step back. Like, now." I nodded quickly and swam back to the surface as warm, vibrant colors overtook the blue waters. My head broke through and took in to my surroundings when Bloom shot up, shouting, "Magic Winx!" She was in her fairy form, glowing fiery hot as the symbol of the Dragon Flame, the dragon surrounded her. "Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame!" I cheered and swam to shore when she floated down to my level. "If you really want to help, go to Alfea. My friends may need help. I'll go to Magix City and help my friend, Sky."

"Okay. But be careful." She grinned and her blue eyes mixed with the Dragon Flame made her look even more powerful.

"You too." She flew away at break neck speed and I ran away, just long enough to see tons of dark creatures attacking the school of fairies, Alfea.

* * *

I made it just in time to see the other girls, the Winx, transform. "Magic Winx!" It was so cool seeing it up close and all as I hide behind another tree.

"Stella, fairy of the shining sun!" Stella has blonde hair and has great fashion sense.

"Flora, fairy of nature!" Flora is tan with brunette hair and has a love for nature.

"Musa, fairy of music!" Musa has blue hair with a talent for music.

"Tecna, fairy of technology!" Tecna has purple hair in a pixie cut who is also brilliant with tech.

It was an all out battle between light and dark magic as fairies shot out magic blasts in the air while the Specialists blasted at the monsters from the ground and in the towers. But they kept on coming and growing by the minute. I glared at the Trix, cackling as the good side was struggling to hold the dark army back. Until I smiled wide as a huge fire broke through the middle, stopping the monsters from getting through. "Bloom!" She noticed me and smiled confidently at me. I even saw Sky coming back as well joining the others as they cheered for Bloom. But Icy sure wasn't happy about that.

"That's not possible! I don't believe this!" _Well, believe it. No one messes with my favorite fairy._

"Thought you've gotten rid of me, right? Well, you thought wrong!" Bloom charged up a big fiery blast directly at Icy, turning her to smoke. But she managed to dodge it and her sisters, Darcy and Stormy joined her. Well, so did the Winx to back Bloom up.

"Oh look, more fairies. But so what?" Icy blasted an icy blast, freezing them. But Bloom fought back with her heat blast, destroying the chill the in the air. She looked like she was ready to fry Icy's head off.

"Icy, I'm coming for you!" I watched, eyes balling out, as Icy and Bloom flew over the lake, firing blasts at each other. I was so thrilled at watching the battle on TV that I couldn't pass on an opportunity like this. And the other Winx were taking care of the other witches so I wasn't needed here. I pursued after them, hoping that I could help Bloom out.

And if I can't, then I'm a goner.

* * *

I made it to the lake and I gaped at the sight. Bloom was dodging ice balls left and right, narrowly missing them as she flew through the air and then she vanished when one almost hit her and instead hit a tree. She reappeared and smirked, amused , "That the best you got, witchy poo?" I laughed quietly so they couldn't know I was there. Icy growled at being mocked at and shot ice shards from her chest. Bloom growled back and held out one hand, melting all of them just like that. The sparks coming off of her radiated on me, making me admire her even more.

"Crystal cage!" A huge ice cage caught Bloom in mid-air and its spikes gleamed pure coldness, giving me chills just looking at it. It started falling down at a quick speed and then, it hit the ground, smashing to pieces. Icy laughed evilly and I bit my lip, praying that Bloom was alright. And of course, she was. She appeared behind Icy, laughing in her face and kicked her butt, sending down the lake and crashing through it.

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, Bloom!" _Uh-oh. I think you might said that a bit too loud._ She snapped her head to where I was and she looked pretty scared.

"Georgethe? What are you doing here? You need to go back to Alfea! It's not safe here!" Suddenly, a water-like hand shot out and grabbed Bloom, dragging her down under. I gasped, horrified, that I distracted her and that she could have gotten away. Icy came out, soaked, and she blasted the lake, freezing it completely, chuckling at her creation.

"It's a skating rink. You're done, Bloom!" I gritted my teeth and, without giving it much thought, grabbed a rock and threw at her, only for it to hit her boot. She shot her head at me and smiled rather evilly, making my stomach churn. "Well, what do we have here? Another pest? Well, I can fix that." She snapped her fingers and two huge, bulking dark monsters came out of the ground, trapping me. "Take care of her, my pets." One grabbed my hand and the other grabbed my other hand and they pulled me off the ground, my legs swinging as their grips tightened, crushing my hands.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain and I tried pulling them out but it was no use. They were too strong. I begged in my head that someone would come and save me when they started pulling my arms put, trying to split me in half. _Bloom, if you can hear me, please help me! Please, someone, anyone, I need help! Please…_ A tear slipped out of my eye when the lake started cracking and ice shards spewed out as Bloom floated out, glowing even more. She saw me suffering and growled, pretty steamed.

"Let her go! NOW!" She shot two big fire balls at each, melting them and freeing me. I stumbled down on my legs and looked at my hands. They were red and sore, probably swollen. I made a quick mental note in my head about something I just figured out when Icy yelled and glowed icy blue.

"That's it! I'm taking you down now!" Her chest spewed out a big, blue ball of icy power and it popped, creating ice shards to trap Bloom in. It completely formed a spiky, icy tower in the lake. "Shake that one off, fairy."

"Bloom! No!" I ran up to her from behind and with one last step, I pushed myself off the ground and tackled her from behind. But Icy was _way_ stronger than me and grabbed me by the collar and hoisted me over the lake. Her eyes were filled with hatred and she snarled at me.

"I've had just about enough of you, you nuisance!" I felt the exact same way about her. She took the Dragon Flame, she and her sisters were destroying everything and were threatening the whole magic dimension, and she was hurting Bloom…_and _me! Then, the familiar surge of energy came flooding back through my veins. It grew stronger and it made me tingle all over. A voice came in my head, making me freeze, not literally.

_I am here. I am here with you. I will always be with you. _I knew that voice anywhere. I closed my eyes as the energy came out like before. I could still see the light peeking through the small holes in the darkness. I opened them and they were filled with determination to wipe that smirk right off her face. "Funny. I was going to say the same about you!"

A bright energy swirl like Bloom's came out and slithered around my body, giving off its golden yellow glow on me. It did that while my hands glowed brightly and they hit her chest, blasting it with bright energy. She cried out and the energy wave came out and hit her completely.

My collar was released.

I felt a huge gust of wind hitting me in all directions.

Everything blurring all together.

I was falling, very quickly actually.

I must have given everything I got when I gave out so much energy at Icy so she let me go.

Right now, I was screaming. That is, until I saw the dragon melt the tower and Bloom narrowed her eyes at Icy and with one final blow, she roared like the dragon as she gave out a humungous wave of fiery magic energy.

It was like the sun, extremely bright, that it made my eyes sting. But I was too busy screaming to enjoy the destruction of the dark army.

Two arms came under my legs and caught me right before I fell in the lake. I looked up to meet two bright vibrant eyes.

"Seriously, do you just like finding danger wherever you go?" I laughed nervously when we saw Icy on the ground, knocked out.

"Just recently, yeah. It might even become a hobby of mine." We both laughed at that before we brought Icy back to Alfea.

And when we did, boy, did they get it! All three of them were sent to Light Rock Monastery as punishment. Well, serves them right. The Winx did a group hug when Bloom saw me standing awkwardly by myself. So she softly grabbed my hand since it was swollen and she hugged me, they all did. I grinned like I was in heaven. Fairy heaven, that is.

And of course, Prince Sky and Bloom shared their first kiss together. It made me melt with happiness.

But when the Trix were escorted through a portal by guards, Icy looked over her shoulder and glared at us, specifically Bloom and I. I gulped and Bloom held my hand as we watched them disappear, along with the portal. They were gone…for now at least.

* * *

Alfea was in full swing, celebrating their victory, all three schools together, safe and sound. But I didn't bother joining them, for I didn't belong there. I wanted to head back once the dizziness and blurriness kicks in. I sat on the well at the school, admiring the starry night sky and the full moon accompanying it. Its white glow made me smile. But, sadly, I'm afraid.

This sight made me think of many things: of home with my family, of Coruscant as my first night there and of Bellwood when Ben and I met again after so long…under the same stars.

"Hey you." Startled, I looked to my left to see Bloom walking up to me. She sat next to me and noticed me holding my hands, still red and aching. She took them in hers and they glowed warm colors. Then the glow stopped and her hands revealed mine and they were no longer red and swollen. "There you go, good as new." I gasped at how my hands weren't red or in agony.

"Thank you, Bloom." My favorite fairy from the Winx Club healed my own two hands, incredible.

"I should be the one thanking you. You practically terminated Icy with your powers before I did. That was something!"

"You saw me do that?"

"Uh-huh. I still can't believe that you have such tremendous power buried inside of you. At first, I thought you were a—".

"A strange little kid that likes disobeying orders and always looks for trouble whenever it's near?"

"Um…kind of, I guess. Anyway, thank you for trying to help me. I really appreciate it." I said you're welcome and continued looking up at the stars, trying to hold back the wave of sadness that kept trying to get out. "So, are you from Magix city? Or are you from someplace else? I don't think I've seen you around here before." _Uh-oh. Not that topic again._

"Uh…I'm…I'm from…uh…" Should I tell her? Well, she's not Ben or Anakin for that matter. And she did save my life and healed my hands. The least I can do in return is to tell her the truth.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me you won't think I'm crazy or anything. Okay?" She didn't look like she thought I was crazy. "Okay, I promise." I took a deep breath and told her everything. Well, just the part where I'm from a parallel world or another dimension and stuff. I excluded the ones surrounding Ben and Anakin, for now so she doesn't get more curious and starts babbling me with questions. When I finish, she was shocked. But as a smile forms on her lips, she believes me.

"So, are you going to head back home anytime soon? Your family must be worried sick about you." I doubt it.

"Nah! Besides, there's still some things I have to take care of. So, I'll see you around?"

"That depends on if we see each other again. Which I hope we do."

"Definitely." We shook our hands when something happened.

I watched, amazed, as a golden energy thread bonded our wrists, linking us together. Bloom was amazed as well. Then, it faded away. "Whoa! What…was that?"

"I have no idea." Then, the signs kicked in. My head swayed side to side and my vision was fading in and out. "I…I got to go now. But, thanks for everything and all that jazz." I hugged her quickly and jolted out of there as fast as my feet could go.

I faintly heard her call my name but I couldn't stop. And I didn't.

My feet finally gave in when I was in the shadows of the forest, its' strange comfort soothing me back to sleep.

* * *

"_Georgethe…Georgethe…_Georgethe! Please wake up. Please…" Someone was shaking me as I stirred under something big and warm and my back was on something plush and soft. The same hand was on my shoulder, shaking me as I bolted up in my seat.

"Ah! Uh…I was…wait…what?" I looked around and saw Ahsoka squatting next to me and we were in my room. I was in bed, under the sheets, and I was back on Coruscant. "What…what happened?"

"You've been unconscious for a few hours. I was so worried. I thought someone hurt you or you hit yourself on the head or something."

"Unconscious?" She must have seen me over the bed on my stomach when I heard their voices.

"Yeah. Actually, it was Anakin who found you like that. He looked pretty stressed and…he thought you were hurt too."_ Oh great. Now, you got him all worked up. What's next? I bet he'll bring the whole temple down if you sprain your leg._

"He told me to stay with you until you woke up. He had to leave for a very important mission and he didn't want you to be alone. My master can be a pain but, he can be caring when he wants to be." I grinned at the thought of him worried about me. Maybe he does care about me…maybe more than just his responsibility.

"When will he come back?"

"I don't know, maybe a day or two. Who knows? He may be back by tomorrow. It depends on how long it's going to take."

It was fine. Besides, these thoughts ran through my mind. I visited the world of the Winx. I also met Bloom and my powers wiped the maniacal smirk off Icy's face. But that voice that told me I wasn't alone, I knew that voice. It belonged to the same person that put me in this mess in the first place.

Soronia.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Light Rock Monastery was a tranquil place, filled with peace and wonder, a land where everyone was at joy with themselves. Well, almost everyone. The Trix were in their room, in robes and had flower hats on their heads, to give them tranquility.

"Ugh! This place makes me want to puke!" Darcy complained just like Stormy did.

"Tell me about it. Nothing but flowers and butterflies…ugh! It makes me sick!"

"Sisters, I hate it too! The sooner we find a way to break out of this place, the sooner we can get revenge on the Winx. Especially Bloom. And that kid too. I swear, what I would do to break free from this prison…"

All of a sudden, loud crashes and noise was on the other side of the door. BANG! CRASH! BOOM! It drew the witches' attention. That's when their door was breached free from its hinges and it hit the floor. Smoke came out and the figure standing in the doorway was wearing an alien like suit with a mask on. The gray smoke came in and it covered everything.

The Trix started coughing and the smoke wasn't really smoke. It was knockout gas.

It went up their noises and one by one, the Trix collapsed on the floor. They were all out.

The stranger walked up and glanced down on the witches and spoke through the mask.

"Your wish…is my command. But soon, you'll have to follow _my_ commands."

The gas overtook the room until it died down, giving the stranger enough time to escape, along with the Trix.

**Hmm, I wonder who that stranger was? And what did he/she/it want with the Trix?**

**I really had fun typing this up and the magic thread bonding their hands is something that may be revealed way later in the story, if I remember.**

**In the next one, I think I should add some Star Wars/Ben 10 magic and something else. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, tell me in a review what you think, let me know of any errors, hugs and smiles to you all, and I found out this story has over a 1,000 views. Awesome! Thanks everybody!**

**Until next time, I'm out! Peace! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Research

**Hey guys! I know it's been like FOREVER since I last updated. Well, I was trying to finish Cyber Spooks! which I did so you can read it completely if you want. And, in the last chapter, I did use some parts from Nick's version in the third special 'Battle for Magix' so give credit to the creators, not me.**

**And I missed typing this story so here I am!**

**Anyway, let's get down to business! I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 11. Research

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

"Well, that could have gone better." Obi-Wan and I walked out the double doors. The planet we arrived on was Christophsis and it was once again under Separatist control thanks to the blockade. Luckily, we took it down just like all the rest. And just moments ago, we were trying to settle a negotiation with the leader in charge of the attack.

But it didn't go according to plan.

"You didn't have to get rough on him, you know. We would have had a mutual understanding." We were walking away from the tower that the Separatist general was residing in during the invasion.

"Please, you saw that it was getting nowhere near that. Face it; he got what was coming to him." And right on cue, the whole tower started to collapse as it exploded from the inside. The roof even crashed a few feet from them. Obi-Wan shook his head, ashamed.

"Oh Anakin. Sometimes I wonder when you will come to your senses." I rolled my eyes at him when we finally reached Rex, Cody, and the troops and also…to see how the general was doing. He was fidgeting as the clones bonded up his hands. Captain Rex said, "We've retrieved the general, just as you ordered, sir!"

"Good work, Rex."

Obi-Wan spoke up.

"And sometimes, even your most ludicrous ideas seem to get the job done."

I smirked at his comment. "I'll take that as a compliment."

But I felt worried over leaving Georgethe behind in her room when we left. I still had no idea what was wrong with her. But the sooner we were done here, the sooner we can get back so I can get an explanation out of her.

"Now, General, how about we get back to my version of…negotiation?" He gulped as I cracked my neck and I smirked, amused. This was going to be fun.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

_The sounds of pressing buttons and explosions on the screen were the only sounds in the R.V. My shoulder bumped into Ben's and he shoved me aside as he kept hitting buttons on his game controller rather too quickly._

_We were playing Sumo Slammers the Video Game while Grandpa Max was busy with fixing the R.V. while Gwen was inside with us, laying down on her bunk bed reading._

"_Come on, Tennyson! Just one more super punch! And…" He pressed the X and Y buttons together to do a Sumo Slammer Punch Combo that brought my player's energy bar down to zero. "Player 1 Wins!" Ben punched fists in the air, cheering victoriously. Gwen rolled her eyes and focused back on her book. "Ben Tennyson, full-fledged Sumo Slammer Champion!"_

"_Congrats, Ben. You sure know how to play." I shook hands with him and he grinned proudly. Until I smirked that is._

"_But I bet you're not good at playing basketball as I am." He crossed his arms and smirked back._

"_Is that a challenge?" He asked._

"_I think it is." I answered back._

"_Then I accept. Last one out there is a dorky dweeb!" Gwen shot up in her bed and exclaimed, angry, "Hey!" Ben laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her before he ran out the door. I gave her an apologetic smile and I ran out after him._

I feel like someone is shaking my arm. Truth be told, someone was. My face was lying down on my right cheek on a smooth yet hard surface. "Georgethe, come on, wake up." I moaned, feeling my eyes burn as they started to crack open. My vision started clearing and I saw Ahsoka's face hovering over me and I sleepily smiled at her. "Hey, Ahsoka. What's up?"

"What's up is this: what are you doing sleeping in the library?" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. After I woke up this morning from my second sleep, I was freaking out that I traveled to the Winx's world and used my still mysterious powers on Icy as well as heard Soronia talking to me in my head and let's not forget I heard Ben, Gwen and Kevin's voices as well.

I wanted to get to the bottom of it and I thought doing some research would help me get somewhere; anywhere into what the heck my situation was. I knew there was a library in the temple and I immediately went to work. But unfortunately, when I tried to look up any files or data on the theory of different worlds and such beside the one I'm in now and the possibility that there are others out there that have the same ability to travel in your sleep like me.

But nothing came up on the archives. I was growing upset which each minute passing so I though clearing my mind would help me think straight. It did, however, I guess closing my eyes for a few minutes made me fall into a deep sleep. Oops!

"I-I was just looking some stuff up on the archives. I was just . . . curious." But what's even more curious is that my dream was on a past memory, a painful one at that, on what it was like with Ben in my life. I've started to get more of them lately. I mean, I did look back on them in the past but only once in a while. Even they make me feel content, but at the same time, disappointed.

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Curious? About what?" I didn't want to lie to her about my research and she is my friend so she has to right to know. At least, part of it. So, I told her about my research on the idea of other worlds, galaxies, universes and such existing beside this one. It actually intrigued her.

"Well, it could be possible. But if there's no result in the archives, then it may not be true. But you never know." But that only made me want to know more. I pushed the seat back, stood up, pushed it forward, and walked past a confused-looking Ahsoka.

"Hey, where are you going to now?"

"I got to go and . . . do stuff."

"Okay. But I just got word that Anakin and Obi-Wan took down the first blockade. They should be able to come back by the afternoon while Master Plo-Koon and Master Aayla Secura handle the next two."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

I heard her respond back and I walked out of the doors.

* * *

The door was knocked on three times. A few seconds past by when a voice answered. "Enter, you may."

The door opened and closed and I sat down in front of him while he meditated. "Youngling, you are here, why?"

"Master Yoda, I have so much to tell you. First off, I found out that I have powers and that I'm Force-sensitive…"

After explaining everything that's happened (and to save you guys the trouble of listening to be babble on and on about it), I waited for his response. "A new friend you made, I see."

"Yeah, Bloom is so awesome! She's kind, sweet and compassionate. She cares so much about her friends and family and she'd do anything to protect them," I started to feel pain growing in my chest and I touched where my heart was, "She…reminds me of somebody else I…used to know."

"Troubled, you are young one. Sadness, I feel. For someone…you know?"

"Yes…but…I don't want to talk about it." I didn't want to look back into the past again. Once a day is enough for me to take. He nodded.

"Well, what do you think, Master Yoda? What does this all mean?" He rubbed his chin like he had a beard. He held it when he spoke, in a riddle like way, and he said only this.

"Patience…is a virtue."

_That's it? That's all he has to say? A fortune cookie is much more wiser than this! _"Uh, what exactly does that mean, Master?"

"You must let them come to you. Be patient, you must." Patient? I _have _been patient for the past few days and so far, things have gone so hectic that they have made me go beyond being patient!

"Master, not to be disrespectful, but I _have_ been patient. And I met my . . . my _friend_ again . . . and after two years, let me tell you! And there was the magic thread bonding ordeal and Soronia was speaking to me inside my head too! I'm losing my mind over here, Master, and I don't know what to do. I need guidance. I . . . I need help." And I did.

"Then, patience, you must have. Only then, will you understand. Meditate, helps it does, to clear the mind."

"Do you think it could be possible that I could contact Soronia in my meditative state?"

"The answer to that, I do not know. Try it out, see then, you will." Well, I guess trying is better than doing nothing.

"Okay. Thank you, Master Yoda." I stood up and bowed to him. "I'll let you know if anything else happens and I'll come to you immediately." He nodded and smiled at me. "Teaching with Skywalker made you stronger, it has."

I grinned at the sound of his name. "He may be annoying but he has helped me learn. Even if he made me lose my temper," I winced at that moment, even though I already told him about it. "I just . . . don't know if I should tell him or the others yet. I'm worried that if they knew, they'd think I'm some kind of . . ." I didn't want to finish that sentence.

" . . . _monster_."

I mean, it couldn't have mattered in this dimension since it was filled with aliens who co-lived with humans. And in other dimensions like the ones I visited, humans aren't the only species that exist. And yet, any human back home would consider me a freak, the one with the "cursed gift" or something much worse. Being called a monster by the people that I've known for years, my school mates, my family, even the new friends I made like Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Bloom and the Winx, Omi and his Xiaolin friends, Kevin, Gwen, and Ben...it would make my heart shatter into pieces. And nothing could help put it back together, not ever again.

I closed my eyes too tightly, afraid of tear slipping out. "Ashamed, you should not be. Kind, you are. Try your best, you do. Judged by your looks, people do. But stay strong, you try. Hope for happiness, always, you do."

I felt his hand on mine. I looked down to see his wise old eyes look into mine. "Give up, do not, on hope. Come, it will."

I hoped he was right.

But he was right.

I hoped with all my heart that everything starts to make sense from here on out.

* * *

I walked beside Ahsoka as we entered the hanger. I balled my eyes out at seeing it up close and real. The outer wall was lined up with twenty garages where individual ships could be stored and sealed. Ahsoka even told me that twenty-eight more ships could be stored directly in front of the small garages. The room was bisected by a walkway that led to the extended platform. On either side were two separate platforms which could lower down into a larger work area.

"Well, what do you think of it so far?"

"Do I even need to say it? This…is AWESOME!"

I shrieked as I ran all over the place as the big-time fan I was and still am. She laughed at how everyone in the hanger with us was staring at me like I was mentally ill. I stopped at the center when I noticed them, I blushed bright pink in my cheeks, and gave them an apologetic smile for my silly behavior. "S-Sorry." Ahsoka walked up beside me and saw how I was staring at it intently. "Ooh, what is this?" My long, thin finger pointed at the circular device.

"This is a command center. It helps us coordinate flight patterns of the ships and it lets us control the hyperdrive docking rings that float around in Coruscant's orbit." I raised my brows at her and asked, "Are those the rings that let small fighters travel when they want to enter hyper-space?" She nodded, "Yep!" I grinned widely, "Cool!"

That's when we heard loud noises up ahead and one clone ran up to manage the command center. I heard voices coming out of it and he was talking back to them, but I was in too much of a trance as I watched two big ships flying towards the mouth of the hanger and to the platforms. They both landed safely and slowly while Ahsoka watched with me as well. When they landed, the doors automatically opened to reveal two figures in the doorway. I recognized them both instantly.

But when I saw the sides of the ships had graffiti on them, my artistic side took over. I ran over to the one on the right and touched the cold, rough surface. I scanned over the designs and became interested as I drooled over the colors, the styles, the way they lure me into looking over it some more.

"Georgethe?"

I flinched at that familiar voice behind me. I turned around when his hands gripped on my shoulders and he looked frantic. But there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "First, you get knocked out by who knows what and now you're jumping all over the place acting like you got a boatload of presents!" I got confused to why he was being so worried over me.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I groaned and face-palmed myself, feeling guilty. I must have 'fallen asleep' when Anakin came in my room. He must have thought I was unconscious which I probably must have.

"I uh-I must have been asleep. People say that I'm a heavy sleeper. I'm sorry if I gave you a heart attack or something." I gave him a real apologetic smile and hugged his torso. I could feel his body growing tense when I made contact. I looked up and saw his cheeks turning a bright pink. I smirked, thinking '_Hmm, interesting.'_

"Aw, were you worried about me?" I batted my eyes at him and he stuttered. Wow, the great and fearless Anakin Skywalker was speechless. I giggled at how cute he looked and he crossed his arms and glared at me. "Why, Master Jedi, it would appear that you are speechless." He rolled his eyes at me, clearly not amused. But I smiled at him, feeling grateful.

"Well, I think it was sweet of you to care about me like that." I bit back another giggle when his cheeks grew pinker so I turned back to the graffiti. I brushed the surface with my fingers, tracing the lines of the images. "Wow! This is so cool!"

A familiar laugh interrupted my thoughts. "Something tells me that you're into art." I turned around and saw Anakin smirking at me with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan nearby. I blushed and bit my bottom lip, trying to stop myself from grinning. "Maybe…I guess you could call me a fan of art…an artist, so to speak."

Anakin smirked more, amused at me, "Oh really? What kind of art do you like?" I responded back, "Oh, lots of kinds, actually. But I'm more into drawings and 2-D art and such." Anakin looked at it with me. He turned to look at me while my eyes were stuck to the ship. "I…I'm sorry for acting like that. I…I was just freaking out over nothing, that's all." I turned to face him and our eyes met. "It's okay. I still appreciate it. And thanks for telling Ahsoka to look after me before you left." He smiled at me and I did the same. "You're welcome."

I heard Obi-Wan calling for us and we followed him and Ahsoka out of the hanger. I ran up so I walk beside Ahsoka and behind Obi-Wan while he and Anakin discussed about the mission. I understood most of it, what with blockades and the Separatists, who work for the Sith and want to control the whole galaxy and take out the whole Jedi Order and the Republic. It's a long story…

"I think that the Council will want to discuss about the mission later this evening. So, I'll start to prepare in case it does come it that. I'll leave you three to it then." Anakin nodded, "Okay, Master. Go do…whatever it is that you do in your free time," he said amused at what he had in mind when it came to his former master and his free time. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at him and waved farewell to me and Ahsoka and we waved back before he walked out the automatic double doors.

"So, who feels like doing some training?" Anakin asked and I bolted up to a high jump. "I DO!" I hugged him more tightly and this time, I didn't want to let him go for the rest of the day. After today's talk with Master Yoda, there was nothing I'd rather do than to spend time with Anakin, even if he's my assigned supervisor.

Still, it would be nice to spend some more time with him and the others. They're my new friends and I bet they felt the same way. They, plus Bloom and I guess the Winx Club, are the only close friends I have. And I don't want to lose that…not again.

He looked down at me, confused yet freaked out by my ecstatic response to his invitation. Ahsoka laughed at seeing her master so perplexed in the situation he was in. "Master, it looks like you got yourself your very own number one fan!" I felt him walking away so I hanged on and I bet he was giving me an annoyed look while Ahsoka was enjoying this. Well, so what? I needed him as close to me as possible. Why? Well, I guess…I just…felt a strange urge to…if that makes any sense…which I bet it doesn't.

"Um, I guess that means yes?" I looked up and began to smirk at him, feeling somewhat more brave than shy around him. "You got that right, Skyguy." Ahsoka laughed out harder and I expected him to get more steamed. But he wasn't. Instead, he smirked and I could see some mischief lurking in his eyes. '_Uh oh, you're asking for it now._'

The next thing I know, Anakin threw me over his shoulder and started laughing while I was throwing a fit. "Anakin! Put me down!" He laughed even more at how steamed _I _sounded, "Hmm, let me think about it. Um…no." I gave out a ticked groan and started punching his back when he made me fall over some and I yelped. "Ahsoka, help me out here!" But when I tried to look at her, I gaped.

Ahsoka was floating alongside us. My guess is that he's using the Force on her so she couldn't help bust me out. I narrowed my eyes at an entertained looking Anakin, who was smirking at the both of us. "Never mess with a Jedi…especially if it's me."

* * *

(Ben's P.O.V.)

We parked just outside the cave and we all got out right away. I wanted to get this whole thing over with. I was getting a migraine just thinking about what to do or what to say to Georgethe when we find her. Unfortunately, since the Plumbers' operation was closed down on Earth five years ago (thanks to me for destroying Vilgax by throwing him into deep space), we had to be back here pretty soon, depending on who knows how long this was going to take.

Kevin and I followed Gwen into the cave and we stopped when we reached the end of it.

"So, what's the plan, exactly?" Kevin asked while Gwen started to reach out to touch the wall in front of us.

"We look for Georgethe; that's the plan." Kevin rolled his eyes at me.

"Some plan! We don't ever know where to start looking. For all we know, she could be hurdling into a black hole or something." That made something in me snap. The mere though of her getting sucked into an actual black hole was ridiculous. But still, you never know what lurks beyond these walls...

"Don't worry about it, Kevin. I got this."

"How exactly is this going to work?" I asked.

"Well, I should be able to pinpoint her through the swarm of different dimensions and stuff. It'll just take a few minutes."

"Are how exactly are you going to pinpoint her if we have nothing of hers to trace it?"

Gwen suddenly smirked and grabbed my wrist, "Like this." Then, Gwen started pulling off my jacket and when she yanked it completely off, I jumped at how cold it got in here. "Ah! Gwen!" I glared at her but she still smirked at me.

I shivered and rubbed my bare arms while Gwen took my jacket in her hands and made it glow pink. "Since you made contact with her, I should be able to detect her scent on your jacket and use that same scent to track her."

Kevin snickered at the thought of me hugging Ge back at the park. I blushed bright pink, either from the thought of that or from the sudden chill in the air.

Kevin looked impressed, "Smart. Why isn't _she_ leading this team?" Gwen blushed at his words and I glared at him. I wasn't in the mood for Kevin's remarks and I was freezing while they were perfectly fine. How come I'm the only one that's freezing over here?!

"Got it! Now," she tossed my jacket back to me and I immediately put it back on, "Thank you!" I sighed, relaxing at the needed warmth filled up my body and I was no longer cold. "Let's do it."

That's when Gwen put out both of her hands and they, plus her eyes, glowed pink.

Then, something happened.

The wall started glowing multiple colors and they shimmered as it opened up like a portal should. I couldn't see the image that was showing but I didn't care. "Come on! Let's go!" I ran past Gwen to the portal.

"Ben, wait!" Gwen cried out. "Tennyson!" Kevin yelled out. But I ignored them and jumped right through it.

Then, all the shimmering colors imaginable vanished as I started to fall down at a lightning rate.

I started screaming and I started to dial my watch so I could transform into an alien that could save me from becoming a pancake.

But when I found a perfect one (Goop), I landed in a big, rose bush and luckily, this one didn't have thorns in it. "Whew! That was a close one." But just when I said that, I heard two more screams and they were getting louder by the second. And I had a feeling I knew who those screams belonged to.

That's when I saw Gwen landing on top of Kevin as they fell on another rose bush near the one I was on. "Thanks for cushioning my fall." Gwen said grateful and Kevin smiled at her. "Well, I wouldn't want any thorns to pierce your skin, now would I?" She smiled back at him when they both locked eyes and they started leaning into each other when I cleared my throat loudly. "Uh, when you two are done drooling over each other, you might want to take a look at this."

I started walking out of to where we were on top of a cliff that overlooked the whole area of...wherever this place was. Gwen and Kevin joined me and we all awed at the sight. "Whoa..."

It was something out of a fairy-tale book, it I ever read one that is, which I never have. The entire scenery was filled with trees and hills filled with flowers, majestic creatures like pixies and sprites and it had a strange vibe to it...almost like...a magical one. Georgethe did say she loved the whole fairy-tale theme and such.

"It's so beautiful here," Gwen breathed out as she gazed out when the sun shined down on the lake down below, giving it a light blue and golden yellow glow.

"Eh, I guess. So, where do we start looking?" Kevin asked, obviously not impressed by this.

That's when we heard a big thunder clap that came from the distance. I peered over to where it was coming from. It was at a big building out over the forest and it looked pristine, like a boarding school, only this one looked much more nicer. But that's when I saw dark clouds coming their way and it was growing at an unnatural rate. It was started to come over to where we were and I could already smell in in the air. A storm was definitely coming...and it was big..._very big._

But that wasn't all. I heard stomping, almost the same as an army marching, and it was. Except the army was made up of monsters and they were glowing a dark shade of purple to match their blood red skin. Giant ones, long ones, flying ones, there was a whole variety of them! And they were heading for the school, which I'm guessing, is their target.

"I'm guessing that way."

**Okay, so there you have it! So, what do you think? And what world do you think that was Team 10 was in? Leave me your thoughts and predictions in a review, please! And I chose Christophsis for the first planet to be under the blockades because it's been in the middle of the Clone Wars many times and I liked how they represented it in the show.**

**Now, I think I'll have the next one up by next week, I hope. Now, if you have any questions or if you're confused on something, let me know and I'll try my best to help you out.**

**So, tell me in a review what your thoughts are on this chapter, follow and favorite my stories and me (of course), smiles and hugs to you all, and I'll do my best to get this story up and running like it should! Until next time, bye guys! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon of the Wind

**Hey guys! This past week and so has been so hectic that I just want to jump off a cliff or something more intense! But, I'll still try to be as sane as I can, until someone or something really puts me over the edge. Anyway, this chapter is on another trip to another world, another favorite show of mine and one I'm sure you're all familiar with. So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy!**

Ch 12. Dragon of the Wind

Darkness…that was the first thing I saw. Well, I couldn't see anything really, what with being unable to see my way in the dark.

My eyes went blind as they searched at every angle.

I just had to look for just one speck of light.

'Aw,_ great! How am I suppose to find my way out of…whatever place I'm stuck in now?_'

I was on my hands and knees when I felt something. It was stone and it was rough at the first touch. I didn't know how I would find my way out of here. That is, until, something fuzzy went on in my head.

It was tingling in my brain and as I started to crawl in case I was in a tunnel or something when something went off in my head. As I kept crawling, I could tell, somehow, that a big gap was coming my way. I swear I could hear a loud beep in my head coming out of nowhere. So I halted on my hands and knees. My pinkie went down and brushed something rough and bumpy. _That must be the gap I sensed. But, how could I sense that coming?_

Well, there is the fact that those who are Force-sensitive can sense danger and anything else coming their way. So was that what it was and what it feels like when that happens? It would seem so, I guess. I managed to go over it without falling in and I kept crawling to who know where. That is, until I heard a small voice, coming from nearby.

My body grew tense when I saw a shadow of that someone. Whoever it was had a small body but a big bald head. That's when my breath was caught in my throat when I saw who the shadow belonged to.

My eyes became golf balls as the tiny monk crawled past me and I slowly crept up behind him to realize we were underground. Torches were lined up against the walls and I watched him. His red robes, white pants, flat shoes, and purple sash don't attract me as much as his yellow bald head does. He starts to get up and start running down the tunnel. So I followed him as quietly yet quickly as possible.

* * *

I poked my head around the corner to see the little guy underneath the sewer cap when we both heard voices above us. That's when his head glowed bright and its energy wave (in my perspective) knocked off the sewer cap and he popped his head out. I ran up to him when I heard a loud noise.

BANG! That's when he fell on me but I caught him before I fell from losing my balance. "Are you okay?" I asked him while he rubbed his head. "Oh, that was most painful! But I am alright. Thank you—" He finally noticed me holding him in my arms and he gave me a confused look. "—forgive me but…who are you?" I grinned at the little guy, "Let's just say…I'm a _big _fan…and here to assist you."

And to prove it, I used my vastly growing powers (and the Force) to super jump out of the sewer and I made sure we landed safely. That's when I noticed four familiar figures, one of them being a dragon in a cage.

"Omi?" That voice belonged to Kimiko, the Xiaolin Dragon of fire. She had black hair in two small ponytails, blue eyes, and wore a similar outfit like Omi's.

"Omi?" That voice belonged to Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, who wasn't that good of being a villain. He had short red spiky hair, wore a black jacket over all black clothes, black boots, black fingerless gloves, a jetpack and goggles on his head. He even wore black makeup to go along with his evil look.

"Omi!" That voice belonged to Clay, the Xiaolin Dragon of earth. He had blond hair under his signature cowboy hat, blue eyes with freckles and he wore a similar outfit like his teammates.

"Look out!" And that voice belonged to Dojo, the great and powerful dragon that was their friend and guide. We had to take care of a 'rocky' situation first.

We both back-flipped when two rock monsters bashed their fists down to where we were. "Orb of Tornami, ice!" Omi used the orb-like Shen Gong Wu to freeze them. "We got this." He nodded at me and we both jumped up and I did a round-house kick while Omi kicked them both with a split in the air, shattering them to pieces. "Hello, friends."

"Omi! But how-how did you get here?" Kimiko asked, very thrilled to see her friend back. "It is a lengthy but very engaging tale, filled with both surprises, and heartwarming –" I cleared my throat very loudly to stop his speech. "Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news Omi, but we should probably get out of here right now." Jack added, "Yeah! You know, before Wuya shows up and turns us all crispy?!" He had a point there.

"Oh yes, very wise! Please step away from your cell doors!" They all did and I backed a bit, just in case. "Orb of Tornami, ice!" It froze all the bars to ice, and every one broke down their bars like it was nothing, all except one certain evil boy genius. His karate chop on the bars got a aching hand instead. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Little help here, please?!" But all Omi did was flick his fingers on the bars and they shattered instantly, making Jack frown in embarrassment and me giggle under my breath.

* * *

We made a campfire outside, far away from Wuya's palace, as we all got comfy and warmed up ourselves. "We should be safe here, for a while, at least." Clay said, sitting down between Dojo and Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of water, while I sat between him and Kimiko with Jack beside her. "How'd you do it, Omi? How'd you get back to our time?" Dojo asked.

"A time traveling Shen Gong Wu, right Omi?" Clay asked. "Gotta be." Kimiko said while Jack added, half interested, "It's so obvious." Omi was smiling while he answered the big question, "Not quite."

"Really?" Clay said and Omi opened his mouth when Kimiko cut him off, "Then how'd you do it, Omi?" He opened his mouth again when Dojo cut him off too, "Stop interrupting and he'll tell us." Omi and I glared at him, getting impatient, and Dojo shrugged before Omi _finally_ explained.

"When I realized that Jack Spicer had foolishly sent me into the past…with no way to return," That's when Kimiko pursed her lips at Jack, just as annoyed as I was at him, and he crumpled his face and crossed his arms, "How many times can I say 'my bad'?" Omi continued, "I admit I was…mildly worried." I raised my brow at him. _Mildly? Hah, yeah right! Far from it, actually._

So, what's going on is that Wuya, an evil Heylin witch, regained her human form and took over the world in this dimension and all that. Unfortunately, she regained her form and power with help from Raimundo, the _former_ Xiaolin Dragon of wind, after he wasn't promoted to Xiaolin apprentice (if you know what I mean, good. If not, look it up.) And so he joined the Heylin/bad side. The only way to defeat Wuya was for Omi to go back 1500 years using Jack's evil time machine to find Grand Master Dashi, greatest of the Xiaolin Dragons, and the only one who was able to defeat Wuya before, so he could help us defeat her.

Fortunately, he did have a solution. Since he used the puzzle box to lock her up, another one would do the trick. But unfortunately, there was no way for Omi to come back to the present. To put it simple, Omi was trapped in the past. That is…until…Omi had an idea. He figured that if he froze himself using the Orb of Tornami in the exact spot where Wuya would raise her palace, then he wouldn't age up at all as he waited 1500 years in a frozen sleep ice as the ages passed. Then, when Wuya raised her palace, the ice ball he was in would crack open, and out of it would come…Omi himself!

"And so, I was free to help you, my friends!" I bit back a laugh when I saw everyone's mouth gaping wide open. "Though, I am still very c-cold! Does anybody have a blanket?" Omi was shivering like crazy, it made me feel bad for the little guy. "No…but how about a _big_ hug, you clever little monk you!" Kimiko gave Omi a big bear hug, squeezing him tightly to warm him up, that it made Omi blush bright red and smile goofy-like. "That will do."

"So I'm guessing Dashi helped you find a way to defeat Wuya?" I asked him. "Yes! He gave me…this!" He pulled out from his sleeve a puzzle box and we would have to open it in the presence of Wuya. But I noticed Omi was having a hard time opening it. "Uh Omi? This plan is starting to sound half-baked." Clay said. "Oh-no, Clay. This plan is not at all baked."

I shook my head and said to him, "Uh, I think that's an expression. But Omi's got a point. All we have to do is open the box when the person who needs to open it opens it." Omi looked suspicious at my choice of words, like how I knew that, since I wasn't there in the past with him when Dashi told him.

"No problem, cupcake. I opened it before, I can open it again." I narrowed my eyes at Jack and poked him in the chest three times while I spoke lowly, "Don't. call. me. cupcake." He nodded, nervousness written all over his face. "Great! Now all we need is a plan to get us into the palace without Wuya capturing us first." Clay said, hope evident in his voice and on his face. Before Dojo could bang on the puzzle box to get it to open with a hammer, Kimiko took it in her hands, making him fall down. "And I think I've got one!"

* * *

The plan was Kimiko, Clay and Dojo would get Raimundo's attention and get him to chase them as far away from the palace as possible while Omi, Jack and I capture Wuya in the puzzle box while she was occupied. Right now, Wuya was on her throne magically changing a magazine cover to have her on the front. Her long fire red hair, black sleek dress, and green malicious eyes on her tan skin was a good look on her, but still. _How demented can that witch get?! In my opinion, she is._

"Okay, open it." Omi gave Jack the box while I spied on Wuya just in case she knows we're here. That's when I heard some rattling, some creaking, and lots of biting down on wood. I looked over my shoulder to see Jack actually biting down on it. "Would you stop fooling around and open the damn box, already?!" Jack glared at me, "I'm trying. It won't open." Omi shook his fist at him, hissing at him, "You said you could open it!" Jack said, "I thought I could. This box must be different from the first one." Omi snatched it from him and pulled with all his strength to open it. But that stupid thing wouldn't budge.

"The box is suppose to open when the person who needs to most open it opens it!" His tone was angry…and loud, loud enough to get us unwanted attention. "Uh Omi? Would you keep it down? We are trying not to get-" But he cut me off. "AND I REALLY NEED TO OPEN IT!" I hissed at him, "Omi!" But that's when a slick feminine voice spoke behind me that I could feel her hot breath on my neck, giving me goose-bumps. "Would you like _me_ to try?"

"Oh, thank you! That would be most-" That's when Omi and Jack screeched as I fell back on my butt, "-caught." Wuya was standing in the green flames. "I'm sure I can open it _this way_!" She started blasting green fire at us while we ran away, trying not to get burned to a crisp. "See, _this_ is why we keep our mouths shut!"

Wuya kept throwing blasts at the three us and Omi and Jack split in different directions while I back-flipped to dodge the recent one. My vastly growing powers were allowing me to become more agile and swift so I was able to pull off flips and leaps and super jumps to get away from Wuya's blasts.

Omi was hanging onto stalactites when he jumped away from a blast to another stalactite. Another blast was thrown at him so he let go and landed on the ground when he saw a big one coming his way. I gasped and immediately ran to him. I shoved him behind me and was ready to take the shot. "Get back!" My hand was facing out in front when I felt it. The same intense feeling was back and I opened my eyes, gasping. I created a big golden shield that blocked Wuya's blast and my hand was glowing too. Then, the shield and the glow faded away. "Whoa! Did I just do that?"

I could feel Omi's eyes on me. "Who _are_ you?" He sounded awed yet disturbed. And right now, I felt the same way.

"Hmm, interesting." I looked up to see curiosity lurk in her eyes before she blasted at Jack.

Then Jack screamed as he was trapped in a fiery green cage in the air and Wuya blasted full in his direction. Omi jumped up high and grabbed his jacket, pulling him down before the blast fried them both. "Hey, what gives?" Omi responded back, "It was for your own good." Then another full blast hit them and trapped them in another cage. "Hey! Hands off the boys!" I leaped up high, doing a big flip, and grabbed both by the pants and pulling them down before we got hit by another blast._ Man! I am good! Maybe I should be a gymnast or a spy. Then these moves would really come in handy._

"_Very_ interesting." I froze at hearing how intrigued she was on my performance, obviously, that I forgot something.

I was too deep in my train of thought when something painful and hot hit my back. I winced my eyes in pain when I opened them and saw the ground, with my ponytail pointing down. And I could feel the blood rushing to my head. That's when I realized…I was upside down. In fact, we all were. And we were in another fiery green cage hanging upside down. "Nice going, circus freak!" I glared at Jack when I heard a new voice coming in on the scene.

"Wuya, the prisoners have escaped! I think they set us-" I gulped when my eyes locked with green ones. But they weren't Ben's. "Not to worry, Raimundo. They are no threat to me." I gaped a bit as Raimundo walked over to see us in the cage. He had brown spikey hair, tan skin and as I said, green eyes.

"Raimundo, help us, please!" But Omi's pleading wouldn't help. "Well, well, the gang's all here." I looked down to see the others in rock-like cages that were part of the rock creatures. "I'm guessing the box didn't work?" Clay asked, dissapointed we didn't succeed on our part, just as they didn't. Omi said annoyed at our epic fail, "Jack Spicer couldn't open it!" He glared at him, "Not like you two did any better, chrome dome."

Wuya took the puzzle box from Omi's hands. "You got a magic puzzle box from Dashi? Hmm, impressive effort I must say. Yet how like Dashi to give you the tool without the knowledge of how to use it." She dropped the box in Raimundo's hands. "He always was a fool. A smart dresser, but a fool." Another rock creature grabbed us and tossed in its cage. "Now, to unfinished business. Crush them!"

"Not so fast, Wuya! Once again, you've forgotten about my ability to change size!" But when I peeked out from the bars, I saw Dojo getting squished. _Oh Dojo. _"Like I said, crush them!" The cages started to cave in on us, and while we were all struggling to push back the walls closing in, I gritted my teeth and felt my hands scrap against the rough stone.

_'Oh no you don't! I am __**not**__ going to lose to a pile of rocks!' _And no way I wasn't!

That's when I felt the intensity grow in my chest and pounding in my head. I could feel the air slipping out of the tight space I was in. I breathed in and out as much as I could and drops of sweat rolled down my face when I saw my hand glowing again. And when I felt my eyes stinging in pain, I had a hunch my eyes were too.

"Wuya wait! You can't squish them like that!" We all stopped struggling and the glowing faded away again. "Oh Raimundo, you are quite right. No need to make a mess of my throne room."

_'Maybe she finally came to her senses.'_

"Take them to the dungeon…and then crush them."

_'Or maybe not.'_

I watched as we all moved towards the double doors, to our said doom.

"Raimundo, partner, please!"

"Rai, stop her! You're good! We know it!"

"Master Fung chose _you_ for a reason! You don't belong on the Heylin side!"

"Raimundo has proven his loyalty to me time and again. And that's because I can give him anything he wants."

"Anything?" There was something in his voice that I recognized. And that was hope.

"Toys, money, Canada. Name it and it's yours." I peeked out again, just in time to have my eyes connect with his again. I started to widen them in realization on his next choice of words.

"I _want_ my friends."

He opened, _actually _opened, the puzzle box and out of it came a bright light. "What are you doing?" Wuya asked, completely shocked at this change of events. Suddenly, I saw a ghost come out of the light and I knew who it was. "Dashi!" He looked good, even as a ghost. "Whoa, Wuya! The years have not been kind."

Then he flew right through her, making her scream out, and changing her back to her ghost form. Raimundo shined the light on her, sucking her up in it like a vacuum, and the box automatically closed. "Well done, Dragon of the wind." Dashu congratulated him, giving him a thumbs-up before fading away. That's when all the rock monsters crumbled down at once, freeing us all.

But it wasn't over yet.

The whole palace started to shake uncontrollably and the whole place was coming down, even Raimundo as he tried not to fall as he came down the stairs cause' of the shock waves that it made him drop the box. "Get a move on, gang!" We all started to run out of here but the bridge collapsed under us and we all screamed our guts out on our way to rock bottom. I was behind Rai and Clay when I heard it.

I heard her voice in my head, almost like a whisper, as melodious as when it was loud and clear when we first met. _Do not be afraid. Do not hold back. Let it go. Trust me. _Soronia. She was once again in head instead of in person. I wonder why that is. But I had to put that aside for later. You know, after dealing with _this_ situation first.

I closed my eyes and hummed alongside her, as if we were both in sync, when I saw specks of light in the darkness that is. _Concentrate and let the energy flow through you. _I tried my best to do as she said and like so, I could feel so much strength building up inside._ Now, let it flow out of you to all around you._ The moment I obeyed her wishes, I heard four voices scream out all around me. I'm guessing it worked.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the monks and I in a golden energy like bubble similar to how Gwen's energy bubbles are. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I shouted back at Omi over the roaring of the air as it rushes up to us, "IT'S A LONG STORY!"

Dojo came and changed shape to a fully grown dragon and he caught us all and flew out of there, with the bubble being popped and Jack coming behind us. We were dodging the falling rocks and I heard Jack screaming on the way.

And you can imagine what happened next…

* * *

A huge green explosion erupted as we all flew out just in time to see the change happen. As Wuya's palace exploded, it let out a green magical glow, changing the world from horrifying to beautiful again. "Wow," I breathe out as I hung on to Dojo behind Clay and Jack hung on to his tail. I was screaming on the inside. '_I'm riding on an actual dragon! Woo-hoo!_'

The whole planet was growing trees, plants, even the grassy lands back to normal and it was truly a sight to behold. I watched as the whole team high fived and fist bumped, plus a kiss on the cheek from Kimiko, making Rai blush while me and Jack gave him a thumbs up on the way back to the Xiaolin Temple.

I watched from afar as Raimundo was 'on trial' for his betrayal to his friends and Master Fung. Since I'm a big fan of their show too, I knew what would happen next. He'll do whatever it takes to make it right again. But when Master Fung presented the sash of the Xiaolin apprentice, Raimundo turned it down, since he knew he wasn't ready yet. But with Omi there to help him, Raimundo knew that he would get there, someday.

We were all perched on top of a hill on top of a mountain cliff, it that makes any sense. "It's like Wuya never even ruled the world," Clay said as we all enjoyed the beautiful view up top. "Which is just the way I like it for the record," Kimiko added.

"Yeah, swell. I'm outta here." I was leaning against the tree as Omi tried to persuade Jack to join them on the side of good. "Me? Fighting for good? In a _bath robe_? Forget it! Next time we meet, we're enemies again!" I raised my brow and frowned at him while Omi gripped on his jacket, frowning at him too. "But maybe next time when we're not fighting over Shen Gong Wu, we can all go for ice cream, my treat." I smirked in his direction, "Now _that's_ more like it."

"That would be nice. We could get a Monday!" Clay corrected him, "Sundae?" Omi smiled brightly, "Even better." We all watched Jack fly away when I walked up to them. "I hate to ruin the moment but I better get going too. But I think it's time for a proper introduction first. I'm Georgethe." I shook hands with them as Omi introduced them for me. "These are my friends: Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay. And I'm Omi." I squatted down to match his height and grasped his hand in mine. "It's an honor to meet you O…Omi?"

A golden energy thread started to appear, earning gasps from all everyone but me. It bonded our wrists, linking us together like it did the last time with Bloom. Then, it faded away. "Ooh! Was _that _one of those strange and magic things you told us about?" I nodded, "Yep!" I did tell them the 'me being from another dimension part' and only that part will be revealed, for not at least.

Kimiko looked as excited as she sounded, "So you _are _from another dimension! That is _so_ unreal!" Raimundo nodded agreeing, "And I thought your powers were out of this world! Man, I think I'm getting a head-ache just thinking about it!"

"I know! That's why I knew what Grand Master Dashi said to you, Omi. You see, where I come from, I know many things, _very_ interesting things."

Clay patted me on the back, "Still, thanks for helping us defeat Wuya, partner!" They all agreed with Clay and I blushed being in the spotlight like that. "I agree! You should stay here, at the Xiaolin Temple, hone your skills and join the fight for good!"

I thumped him in the arm and grinned, "Thanks for the offer Omi, but I'm needed elsewhere. But maybe we'll see each other again, someday." He looked kind of upset but he nodded, understanding. I hugged him and he hugged back before I got up, walked away before I looked back and waved farewell to them, until we meet again.

"So, I guess its back to the same old same old, huh?" Raimundo asked as I walked down the hill.

"Yep! Training," Kimiko started saying.

"Finding Shen Gong Wu," Clay continued.

"And stopping evil wherever it may rise." Omi finished, following Kimiko and Clay down the hill as well.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Raimundo followed his friends back home, where he belonged.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, in the ashes of where the palace used to be, the puzzle box was stuck between two stone fingers of the cut off hand that belonged to a statue that was part of the structure. A black-leather hand took the box in her sharp claws as Katnappe grins like the sneaky cat she was.

Suddenly, she feels a hug ZAP!

It shocks her completely, making her scream until the shocking makes her go unconscious and collapses.

The one who zapped her takes the box in their gloved hands as the same mysterious stranger circle the box in their hands. "I'll be taking that!" The disguised voice made it hard to tell if it was masculine or feminine. Yet, said person had a long and curvy figure. That someone looked down on the unconscious cat-lady before the stranger grabbed her ankle and dragged her away.

The stranger dropped Katnappe down on top of another figure who was also knocked out from the shocking.

And that other figure was Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, in his opinion that is.

"Now, where to next?"

**Yeah, it was Xiaolin Showdown. I used most of it from Season 2 Episode 2 'Citadel of Doom'. The credit goes to the creators for that episode and the show, NOT me.**

**I loved watching the show as a kid and I still love it to this day. Xiaolin Chronichles is kind of good but in my opinion, the original is the best! I just LUV this show and I always will! :D**

**Plus, that stranger is back in this one. First he/she/it take the Trix, now they got Wuya in the puzzle box, Jack and Katnappe. I wonder why? Well, you'll see soon. And Soronia was back for a bit too and our main OC's powers are growing, and the magic thread was back as well, which will be explained as well.**

**Also, I don't know if I should change one of the categories should be changed to Cartoon X-Overs with all these others shows coming up in this story. But I like how things are yet I'm not sure. So, let me know what you guys think.**

**Now, tell me in a review what you think, leave me comments and favor me and my stories, let me know of any errors and I'll see you guys again with a new chapter that will be back on Star Wars and Ben 10, hopefully if I can come up with a good one and if I have the time. So, until then, bye guys! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Sketches and Dilemas

**Hey guys! It's been a while. Now, I wanted to post this up tomorrow but I couldn't ignore the urge so here it is! Hopefully, this chapter will be to your liking. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy!**

Ch 13. Sketches and Dilemmas

(Anakin's P.O.V)

"Now, where is it?!" I groaned at her whiney voice. I leaned back up against the wall with my arms crossed, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. Georgethe was searching all over her quarters for something. She's been at it all morning and I'm starting to fall asleep. It all started bright and early, and we were enjoying a nice and relaxing sleep…

_It was still a bit early as the sun was peeking out, getting ready to rise. Me and Ahsoka were in our quarters, sleeping in our own beds across from one another. I breathed out as I felt so relaxed under the sheets. Then, the door opened and closed, followed by the sound of footsteps. A soft voice spoke out to me._

"_Anakin? Are you awake?" A shadow of someone came over me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I so did not want to deal with this right now, especially since I was trying to sleep. And I recognized that voice so I groaned in my pillow._

"_I know you can hear me, dude. Wake—UP!" That's when her fists started pounding on me. I snap my eyes wide open and felt pain all over my back, arms and shoulders. I growled, ticked off, so I pushed her off of me. "What the heck do you want?!"_

_My outburst woke up Ahsoka, causing her to jolt out of bed and fell on top of her face. I got up on my butt the minute I heard the impact. But Georgethe didn't seem to notice and she yanked on my shoulder to get me out of the bed._

"_No time to explain! Now, COME ON!" She yanked on my arm rather roughly, making me fall out of the bed too. Her tight grip on me dragged me off the carpeted floor and out the door. "Hey, wait for me!" I heard Ahsoka's rapid footsteps not far from me and Georgethe kept pulling me in the direction of her room._

"Ugh! Where is it?! I know I put it here somewhere!" I yawned as Shorty made a mess of her room, Ahsoka worried about her as she watched from the other side of the room. She yanked out her clothes drawers, searching through each one of them very carefully so she didn't miss a single spot. "No, it's not here!"

Then, she went to her closet, filled with boxes and who knows what they bought when they wanted to furnish the room. I heard some boxes crashing down, hence this. CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! Her annoyed groan made it clear that _it_ was not in there. She scurried across the room to barge her way into the bathroom. Only when I heard a few things break in there did I realize that she didn't find _it_ in the bathroom either. "Where the heck is it?! UGH!"

The sound of her growling was music to my ears. Her head poked out and looked back and forth between me and Snips. "Can you guys help me find it?" Ahsoka said yes at the same time I said no. They both glared at me but I shrugged and leaned back more on the wall, smirking. "Oh, never mind!" She searched under her bed while Ahsoka searched under the rug when she asked, "So, what exactly are we looking for?" Shorty got up but banged her head under the bed. "OWW!"

She pulled herself out of there when I saw something light up in her eyes. "Wait! I remember!" She jumped on top of her bed and stuck her hand under the hill of pillows. Then she pulled out her hand and it was holding something. A book, one with a red leather cover and a gold binding. "That's it? That's what made you trash your entire quarters? A book?" I had to admit, it was rather ridiculous when you put it that way.

"It's not just any book. I bought it with the credits Ahsoka gave me to…you know…keep as a journal." That last word made me quite curious. "Anyway, the reason why I wanted you guys so badly is because," she stopped abruptly. She got up and quickly ran to the door and checked to see if anyone was in the hallways. She closed it after and she pressed her back to it, "what I am about to tell you may seem kind of crazy." Ahsoka looked confused as me, at the same time, even more curious.

She walked past me, her arm brushing by mine; earning a slight pink blush to her cheeks, and making a smirk appear on my face. She scurried up beside Ahsoka, not wanting to cause any discomfort between us, and spoke, rather like a whisper, "Have you guys ever had these dreams…where you see and experience things…that feel too real to be just dreams? And you…you see things that you were meant to see like…like they're clues to which you have to solve to put the pieces together…like a puzzle."

The way she spoke, it was filled with amazement but also full of worry. When she talked about dreams, it made me think about the dreams I have. But they weren't anywhere near making me feel content and safe. They were mostly on my past, full of conflict, struggles, and pain. Some of them were on what was going on now, surrounding me and those that I'm close to, like Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Master Yoda since he sometimes gives me words of wisdom when I need to talk about things that make me stressed and upset, but I talk to Obi-Wan about it, only vaguely to not make it seem so serious, R2 and 3PO, and most importantly…Padme.

Just listening to her voice made me remember something that happened not too long ago, a while back actually, when she spent her first night here… "I've been having these…dreams lately…and they're so realistic. And…I've seen images that get permanently etched into my mind, like they get stuck in me and they won't go away unless I put them down to remember them. That's why I've been putting them down in my journal. I even drew the images down too."

Ahsoka was getting interested as her facial expressions changed the more she spoke. "Whoa! That sounds pretty intense. But I don't think I have dreams like that. Anakin on the other hand…" I raised my brow at her, getting impatient and my vision was starting to blur. I wanted to go back to bed and just stay there, all day if I wished, and I did. "Okay, I get it! That's good and all, but what does this have to do with us?"

"That's…where it gets kind of crazy." She opened her journal and flipped through the pages. "Right before I woke up," the pages stopped flipping and one particular page landed back. "I saw," I walked up and leaned over her and so did Ahsoka, "…this." I felt my breathing stopping and a sudden chill crept up my back.

On the page was a neatly drawn picture of downtown Coruscant and it was filled with strange but dangerous creatures, attacking nearby citizens. A big bright hole, almost like it was a portal, was in the sky, letting these creatures get through, wrecking buildings and destroying everything they set their eyes on. The sky was filled with blasts, smoke from the fire breaking out in the area during the attack, not even the light from above lightened the theme of this drawing.

And in the middle of all the chaos…was Georgethe.

"I think _kind of_ is an understatement."

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

I sighed, very worried, leaning my head back as I watched Ahsoka search through the aisles. We were in an antique shop, somewhere in the safe side of downtown, and we—or rather she was shopping for small but very cute details to add to both our rooms.

The whole shop was filled with shelves stuffed with antiques, ranging from books and paintings to small chandeliers and hanging decorations. Two simple plants were by the entrance, one at each side. The more I looked around, the walls were brown as was the floor being wooden and the cream ceiling didn't pale in comparison as it was hanging ornaments, lanterns, and other old but unique treasures waiting to be found.

I saw Ahsoka admiring a figurine of a little human girl. She wore a blue dress and held a flower, looking at it intently. Ahsoka smiled at it and kept going on her search, making a small smile appear on my face.

I bet Anakin wasn't going to be happy when he sees figurines of adorable bunnies or butterflies in his room, one of very few places where he could be himself instead of being infected by anything gross or just plain cruel, figurines ready to be at the top of that list. I snickered a bit, itching to get a photo of one of a few glorious moments, more than ready to enjoy his amusing misery.

When my mind wandered on Anakin more, the more worried I was at seeing his face when I showed them the drawing, and then my smile faded away.

"_Anakin? Is it that bad?" He didn't answer. He kept his eyes on the drawing but Ahsoka's voice answered in his place. "So, it's just an image you saw in a dream. It's not that big of a deal." That made me snap._

"_Hasn't anything I've said meant anything to you at all?!" Ahsoka flinched at my angry voice. But I never meant to upset her. "I—I'm sorry. I'm just—scared. I mean, I've had scary dreams when I was a little kid. But these past few days have been so hectic and I think that the stress and shock from me discovering my newfound abilities caused me to have them in the first place."_

_But I doubt that that was the reason the moment I finished that sentence._

_She gave me a comforting smile and touched my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "It's okay to be scared. But I'm sure it's nothing. Right, Master?"_

_However, when we both turned to him, I felt myself feeling weak inside._

_Anakin looked pale just by looking at it when he sensed we were staring at him. He looked away and his back faced us. He cleared his throat, like something was stuck in there, and spoke. But it sounded off. "Uh…yeah Snips. Don't get yourself worked up over nothing, Shorty." His gloved hand rested on my other shoulder, shaking me lightly. He looked down and gave me a look that made the chill inside blow away, replacing it with pure and utter warmth._

"_It's just a dream. They're not real. Nothing can hurt you…and nothing will hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." He leaned down as he spoke, having us face to face. His words were calm and reassuring, enough to make me believe him, and I did. I knew he himself had trouble sleeping often and had experience with bad dreams, especially on how to deal with them when their enormity weighs down on your shoulders. A smile slowly graced my lips, letting a relieved breath escape through them._

_But that's when he smirked at me, ruffling my hair. "After all, you are my pupil." That was enough to make me beam with joy._

_But I saw something in his deep blue eyes…concern._

_The enormity of what may lie at stake here if that wasn't a dream would make his concern increase tenfold, not to mention that traveling to the Winx and the Xiaolin world was more than enough proof. I just hope I was wrong._

"Hey, are you okay?" I snapped up when a voice broke me free from the memory. Ahsoka leaned over me, her lekku brushing my cheeks. I shook my head, clearing it and rubbing my eyes.

"Y-Yeah…I'm good. I was just…lost in a train of thought. So, did you find what you were looking for?" She grinned and bounced in utter joy and excitement. "Yep! I found this nice vase," she pulled it out of her shopping bag and presented it. It was a medium size, curvy in the middle and had a mix of cool colors merging like paint blobs.

"And I saw this and I thought of you and your dream problem." She put the vase back in and brought out something much smaller. It was a dream catcher. It was woven in the middle to make an image of a flower appear, with three feathers hanging down from it. A red bead was on the left one, a blue bead was on the right one, and a green bead was on the one in the middle. Several other beads were hanging with them on the three strings attaching them to the main part, completing a mystical look.

"Oh, Ahsoka! This is…so cool! Thank you." I took it from her and felt the soft feathers with my fingers brushing under them. "Hey, what are friends for?" I grinned at her and we made our way out the door, wishing the kind young worker behind the counter a good day. She waved good-bye to us and we were making our way to the precise location where Anakin was waiting for us. He didn't bother following us in the shop because…well, think about it: A fearsome Jedi Knight and an antique shop don't go well together. Eh, whatever floats his boat.

Suddenly, while we walked down the sidewalk with the dream catcher in my hand, a strong breeze blew it out of my hand rather roughly.

"Hey! My dream catcher!" I gaped as it flew with the breeze down an alleyway on my left. My instincts got the better of me, urging me to go after it. So I did.

"Georgethe, wait! Come back!"

I ignored Ahsoka's cries, the dream catcher being my main focus, as I ran down the alley, the object of my sudden importance, flying away, taking me with it. I don't why I care about it so much when I just got it. I guess...I know that it was a gift from Ahsoka, a gift from a friend, a gift from the heart because of our strong and growing friendship. I couldn't lose it. And I wouldn't.

From alleyways to sidewalks to jumping over obstacles in my way, I chased after my dream catcher, not noticing the change in scenery when I abruptly stopped in my tracks. I breathed in and out repeatedly when I saw it fly over to a small building out by the water, a stream of water to be exact. It landed by the edge, near the door. I ran down the stone sidewalk, careful not to trip and fall over in the water.

But just when I stopped to it and bent down to pick it up, I came to realize three things.

One was, as I looked around to my new surroundings, it was the exact place and spot I was in when I first came here.

Second, when I looked down to my dream catcher, I noticed it was gleaming up at me when the three colored beads began to glow._What the heck?_

And third, I suddenly heard the door to the building in front of me get open very roughly, the hinges banging loudly. BANG!

I looked up before something as tough as bricks and stone hit me head on. CRASH!

The last thing I remember was collapsing on my back, hitting the back of my head on the stone sidewalk, and my vision blurring to giving me black spots in it. My head grew dizzy and I was losing consciousness fast. My mind tried to trace back to Anakin and Ahsoka killing me, mostly Anakin, on running off suddenly and worrying them both to death to what the heck hit my noggin, but everything was fading fast as well.

Two shadow figures leaned over me, their frantic voices becoming blurrier by the second, as the whole world disappeared before my very eyes.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, at Alfea College, Head Mistress Faragonda was overlooking the new situation from her high window view on the school and the area. It all happened so suddenly, making her and her school's residents feel unarmed and defenseless. However, they did put up a magic barrier so they couldn't get in. So far, the only damage the new threat made was only making themselves at home. They consisted of dark, bulking monsters that were similar to the ones the Trix controlled when they were at their most powerful, in the battle for Magix. But the Trix were still at Light Rock Monastery so they couldn't be held responsible.

That is...until a magic hologram of someone appeared behind her, startling her. "Oh goodness! You startled me! You're one of the keepers at Light Rock Monastery, aren't you?" He nodded, as he wore a long robe with a necklace around his neck with a crystal like stone attached to it, going with his hazel brown high ponytail and tan skin. "What is the matter? Did something happen over there?" He nodded again, a worried frown on his face, "I'm afraid so. There was an attack , many of us were knocked out and injured but nothing serious. But as we searched for the culprit behind the attack, we saw a huge hole in the Trix's room. They weren't there and we searched the entire monastery. They're gone!"

This shocked Miss Faragonda very greatly. The new army and the grave news could mean only one thing...

"This is very troubling news...and I'm afraid a future attack here at Alfea and possibly the whole magic dimension may happen. From what you've told me, it seems that the Trix may be responsible for all of this. A brand new army has arrived here but this one seems so much stronger...and darkness runs fiercely within them. But we were able to put a barrier to prevent them from crossing over. Still, there is not much we can do but we will keep an eye out for them and let us know if anything else occurs."

"We will, Miss Faragonda." He bowed at her and then the hologram disappeared.

That's when the doors sprang open and five girls ran out of it. "Head Mistress Faragonda!" It was the Winx Club; consisting of Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and of course Bloom. "If it's about the army outside, I already know. But don't worry, nothing can get in as long as the barrier holds."

"That's not all." Stella said before she moved aside to reveal three figures in the doorway, walking forward.

"Ah, I see we have guests."

"We found walking over here in the woods and we interrogated them, just in case they were behind the army." Musa explained.

"But according to my scanners, they were no traces of dark energy or magic in them." Tecna showed her virtual results on her phone.

"Oh great, now these chicks believe in magic too." The tall, raven-haired teen boy of the three guests said, earning dark looks from the girls, including the red-haired teen girl of the three.

"These _chicks_ are fairies, hot-shot! And don't press your luck cause' we're all taken." Stella flaunted her hair at him, giving him a proud smile.

He rolled his eyes at the blonde, "Whatever. Anyway, lover boy here is looking for someone." Evidence of teasing was in his voice, earning him an elbow shove in his side by the red-haired teen.

"We were able to bring them through the barrier, even though it was tricky considering..." Flora trailed off on her sentence.

"Considering we're not from here. We're from a different dimension and we're looking for...an old friend of ours." Them minus the older teen.

"She has dark brown hair put in a ponytail, brown eyes, a mole under her eye, is kind of tall, and has-" The other teen boy, who had brown hair, spoke when someone finishing his sentence, "Braces?" It was Bloom.

He looked awe-struck as to how she knew about his friend, "How did you know that?"

"I met her. She helped us defeat the Trix. She used her powers to help me face Icy in battle. She showed such amazing potential!"

That caused him to lose his breath, as if his lungs just closed up.

"Powers? She used her powers? But that's not possible! I saw her powers get taken-" His two companions looked at him, suspicious of what he said, so he kept his mouth shut. "The point is, we have to find her, as soon as possible. Do you know where she went?"

"Hmm, the last time I saw her was by the fountain. But she looked kind of sleepy. I mean, one minute she looked fine, then the next thing I know she starts to get dizzy in her head and legs and she said she had to go. I called out to her but she ignored me and ran into the woods. I wanted to go after her but-"

"But what?" Bloom fidgeted around with her hands, almost as if she grew nervous to what she about to say.

"A-a voice...it wasn't Daphne's...my sister's but...another woman's...she told me to let her go...and that...I would see her again...sooner than I think."

Everyone but the brown-haired boy looked shocked at what she just said. _'Another woman's voice, huh? I bet it's the same one.'__  
_

"Well, we need to find her."

"And we need to find a way to destroy this army and find the Trix. Unfortunately, they escaped from the monastery. And I think that they are responsible for this new mess." The Winx gasped at the horrifying news and they all said in shocking unison, "The Trix escaped?!" Miss Faragonda nodded, upset as well at the news.

"Then we have to find them! But how can we do that? They could be anywhere in the magic dimension." Bloom asked.

"If you have anything of these... Trix like an object or such, I can use it to track their energy signature." The red-haired teen girl said.

Bloom pulled out something from her skirt's pocket. It was a small piece of ice, one that was slowly dripping. "This came out from one of Icy's blasts that she threw at me. But it's slowly starting to melt so you better hurry."

"Don't worry, I'm on it." She held out both her hands and they glowed pink as her eyes did. The piece of ice glowed pink too and it floated out of Bloom's hand. After a few seconds, she stopped glowing and so did the ice piece as it melted completely. "I got it! I know where they are. If we can find another portal, I can use their energy signature to get the portal to take us right to them."

"Then, it's back to the cave for us. Let's get going, guys." The younger teen boy, obviously the leader of the three, turned around to leave.

"Wait!" The three turned back to Bloom, the leader of the group. "We're going too! If the Trix are involved, then they're the key to getting rid of the army. And she's my friend too. I want to help her." The leader saw how sincere and honest Bloom spoke about her friend, who was his friend too, or old friend, he guessed.

"Alright then. Who are you guys, anyway?"

"We're the Winx! I'm Bloom, and these are my friends: Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna." They all waved at them. "And you guys are?"

"This is Kevin and my cousin Gwen. I'm Ben." He gave out his hand for her to shake it. She shook back.

"Please me careful, everyone. I can sense dark forces at work and this may run deeper than we all expect it to."

"We will, Miss Faragonda. We will find the Trix and bring them back, and stop the army before things get seriously worse." Bloom said, determined.

"Well then, let's go!" Ben exclaimed, ready to get this show on the rode.

**Well, a bunch of things have happened. Like, who knocked out our main OC? Are the Trix involved with the new army? And what was Ben talking about with her powers getting taken away, if that's what happened?**

**I hope this bonding with Anakin is satisfying to you guys. So, the next one will be on another trip to another world/favorite cartoon show of mine, leave me your guesses on what show it may be.**

**The chapter after the next one will finally set the story on track, hence officially making it a crossover between all these great shows. So, tell me in a review what you think, leave comments and such, let me know of any errors I made so I can fix them, and I'll see you guys soon (hopefully next week). Until then, bye guys! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: A Talking Dog

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I just found out that Ch 1 has a 1000 views and the whole story so far has over 2000 views! Thank you all so much for reading my story, it means so much!**

**So, this one will be a visit to another world/fav show of mine and it will get interesting. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy!**

Ch 14. A Talking Dog

A tidal wave of pain rushed through my head. It banged like a bongo and the pain increased. A skinny ray of light penetrated the dark shield that protected my eyes from the stinging rays of the light.

"Ugh…ugh…huh?" My eyes, exhausted as my whole self-being was screaming in pain, slowly opened.

"Ah!" I covered my eyes with my right arm to block out the light. I felt my butt brushing against something like it a soft, plush cloud and my back cracked as I started to sit up.

I lowered my arm and squinted my eyes in the light. As my vision started clearing, so did my mind as it processed where I was. "What in the—?" I felt my mouth changing into an "O" as I saw it. Or really, as I saw _them._

The two shadow figures from before in Coruscant by the docks, they leaned over me and I was able to get a closer look at them. First off, the one on my right…was a dog. He was a mixed-breed, an anthropomorphic dog so to speak. "D-Du-Dukey?"

"Uh Johnny? How does she know my name?" I groaned as my head banged in pain quickly. I looked over to my left and saw a boy, an eleven year old boy with blonde orange spiky hair with red highlights on the tips, hence "the kid with the flaming hair" since his hair did look like it was on fire, who wore baggy green cargo pants, a black short sleeved shirt with a trefoil symbol on it under a blue short sleeved dress shirt, black high top sneakers with white laces, and a watch on his wrist.

"J-John-Johnny." Dukey paled when I spoke his owner's name. "And how does she know _your _name?!" He was being frantic over this as he paced back and forth all over the room. I sat up when my eyes became sharp. We were in a bedroom, and taking in all the toys, video game cases, and dirty laundry on the floor, my guess was that it was Johnny's room.

"This is not good! This is _so _not good! We have to come clean! She may even know all about us, our lives, everything! What if…what if she's an ALIEN?! I'm going to freak out now." That's when Dukey started screaming like he was on fire and started running all over the room. I started to panic as my breathing grew faster, sweat showing on my face and neck.

"W-Where am I? How did I get here? Why did you bring me here?!" The panic in my voice made Dukey scream louder. It also made me panic even more. I don't know why I was so scared all of a sudden. But I grew hotter and more frantic, almost as much as Dukey. His screaming wasn't helping the situation.

And Johnny, he looked mad; _beyond_ mad actually, that Dukey was making his mess of a room even messier than before. "Alright, you two! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He walked up to Dukey and yanked him off the floor by his hairy neck, his legs hanging and swaying slowly. Dukey stopped screaming but he still looked upset.

"Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?" Johnny ignored me.

"Don't worry about it, dude. All we have to do is keep her in my room…or somewhere else because I don't want a girl spreading her cooties on my stuff!" I glared and growled at him. He may be cute for a little guy, but this _is_ Johnny Test after all, and he is anything but good and sweet.

"Why am I here?!" I asked again, only more angrier. But Johnny ignored me again; his main focus was on his pet/best friend.

"She has to stay hidden, at least long enough before Mom and Dad come back and find her. Then, they'll think we're"together" and then Dad will make me sit down and listen to him talk about"the talk" with the birds and the bees and then I'll NEVER get to live it down, NEVER!"

Johnny rambled on and on while I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed. I planted both my feet on the ground and pushed my butt off the bed. But then, I started swaying and my legs were wobbly in the knees, along with my banging head so I touched my forehead.

But only until I shrieked as another pain came out. I pulled my hand back when I found myself in front of a mirror and my eyes scanned up to my forehead. I gasped at the sight. There was a HUGE bruise on it, turning purple, black and blue, and it was the size of a potato or a football, I wasn't sure.

But I was sure on one thing. I bet the two shadow figures back at the docks were these two…and I was going to get to the bottom of it, even if it means I have to _force_ the answers out of them.

"Hey! Where do you think _you're_ going?" Johnny asked me, trying to calm his pal down. But right now, being calm was impossible for me. I felt myself getting hotter when my eyes narrowed at the mirror, as if staring right at it could solve all my problems. Partially, it did.

Suddenly, my eyes were glowing golden, causing the mirror to crack under the immense power of the Force. "AH! Johnny, she's-she's a—" They both shrieked at the same time, "AN ALIEN!" I crocked my head over to where they were, petrified under my steamy stare.

"I'm NOT an alien! But I'll be _much_ worse than that if you don't start explaining yourselves!" I moved toward them and Johnny walked the other way, hitting the window. He looked scared but he sounded kind of brave, "I'll never tell you!"

That's when we heard a loud, whiney voice from outside the house. "Johnny Test, I demand that you let me see my dear Susan AT ONCE!" I knew whose voice that belonged to, so in utter annoyance, I yanked the window open and put my palm out to send a Force wave at what I guessed was his car. BOOM! "OOW!"

I turned back to see Johnny's face pale. "Okay, I'll come clean." My smirk was enough to send chills down both their spines.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab of twins Susan and Mary Test, they were checking to see if all their inventions were working right. And if they were present and accounted for. Well, almost all of them were there…except…

"Turbo Action Backpack?"

"Check!"

"Turbo Time Rewinder?"

"Check!"

"Sonic Super Scooter?"

"Check-wait a minute!" Mary Test searched for the scooter with her eyes but among the hundreds or so inventions the twin geniuses created, the scooter wasn't among them. "It isn't here!"

"What? It has to be there. If not, then, who could have taken it?" Susan Test asked. They both looked at each other before a DING! went off in both their heads.

"JOHNNY!"

Then, at just that right moment, a huge wave of bangs, crashes, and booms erupted in the hallway outside the lab door. Three punches were evident as someone punched through the iron steel door before it opened and out of it came said boy and dog, collapsing on the floor. "Johnny?! Dukey?! What is going on?" Both twins exclaimed, shocked.

As if on cue, a tall shadow figure was in the doorway, and when it walked out, the light in the room revealed it to be…me. "What's going on is that your brother and his mutt sidekick brought me here for who knows what reason! Now, either you take me back or else we're going to have ourselves a problem here," I spoke and I quivered in my knees myself when there were traces of anger in the way I spoke. It almost reminded me of the way Anakin speaks when he gets angry, steamed, or plain out frustrated, or all of the above. My point of getting back to him and as soon as possible was my one objective, and nothing, not even a crazy little kid and his dog was going to get in my way.

"Johnny! What did you do _now_?!" Susan demanded, upset at this and probably at the loss of the scooter. "And what did you do with the Sonic Super Scooter?!" Mary demanded, upset as well.

"_He _did it!" Dukey cried out in fear as I glared at them both, hiding behind Johnny.

"Wait, do you mean Scoots?" They both nodded in unison. Johnny pondered while tapping his chin, a thinking face plastered on, "Scoots…Scoots…Scoots…hmm…no. Besides, the last time I checked, I didn't want to ride it in the first place, since it made us the most wanted fugitives in Porkbelly!"

"Ugh, whatever! Point being, it's gone! And you're the only one we suspect to have taken it." Susan said.

Johnny faked gasped and placed a hand over his heart, "You think that _I _took it? _Me_, your little brother, of all people?! Oh, how could you put the blame on little old me?! I thought we had…something special," he wiped away an invisible tear, "I thought…we finally looked past our flaws and bad moments…and looked on the good times alone!"

He sniffled and wailed over it, like the actor he was whenever he tries to buy out of the trouble he always causes. "But, I guess some things will never change, like the misconception you two over the bundle of hope and joy that is your own flesh and blood! So be it, then!" He cried in Dukey's shoulder and he awkwardly patted his back.

I walked up next to the twins, asking, "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

While Susan and Mary scanned me to make sure I was okay (and to see where the heck I came from) with this new high tech machine that looked like the size of a postal mailbox with different colored buttons on the front, with tubes and various instruments attached to its sides, I sat on an examination table and got a good look at them.

They were both thirteen and had long, red hair with traditional lab coats on but Susan had blue eyes like Johnny while Mary had teal eyes. Susan wore a black skirt, knee-high socks, a pair of Mary Janes, and a blue shirt depicting a star. Her hair was straight held with a star-shaped clip, and square glasses. Mary wore baggy blue jeans and sneakers with her trademark yellow moon-shirt. Her hair was curly, held with a crescent moon clip, and crescent shaped glasses.

In my opinion, they were pretty, for kid geniuses. I winced as Mary put an ice pack on my forehead while Susan took a blood sample from my index finger, pricking it as my blood seeped into a needle. She placed it on the right side of the machine.

On the wide screen at the top of the front side, it revealed my blood results. Susan typed something up on the keyboard that appeared and I watched as she examined my DNA and other things. I watched as the virtual image of my DNA strand was twisting itself. I could feel my eyes widening when I heard a voice outside the window.

"My dear, sweet Susan! You can't ignore my love for you! You will be mine, Susan Test! You will be MINE!" It was that whiney voice again. I gritted my teeth and banged my fist on the table, "Oh, enough already!" I put my palm out again and used the Force to open the windows and the Force wave made a big BOOM, followed by an "OOW, AGAIN!"

"Oh no! Tell me it's not who I think it is!" Susan paled at the sound of that voice. Mary checked the window and looked outside. But what she saw made her pale too. "Oh great! It's Bling-Bling again!" Susan walked up to their big super computer, typed up some few things, and the screen turned on to reveal said evil boy waiting out in the front lawn, holding up a bouquet of roses. We could all hear him speaking up to the video camera outside the house. "My dear sweet Susan, I will not be stopped by your strange, invisible super waves any longer! So, either you come on a date with me and be my girlfriend…or I will DESTROY ALL OF PORKBELLY! The choice is yours, but I'd hurry if I were you."

"Seriously, hasn't he ever heard of a dating site before? The dude _really_ needs to move on." Dukey said.

"Let me guess: that dude's got a crush on you and he won't let you go?" I asked Susan, completely understanding her dilemma since I've seen this show as well. She nodded, groaning as she face-palmed herself.

"He's been at it all week. And nothing's been able to stop him, not even me and my brilliant schemes. And I'm starting to get poofed-out." Johnny sighed out, collapsing on top of Dukey. "This is not worth anything, not even for steak! Even if it's juicy and tender and so raw…" Dukey's eyes looked off to his imagination that was filled with whatever it was that fascinated dogs like steaks, fire hydrants, chasing cats…

"Well, why can't you just tell him to leave you alone?"

"Um, we did and we tried everything! We tricked him by giving him a Susan clone, but it melted after a little while. Then, we tried to make him leave by drawing him away as a diversion by luring him in with a Susan dummy. We even changed the coordinates on his tracking device so he could go to Mexico!"

Johnny looked exhausted just by talking about it. But doing all that stuff in one day just to get rid of someone like Bling-Bling Boy must have been…well… infuriating! "We don't know what else to do."

"And if we don't think of something soon, he's going to destroy Porkbelly!" Mary sounded worried, not as much as Dukey. "Yeah, I'm going to freak out now. AAAHHHHHH!" He cried out, crushing Johnny in his hairy arms. His face was turning blue and he was having a hard time breathing. "Dukey—you—you're—crushing—me!" He heard him and when he let go, Johnny collapsed on his stomach.

All this craziness was starting to get to me. And I thought meeting a talking dog would be kind of entertaining. But now, with all the noise and Bling-Bling's threat, I was cracking like an egg. And I've had it! "Okay, that's it! I have had just about enough of this!" I jumped off the table, ran to the open window and jumped out through it.

"NOOOO!" All four of them screamed and ran to the window. But they were all shocked at the sight they saw. "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

Bling-Bling Boy, or Eugene since that's his real name, was chubby and wore gold jewelry and watches, hence his villain name. His brown hair, freckles, blue eyes and big teeth were more than enough evidence as to why Susan wasn't into him. Anyway, I blocked his view of the window, given my tall stature, and I put my hand out to him.

"It's you! You broke my car, and my dignity, plus you gave me a boo-boo on my little noggin. Well, whoever you are, you will not stop me from being with my Susan! Or else, you'll be the reason why Porkbelly will become a junk yard!" He pulled out a remote and had his finger wavering over the big red button. "Try anything, and I will unleash my missiles onto all of Porkbelly!" I saw, horrified, as actual missiles came out of his golden van, aiming at the downtown city in plain sight.

'_There's no time to waste!'_

My hand waved slowly to him, my eyes closed, and my breathing grew steady. My voice spoke out, sending a Force wave through both our minds.

"You will leave Susan Test alone."

"What are you talking about? Sweet, sweet Susan, I'm coming for you, my beloved!"

"You _will_ leave Susan Test alone."

"I-I will leave Susan Test alone—no! I-I will not!" I squeezed my eyes tightly as the energy grew more, twice as strong to send him the message as his finger was coming down on the button.

"You WILL leave Susan Test alone, NOW!" Bling-Bling held his head with both his hands, shaking from the immense pain tearing it apart from inside, dropping the remote.

"I—I—I," Suddenly, he stopped shaking from the pain, his arms laying against his sides, standing straight and his eyes zoned out. "I will leave Susan Test alone." I smirked, very pleased.

"You will leave her and her family alone for a month, two tops."

"I will leave her and her family alone for a month, two tops." His voice sounded bland, automatic really.

"And you'll— leave to take a vacation—in Mexico!"

"And I'll leave to take a vacation— in Mexico!" I lowered my hand and opened my eyes to see him walking away, throwing the roses aside, and stepping onto the remote, crushing it, and entering his golden van and it drove away, hopefully as far away as Mexico. I dropped to my knees, sweating from all the energy I used to concentrate, and still shocked I was able to use the Force to change his mind. I thought it would take me a while, or a long time, to do that trick. Well, it didn't take that long after all.

I heard footsteps crushing the grass blades and then the Test siblings and their pet dog were at my side while I panted, losing my breath. Johnny gave me a water bottle and I gladly took it, gulping down the cool, refreshing, heavenly water down my dry, burning throat. "T-Thanks! I don't think he'll be bothering you guys anytime soon." I gulped down the rest of the water.

"That was…INCREDIBLE!" Dukey hugged me along with the Test twins, all their comments and compliments on my performance was just a big jumble of words, words that somehow seemed unimportant. I shrugged them off and tried to stand up, just barely. "Johnny?" I saw him behind Dukey and he looked astounded, at my performance too, I guess.

That's when he bowed to me. "Okay, this is weird, and that's saying a lot."

"No words can describe your magnificence, your performance out there proves you are NOT to be messed with. Plus, you saved my sister from going out with that creep. I'm am at your service. Your wish is my command uh...what is your name?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's Georgethe. And I'm not going to fry you or anything. I'm only nice when I want to be, especially when people aren't asking for it. So that's enough acting for you. But if you really want to please me, first you can tell me how I can get back to...to where you took me from."

"Oh, yeah, um, about that..."

"What?" He looked at all of us and he sighed before he went to two big bushes beside the house. He shoved the leaves aside to pull out... "The Sonic Super Scooter!" The twins ran up and snatched it from him, hugging it like the treasure it was, to them at least. "So, you did take it! I should have known, especially since you said you weren't interested in riding it!" Susan said, ticked-off that he lied, as usual.

"Hey, but you did say that it was new and improved and that you took out the Mach 9 setting on it."

"Yeah, by replacing it with the Mach 10! Why did you take it anyway?" Mary asked.

"He was tempted to test it out, just like before." Dukey answered.

"Hey! Whose side are you on, dude?"

"I'm on the side of not getting fried! I only like meat fried."

"OKAY ENOUGH!" My outburst shut their mouths up. "I want to go, like, now! So, make with the magic and do it, please." We all went back inside and the girls worked on the scooter. "Huh, apparently, this Mach 10 has the power to travel between-" Johnny cut off Susan, "different dimensions."

The girls and I looked at Johnny, shocked. "Oh my God...are you serious?" Johnny raised his hand, "I swear."

"Huh, so that explains how you two got to Coruscant and how I got this beauty." I pointed up to my huge bruise. They both gave me an apologetic look and I nodded back to say I forgive them.

"How long have you two been using it?" Susan asked. "Uh, not long, maybe a few days...more than...a week."

"WHAT?!" I shook my head, already feeling exhausted to death. "Uh guys, hurry up! I-I don't think I can h-h-hang i-i-in the-the-there..." I suddenly felt all the darkness coming in like a swarm, consuming me. I felt myself falling to my knees, my head hitting the floor.

"Oh my God! Guys,she's losing consciousness! I'm going to freak out now. AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I moaned as Dukey's screaming was becoming faint, blurring as the sound was beginning to muffle in ears, like something was clogging them up. I tried to keep my eyes open when Johnny bent down to keep me awake. He started shaking me to get the energy pumping but it wasn't working.

He looked scared at seeing me like this so I tried to muster up a smile when something was glowing. It was our hands. He was holding mine to give me comfort when the link was bonding our wrists. He looked shocked, just as I was, and this has happened twice already!

My eyelids were weighing down when I could hear him speaking faintly to me. "Hold on...hold on...hold on..."

* * *

"Wake...up...wake...up...wake up..." I was moaning, my eyes were aching, along with my head, still banging like crazy. I could feel something soft in my hand so I closed my fingers around it more.

My ears picked up loud noises, ones of sirens, footsteps on the ground, and the splashing of the waters.

"Come on Shorty...wake up." I moaned more, begging my eyes to open up. When they did, just barely, a ray of light hit them, stinging them and making me wince in more pain. I tried opening them again, even though they begged me not to, and someone was leaning over me but I couldn't see them right. Whoever it was brushed a few stray hair strands out of my face and behind my ear.

The same hand brushed through my hair and it felt...good. I gasped as two arms weaved around me, warming me in the process, and under my legs. I felt a shift as those arms carried me.

"Don't worry, kid. I gotcha...I gotcha." I knew that voice, giving me a reason to relax my nerves down. I couldn't resist leaning my head against their chest.

"An...Anakin?" I could feel him looking down at me. I could also feel Ahsoka following him as we passed the noises. My guess was that those were officers, probably sent by Anakin to look for me when I ran away.

His arms grew stronger around me, as if he was trying to protect me from the monsters that exist in this world.

"Don't worry, Shorty. I'm here... I gotcha...and I'm not letting you out of my sight again." The stern yet caring way he spoke made my chest flutter and I could feel my face burn up.

I had a hunch that my dream-catcher was the thing in my hand so I held it as tight as I could, making sure I didn't lose it again, just like how they lost me.

I nuzzled my cheek up against his chest, letting sleep conquer me. 'Cause after that, Anakin would be the one conquering me. Won't that be fun?_'__Oh, don't pretend that you won't love that.' _I blushed at my hasty thoughts.

What we didn't know was that two figures were watching us from afar before they left for home on their scooter.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Once the two teams walked out of the portal from another cave, they saw themselves in another earthy environment.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kevin asked, being impatient as the eight of them walk down a forest path through the endless fields of trees.

"This is where the energy trail leads. Besides, I can sense that Georgethe's been around here too. We're getting warmer." Gwen explained while she climbed over a huge log in the path, followed by Kevin.

"Okay, but why can't we just shout out "Hey Georgethe!"?" Ben looked back over his shoulder beside Bloom, being serious, "And have who knows what's out here after us? Good plan."

"Ben's right. We can't attract attention to ourselves, not if we want the Trix to hear us." Bloom added.

"My scanners will detect if they come near." Tecna pulled out her phone out, just in case.

Pretty soon, they all arrived at a temple. "Finally! A place where we can relax! My feet are killing me!" Stella complained, tired from all the walking.

"Maybe there's some people in there that could help us." Flora suggested. Bloom nodded and lead the way, Stella lagging behind.

Meanwhile, the Xiaolin team was playing Charades and it was Omi's turn. He was pretending to be Jack Spicer when he noticed them coming their way. He froze in an uncomfortable pose. "What's the matter, partner?" Clay asked.

"In-In-Intruders!" He finally fell, on top of Raimundo. "Hey, watch the hair!" He shoved him off, fixing his hair."Uh guys?" Kimiko said, surprised that Omi was right.

That's when they all noticed them too.

"My friends, prepare to serve these intruders a humiliating defeat!"

They pounced at them, making the eight of them freeze right on the spot. The team pulled out their Xiaolin weapons, ready to take them down.

"I take it that this is the welcome party." Musa said.

"Whoa, easy guys!" Ben said, not expecting this to happen. "Uh, we come in peace?"

Meanwhile, again, back at the Test house, the twins were busy looking at the blood results when the screen started beeping red and making loud siren-like noises, or alarms.

The results popped up on the screen...and they were NOT what the twins were suspecting.

"What the heck? But that's...impossible!" Susan exclaimed.

"But then...then that means...who is she?" Mary asked, stumped.

"You mean..._what_ is she?"

**Okay, so this was suppose to be short, but I guess I overdid it. Anywho, we visited the world of Johnny Test. What did you think? I think that our main OC was losing her temper and kind of lost it a few times. I will be editing this up to get it just right and fix errors.**

**So, looks like Ben 10 and The Winx are in some trouble with the Xiaolin team. What will happen? (I know, though ;D)**

**And what were the blood results at the end? Oh, so many questions, that will be answered when they can.**

**I'm tired so leave me reviews, comments and such, and I'll see you guys soon (so long as my mom doesn't drive me over the edge, UGH!) And thank you all for looking at my story, it means the world to me! Bye guys! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: The Will of the Force

**Hey everybody! I wanted to post this tomorrow but I was already done with it so TADA! I have no idea why the title of this chapter is named like that but hey, it's a line from Star Wars: The Clone Wars Movie and I loved the scene where it involved that line. Also, I am editing the previous chapters because I want to improve them so just a heads-up there.**

**So, this part is where the story starts to come together as some secrets are revealed and intense action occur, as well as sweet Master/pupil moments plus some Anakin/Padme fluff as well! ;D**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 15. The Will of the Force

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

I am _so_ not letting this kid out of my sight again! The moment I found her by sensing her strong presence through the Force, the moment I saw her on the ground in the docks, knocked-out along with her body that seemed so still…so lifeless…I thought I lost my mind. But I was thankful to have found a pulse and that was at least gaining some consciousness back…some of it though.

We brought her to the medical wing in the Temple for immediate treatment. The healer tending her said her head got hit by something hard. Luckily, it didn't crack her head open. If it did…I tried not to think about it. It was a miracle it wasn't that serious. But she did have a mild concussion and needed lots of rest, no training at all.

I brought her to her room, Ahsoka by the door, and I tucked her in as carefully as I could. They insisted that she stay in the medical wing but I refused right away. If she woke up to find herself in a new environment like a medical wing, considering the fact that she may not remember how she got there, she'd have another 'panic attack'. And just one was all I could take for now.

The bandage covering her big bruise still made my chest twinge in guilt. '_I should have been there_._ Then this never would have happened.' _ I didn't know that this could affect me so much. But since she is my pupil and my responsibility, I felt fully responsible.

My hand brushed through her hair once again before Ahsoka said it was time to leave, so she could be left alone to rest. I felt torn, my instincts telling me to stay. But I tried to ignore them and followed Ahsoka out before whispering in her ear, "I'll check up on you in the morning…I promise."

I took her dream-catcher from my pocket that I held on to while she was being treated, and I hanged it over her head, hoping that it does catch any bad dreams that would ruin her rest.

My eyes glanced at her once more before I closed the door, praying that morning that comes sooner. Whoa, never thought I would actually look forward to waking up. I just hope everything goes smoothly as I hoped it would…

* * *

_A few days later (3-4 days)…_

"Anakin…w-where…are you?" Okay, maybe not as smooth as I thought. Georgethe was still going through the symptoms of her concussion and it's been rough, not just on me, but on Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, even Padme. And speaking of her, I entered the living room of her home,_our _home, I saw Padme comforting her by brushing her hand through her hair as she lays down on the couch, with her head in Padme's lap. I smiled softly at them. They looked so nice together, enough to be mistaken as a daughter with her mom.

_Mom_. That word sends chills down my spine. Padme and I are married, and since it's supposed to be kept a secret, we never really came to any thought of having kids. I mean, with the ongoing war and our jobs involved, it doesn't really give us much time to think about the subject. I walked down the steps over to them when something made me stop and admire. Georgethe was smiling and had her hand in Padme's. And Padme was smiling down at the simple yet still sweet moment.

"Finally asleep, huh?" I kissed Padme's cheek and sat on the other side, rubbing Shorty's back to give her more comfort to help her sleep.

"Yes, well, hopefully it will be enough to give her some strength." I grimaced at her words.

When she woke up the morning of the 'incident', she felt immediate headaches and confusion. I could sense it. I bolted right to her room just in time to see her so dazed and in pain. It made me feel as much guilt as I felt that night. Thankfully, I had Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to help me take care of her. So far dizziness, confusion, headaches and dazedness are the only symptoms we've dealt with. And she has no memory of what happened. Well, the amnesia is part of the condition. Hopefully, she'll have her memory and her strength back so I can start training (and teasing) her again.

The reason why we're both here was because the Council received news of another blockade. And this mission required Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and I to lead the attack. The only problem was leaving Shorty all by herself in the Temple while we were gone, for days or longer, we were unsure. And leaving her in that clinic will only make her feel much worse, cooped up in a room filled with her worse nightmare: needles. She told me about it that early morning of her accident during another training session.

Padme was my only option and she was great with kids when she was a senator in training long before we met again. Plus, Shorty's always wanted to meet Padme, only the first time she does, she's asleep.

"And about time, too. This is the third time she's actually sleeping and not waking us up in the middle of the night." Padme sadly smiled down at her and comforted her more, hearing her even breathing. I rubbed her back more when it made me remember the other times I did the same comfort on her every time she was feeling under the weather. It always brought a small and sweet smile on her face, as I tried to help her fall asleep.

She was already half-conscious when I brought her to our apartment. Padme went into action when I came in the living room, the kid aching in my arms. The nurse did say for her to take some pain killers when she felt uncomfortable with her constant headaches. I had her take some before we left. But she was healing rather nicely, but it was going at a slow rate. But we took it anyway.

"Are you sure she can't stay at the Temple while you're gone?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Another blockade just appeared somewhere near Ryloth."

"How many does that make so far?"

"This is the fourth one. The last two were small, easy to beat. Besides, you're great with kids." She smiled up at me. "Yes, when I was a senator in training, and that was years ago." I shook my head, doubting in her lack of skills, "Nah, you still got it."

I looked down to see her squirming, her eyes squeezing, like she was having a bad dream. She started mumbling, "M-Mom…D-Dad…I want…to go…home." I frowned and saw her biting her lip, whimpering.

"Ani, where are her parents in all of this? Have they even shown up for her?"

"I…don't know. I'm still wondering the same thing. No one's shown up for her. But I think it makes her uncomfortable just thinking about them, let alone talking about them. She'll tell me when the time feels right." _Hopefully, soon._

I shook my head and felt the same way on this situation. I still didn't know much about her life, her home, her family. It was still a mystery to me and I only have a few of the pieces. I still needed the rest and I will get them. But it will take some time. But how long would it take?

"I think she should be in a bed. She should be more comfortable." I agreed with her, a simple thing, rather than when we agree on something that gets our necks deep in our progress in the war. I scooped her as slowly as possible not to wake her up and I was extra careful with her head, being extremely sensitive, and Padme led us to one of the guest bedrooms we have in here in case, for what, we weren't quite sure. But Padme likes to be fully prepared for any situation. That's just one of the many things that I've loved about her.

She pulled on the covers before I laid Georgethe down, carefully resting her head on the large pillow. We both pulled the covers back on, keeping her as snug as we could. I looked down once again, watching her breath evenly. Then, I looked at the bandage concealing her bruise. It made me wonder on what was lingering in my mind.

How did she get that in the first place?

When we found her that night, I didn't see anyone nearby, riding away on a hover-bike or running across the sidewalks or over the roofs of the warehouses, not even swimming away in the river! The source of how she got to be this way, after she just ran after her gift from Ahsoka (she told me during the search for her), was not just a coincidence. There has to be a reason.

But what could it be?

"Don't worry about it so much. It'll give _you_ a headache too." Padme wrapped her arms around my shoulders, trying to ease the tension in the room. I chuckled softly before my hand, my robotic hand, held hers, and my other hand, the one with pure flesh and bone, held my pupil's and rubbed it to help her some more. But why doesn't it feel like enough? Why isn't everything we do never enough? Why, why, why?!

Padme's kiss snapped me out of my thoughts, soft and pulp lips on a rough and calloused cheek near my scar. Her warm breath hit me, making me do flips on the inside, and I twisted myself so I could wrap an arm around her waist, tugging her closer. Then, her lips crashed on top of mine.

It only lasted a few seconds when a moan escaped Georgethe's lips. Padme got up and cleared her throat quietly, motioning me to the door. I knew that she either wanted her to sleep peacefully without us disturbing her, or she just wanted to get me alone with her. Either way, I happily obliged.

I turned back to the sleeping kid I've grown attached to these past few days, just like with Ahsoka. "I'll be back soon, Shorty…I promise." I breathed in and out slowly, taking her image in my mind to take with me so I wouldn't forget her.

I walked away just as Padme left the room. I held the door before looking at her one last time. I sighed, "Shorty, don't get into any more trouble while I'm gone…" I closed the door, and turned away, only to be met by the lips of the woman I love. I kissed her back as our arms wrapped around us both, keeping us intertwined, as two lovers, as husband and wife.

"You're getting to be quite frisky. I like it."

"Stop talking."

I smirked against her and deepened it, hoping that this will ease the tension building up for the kid I grown to care for.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

_I sighed, the pain subsiding in my head, and I looked up to see the moon. It was a full moon, its white glow shining down in a wide beam. It hit the lake before me, sparkles appearing all at once, like a bottle of glitter has spilled and the shimmer swirled in the water, mixing up a stew of magic and wonder._

"_They are all links; a way for you to connect with all the worlds and bring peace to them." Her feminine voice returning brung both good and bad feelings in me. I leaned back, etching to stretch it a bit, when it hit something. It was someone's chest, and it felt soothingly warm as if you were to put your hands in front of the fireplace to get them nice and toasty._

"_Every time you help someone from a world that is in desperate need, you both form a link, a connection to each other. That way, you'll always have them in your heart, becoming a part of you, as you will become a part of them."_

_I got tense when an arm wrapped around me, but something in me told me it was safe. I should not be afraid. And a wave of relief flooded in me when it tugged me closer, making me clash with its chest, its' even breathing filling my ears as they also heard a steady heartbeat. It was a perfect rhythm, with blood pumping and heat radiating right to the half of my face pressed against it, so snug that it was a pillow, a perfect fit. _

"_Three have been saved, but more still need you. Your journey had barely touched the tip of the iceberg." I breathed in the scent. It was of the earth, the leaves and the grass and a hint of mint. It was shampoo, that and soap, either way it was a nice aroma to take in. The smell, the strong yet safe set of arms circling me, the night-time scenery, it was all so…perfect._

"_Your powers are growing, for the more you feel, the more energy you unleash. Your gift is a blessing. But it is also a danger and you must take caution." I listened intently on her voice, and I wanted to respond back, but I just couldn't. I was moving my mouth, but no words came out. It was like I was deaf. I started to panic. But I was pulled back, my back stretching some more._

"_Remember this: I will always be with me. These dreams, the visions and voices you see and hear are warnings. Take great note of them. Even if you feel alone, that it may be the end, it never is. I'll never leave you." That made me smile as I looked up to see her outline in the moon's glow, her eyes sparkling and her smile dazzling. She nodded at my direction before she faded away like mist._

"_And neither will I." I gasped, on mute, and looked up quickly. Eyes widening, my face was inches below 15-year old Ben. No matter what the age difference, he still left a mark on me, right on my heart, as his green eyes gave off a twinkle, mischief yet tender as he was before we lost our link to each other, and his smile made me feel crimson on my cheeks._

_He hugged me, tears sprouting in my eyes, and I hugged him back, burying my face in the crook of his neck. The moonlight caught us in its glow, and just like with Soronia, we both faded away, just like dreams were meant to be._

I groaned, audibly, and my eyes fluttered open to see myself in a guest bedroom. I slowly got up, cracking my back, and looked around. It was nice, simple yet regal. The last thing I remembered was Anakin taking me outside the Temple, holding my hand when it all gets fuzzy.

And speaking of Anakin, he wasn't in the room. My breathing quickened but I tried to calm myself down. I knew I had to take it easy because of my condition. I started to get out of the bed, walking past it to the door. My hand brushed the handle when a loud noise erupted.

BOOM!

My back hit the door and my arms protected me as the wall facing me had a big hole in it. A figure was standing in it, the ongoing hover vehicles zooming by from behind. I lowered my arms when I felt something inside me snap.

It was Icy! But how did she escape the monastery? She was smirking coldly at me, walking over with grace, and she cackled as she lifted me off the floor with her magic, holding me in place as snow and ice grew on my jacket's sleeves. "Icy! What are you—AGH!" Her magic was crushing me, making the headaches come back.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!" Icy laughed evilly as she flew out of the hole, me following beside her. I gasped as we flew overhead the thousands of vehicles driving below. People noticed us and gaped at the sight of a witch kidnapping an innocent girl. My hair whipped in my face as we flew faster.

After a few minutes, we finally arrived at our destination. It was somewhere near the docks, an earthy park, still in the middle of the high-tech city. Icy smirked at me but I gritted my teeth the more I got squeezed. "Whatever you want with me, bring it on! I can take you on easily!" She gave me a "Hphmf!" and raised her brow, doubting me, "Oh really?"

That's when an earthquake started and then from out of the ground, six figures crashed right through the holes they made and jumped out to show themselves. "Well, how about…_all_ of us?" I gasped again, shocked to see the rest. It was Darcy, Stormy, Jack Spicer, Katnappe, Tubbimura, and Chameleon-Bot. I gulped but it was hard to when I was struggling to breath.

"Icy—when I—I—I—b—break f—f—free—I'll—AGH!" My face turned blue as my head banged quickly, just as fast my chances were. The villains laughed at me, the weakling.

"Oh yeah?! And who's going to stop me? YOU?! HAH!" I could feel myself slipping away. I needed Anakin. I needed Soronia. I needed…Ben.

That's when I heard a huge ZAP! Lighting streaked the sky as clouds appeared, swirling around as more lightning appeared. Jack yelped and hid behind Katnappe when a small ball formed in the middle of this sudden storm and grew in size until it was as the size of the New Years Ball.

I felt a great shift in the Force when the ball became a portal in the sky. I saw twelve figures coming out of it. They all landed right before us, each striking a pose. That's when I saw them closely, I felt my heart pounding.

It was Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Kevin, Gwen, and Ben. All together. Three teams as one. But how was that even possible?

"Then how about…_all_ of us!" Ben said, before slamming the Omnitrix to a favorite one, the green light engulfing him and it died to reveal, "Humungousaur!" Every villain paled at the sight of the giant growing alien. "Now you just made…a HUMUNGOUS MISTAKE!"

Uh-oh, this isn't going to end well. _Alright! It's show time! Now, where's the popcorn? _There were times when I hated my conscious. This was one of those times.

**OH SNAP! Finally, Ben 10, Winx Club, and Xiaolin Showdown are together, ready to kick some butt! But I wonder why all those villains are working together? And what do they want with our main OC?**

**And just so I don't forget, thanks a bunch to Epic Timelady and mr. cartoon for your awesome reviews! They are so fun to read and I appreciate your support that keeps me and this story going! THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH! :D**

**So, an epic battle between heroes and villains will happen in the next one. I wonder what will happen? (I know...)**

**Also, I'm uploading these chapters so much each week so I can make up for not working on it in October. Which reminds me...I hoped you all had a great Thanksgiving Break and Christmas Break is just around the corner, I can hardly wait!**

**So, leave me reviews on what you think, comment and favorite/follow me and Cyber Chase, and I'll see you guys soon! Bye guys! ;D**


	16. Chapter 16: Cartoon Battle Brawl!

**Hey guys! This is up two days early but I wanted to get it over with. Now, a battle is about to go down! I may edit it if you guys don't seem to like it but I really tried my best to make it good.**

**Also, Ch 13 also plays a part in this. How so you may ask? Well, read on and find out.**

**I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 16. Cartoon Battle Brawl!

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

The moment he walked in the room to attend to her, C-3PO was freaking out. When he saw the big hole in the wall and no sign of the girl, he knew that something happened. Something horrible. He alerted Senator Amidala immediately and she was panicking as well, but not as much as the protocol droid. Anakin trusted her to look after his pupil until he returned from the mission. And she had let him down. But now, she had to fix this.

She called her security guards and they, along with 3P0, went with her to look for the girl. But as they drove in their hover transport, they all saw golden lightning streak across the sky, dark clouds were forming as the sun tried to be seen, and a huge portal in the sky. Padme feared she was in the middle of the disaster. She knew she needed help.

Since he left their home a few minutes ago, then he hasn't left Coruscant yet. Her most loyal guard tried to connect with the Republic cruiser preparing to leave for Ryloth. They made it through. When Padme told him what happened, he already knew. He said he sensed her and that she was in danger. The sudden storm was also stopping them from leaving as it was in their way.

She could tell how Anakin was feeling about this: rage. The look of anger was in his eyes. But he tried to control his temper, for her sake and he promised her that they would handle it. He would save her, no matter what it takes.

* * *

(Ben's P.O.V.)

It looks like it's us against them. This should be a piece of cake. And the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back and close the portal. I tackled that witch Icy down and her hold on Ge broke her free. I started pounding her but she held up a magic shield to block my punches. But it was getting her deeper into the ground…and I wanted to bury her up alive!

"Why are you all just standing there? ATTACK THEM!" The other villains nodded and pounced right at me but my team backed me up. The Winx tackled Darcy and Stormy, Omi took on Jack, Kimiko took on Katnappe, Raimundo took on Chameleon Bot, and Clay took on Tubbimura. They were giving it their all, trying to add some damage to them.

While I wasn't looking, Icy growled and blasted a big ice blast at me, knocking me off her. She dusted herself off and grabbed Ge by her shoulder, taking off with her. "ICY!" Bloom sounded furious, and deep down, so was I. She flew after them. "Come on! We got to follow them!" I hit the Omnitrix on my chest and changed into, "Jetray!" I blasted into the sky at top speed, leaving Gwen and Kevin in my dust.

I zoomed past cars, buses, and other vehicles hovering in the air. I still can't believe that Ge was staying in such a futuristic place. But why she was here and not back on her Earth would be answered, after we save her that is. I saw Bloom up ahead, dodging ice blasts from Icy and they almost hit me too. I zigzagged left, right, up and down from them when I heard a big loud CRASH!

I looked down below and was shocked. Tons of cars crashed into several buildings. A long hover transport was in the middle of a traffic jam, causing other vehicles to crash into each other. One of the ice blasts hit a bright sign over a building, causing it to short-circuit and go up in flames. The smoke blocked out the sunlight. It was horrible…and it was because of us. Even if Icy started this brawl by hurting Ge, it was still our fault for letting them come here. I felt fully responsible.

I went back to Bloom and shot out after her when I saw them floating over a building, overlooking the park. "It's over, Icy! Now, let her go!" Bloom's threat made her laugh. It made me want to shut her up. "It's not over till' the Boss says so! And besides, you can't MAKE ME!" She shot at her several times but Bloom dodged them, firing back with fire balls. But this _Boss_, who was he or she?

That's when Bloom was ready to blast her again when Icy used Ge as a shield. "Uh-uh-uh! Make one move on me and your little friend here gets it!" Bloom and I glared hatefully at Icy, smirking victoriously when she got hit in the back by a pink energy ZAP! She shrieked and fell down, Ge was about to hit her head when I caught her, only to see Gwen's hands glowing pink with Kevin at her side.

"Nice of you to wait for us, Tennyson!" Kevin sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes at him, ready for a comeback when I heard a BLAST! I turned around just to be pushed into my two teammates, over the ledge.

I heard Gwen screaming getting muffled into Kevin's tight black shirt and I held Ge as tight as I could when I saw fire and ice collide. Bloom pushed us out of the way so we didn't get blasted at, rather her. I saw them, hot and cold, firing at each other as they zigzagged in the sky before they sky-rocketed away. "KEEP HER SAFE! KEEP HER—!"

Bloom was cut off by a big BOOM! Flames and snow clouds appeared in the air, far from us as she could give.

I looked down. The ground was coming at us fast. I moved around so my face was facing down to it. Kevin did the same as he held Gwen protectively; the same was for me holding Ge, covering her up so she couldn't—wouldn't get hurt again. My tail wrapped around Kevin and Gwen, their torsos tucked under my tight grip. "HANG ON!" I charged up all the speeding power I could muster.

BOOM! I sky-rocketed us into the sky as our legs barely scraped the concrete streets. Ge's ponytail whipped in my face, making it hard for me to see where I was flying us too. I swatted her lonely curls aside, finally knowing where we were. I zoomed us over the battlefield. BANGS! BOOMS! Those sounds were the ones I heard from down below. I wonder what was going on down there.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Xiaolin Warriors were facing their usual foes while the rest of the Winx Club faced Darcy and Stormy. But unknown to our heroes was that they were causing more damage than they realized. All around them, fire was spreading, buildings and debris was falling around, causing absolute disaster. But that wasn't all…

When the smoke was getting into the battlefield, Darcy and Stormy casted a spell on the portal. And that resulted in the dark creatures from popping out of it. And those monsters started attacking nearby civilians. When the smoke cleared, the kids gasped in utter shock. "We have to stop fighting and save these people!" Flora exclaimed.

"But if we stop now, then we'll let the bad guys get away!" Raimundo exclaimed, before he got tackled to the ground by Chameleon Bot.

"Ugh, WIND!" Raimundo used his elemental power to blow Chameleon Bot off of him, enough time to kick him several times in its chest. Kimiko kept getting scratched by Katnappe's claw strikes, but they weren't serious. "FIRE!" Kimiko jumped in the air, flipped forward, and her feet were in flames as they hit Katnappe in the head.

"EARTH!" Clay stomped his foot in the ground, causing it to split in two, and made Tubbimura trip over his feet before Clay pounced at him. Jack activated some spare Jack-bots from his jetpack, ordering them to go after Omi. "WATER!" Omi spun around, causing a tornado of water to form and knock away the bots, making them short-circuit and fall apart. "Aw, come on!" Jack complained at seeing his wrecked Jack-bots.

"Sonic Crash!" Musa blasted musical beats at Stormy who got hit barely at the side. "Ugh, I'll make you regret that, fairy!" Stormy shot a lightning blast at her but Tecna flew in front of her. "Fire Wall!" A green shield protected them, weakening the attack. She dropped the shield, "Static Sphere!" She blasted at her, getting the witch trapped in a green bubble. "Hey! Let me out!"

Darcy saw this and tried to reach her sister, but Stella and Flora blocked her path. "Rising Sun!" Stella shot a blare of light at her, causing Darcy to shriek since she hates the light, and giving Flora enough time to hit her back. "Flower Twister!" Her flower blast hit Darcy in the chest, making her fly into a building and crash into it, to Flora's dismay. "The more we fight them, the more damage we cause!" Stella frowned at the problem too, "I know. But until Bloom and the others get Georgethe back, we have to keep fighting!"

That's when Stormy kept blasting at the bubble, making cracks appear on it, until finally it broke. "ARGH! Take THIS!" She hit Tecna and Musa, making them collide with Stella and Flora, and they fell on top of one another. That's when Darcy flew out of the hole she left in the building and flew up beside Stormy, dark magic and electrical sparks igniting in their gloved hands. The Winx girls gulped, completely petrified at the death glares they were given and Stella said only this.

"We're in trouble." Musa said back, "You think?"

Bloom chased after Icy, both of them firing at each other, but both of them dodged them equally as good. "Why are you here, Icy?! What do you want with Georgethe?" Icy and Bloom circled around one another, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Oh, it's not _me_ that wants her Bloom. But don't worry, you can have her back…once she's dried up of her power! HA-YAH!" Icy hit Bloom in the chest, she cried out and came tumbling down into the water. Icy froze it and cackled at seeing Bloom frozen solid.

But the ice went up in flames and out of the flames, Bloom growled as the dragon flame wrapped around her, taking Icy up in the air. "You'll never get the chance!" Icy growled back and slashed at her but Bloom kept far away as she could, as they faded into the clouds.

But unknown to our cartoon heroes, three figures were slicing through all the dark creatures that were attacking the people and the city. But more of them were coming by the minute. They all wondered what they were, if they were from another planet…even if they're from this galaxy. When another one got slashed through, the leader in this mission looked over to see the kids fighting bots, evil magic wielders, and some of the kids were fairies, real live fairies!

But they would have to deal with them later. The leader called someone through his com-link, "Rex, get your troops over here! We have a mess for you to clean up." Rex responded, "We're on our way, General Skywalker!" He signed off when he felt it again. It was her energy. It was close by but it was moving. "She's this way! Come on!"

* * *

(Back to Ben's P.O.V…)

I finally found a safe roof for me to land. And when we did, I loosened my tail around Gwen and Kevin. I looked down at Ge. I saw the bandage on her forehead and frowned deeply. Whatever caused her to get hurt yet again, and without me to protect her yet again, I grimaced at the guilt eating me up alive. _I should have been there. I should have protected you. I should have been at your side, making up for how much I put you through. _I felt something in my eye. It was moist. It was a tear. But I tried to hold it back. But still, my voice was full of guilt too, "Ge…Georgethe…please be okay…please…"

Suddenly, as if by a miracle, I heard a soft moan. I opened my eyes to see brown, two cloudy brown eyes opening up, as if the door to her was opening up for me.

She still looked sleepy, her hair strands blowing slowly across her face as the wind grew stronger. She finally noticed me. "B-B-B…B-Ben?" The way she said my name, so soft and sleepy, but it was worth listening to her speak to me. "B-B-Ben. What…where…how…are you…here?" I smiled a little down at her as she yawned in my chest. "I'll explain everything later. But right now, we have to get out of here, like _now_."

"Oh, I don't think so." I froze at the voice that spoke. It was unfamiliar and masculine, which meant it wasn't Bloom, and it was deep. But it also sounded mad. I turned around as Gwen and Kevin got defensive and we were all shocked at what we saw.

There were two men, one looked older and had short red hair along with a beard and he wore light and tan clothing that had armor on it, with boots, loose-fitting pants, and a utility belt. The other man looked younger and had short brown hair and wore the same style of clothing with dark colors. The last one was a girl, older than Ge I guess, and she had orange skin and blue and white-stripped ponytails, if that was even considered to be _hair_! She wore less garments than them and it revealed skin, and not just some of it…

"Who are you? And what do you want with my pupil?" _Pupil? Was he referring to Ge? If he is, then that would explain why she wanted to leave Bellwood right away. This place, this was her home…well, temporary home. And he must be her teacher. And if he's teaching her how to use her powers_— "No…" It was barely a whisper when I said it.

But my voice grew stronger as I clutched her in my arms. If he thinks he's going to get her to use her gift...or _curse_...he's going to wish he never messed with Ben Tennyson.

"I asked you a question. What do you want with my pupil?" He sounded serious. I glared at the brown-haired young man, who held some kind of glowing sword at me from a few feet away. And it looked wicked cool, but I wouldn't let my interest in it show.

"I want her to be safe...and away from _you_." I said the last part like he was vile. He narrowed his eyes, feeling the same way about me.

"A-A-An-Anakin..." _Anakin? Was that his name? And she sounded sweet saying his name. _And that made me kind of...mad. She sounded more pleased to see him more than me, even though I bet she couldn't see well right now.

"Well, your little friends down there are destroying our home. And it has to stop!" The alien girl called out, making a move on me when Gwen covered us with a pink shield. "We don't mean any harm. We're just here to stop these bad people from taking her and using her powers for something big, something horrible! We're trying to help you."

"I doubt they're with the Separatists, let alone with the Sith." He muttered to the older man, nodding.

"Whether you are good or not, you all still have to come with us for questioning." The red-haired man spoke.

"Yeah, I don't think so, old man." Kevin smirked when he bashed the roof, splitting it in half, separating us from them. Gwen screamed again as we fell but Kevin grabbed her just before my tail wrapped around them again, and I blasted us away from the falling pieces of the roof that tried to hit us. "KEVIN!"

"What?! I wasn't going to get arrested again!" We both rolled our eyes at him. Ge was mute again. I think she passed out again. I flew us toward the park to see our new friends on the ground, weak and beaten. "Come on guys! We got to go!"

That's when a big chunk hit me and made us hit the ground hard. Flames ate us up, keeping us trapped, and Kevin and I held the girls away from the chaos. Ge's face had dirt on it, her cheeks brown against bright red, it was a strange yet interesting look on her. _Oh, enough with that, Tennyson! Get your head in the game!_

I got all three of them and flew us out of the flames, calling out to the others, "NOW!"

They all looked up at us and nodded when everyone got surrounded by soldiers in white armor and helmets. They had blasters pointed at them.

That's when the villains backed away and waved mockingly at us before the witches used a dark magic spell to zap them away from here, black mist left from where they were seconds ago.

The others backed up into one another, all of them being nervous wrecks. _Uh-oh. This is _so _not good.__  
_

"Get us out of here, Dojo!" Kimiko said, panicked. The small green dragon poked his head out under Clay's cowboy hat. "You got it, girlfriend!" He jumped out and transformed into a fully grown dragon. He roared as he scooped the others up on his back, flying right towards right where we were in the sky. We hopped on and I slammed on the Omnitrix, changing me back to my human form.

I held Ge close to me, my hand behind her head as it laid on my chest, sighing sleepy. It brought a small smile on my face when we passed by a building. Those three strangers were watching us hanging on top of a statue that was on the roof of it. Anakin looked both mad and upset at seeing Ge right here with us instead of with him. Well, too bad. Even if that was kind of harsh, I felt better knowing that she was back with me, safely in my arms.

That's when Bloom zoomed right at us and the Winx caught her when she spoke, breathless, "We have to get back! Like, now!" My guess was that Icy zapped away too. I nodded at her, "On it! But those monsters are still on the loose." Bloom sat up on her knees, charging up her hands with flames, "We'll take care of it! Winx, let's go!"

They all flew over us to the portal, high in the sky over the city, when they shouted in unison, "Magic Winx Convergence!" They all blasted at the portal, causing a rainbow wave to come out and as it traveled across the city, the monsters were destroyed just like that. The portal started shrinking. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

"But the city, the people!" Flora protested but Bloom grabbed her arm, pulling her through the portal after the girls. "There's no time, Flora! We have to go now!"

They went through the portal, just before Dojo flew right into it. The portal closed up, the link to it and the other portal by the docks cut off, just like we planned it.

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

I was packing my clothes in my back-pack and hoisting it over my shoulder. The door opened and Ahsoka walked up behind me.

"Are you sure about this?" I sighed, clenching my hands on the straps, and turned around to face her.

"Yes, I am." I walked past her but she grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"But Master, this is crazy! You can't just go after her, not when we have a mission to do."

"Well, blast it with the mission! She's still weak and she needs her medicine or else she'll start to get and feel worse. And those bad guys those kids and that...alien was talking about, I bet it was them and they were trying to mislead us."

"Or maybe they really want to protect her for a very good reason, probably the same way that we want to keep her safe. Besides, they helped us by destroying those creatures." I cracked my neck to see her straight, "And what about the city? Huh? They were sure a big help saving that!"

We both started going on for a few minutes when I stopped her, feeling my hands aching from all the pressure of squeezing them. "Look Snips, I'm the reason they were able to take her. I let my guard down by leaving her behind. And now, now I have to fix this and get her back." Besides that, that boy was drawn to Shorty, it looked like he had eyes for her, and it made a fire burn up inside me. If for one minute, I was going to let him _take care_ of Shorty, that boy had another thing coming.

"And we will. But until then, you must have patience. Once the mission is over with, you can go back and search for her. And I'm coming with you. We all have to stick together, after all." She walked past me to the door before she looked back at me, smiling softly, "Don't worry, Master. We _will _get her back. I promise." She walked out the door and it closed.

I sighed, stressed but kind of glad Ahsoka talked me out of it. I wanted to abandon the mission and go after Georgethe. But she was right. As much as I want to leave, I can't. The Council will be furious with me, not as much as Master Windu and Obi-Wan will, and Ahsoka will never let me hear the end of it. I tossed my back-pack to my bunk bed and collapsed on it on my back. I will get her back, as soon as the mission was over.

After everything that happened, with fairies and dragons and witches and dark creatures, it all seemed so unreal. Like it was all a big crazy dream. It was more like a nightmare.

I pulled out her pain killers from my utility belt and glanced at it. I hoped those kids would get some new ones to help her ease the pain.

But what shocked me the most was seeing Georgethe down at the park, with the flames circling around her, with lightning sparking up over them, with black smoke blocking out the sun, with blasts and fire spewing out all over the area.

And the shocking part...was that it looked just like her drawing she got from her dream. Something so unreal, so horrible, came true. Was it possible...that...Georgethe...could see the future?

It's true, it could be possible.

One thing was true, though. I was losing my sanity!

**And that's where Ch 13 comes in! So, what do you think will happen next? Even I'm not sure yet. But I will figure it out soon!**

**But we are going to be taking a break from Star Wars: The Clone Wars for a while. I want to now focus on Ben 10 and all that good stuff. :D**

**So, leave me reviews, comments, favorite/follow me and this story and I will see you guys soon! Bye-bye! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: We Meet Again

**Hey guys! Now, I'm bone-tired as we speak, lucky me. Also, a big thank you to my new follower, MLPLoverForerver. You are the best! **

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 17. We Meet Again

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"What do you MEAN YOU LET HER GET AWAY?!"

A chair was thrown over the villains' heads and crashed through the window.

The glass shattered, pieces of it clanking against the metallic floor. Everyone paled, especially Jack, who was sweating like crazy.

"I mean, those kids were in our way. Can you blame us? We didn't even know they were following us. We were only following the girl's energy trail, just like you told us to do." Stormy explained. The voice groaned in annoyance.

"But you were right. She is as powerful…as you said…and all that pure…light…energy…it's so tempting…to take—"

Icy's thoughts on the energy were cut off when an armored hand launched out and grabbed her. It began to choke her.

"ICY!" Her sisters flew out to stop this but the other armored hand flared up to them.

A sudden, invisible _force_ shoved them both back, causing them to fly into the wall, hitting their backs and heads, and dragging them down, crumpled up and knocked-out on the floor.

"Now, do NOT forget! You all work for me, and therefore, that girl _and_ the power she wields…are MINE!" Icy felt the pressure on her neck vanish. She fell on her butt, coughing harshly, sucking the air back into her body.

"The next time you want to say those things in my presence, you will regret it. Just remember who the leader in this operation is! And who else will give you all everything you ever wanted…"

A dark, lean figure brushed past Icy, then the others. "Think about that."

The dark figure walked out the automatic doors, closing behind the shadow that plagued these villains' lives by bringing them in this operation in the first place. Jack peered over Katnappe's shoulder.

"Is it over now?" The silence proved so.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

I zoned in and out of darkness. My head was banging and when I tried to move, my whole body was aching. I could hear my voice gasp in pain. But I also heard other voices. They were only murmurs. But they started to sound clearer and more familiar. I craned my neck, pointing my ear up to hear them more.

"I hope she's alright."

"Don't worry, Flora. We're making sure she's getting the right treatment."

"According to my calculations, I can tell that her breathing and heart beat are both being steady. But that bruise is still bothering me."

"Partners, that bump is as big as the biggest potato in Texas!"

"Come on, I wouldn't call it _that _big!"

"Uh guys? Is it just me…or does she look somewhat like Gwen?"

"Hey, you're right, Raimundo! She does kind of look like her!"

My eyes were creaking. I strained as they went up. I couldn't quite tell if I was seeing right. I was going through a lot right now. And now, I think I'm swaying, left to right, right to left, like I was ready to lose it with all these motions.

"Uh, guys? I think she's waking up." I moaned, below a whisper, and I gritted my teeth as my back started aching, cracking and popping the bones into place. I leaned on my arms, my elbows scraping the ground, but I couldn't tell it I was outside or inside.

"She _is _waking up! My friends; get ready to greet our new guest!" My ears were beeping; the sound a machine would give; only the sound was continuous. But one thought was on my mind in an instant. But it was more than just a thought, but a wish, a memory, of a friend so very far away. The last thing I saw was his face. It was unhappy. It was…broken. Suddenly, seeing his pair of deep blue, broken eyes made me come to my senses.

I could sense I was in a small cave, with a folded-up piece of clothing, almost like a jacket, as my pillow. And there were figures all around me.

"ANAKIN!"

I bolted up-right, blasting at the unknown shadows crowding around me, trapping me. I heard yelps, screams, and yells. I rolled onto my knees and pushed myself up with my hands, wobbling as I stumbled backwards into someone large and strong. Their hands grabbed my shoulders. I acted on instinct and pushed them back hard enough for them to release me.

My vision was still blurry but I could still use the Force to feel my way around. I could sense an opening up ahead so I ran as best as I could, even though my legs were killing me. I still had no idea why my entire body was hurting so much. Did I sleep on a bed of rocks or something? And I wasn't thinking straight enough to know who my kidnappers are. I mean, they are kidnappers, right? Whatever the reason was, I could think about it later.

Right now, I have some running to do.

"Guys, she's getting away! We got to stop her! Or else, Tennyson's going to kill us!" I felt my blood run cold. _Tennyson? As in Ben, Ben Tennyson? Is Ben the one behind of all of this, and why I was taken away from Anakin? If he is, then that would explain why I could have sworn I saw a pair of green eyes on the one carrying me. It was Jetray, which means it must have been Ben. If that's true then, where is he?_

"Hey!" I crashed down when someone tackled me from behind during my train of thought. I tried shaking the attacker off but their arms were around my waist, trapping me under their grip.

"ANAKIN! HELP ME! ANAKIN!"

"Raimundo! You didn't have to tackle her, you know!" Wait a minute. Raimundo? "Well, it was either that or let her get away, Kim!" While he was distracted, I felt an energy wave surging through me and blasting out, knocking him off of me. I heard a grunt and someone collapsing while I tried getting up. I almost tripped when I got on my feet, turning around to see them. That's when I knew the truth. Man, I am an idiot!

Right there, in front of me a few feet away, are the Winx Club and the Xiaolin warriors themselves. They were in their regular clothes and they looked both glad and mad to see me. I saw Raimundo on the ground, scuffed up with grass and dirt on his green pants and white jacket sleeves. He didn't look that happy to see me, either. I feel like an idiot!

"Uh…sorry?" No one said 'We forgive you' and Kimiko helped Raimundo up. I sighed when I felt the pain come back. I moaned as I clutched my poor noggin'. "Okay, I'm getting straight to the point. What is going on here? What am _I _doing here? What are _we _doing here? What—"

"Man, you sure are saying 'what' a lot, girl." Raimundo commented. I glared at him.

"Georgethe, it's okay. We're here to help you and protect you." Bloom made her way through the girls and smiled like a mom would: caring and overprotective and such.

"Where is Anakin?!"

"Who is that?" Omi asked, making me feel more anxious, more afraid of the worst.

"You tell me where he is, NOW!"

My leg gave out and I saw light come out of my hand. A blast hit a long tree branch, causing it to crack and fall.

The power in me went out and I gasped.

"Bloom, WATCH OUT!" Her head looked up just in time. "Ivy Rose!" Flora blew at the branch and vines grew out of the ground, catching it and bringing it back up to the tree and mending it back to health, attaching it so to speak. "Whew! Thanks, Flora." She giggled and said, "You're welcome."

"I'm—" Bloom looked back at me, only to see fear in my eyes. I covered my mouth, afraid to cry out. I hurt them, the friends I made, the heroes I looked up to all my childhood up to right now, and I tried to hurt them. My frantic search for Anakin—for answers lead me to this. I didn't want to cause any more trouble. I've been through enough madness as it is. Tears were filling up in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

So I ran. "Georgethe, wait! Come back! It's okay! WAIT!" Bloom cried out. I could hear Raimundo's voice floating away, "Oh, here we go again."

As I ran, the wind whipped through my hair, the strands fluttering around like ribbons on a kite flying through the sky, flapping in my face. This is why my hair is always in a ponytail. The sound of crunching twigs didn't get my attention. Not even the voices drawing near. Even as the tears went back inside me, I could still feel the aching in my chest, as I breathed up and down.

I stopped on a rock ledge that gave me a view, a view of a big, bright and colorful city. It was dazzling like a utopia and it made me think of Disney World, it gleamed with majesty as a kingdom would, and the high tower reminded me of a castle tower, a small part of a big and glorious structure. "Wow…" I breathed out.

"Ge?" Someone's warm breath crept up my neck. I know who that voice belonged to. I shrieked at the realization and tried to run off again, hoping to leave him in my dust. But my foot twisted around, making me fall over the ledge, leading down a long drop to the concrete road. Luckily, I didn't make it that far.

My back met a long and strong arm, catching me and circling around my waist. I was leaning over the ledge and my ponytail was hanging down. My breathing grew less, panic filling my chest, and my head was getting dizzy. I looked up to see my savior. And of course, it had to be the last person I wanted to see. Or rather, he was.

His chocolate brown hair whipped in the wind just like mine did. He didn't have his jacket on along but he did have his black shirt, skinny blue jeans, and converse sneakers. But his green eyes stand out the most, as they always did. "We meet again." I started to get dizzy and my eyes were half-open. "We…did…ugh." He pulled me over the ledge when I fell against him. "Oh! Careful! Careful." His arms were wrapped around my waist, keeping me pressed against him, his heat radiating onto me.

"Ben. I-I don't understand. What-what's going on h…h…here?" My legs gave in but he was the only thing that kept me standing. "Anakin…Anakin, where are you?" I murmured in my swarm of hair. "Where is his? Where is he, Ben? What did you do to him?" I could see the images, blurry at first, but they were starting to make sense now. And he knows.

"Anakin?" I know that he knows. He was there, on Coruscant, with me in Jetray's arms. I looked up and my voice was growing stronger. "You know who that is, don't you? You took me. You took me from Coruscant, from him, for some strange and crazy reason. And I want to know why. Right here, right now." Ben looked kind of nervous but he kept cool and spoke the same way, "Ge, I can explain everything. But you need to take it easy. You're still healing."

"I don't need you to tell me when to take it easy. And I told you not to call me that—wait! I'm still healing?" I got confused. He nodded and had me walk back away from the ledge. "Yeah, and you were still trying to heal when we came to get you. But I can explain why we did what we did." I raised my brow at that, "Oh really?"

"Yeah." That's when we both saw the others running out of the trees, looking exasperated trying to find me. Clay held something in his hand. It was a green jacket. Ben's green jacket. So, that was the pillow I was using. I blushed at the thought of Ben doing that for me. He still kept me close, maybe too close, to him and he raised his hand out to stop them. "It's okay, guys. I've got this. Why don't we meet up at the hotel in a few?" Bloom nodded and led them away, Clay tossed his jacket over to him. But they were still concerned and upset with how I acted. I still felt guilty about it.

Ben's arms left me so he could put on his jacket. When it was put on, he wrapped only one around me to keep me still standing.

"Look, something serious is going on and it involves all of us, especially you. And we need your help. So, we all went to world to world, trying to find you, when we did and we had to take you here since no one will think to look for us here. But we have to leave right away in the morning, and then you'll learn everything you need to know, for now at least." He led us down the hill, keeping a steady pace so I could keep up with him.

Okay, seriously, what is it with knowing certain facts and truths 'for now'? If that's something that's going to happen often, I sure hope I was wrong.

We were coming at the bottom when I saw two figures standing by a green and black Dodger. I got closer and Gwen ran up to me and hugged me, like old time friends did after seeing each other after so long. I flinched at her tender contact. I mean, it's just been so long since we ever, you know, hugged like this. "I'm so glad you're okay! Kevin was having a hard time paying the hotel clerk at the front desk."

Kevin scowled and crossed his arms, leaning against his car. "Okay, first off, he was asking for it when he accused me of lying about having any cash to pay. And second, it wasn't _my_ idea to find a cheap hotel for us to stay in for the night, so don't blame me!" Ben chuckled and he took my hand in his, heat creeping up my arm. "We know. It was mine. We should get going." I frowned and pulled my hand away, walking past them and into the back seat of the car, slamming it and slouching in the seat.

I still didn't like how Ben was acting and I didn't believe that he still cared about my safety, rather the safety of the world. He may have been all about fun and games, but when it came to the world and the threats that it has, Ben was always ready to stop them no matter the cost. So, if there are other worlds are out there that need saving, why does he need _my_ help? He can do it himself, plus he had Gwen and Kevin. I wasn't needed here. I'm most needed someplace else, back at Coruscant. He still had to explain about Anakin, too.

They all looked concerned but they kept that aside and got in.

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

Kevin drove us down the road into the big, flashy and beautiful city. The welcome sign had "Welcome to Pocket City" in big pink letters. I looked all around to see big signs of boutiques, book stores, parks and gardens, fast food restaurants, and much more. All the vibrant colors and flashy art was enough to amaze me when we finally arrived.

It was a decent looking hotel and we parked in one of the few parking spaces open. I got out and walked by Gwen when we entered the foyer, seeing the others waiting for us, sitting on the comfy couch chairs. Kevin took our room key, 4A, and we all walked up to the fourth floor and we found our room. It had a nice looking living room with a kitchen, two bathrooms (one for the boys and one for the girls), and two bedrooms (the same goes here).

"Alright, everyone, get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Ben said and they all nodded except me. Us girls went to the right and boys went to the left. Our bedroom had only two beds, which meant that some of us had to sleep on the floor. Tecna, Musa, Flora and Kimiko volunteered and Stella was complaining about getting a back pain from sleeping on the floor. Well, now, she wouldn't have to.

All of us got ready for bed when I apologized about before's incident. The others beside Gwen forgave me since I was scared about not knowing where I was at the time. I'm glad that we worked things out, hopefully with the guys too, but the girls assured me that they would.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Gwen answered the door while I looked out the window to get another view out the city. "Hey Gwen. I was wondering if I could see Ge-I mean, Georgethe, for a second?" She nodded and let Ben in. I frowned at him but I still followed him out of the room. "What do you want? Here to tell me that I'm the savior of all that I survey or something?" He smiled slightly but he pulled me up against him, keeping me between him and the wall. "Hey, I thought that would be me, am I right?" I rolled my eyes but there was humor in his voice. "Come on, now you have to admit, that was funny." I rolled my eyes when his hand came up at my neck, making me turn to look at him and his smirk made me blush. "Okay, it was kind of funny. Now, what do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you got these." He pulled out a small bottle of pain killers, just like the ones that nurse gave Anakin to give to me for my concussion. "But, how do you know I need those?" He led me to the kitchen and he pulled out a glass cup out from one of the top cabinets. He turned the faucet and he filled the cup with cold water. "Gwen sensed you were weak and you were still healing. We took off the bandage off your forehead and we saw that big bruise. We knew you needed pain killers as soon as you would wake up so we went into the city to buy some while the others look after you in the cave for shelter."

"Oh...thanks...for letting me use your jacket as a...a pillow, by the way."

"Don't mention it." I think a hint of a smile for a second there. Maybe I really did need those pills after all.

Ben gave me the cup before he unscrewed the lid and took out two pills. He reached his open palm out to me. "Here. Take them." I did and I gulped them down before drenching them down with the water. It was really refreshing water and my throat wasn't dry as it was before. "Thank-you." He nodded and he put the lid back on when he said softly, "You know, you sort of look like Gwen." I brushed a few hair strands behind my ear, "Yeah, the others think so too. I'm surprised Gwen hasn't noticed it yet. Or Kevin."

"Yeah. Anyway, you should go to bed now." I was feeling my body crying for some bed rest and I needed it if I was to regain my strength. "What about you? Aren't you going to go to bed?" He gave me the pill bottle and wrapped it around my hand with his. "I will, in a bit. I just...need to think some things over first."

"Okay. Well, good-night then, I guess."

"Yeah, you too." I was walking away when I remembered something. "What about Anakin?"

"He...he's okay. He's back at...Coruscant...right where we left him and those others. I'll tell you the rest in the morning. It's getting late."

That's when something happened. I felt some strange, pulsing feeling pounding in my chest, then in my stomach. I strained to turn around, I turned back to the hallway, but I let my feet turn back to him. I don't know if it was the Force at work, or something more mysterious and intense, but it was taking command over me.

"Georgethe? Are you okay?" The truth? The truth that was nagging at me since we met again back in Bellwood, the urge to resist it was breaking apart inside of me. I didn't want to do it now since it may be awkward and very uncomfortable. I didn't want to tell him how I really felt.

No, no I wasn't okay. Everything these past few days, weeks even, was climbing back up inside my mind, and I didn't know what to believe in anymore. It was still hard to take in about me having these powers and that I may be the key to something big, something great that's going on here, if they needed my help. I knew that I couldn't tell him how I truly felt, since I still didn't feel like I could trust him, not after what happened...on that mission...our last day together.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll...see you in the morning." I walked away without looking back and I could feel his eyes burning at the back of the head, following me even as I went into the bedroom. I didn't tell him. I couldn't tell him...not until he earns back my trust.

* * *

_"He shoots! And...HE SCORES!" Ben was hollering, cheering for himself after making the third hoop shot in a row. We were still playing one on one basketball when it was already sunset. "Uh-oh. It's already sunset."_

_"Yeah, I should be heading back home. But, maybe we could hang out again tomorrow?"_

_"Sounds like a plan." We fist-bumped when Ben's face grew pink and he was messing with his shirt collar. "Uh, Ge? C-Can I ask you something?"_

_I was messing with my hands and I got nervous, "Of course, Ben. What is it?"_

_"You know, we've been hanging out for...quite some time...and I was wondering...if you want to be...uh you know...best friends?" Hearing those words come out of his mouth made my cheeks turn pink. I squealed, not too loudly, and I jumped over to hug him._

_"Oh Ben! That would be so awesome!" I saw what I was doing so I let him go, my cheeks getting pinker. "Uh, of course, sure." He laughed and I laughed with him._

_"Promise me we'll be best friends forever." Ben smiled, nodding and he held his hand out to me. "Best friends...forever." I smiled back and I took his hand and we shook. Ben tossed me the ball back for one last shot. I laughed as I ran up to the hoop, jumping as I threw it and the ball made the shot._

"Ah!" I shot up in bed, face sweating and chest breathing heavily. I looked around and saw Gwen beside me, asleep, and Bloom and Stella were in the bed opposite from us. The others were in sleeping bags the Winx magically summoned up. It was still dark out and it would be hours before the sun came out. The moon's glow shone through the curtains, aiming at some spots in the room. One aimed at the headboard behind me. I frowned, forehead creased in sweat.

I missed my dream-catcher, though it wasn't much help back at my room in the Temple. Still, this headboard could use an accessory, and I thought it would have been nice if I could have brought it with me. I could have used it to keep a part of the Star Wars world with me. I hoped Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and the others were okay like Ben said, they'd better be. Or else...

The memory of us as kids was still fresh in my mind and I wiped the tears away but I couldn't keep it in. I laid back down and I closed my eyes, letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks. There weren't any sweet dreams for me the rest of the night, but were only memories, that may have looked sweet from the images, but have a bitter meaning.

There were once sweet and tender that brought me joy. But now, all they brought me was buried pain that was coming back, too soon for my taste.

What I didn't know...was that Ben was going through the same thing I was in right now. The same memory dream, sweating like crazy, tears and all.

Coincidence? I don't think so.

**So, what do you guys think about our main OC and Ben's acquaintance with each other? I hope that I can help grow their friendship back together as these next few chapters go on.**

**So, let me know what you think and how I'm doing on this because I think I didn't do so well on this one, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story, and I'll be back with some more. Until then, adios guys! And Happy Holidays everyone! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Bye guys! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Are you The One?

**Hey guys! Did you miss me?**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 18. Are you The One?

The sound of pouring orange juice was the only sound I heard. I picked the cup up and gulped it all down until I fully relished the taste of it down my throat, leaving a good hum in my stomach. I sighed, pleased, putting the cap back on the jug and back in the fridge. My back leaned against the row of counters. That dream still lingered in my mind… just more memories…coming back to haunt me…

"Hey you." I got startled and jumped back, feeling ready to smack someone with the frying pan in hand when it was only Ben. He was in his shirt and jeans, but no jacket.

"Sheesh Tennyson! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!" He brushed his hair back and chuckled, opening the fridge to get the same jug of juice I got before. "Um, if I did, then I'd be an idiot." He poured himself a cup of OJ and drunk it all in one fast gulp. I gaped as he wiped a drop of it from the corner of his lips. I snatched the jug from him only for it to spill beneath us.

"Oh, nice going, Miss Clumsy!" I kicked myself and went on my knees to pick it up.

"Here, let me."

"No, no I got it. It's my fault."

"Just let me help you." He got on his knees too, soaking his jeans.

"I don't need your help. I got this." My hand grabbed the plastic holder.

"No, _we_ got this." His hand grabbed mine in his.

I snapped up to meet his eyes, brown against green. His mouth was starting to twitch up and I froze in his warm stare. His hand pulled mine and the jug up and he got us on our feet, moving the jug back on the counter, our eyes never leaving one another's. "Um…I should…probably go and…and clean this up…"

But when I made one step, my foot slipped from the spill. "Ah!"

"I got you!" Ben caught me and my legs were tangled in his, my arms were around his neck tightly as he pulled us away from the spill as slowly so we wouldn't slip too. But right now, I bet I was gaping and stunned by how close we were, definitely too close for comfort.

"Uh…thanks…"

"You're…welcome…"

We untangled just as quickly and I grabbed some paper towels to wipe up the spill. Ben put the cap back on the jug and returned it to the fridge. He helped me, even as I protested to it, and the floor was cleaned up faster. But unbeknownst to us both, someone else was watching us…

* * *

It's around 12 PM when we all drove out from the big city and into the more natural side. I saw out the window dozens of flowers bushes of many colors blooming. One was a pink cherry blossom and I gazed at it, watching it fly alongside us in the wind. I admired its pulp pink petals, so delicate and beautiful at the same time. The others followed us on the bikes they borrowed from a bike shop a few blocks from the hotel we stayed in.

"Where are we going?" Ben looked at me and spoke, "Just wait. We're almost there." I groaned and continued watching the flower. He still hasn't told me much about Anakin yet and I was getting impatient by the minute.

A few minutes later, we stopped moving and Kevin parked the car outside of some kind of garden. We all got out just as the others parked their bikes beside the Dodger. Ben led the way as we walked under the leafy arch over us that marked as the entrance. I gasped as I saw all different types of flowers with all the colors of the rainbow. Flora commented on how stunning this was and I agreed.

The stone path we walked on led us to a big clearing, with the clear lake before us with a far view of the lush forests and mountains that we were in last night. The trees' leaves blew off their branches, circling around us, when the flower flew by and landed on my hand. I scooped it up and gazed at it. It was rather prettier up close. I smiled down at it.

Coruscant wasn't a planet with such lush plants. It mostly consisted of technology, which meant nature was only minimal.

"Okay, remind me again why we're here?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko went up on her tippy-toes and whispered in his ear. When she finished, Raimundo remembered. "Oh, okay! Now I get it! So, when do we start?"

Ben answered for him, "Right...about...now."

Suddenly, the wind blew fiercer and the trees, bushes, flowers and more shook as their petals and leaves blew off in bits. I hanged on to my flower, covering it so its petals wouldn't fly away. My hair whipped in my face as I shouted in the loud wind, "What's happening?!" My question was answered when something happened next.

A bright light appeared and made the whole place white. When it died down, I opened my eyes and gaped. In front of us was a more bigger, serene atmosphere with much different flowers. They were alien-like to me. Around them was magic dust, making them sparkle more. And there were two ghostly figures, sort of like holograms.

"Miss Faragonda, it's so good to see you again!" Bloom exclaimed, happy.

"It's been quite a while since we last saw you, Winx." The professor spoke back.

"Master Fung! Are you doing okay? Have you been eating right? Have you taken your bath once a day? Is the vault secured just like I left it? ARE YOU SICK?!" Boy, Dojo really is dedicated to the Xiaolin Master. He smiled gratefully at his dragon friend.

"I am doing fine, Dojo, just fine. There is no need for to you to worry so much." Dojo sighed, relieved, and he climbed up on Omi's shoulder.

"It looks like contacting you two was a lot more easier than I thought. But it will only hold for a while." Tecna said.

"Then we'd best get started. Now, where is she?" Miss Faragonda asked. Bloom moved up and pushed me gently forward to her. A hair strand curled across my face and I was bowing at her incorrectly. But she smiled at me while Bloom helped me stand up straight and fix my hair. "Well, I must say, you are much like how Bloom described you. There's no need to be afraid, dear. We're here to help you understand."

"Understand what exactly?" She turned and motioned us to follow her. "There is a story...a prophecy..."

I walked beside her as we ventured deeper into the garden. The statues of angels, horses and people passed us by.

_"When darkness spreads throughout our lands, one will rise and come at our hand."_

_"One of mortal birth but of sacred blood, shall they vanquish evil from above."_

_"They will unite our worlds and rise to the tide."_

_"The Chosen One will return and battle the dark side."_

_"They will harness the light as it burns bright in their heart."_

_"Or else we will all fall and life will be torn apart."_

I froze in place.

My blood ran ice cold. I feared I would fall right here.

Everyone stopped to see my face contort. Confusion, fear, and most of all...doubt.

"N-No...N-No! I-I don't believe it. I mean, I can't be...what are you trying to say?" She sighed as she led me, and only me, to the lake ahead. The water reflected us and I looked fine while she glowed green.

"Look at yourself..._very closely. _Look and see who you really are." She backed up and I was the only one in the water. I peered my eyes and moved my face closer.

And then, the sun beamed down, the ripples moving faster, glimmering in yellow, orange and blue as my reflection changed...transforming itself into a scene.

The others were in their fighting attire, fairy wings and Shen-Gong Wu at hand, and they all battled what looked like droids..._Separatist _droids! I saw some new people with them, seven to be exact, and five of them wore similar clothes like the Winx...only they had dragon scales as wings. And the other two wore superhero attire.

I was with Ben, Gwen and Kevin when all three of them were pushed back by some invisible force, maybe the Force, and someone in a black suit attacked me. I tried defending myself but the attacker left me on the floor, beaten. Then, they pulled out two twin weapons, glowing red. They were lightsabers, used only by the Sith.

Then the scene changed to me glowing again, only this time, it stretched farther and my hair swished widely being loose and my eyes were opened wide, glowing white with the rims golden. My clothes changed into a red suit covering every inch of me and my hands were glowing too as the energy flicked off them. I heard myself roaring as I unleashed the biggest wave ever, covering everything in golden white.

I jumped back, startled so much that my heart was beating so fast. I was breathing just as quickly. The scene...it must have been from the future, foretelling what will happen. "Now, do you see? There's a reason why you have these powers. There's a reason why so many events have happened."

I turned back to see everyone, concern but seriousness etched on their faces. "There's a reason why we're all here. Our worlds are all being threatened as we speak, and it is because of this that we need your help. There are creatures that are beyond our understanding _and_ our control. Someone is behind all of this and they're using our foes to do their work."

I started getting up as she continued, "According to what the children have told us, your powers _are_ powerful, just as we predicted they would. Your energy levels are high, yet you seem to lack control in how to use them correctly. But aside that, you are the only one that can stop this, before it's too late."

My eyes scanned the others and they all felt ashamed about what all this meant for me. Ben's eyes locked with mine and it tore me up to look away. Soronia's words of me being wanted for my gift started to make sense now, but I never thought that she meant _this_!

"So, is it true?"

No one answered me. I clenched my fists.

"Am I the _Chosen One_?!" Master Fung's head hung low at the sound of my voice. Miss Faragonda answered the long awaited question.

"It would appear that...you are."

**I liked how the Prophecy turned out. Did you? I hoped you all had a great Christmas, I now I did. And I typed this up on my own laptop, HAZAH!**

**So, this may be a short one, but tell me what you think of this turn of events, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and Cyber Chase, and I'll be back soon! Bye guys! And have a Happy New Year! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Making Amends

**Hello guys! I'M BACK! Now, I originally wanted this to be a long one, but I've kept you waiting long enough.**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 19. Making Amends

I laid back against the tree.

I tried to catch my breath. It was getting raggedy by the minute.

I fell apart, falling down to my knees.

I could feel myself shattering.

I tried to bottle them up but I was failing.

My hands were shaking, my heart started racing, I could feel the world crumbling around me.

The life I have, the life I thought I had, it was all a lie. I'm not a weird, ordinary girl.

I'm an over the top, super-powered hybrid!

It's proven by what has happened ever since I started this journey.

It's true then.

I am the Chosen One.

How crazy does that sound? Beyond crazy!

This has got to be some kind of joke, a lie, in other words, not real.

But how else can I explain this light coming out of my hands and eyes, not to mention these strange dreams and images, as well as everything that has happened?!

Well, how can I?

* * *

_A few minutes ago..._

_I paced back and forth, sweat going down my face, as Miss Faragonda and Master Fung talk with Bloom, Omi and Ben in private. The others watched me closely as I tried to process what I've seen and heard._

_"Please take caution, children. These dark forces will try and stop you from fulfilling your mission."_

_"We will, Miss Faragonda. I promise."_

_"Be prepared, my Xiaolin warriors."_

_"We will, Master Fung."_

_"We'll keep in touch, Winx. Be careful, all of you."_

_"WE WILL!" Everyone waved good-bye to them as their holograms disappeared in a ZAP!_

_"So, what do we do now?" Kevin asked. "I'm already getting bored."_

_I answered him, rather steamy, "We do NOTHING! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! UGH!"_

_Which it is. Impossible._

_I ran away, as far as possible, ignoring their cries._

_I ran until I couldn't run anymore._

* * *

_Present..._

I hugged my legs to my chest, my chin resting on my knees. '_Why am I having such a hard time accepting this?_'

Well, because, I couldn't believe it was true. What if it was a lie? What if this, all of this, is nothing but a dream, a long and complicated dream? If it is, then when am I going to wake up? Will Soronia or the cosmic forces out there let me go back home? Wait, why do I want to go back home, back to the place where I don't belong at all when I can stay here.

"Ugh! Why is this so complicated?!" I cried out, burying my face in my arms, steaming.

"Anakin will be alright. He knows you'll come back to him." I tensed up, looking up to see Ben standing right there but he wasn't looking at me. He started sitting down, leaning back against the tree. "You must mean a lot to him if he acted protective over you the way he did. He must be a good friend to you..." Ben sulked, sounding the same way, "unlike me."

He finally turned to me and his hand reached out to me, I was gaping an "O" messing with my ponytail, when it stopped halfway. It was shaking, as well as himself. He frowned and pulled back, making me get concerned. "I can't." He turned fully away, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, making me face his arched back. That's when I started feeling something.

I could feel what he was feeling...guilt.

It was coursing throughout his body, and it made me wonder how I could sense it. Was it because of my powers, Force-related or Chosen One related, I couldn't tell. But I could tell that he felt the same thing I feel right now. I felt guilty for running away from him back in Bellwood, yelling at him instead of letting him explain everything, and I still do. And now, he's feeling guilty for breaking up our friendship. I still don't understand what caused the riff between us.

But that's when a voice spoke out as I stared at his back. It spoke in me, in my head, '_Heal him. Mend him. Make a wrong turn into a right. Comfort him_.' As it spoke, his guilt grew, and so did the voice. It was soft, but it wasn't Soronia, that's for sure. Later did I know that it was mine.

And I was right. It was time to end this, no matter what either of us have said or done before. Time to wipe clean the slate!

I scooted closer to him and my hand reached out to grab his wrist. "Don't." I ignored him. I pulled it out and his bare hand got caught by my own, my fingers closing around his. "I said don't-" I shushed him and my arm linked with his, pulling him back to face me. He tried to resist but I wouldn't let him. But he was looking down. My other hand cupped his chin, making him look up to see my eyes. He looked like he was struggling, almost in pain. I brushed the bangs away so I could see his green eyes, the most amazing pair of green eyes I've ever seen, the ones that twinkled with mischief and joy.

"Don't do this to yourself. You are a good person, a great person, that doesn't deserve to treat yourself like this. Now, the past is in the past...and right now matters. Now, quit beating yourself up and start acting like the Ben Tennyson that I know...and care about. I miss him." I held his hand tighter and hugged him with my free arm.

"The truth is...I don't care whether I'm Force-sensitive or Chosen One material or a weirdo for all I care! But as long as I have you back in my life, then why does any of that matter?" I pulled back to face him, "You accepted me as who I was. And you still do, I hope. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I just hope you feel the same way." I hugged him again, ignoring everything else, except his breathing and heart beat. They were both so relaxing to listen to, like a song with no lyrics but the message was clear. I like it.

"I forgive you."

His arms started wrapping around me and I grinned. I hugged his torso and he let out a strained gasp. I started giggling and buried my face in his chest, wanting his warmth all over me. His head rested on top of mine and his hand brushed my ponytail when he pulled me into his lap. I also realized that even though we're three years apart, I was almost as tall as him, maybe more, so our legs were tangled together, but it didn't bother me, not one bit.

"I'm so sorry, deeply and completely, for all of it. Everything I said and did to make you feel alone and upset. I-I-I don't know what else to say."

"There's nothing else you need to say. You've let it all out and that's okay."

"Ge-I-I can...call you that again...right?" My giggles were muffled but I pulled out of his chest and replied, "Hey, making amends means going back to where we left off. So..." He hugged me and chuckled, "Okay! Thanks...Ge." I stifled back a laugh. "You're welcome, Ben. And this time, keep that smile on. I like it."

"Me too. And...thanks."

"No problem, dude." He chuckled in my hair and I sighed, happy that things were finally going back on track.

I continued to bask in his warmth. He ruffled my hair and I complained, rather loudly, but he laughed and did it again.

"Ben Tennyson! Cut it out!"

"Um...no."

"Why you..." I pounced him and he laughed before he attacked me back. That's when he started tickling me; one of many of my weaknesses. He always did that to me when we were kids, and we still were. I screamed full of laughter and I tried to get away, but Ben's strength grew over the years, so it was hard to get away. "BEN! CUT IT OUT! I-I-I MEAN IT!" I cracked from the immense sensation, as always.

"Nope!"

He was laughing at me as he kept attacking my sides...and every inch of me.

Even with our past pushed aside, our friendship starting to mend, even our feelings going positive, this was a no no, tickling can get intense.

* * *

(Ben's P.O.V.)

After my little attack on her, Ge and I started walking around the garden, admiring the view of the flowers.

I'm really glad that we're friends again. Hopefully, we can be best friends again too.

Then we came across the lake with roses growing beside it. Ge ran over to them and squatted down, holding a pinkish one in her hands. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" I grinned as she admired it more.

"Maybe...right in front of me." I saw her blush and she punched my arm playfully. I laughed and she joined me.

"Ben, you tease!" She brushed the petals and got up, walking away with me closely behind.

I know the others are watching us, either that or they're checking out the city in case something happens. But, as long as she's here safe and sound with me right beside her, then it's all good.

"So, we're cool again?"

"Um, yeah."

"So, you're not going to yell at me or hit me, are you?" She smirked.

"Oh, I don't know." I don't like the sound of that when she bumped her shoulder in my side.

"Ow! Hey!" She laughed at me when her arm brushed up past mine. She turned to flash another smile at me and I did the same thing.

"So, if I am the...the Chosen One, then you guys believe it too?" I shrugged.

"Well, Bloom and the Winx believe Miss Faragonda, Raimundo has doubts unlike Omi since he listens and trusts Master Fung, and Kevin...well...it's Kevin, after all." I got a laugh out of her and I laughed too. Even if Kevin is smart and tough, sometimes he can have a thick head. "But hey, we all believe in you. I believe in you." Now that made her blush to her roots.

I told her how we all came together before we went to get her, which she punched me for again which I don't blame her if she was still peeved at that, and that at first the Xiaolin warriors didn't trust us and the Winx, but Master Fung convinced them to trust us when he told them about the prophecy as well since he met her before.

"Ge, whatever powers you have, they're off the charts according to them, to all of us."

"To all of you? But, you've never seen me in action before." I grew tense. "What is it?" I tried to shake off the uneasy feeling. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her to my side. "Nothing."

"Come on, Ben. Something's wrong. Tell me."

"It's nothing I...I'll tell you some other time."

"But why not right now?"

"Because we've just became friends again and now you want to wreck that by asking me questions?" She raised her brows at me. "I promise I'll explain it."

"Okay, fine. So, me and Anakin-"

"Yeah, he sounds great and all, let's skip that one." I know I sounded tense, kind of uninterested. But it felt like Anakin had already took my place as Ge's friend, maybe even best friend.

"Why? Are you jealous or something?"

"What? No I'm not!"

She smirked again."Sure. Keep telling yourself that." I rolled my eyes at her as we continued our walk, full of chatting and laughs, just the two of us. But then that's when my phone started vibrating in my jacket. We stopped walking and I picked it up with my free hand. "Hey Gwen, what's up?"

"Look up ahead."

I looked up and ran ahead, to the hill with a view of the city. Dark clouds were forming over it, as well as the same chilling feeling we all had when we visited Alfea and the Xiaolin Temple. The villains are there, looking to cause us trouble, and for Ge.

"I saw it. We're on our way." Ge ran up to me as I hung up. I put it away and looked back to her, smirking with determination.

"Looks like its time to put your skills to the test." She gulped.

"Sure looks like it."

I grabbed her hand and we jumped over the hill, sliding down to meet the ground, before I dialed the Omnitrix to give me the usual. I slammed it and exclaimed, "Jetray! Come on!" Before she could protest, I scooped her up in my arms and bolted up into the sky, giving me a screaming passenger in the process.

"BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!" I laughed as we sky-rocketed up into the clouds, straight to the city.

Let's just hope Ge is ready for what will come next.

Or else she'll kill me right after! On boy!

Not really looking forward to that.

**I really hope you like this one.**

**So, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story and I will be back really soon with another one! Until then, bye guys! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: PATP

**Guys, we're now at Ch 20 and I am so excited! Wow! Look at how far we've come, pretty sweet if I do say so myself.**

**Now, the reason why this chapter is named P.A.T.P. will be explained in this one. You'll see ;)**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 20. P.A.T.P.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

The center of Pocket City was rocking out to the sounds on an airing guitar, a keyboard, a set of drums, a base, even a tambourine!

Everyone was cheering as the stage was jamming out to rock music. Screaming, hollering, holding out posters being the big fans that they are, to the band of five.

And being the most famous music group, perhaps the _only _music group in Pocket city, they were pretty popular.

But they were also popular in the villains' eyes. Especially Jack's. He was drooling over the lead guitarist/singer of the band. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless sky blue dress with pink stars and a matching heart necklace around her neck, black boots, and a blue and pink guitar.

In fact, all five of the band members were wearing rock n' roll attire. But she stood out the most to Jack.

"She's perfect! Jack Bots, I want her! Bring her to me!" Katnappe hit him in the arm, glaring at him beady-like.

"Oh yeah, and destroy the place, too. That's sure to lure those heroes right to us..." he grinned, chuckling lowly.

"JACK BOTS, ATTACK!"

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

We landed on top of a rooftop building, giving us a view of the stage. But I paled at the sight. It was in chaos! Tons of robots were blasting at everything in sight. People were screaming and running away while the bots chased them and blasted at them. This was a disaster!

"We have to stop this!" I leaped up only to get my arm yanked back by Ben. "You can't just barge out there! That's what they'll be expecting!"

"Says the guy that wanted me to test out my new-found powers!" He rolled his eyes. "We just have to wait for the others to get here."

"We're _already _here, Tennyson." Kevin landed right beside him, with the gang in tow. "Now, what's our plan of attack?"

"I've already got one," I spoke, cutting Ben. "Attack!" I leaped over the edge, earning screams from all of them. But, feeling the strange yet tingling sensation coursing through me, I flew down to the ground, flipping forward with a determined grin as I concentrated, landing on my feet. "Come on! There's no time to waste!"

I charged at a bot cornering a family of three at the base of a tree. Its robotic hands charged up red electricity and was about to zap them, as they cowered together in fear. "Hey, Tinplate?!" It turned automatically its head, only to get it brutally punched through. My fist glowed vibrantly as did my eyes, smirking as it crumbled down. I turned the glow off to face the family, hurrying them to safety. "Hurry! Run! We'll take care of this mess!"

The mother took her little son and smiled gratefully at me, "T-Thank you." Her husband took them to the crowd that headed for the quickest paths out. I turned to see a flurry of bots coming this way. I charged up my fists, still shocked to know I could do this. I admit, I was freaking out. But I just have to get use to it. I smirked again, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

(Ben's P.O.V.)

We all made it down to see Ge clobbering the bots. She easily took them down one at a time, with glowing punches and kicks. I wonder where she learned those moves? _'Probably from that new friend of hers...ugh! Okay, Ben! Get your head out of the clouds! Focus on the mission!' _I ran over to her, dialing my watch, as I hollered, "Take it to them, guys!" I slammed it, transforming into, "Chromastone!" I blasted multicolored energy at the bot that almost pounced on me.

Then another came at Ge who tackled her to the ground.

"Let go of me!" It made my anger peak up high.

I blasted at it, freeing her from its iron grip, while it short-circuited.

"Thanks." I helped her back up.

"No problem! Now, look behind you!"

Her eyes went golden when her hand shot out to break through a bot's chest, its circuits crushed in-between her fingers. "Remind me not to mess with you."

She smirked at me, her eyes twinkling like stars, "Only if you want to get a taste of this," her hand released the circuits before grabbing the watch's symbol on my chest, flushing me onto hers. "So, if you plan on leaving me again, I will end you. Is that clear?" I nodded, a chill running up my spine the way her voice got low and serious, then she smiled like a angel. "Alright then. Now, let's go kick some bot!"

As we charged, the others helped by rounding up all the bots away from the people. Bloom blasted fire balls in the air while Flora blew some flower dust at the ground to summon vines to tangle them, and then they were blown to pieces. Tecna and Musa combined their blasts to take them out faster and Stella blinded the bots before she swung her Solaria staff to slice them in half.

Gwen threw constant pink discs at each bot with her back to Kevin's while he socked them through their heads.

But as they kept blasting, punching and kicking, Raimundo only needed to sweep-kick one to see its familiar look up close. "You know, these bots sure look like-" He was cut off when a big bot crashed on top, startling him when Kimiko landed next to him, angry as she spoke.

"Jack's bots! Attacking us is one thing, but attacking innocent people! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Then you can go and tell him yourself, partner, cause' he's right over there!" Clay pointed out after he sent a few bots under the newly cracked ground he created, pointing over to Jack himself with two big bots chasing after the band.

"Quick! After him!" Omi kicked a bot out of their way. The Xiaolin team ran after Jack.

And so did we.

"Guys, handle the bots! We got this!" They nodded before we ran after them.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

I was up ahead of Ben when I saw them up against their own foes. Jack and the band were dots away from us.

"Ready for a cat fight?" Katnappe and Kimiko clawed at one another before she grabbed her collar and threw her to a wall. Kimiko grunted, "I'm more than ready to turn you into cat food! Fire!" She blasted a big fireball at her but her cat-like reflexes helped her dodge it and drive a kick to her stomach.

"Wind!" Raimundo tried to make a hit at the Chameleon Bot but it kept changing form, making it impossible. "Hey! Would-you-hold-still?!" It changed to a long snake, then it wrapped around him squeezing him very tightly. Rai's face was blue until Omi jumped up above them. "Water!" He kicked it in its face, making it release Rai. They thumbs-up each other before they tackled the changing bot.

Clay got shoved to the ground by Tubbimura's excess weight. "You call yourself the Dragon of the Earth? Ha! If I were you, I would eat some sushi. That would give you _at least _some strength," he taunted. "I'm more of a chicken guy, thank you very much." He threw a punch at him only to get thrown over the shoulder to clash with his fellow teammates.

They all looked worn out, they could pass out any minute now. "Let's finish this!" Katnappe had her bracelet aimed at Kimiko's face, a sharp disc ready to be fired...

"Yes, lets!" Their heads snapped up before I tackled them down with a golden energized powerhouse kick. The sparks flew out when it hit all three of them. They flew into the walls, knocking them out in an instant. I ran over to the team, helping them up with Ben.

"T-Thanks." Kimiko smiled weakly at me.

I smiled back, "Hey, you guys are my friends. We have each others' backs."

Omi was on Ben's shoulder, purple and rocky, "Yes! Together, we will triumph over evil! Now, let's turn it on!" Kimiko helpled Raimundo up while I helped Clay, "Uh, I think you mean let's bring it on."

"That too!"

"Come on! Spicer's getting away!" Clay exclaimed.

"Not for long!"

As soon as I caught up to him, Jack was swooning over the lead girl, ordering her to be his girlfriend. I am not kidding.

"Aw, come on! Being the girlfriend of an evil boy genius has its perks!"

"Yeah, right! Why would I when you attacked our home and ruined our show?! I'll never be your girlfriend, not in a million years!"

"Either you do it," he snapped his fingers. His bots grabbed her friends and hanged them up above the ground, "or watch your friends get crisped!"

"No! Don't!" I gasped as I saw her face. It was...Polly Pocket. And in case you don't know who that is, she's a rich but nice girl who has her own band made up of her four best friends, named Polly and the Pockets. And they are Lila, Crissy, Lea and Shanti, and they were hanging by the bots. That would explain why this place is named Pocket City. I wonder if Polly owns the whole city?

"I'll...I'll do it." She sulked.

"YES! Jack Bots, leave them!" They dropped the girls. He grabbed her arm and she was struggling to pull away, disgusted, as am I. While he was distracted, I ran up to tackle him from behind, freeing Polly. The bots charged up their blasters at them. "NO!"

The shots were made.

The girls cowered in fear.

I could feel myself burning.

"NOOOOOOO!" I threw my hands up and felt something in me ZAP!

I heard two muffled sounds. I didn't feel anything. My eyes were still closed, even before I screamed. I opened them, to see the girls around me, glowing in the warm light. I gaped when I realized I held up a shield, just like Gwen's, and just like back in the Xiaolin world. My hands formed into fists, knocking those bots out. My breath grew hastily, sweat coming down, when a soft voice spoke out.

"Thank you. Who...are you?" I turned to face Polly herself.

"I'm the good guy. Now, get out of here before he come around. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She smiled at me, as did her friends.

"Okay. By the way, I'm Polly. This is Shanti, Crissy, Lila, and Lea."

"I'm Georgethe." We shook hands. Wow, meeting them for real wasn't as surprising as meeting the others were, but it was still pretty cool! Then, they ran off. That is, until Polly gave me a card, "We'll be in touch. After all, you did save us and save me from going out with this creep. I owe you one." I smirked before she returned it and ran after her friends.

"Creep is right. Though, being Jack, that's not unusual." I knew that voice. I turned back, regretting that, to see Icy floating above me, smirking and eyes glaring. "Hey! I heard that!" Jack awoke, moaning in pain holding his head, glaring at me,"And that hurt!"

"It was suppose to."

"So, now you're up and ready...ready to surrender to us."

"Now, why would I do that?" Even though I was freaking out on the inside to be turned to an ice statue. She smirked more.

"So you don't want your new friends to pay the price."

Coming out of the shadows, the other villains dragged my friends out, weak and worn out like rag dolls, before they threw them away like trash, before me. She had Bloom before she tossed her down to join them. The side of her face was bruised, with a cut lip.

I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists, and shout out at her, "Why are you doing this?! What do you want from me?!"

"You actually don't know, do you?" Stormy taunted.

"Hello, you are _the One_. And our boss needs you if our plan is to succeed." Darcy said.

"What plan? Who's your boss? Is it the same one that made you attack Coruscant and the other worlds, all because of me?"

"Why yes. And that is exactly why you will come with us, quietly, or else," Icy laughed as she magically summoned someone to hang them by their collar. And that someone...was Ben. He was in his human form, knocked out, with his head hanging low.

My heart clenched in fear. "No."

"Either you do as I say or else, your little boyfriend here is going to turn into an icicle. And I'd hurry." Her other hand had icy magic in her palm, etching closer to his face. I had to do something, like, now! But what? The other villains were stalking up to the others, readying their powers or weapons to threaten them too. And they were all weak, unable to defend themselves, all because of me.

Their homes, the people they care about, they were all being invaded by darkness and evil, and all because of me and who I represent.

But if there's one thing I do know, is from what Anakin told me once. "_Shorty, if there's one thing I do know, is that there comes a time to retreat...and a time to fight back. And don't worry, you'll know what I mean when the time comes._"

Looks like times up.

"Never!"

Then, I felt it again, the same spark, only stronger. But it felt different, somehow. The last times I used these powers, they felt like a huge tingling sensation that made me feel safe and warm. But now, now it based off of the anger I welled up inside, and it was roaring just like how Bloom uses the Dragon Flame, it gets more intense when she's mad. Now, I get what she feels.

"Now, leave-them-ALONE!"

I first blasted at the Trix sisters, making them crash into Katnappe. Then, at Tubbimura who crashed into Chameleon Bot and Jack who screeched like the wimp he is. The others were wincing as they came through when I shot out like a rocket, with a Force boost, and my hands unleashed golden whip-lashes at Icy. But she blocked them with her ice shield, but her hold was loose and Ben fell down, straight into my arms. "Gotcha!"

I flew down and landed safely, hovering a bit over to get Ben on the ground. He was coming through, and when his eyelids opened, he was surprised to see me hovering over him. "W-What happened?"

"You just took a quick nap, that's all." I set him down carefully, getting up to take it to Icy. "Oh, by the way, you look cute when you sleep." He blushed bright red, making me smirk more before I turned back to see the villains getting up with Icy coming down to have our face off. "Why you little-" She growled as she threw blast to blast at me. "Get behind me!" I ordered.

They all did as I blocked Icy's hits before countering with mine, blue vs gold, ready to take her down!

"Aye, girl! So you _do_ know how to fight!" Raimundo said.

"Hey, girls can fight, you know!" Kimiko argued.

"Dang partner! She sure has guts!" Clay exclaimed.

"Ah yes, my friend Clay! She has the mark of a true warrior!" Omi remarked.

"Come on, Georgethe! You can do it!" Bloom cheered.

"Incredible!" Gwen spoke, stunned.

"She's like your twin, Gwen." Kevin said, amused.

"I don't believe it." Ben sounded like Gwen, if not, more stunned.

I narrowed my eyes as I delivered power kicks to let the waves of energy hit her but she countered with ice waves. But she was sweating. She's weakening. "Ugh! ENOUGH!" She unleashed a gigantic wave of icy dark magic. And it came roaring right at us.

"RUN!" We all ran away, but everyone except me was getting tired easily losing their breath from fighting. Ben didn't look so good, either. I grabbed his arm, not ready to lose him in a frozen wave. I peaked over my shoulder to see the villains teleporting, Icy the last one before she gave me a death stare and zapped out of here.

We were already in the city's park when it caved in on us.

"Come on, guys! We can make it! We can...make it."

But the truth is, we can't. Even I was getting tired the more I ran. Everyone was pale and sweating and since all our powers are tapped out, we can't just fly away, but I forgot about Dojo who was under Clay's cowboy hat.

"Dojo, get us out of...here?" What stopped me was the sudden appearance of a blue portal. Out of it came a boy and his dog on a fast scooter, and they were coming right at us.

"Come with me if you want to live!" He has flamming red and blond hair and blue eyes, didn't look more than eleven.

The wave was coming in red hot, or ice cold, whatever.

"Who are you guys?!" Kimiko shouted over the roar of the wave.

"Just trust me! Come on!"

"Why should we? For all we know, you could be in league with the villains!" Kevin barked out.

"Come on, block head! Trust us, seriously, like NOW!"

_'Three..'_

"My hair is going to get soaked! Not to mention my outfit!" Stella screeched.

_'Two...'_

"Guys?!" Gwen warned us as the big shadow covered us all. The light of the portal was coming up.

_'One!'_

"NOW!" I shoved everyone ahead, not knowing my own strength, into the two strangers and into the portal.

I felt the ice shards piercing my back, through my jacket. "AGH!"

"GE!" A hand shot out, attached to a green watch, grabbing mine.

Pulling me into him, his warmth and safety, and in his arms.

The wave's shards crashed down as the portal closed, trapping us inside.

We all screamed as we fell endlessly through the glowing blue tunnel, unsure when it'll end.

A few pieces of ice hung on my arms, sending small chills up them.

I pushed up against him, knocking us down more to join the others, screaming our heads off.

He held me, crushing me, cutting my air supply.

Kevin has Gwen in his arms.

Clay has his friends in his bear hug, with Dojo screaming as he hung onto the falling cowboy hat that was knocked off its owner's head.

The Winx held hands as they flew head-first down, following the boy and dog as they were still on the scooter.

_'Why do those two look familiar to me? I swear, I think I've met them before...but from where?'_

Then, a white light started coming, right at us, consuming us whole.

The last thing I saw, was the green from Ben's eyes.

The last color before it all went white.

**Yep! P.A.T.P. is the acronym for Polly and the Pockets. The movie was a favorite of mine as a kid. I still have the movie too. Ah, good times.**

**Now, I bet you can guess who those two were, the kid and his dog? I do!**

**And the next one may or will be a long one, and the return of our old friends of the Force. And I think I want them all to meet, but it won't go well. You'll see for yourself.**

**Now, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story, this story is almost at 3,000 views so thank you and I will see you all soon. Bye guys! 2015 BABY! ;D**


	21. Chapter 21: Public Opinion

**Hey guys! Now, after mid-terms, an aching body, and plain out tiredness, I just had to get this out before I have to take a break from here for a while for personal reasons...**

**Also, this story has so far over 3,000 views! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 21. Public Opinion

The light blinded me.

I hissed when my face got snugged into something soft, yet defined.

It was someone's chest and it felt so warm . . . and safe.

_Click!_

"Over here!"

"Is that them?"

"Yes, it's them!"

I tried to move but my back and arms stung, making me groan in misery.

Someone's hand, maybe the one who held me, brushed through my hair, soothing me.

I whimpered as the sudden burning sensation crept up on me.

_Click!_

"Freeze!"

"Hands where we can see them!"

"Stand down, kids!"

I cracked an eye open to see dozens of shadow figures standing right there.

I grew scared when those strong arms kept me close and caged away from them.

I could hear whispering in my ear but I couldn't tell what it was.

_Click!_

"Hey! Isn't that Skywalker's kid?"

I tensed up at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, I think that is."

"Hey kid?"

I tried scooting back, but those arms covered my body with me tucked inside.

"Don't worry, Ge. I won't let them get anywhere near you."

I gasped.

That voice . . . I know that voice.

'_Ben._'

Suddenly, my eyes started to flutter.

They were closing as footsteps marched, getting closer to me.

Then, I heard some shuffling and the shadow grew much more.

I buried my face in his neck while he held me tight.

"I gotcha, Ge. . . I gotcha." I grew weak.

The last thing I heard was the voice in my head.

"_Don't worry, Shorty. I'm here, I gotcha . . . I gotcha."_

'_Anakin._'

He said the exact thing to me.

And now . . . I'll get the chance to meet him again.

Then, I went out right there.

* * *

"You'll never take us alive!"

"Uh, they just did, Johnny."

"_I_ know that and _you _know that but _they_ don't know that!"

"Uh, we're right here, dude."

"Oh, hi. Now, where was I?"

I moaned as my eyes painfully opened to see an orange energy shield as our cage door but it was see-through. I saw the Winx sitting on the other side in the other cage with the Xiaolin team. The boy and his dog were squatting in front of the shield and Gwen and Kevin were sitting on the other side of the bench.

"Oh yeah . . . YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!"

I winced at his loud voice when I bumped into someone. That someone hugged me, rubbing my arm. "Hey, would you keep it down? You're giving her a headache." I groaned more, rubbing my head. It kept banging like a bongo. '_When was the last time I took my pills? Well, it must be morning already so it must have been yesterday morning, before we left for the gardens._'

But now, now I need them. "P. . . Pill . . . Pills!"

"Oh man! I forgot! You still need to take them. Here."

I heard something POP! I opened my eyes, my vision blurry at first until it adjusted to meet Ben's smiling and concerned face, a pill in his hand. I popped it in my mouth, even if with nothing to douse it down with.  
"Thanks Ben." I hugged him and he hugged me back, rubbing my back since I need comfort because of my aching head, even though it was only hurting a little.

"So, where are we? How did we get here?"

"We managed to escape the villains through that portal. But we must have ended up-"

"YOU WON'T WIN! I'LL BE CALLING MY LAWYER! YOU WILL ALL BE SUED FOR EVERYTHING YOU GOT! By the way, does anyone have the number to a great lawyer, cause' I've got nothing." The boy, who I presumed was Johnny, spoke softly.

"-uh, back in Coruscant."

I got up, even if Ben kept tugging me back, and pulled away to walk to the shield. I could see the others sulking or bored. I tapped the shield and it jiggled. I giggled, doing it again. It was like orange Jell-o. '_Man, how I've missed Jell-o._'

"How long have we've been in here?"

"At least an hour." Raimundo answered.

"Actually, make that two hours." Dojo added, playing cards with Omi, which I have no idea where he got those...and if he got them from his ear . . . I shuddered at the thought.

"What do they want with us?"

"With you, probably to take you back to-um-your master or something. Us, we haven't got a clue." He didn't sound too happy about it.

I banged on it and the shield pushed me back. I attacked it with all the force of my arm and shoulder. But it shoved me back so hard I almost fall over, that is if Ben didn't catch me. "We've tried that already. Those shields won't budge. Even if we use our powers, they're too strong."

"Then we'll tell them to take it down." I look out to the hallway to see a Clone trooper guarding the double metal doors. "Hey, you there! I demand that you take down the shields and release us this instant! Please?" I may wanted to sound tough but being polite is still a good way to go.

"Sorry kid, but I'm under orders to keep you and your friends here until notified by the General himself."

"Well, at least this place is better than the Null Void," Kevin muttered, earning knowing looks from Ben and Gwen.

I got mad, for I had a feeling who the General is, and so, I banged the shield, my eyes' glow reflecting in it.

"I demand to see General Skywalker, right now!"

Everyone grew concern for me. Ben touched my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"He's already been informed of your return. He and General Kenobi are on their way here right now, as we speak." I calmed down when he said those words. Ben pulled me back in his warm hold, calming me more.

"Hey, who are those Generals he mentioned?" Clay asked.

"They're friends of mine. They'll get us out of here. Then, we'll get an explanation."

"So, we wait. Again. Ugh! I'm dying of boredom over here!" Johnny complained, making him seem more familiar to me.

"Hey, do I know you two? You seem sort of familiar."

"Oh that! Well, actually you do. We meet in my world, you helped us by making that freak Bling-Bling wanted to go out with my sister go away but you fainted and passed out so we took you back to the docks, in this world."

"Huh. The memory of that is still fuzzy."

"Eh, the bump we gave you after we crashed our scooter into you could be because of that."

I raised my brow at him, unknown of Ben giving him a death stare. That's when Gwen blurted out. "Oh! So, you two are the other two energy signatures beside Georgethe's that keep popping up in Bellwood! They match!"

"So, you two are the cross-jumpers, huh?" Kevin yanked on Johnny and Dukey's collar and brought their faces to his. "Care to explain yourselves?"

"It was all Johnny's idea! Please don't hurt me!" Dukey whimpered.

"Thanks for having my back, buddy," Johnny said sarcastically.

Just as when Kevin was about to make them talk, a short blaring beep shout out, the double doors opened. Everyone didn't perk up except me, when I saw who it was. The stern yet relieved look on his face meant 'Thank God you're back!' and 'You are in _so _much trouble, young lady!'

The trooper deactivated the shield, giving Anakin the chance to pull me into his hug. I was taken back but I returned it.

"Why is it that every time you promise me to stay out of trouble, you always find yourself in the thick of it?" I blushed in embarrassment.

"Um . . . I ask myself the very same thing." He chuckled and ruffled my hair before he noticed the tag-team of my buddies behind me, plus Ben looked both sad and mad to see us together like this.

"Ah . . . you again," Anakin said.

"Same goes for you," Ben said back, Gwen hitting his ribs with her elbow.

"I didn't expect you to come back."

"Well, what can I say? I'm stuck to her like glue." Gwen and Kevin raised their brows at him, with me biting my lip when Anakin narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Shorty? Care to explain?" I gulped at how serious he sounded.

"We will look into this later, Anakin. Now, we must take her to the Council right away." Obi-Wan motioned some more troopers to escort the others out except Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Dukey was yelping and holding Johnny as a life-preserver. Poor Dukey.

Ben stood by my side, making me sink under Anakin's intense glare, at him, not me.

"If you'll all follow me, please."

Obi-Wan led the way out with the gang in front, me and the rest in the back. Ben was on my left side, softly smiling at me, with his hand brushing against mine. I held back my giggles at his feather-like touch when I could feel Anakin growing tense, on my right side. He wasn't happy to see me with Ben so close, but he doesn't know about our past together or that we're now friends again.

And I could sense that Ben was getting tense and mad too. At Anakin.

'_My teacher and my friend, at each others' throat already, this can't be good._'

* * *

Our transport took us over the city when I saw the destruction of Downtown. It was horrible, with debris and chunks of buildings on the ground, ash up against the walls from some fire, and the bits of the only signs of pure nature was destroyed from the fire. Ben whispered how it happened and it made me cringe.

'_This all happened . . . because of me. This is all _my_ fault._'

Ben saw how this made me so he rubbed my arm and I touched his hand, both of us smiling softly at each other. I could tell Anakin was glaring at us, but I tried to ignore it.

We made it to the Temple and Anakin escorted me inside, Ahsoka waiting at the top of the steps for us. She saw me and ran up to hug me, I hugged back, when she noticed the others passing us with the troopers. She asked who they are but Anakin told her we would explain it later, and by 'we' he meant me. How come it's always me?

Obi-Wan came back and escorted us the whole way. I didn't see my friends anywhere and I didn't ask. Maybe they were taken to the Medical Wing to be treated. They all looked like they needed it. Plus, I didn't want to upset Anakin more by me thinking that my friends are more important than meeting the Council.

Besides, I was etching to meet them, as well as a nervous wreck. What if they didn't like me? What if I mess up and look like a fool? What if they put the fault of what happened to Coruscant on me?

We arrived and I gulped, sweating when a hand grasped my shoulder. I looked up to meet Anakin's blue eyes. "You'll be fine." I wasn't so sure.

I walked up, standing before the Jedi Council. I didn't recognize most of them but I saw Master Plo-Koon, Master Luminara, Master Windu, and of course, Master Yoda.

"Greetings, child. Returned, you have."

I nodded, gulping and holding my hands behind my back. Anakin and Ahsoka stood far off to the side watching me and Obi-Wan took his seat. "Yes. But . . . what is this all about?"

"We could ask you the same question." I looked at Master Windu.

"What do you mean?"

He snapped his fingers and a hologram appeared before us. And it replayed the battle between my friends and the villains. It was brutal, with laser and fire spewing out, not to mention the portal in the sky shooting out lighting bolts. I gasped. My friends were in bad condition, not as bad as from our battle in Pocket City, but it still looked messy.

"This happened two weeks ago. Your new companions brought destruction to the downtown area, harming civilians that got caught in the-hay-fire, our troopers as well. Fortunately, there weren't inflicted with much damage." I sighed, relieved on the inside. "However, this doesn't change the fact that most of downtown is wrecked and still under construction as we speak," Master Windu explained.

"But, my friends were only trying to stop these. . . vigilantes. They never meant to let this happen."

"My thoughts exactly. Now, care to explain what exactly went on down there?" I flinched.

"I . . . I . . ." Everyone's eyes were on me, but Anakin's made me both flushed and nerve-wrecking. I sighed, ready to say it.

"The truth is . . . my friends were there in the first place . . . because of me." Everyone looked startled by my words.

"Those bag guys were hired by someone to take me and they were just trying to protect me. They all feel really bad about what happened here and so do I."

"Any reason why they were after you in the first place?" Master Plo-Koon asked. I frowned.

"Because . . . they and my friends believe that I'm . . . the Chosen One."

Now, _that _got them startled. They were murmurs and I looked down to my black sneakers, not brave enough to meet their faces.

"That's impossible! The fact that there are two Chosen Ones is-" '_Wait, _two _Chosen Ones? But whose the other one? Oh wait...its-_'

"-relatively incorrect." Master Ki Adi Mundi spoke.

"I agree. Where is your evidence of this?"

"Well, I . . . don't have any. But my friends' master and head mistress told them the truth about it and the Prophecy. I am it."

"Now, unless you have real live proof right now, I'm afraid we'll have to assume that this is all false."

_'I swear, Master Windu is my least favorite Jedi Master, thinking he's so high and mighty of himself, and his attitude is pure stolid. I swear, I could just-'._

"What is that?" Master Ki Adi Mundi asked, perplexed and shocked, when my hand started glowing. '_No! Not now!' _But I couldn't stop it from flickering off my fingertips like sparks. Some of the Council shuffled back in their seats while some leaned forward to get a closer look.

"Uh, it's nothing. Just a . . ." I felt my other hand doing the same thing.

"Master, her hands are glowing!" Ahsoka's whisper made me gulp as I tried to calm down.

"What is going on here?" Master Windu sounded serious. My hands started sweating as I breathed out.

"Uh, this is . . . uh . . . comes with the new role." That's when the floor showed two bright circles of light about the size of my eyes-oh no.

"Her eyes. They're . . . glowing." Master Luminara spoke.

I blinked, trying to push back the glow when I felt my feet leave the floor.

"And she's floating!" Oh, come on!

"I – I can explain!"

"Can you?" Seriously?!

I started to float higher and then my eyes locked on to Yoda's. He looked calm while I was trying to be like that. Then, his words of wisdom came into my mind, echoing. _"Patience, you must have. Only then, will you understand. Give up, do not, on hope. Come, it will."_

I breathed in and out, slowly, and concentrated. My eyes closed, my hands spread out, and my hair whipped around my head.

Suddenly, I could feel myself growing weaker as I floated down and landed safely. My hands and eyes didn't feel intense anymore. It worked! I looked up at Yoda and he gave me a nod. I saw everyone else faces. Their mouths were opened in O's. I bet my friends in the room reacted the same way.

I bit back a grin and cleared my throat.

"Is that proof enough for you?"

* * *

After the meeting was dispersed, I managed to walk out without being caught in the heavy fire from everyone, especially Anakin. The fact that the Council will decide my fate and the gangs' tonight is so intense, I already have the cold sweats!

I walked around the grand Temple, sensing for Ben's energy signature when a hand yanked on me.

It turned me around to face an upset Anakin.

"Um, what was that all about?" I flinched and drew back.

"You're not just Force-sensitive. Am I right?" I sighed, covering my face, hitting my back in a column. "Georgethe, what are you not telling me?" I rubbed my arm, turning away.

"You heard me in there, didn't you? You saw me floating and . . ." I walked over to a bench overlooking the outside. I sat and faced away, not really prepared for this. But I felt him sitting beside me, his hand on my arm.

"Come on, Shorty. What's going on?" I flinched again, not at Anakin, but at what's happening outside.

"I could ask you the very same thing."

"What do you mean?" I pointed out the tall window. He peaked over my shoulder and frowned.

"Oh, that. Um, I was planning on telling you but-"

"But you wanted answers before I got any of my own."

"Eh, sort of."

I raised my brow at him before I looked back down. What scared me was that there was an angry crowd of citizens at the steps of the Temple. It was an angry mob. They were crying out, their voices hoping to be heard by us, and I sank back into him. I could feel so much negative energy coming off of them . . . directed at me and the gang. "I knew it."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. They're just . . . scared, that's all. It happens."

"Well yeah but . . . I just never thought they'd be afraid of my friends. They were just trying to stop the madness."

He sighed and rubbed my arm, "I know, Shorty. I know."

My heart was pounding as I thought it over. Finally, I made my decision.

"I'll tell you."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll tell you as much as I can on what's going on." He crossed his arms as I leaned into his side.

"Why can't you tell me everything?"

"Because you might not like what you hear?" He doubted it.

"Try me." Oh boy.

"Well, it started after my first training lesson . . ."

After explaining everything that happened after, it was a real mouthful. We were making our way down the hallway when he asked how my concussion was. I told him I was doing alright, thanks to Ben, then of course that's when he starts complaining about him.

I tried to make my argument to trust him, since he and I made up, and that he should be given a chance, a second chance to me.

I also asked him where he and the others were. He said they were in the Medical Wing, being treated. He said I could see them later. We stopped outside a door and he opened it to reveal my room. I shrieked and he winced at my outburst. I ran up and jumped onto my bed, enjoying its fuzzy, colorful warmth. "My guess is that you missed this place."

"Uh, duh! Hey, my dream-catcher! I missed this too!" I took it and felt the feathers, soft and furry, rub against my fingers and palms.

"I missed you."

I stopped right there and turned around to see him staring at me, from the shadows. I felt warmth on my cheeks when I remembered something. I grinned and let the Force pull him to me and it did. He shifted as his feet slide him to me and he wobbled , catching himself from falling on top of me. His arms supported him as they took either side of me, his wicked grin never leaving his face.

"I missed you too. More than you know." I hugged his neck with my arms around it, my face buried in the crook of his neck.

"We all missed you, Padme especially. She was upset that she let it happen and that she wasn't there to protect you . . . just like me." I pondered more, remembering slightly on our visit to her apartment thanks to my condition, as he spoke. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, what with the war and everything that's happened, I just . . . I don't know if I can handle the thought of losing you again." I pulled back and hit him gently in the arm.

"Hey, don't say that. Now that I got a feel of what's about to go down, I'll get ready." I pulled away and crawled off the bed, walking over to the window. The angry mob was still outside, making me more tense . . . but also determined.

"I just hope I'll be ready when the time comes. And when it does, I hope that you guys will be there to help me out."

I saw his reflection, nudging my shoulder in the process, grinning just like me. "Always."

**I hope that I will get this story on track like I hope it will. BTW, I'm going to edit this later in the week or so.**

**So, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story and I will be back soon.**

**Until then, bye guys! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Trial and Error

**Hey guys!**

**So, I hope this is to your liking, with some good moments as well as bad ones . . .**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 22. Trial and Error

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

So, we talked for a bit. I sat next to Georgethe as we talked about what happened while she was gone. The blockade situation was almost over, we even managed to take the one near Ryloth out, but it wasn't over yet. While Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and I were gone, the Galactic Senate debated over the incident at Downtown. Everyone argued that those that were in the battle should be arrested and held responsible, except Padme and Senator Organa.

When she reacted to that, I assured her that the Council will decide on it tonight, but it only made her more nervous. I did let her know that I already contacted Padme to tell her about their return. She was relieved.

After our talk, and after I ruffled her hair again, we made our way to the Medical Wing.

After I got us notified and the healer led us to their room (which was surprisingly big), she barged in and tackled them, and by them, I mean that Ben. Ugh! Even his name makes me want to puke. And yet, as I saw them hugging, I couldn't stop the twinge of . . . I'm not sure . . . joy? She was smiling and he squished her like a stuffed toy.

I have no idea what she saw in him but judging from the deep and caring look he gave her with his eyes, I know that they can't form an attachment.

_'___Well, ___you're___ one to talk! You keep making attachments all the time! First with Padme, then Ahsoka, and now Shorty too! Keep it together, Skywalker!' __I snapped out of it, only to see Ben smiling gleefully at her and the others weren't doing anything. They just stood aside, watching them amusingly, and the two star attractions didn't care.

It was like they were in their own world, just the two of them, and that's when I saw something in her eyes . . . _light. _Ben kept nodding as she asked how he was doing, judging by the bandages on his arms, he must have put up quite a fight. So did the others, with bruises and cuts, must have been some fight.

Their words were murmured, but they were soft and tender.

"You sure you're alright? You all took quite a beating, _you _especially." Ben smiled, grateful.

"I'm fine, we all are. We all had our fair share of damage." She winced and he noticed. "But we'll be alright . . .I will. Aren't I always?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice, causing her to blush, and me to gag.

"Besides, you should worry more about yourself."

"Why? You think I can't take care of myself?" She accused him.

"Well, judging by how you look, I think not." He smirked.

He was right. Her hair was loose and curly in a loose ponytail, her clothes had some dirt stains but only small ones, but her jeans had some rips in them, and her shoes were smudged with soot. But what shocked me most was her back and right arm. They had bits of ice stuck to the black fabric of her jacket. I didn't really notice until just now . . . . and something red was on her hand. It was blood.

"You're bleeding!" Ben exclaimed, the dog fainted, and I hurried over to the first-aid kit on the nearby table.

"I've got it." I sat down beside her and Ben scooted aside. I opened the kit and she pulled her sleeve up, revealing her hand. It was a long scrap but it wasn't deep enough to be a scar, but it was still bleeding. I used the Force to get a towel and wet it just enough with the only sink in the room. "Give me your hand." She did hesitantly but I took it gently in my gloved hand while the other one cleaned it up. She winced and Ben rubbed her forearms, making me hold back from pushing him away with the Force.

"Okay. Now, hold still. This is going to sting." She sighed as I dabbed a cotton-ball with some disinfectant stuff before I dabbed the cut. She hissed and her hand balled into a fist when the other hand was caught under Ben's. His thumb was rubbing the top, making her smile painfully but me resisting the urge to snap, for her sake. When that was done, I covered it with some gauze and made it fit with ease.

"And there we go." She grinned at me while I put the kit away after putting its materials back inside. "Thanks a ton, Skyguy." Ben was taken back by what she called me, and I only smirked, more at him than her. "Just doing my job, Shorty." She laughed and hit me with her good hand and I laughed back, shoving her back playfully.

Though it made everyone else, especially Ben, confused. She jumped suddenly, "Oh yeah! I forgot! Introductions! Anakin, these are my friends: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo and yes, he is a dragon, I will explain later, Johnny and Dukey, and he can talk, which I will also explain later, Gwen, Kevin, and of course you already know Ben."

"Obviously." He and I said at the same time. She looked nervous, while he looked suspicious as did I.

The way they both interacted with each other, the looks they show and the way they speak, they're just like how Padme and I talk when we aren't fighting over trivial matters around the war . . . romantic, love talk . . .

That made me snap right back into attention. The way he looked at her, with such ease yet in a possessive way, it made my blood boil and my over-protective mode turn on.

Shorty did tell me on the way here that they were once best friends before something happened, something she didn't talk about much, but only before they returned back here did they make up. Although, the way his green eyes leaked into her brown eyes so intensely, it reminded me of Padme and me more . . .

_That_ made me start to panic.

Whatever they are, whether if their friends or more or whatever, this can't go on.

This has got to stop.

_Right now._

As far as I was concerned, Georgethe is still under my supervision as decreed by Master Yoda, and she has to follow my example of the Jedi way, even if she's not ready for that yet. She can not and _will not _form any attachment of any kind, especially the one I made to Padme . . . _marriage_. It was enough to make my heart still ache in both love and in guilt. I'm not ready for her to make the same mistake, no matter what the heck is going on here.

And no amount of protests, complaining, or Force manipulation is going to change that.

While they all weren't looking, I noticed a fresh teardrop of blood about to fall from the towel. I grabbed a small vial from my belt and I caught the drop just in time before I closed it with a cap and put it safely back in my belt . . . for _special _reasons.

After letting her talk with the rest of them some more, I managed to drag her out of there with little resistance. What I got planned for her was sure to take her mind off of them, especially _him_.

After helping her clean up, I led her to the hanger bay and we managed our way through the constant flow of people and vehicles. "So, what are we doing?"I spotted what I was looking for and ran up to it.

"This!"

She saw the speeder I was admiring and grinned, amused, "_That_? _That's_ why you dragged me down here, against my will?"

I raised my brows at her, a dubious look on my face. "I did _not_! You _let_ me drag you here!" She waved it aside and gazed at the speeder.

"Well, I've never seen one before since I've been here. This is really yours?"

"Eh, not necessarily, but it's my favorite to use. It's has tons of speed, easy maneuvering, and . . ." I smirked when I turned it on and it started, "it hovers." She rolled her eyes and grinned more.

"Well, isn't it suppose to? I mean, I know what these things do. I'm young, not dumb."

"Okay, okay, no need to get all defensive. I'm not saying you're dumb, I just wanted to show you it . . . before I take you out for a quick spin on it." She froze.

"Are . . . Are you serious? For real?"

I nodded, getting on and revving it up before I patted behind me. "Come on! But just for a while though. I don't want you running late to the Council tonight because of me and my bad timing." She covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing, but some of it came through, but I didn't mind. She ran over and got on, shaking the machine a little, and her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hang on tight." I could feel her both nervous and excited.

"May I ask why?" I smirked, and she hugged me tighter.

"You'll see." After those last words, I pushed on the pedal and the speeder went bolting out of the hanger, her yelp blurting out along with my laughter.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

The first thing I saw was my hair whipping in my face against the wind hitting me. I clung to Anakin more, and his boot pressed more on the pedal, urging us faster into the sky. I screamed into his back, and he shook with wild laughter.

I couldn't stop myself from feeling so fluttery with butterflies on the inside. But then, I felt a pair of eyes on us, and it was coming from the Temple. I think I can take a pretty good guess as to who that could be . . . .

As we kept flying by, we past so many buildings and vehicles that I lost count. I could sense his amusement coming off of him in the Force and I tried to hide my goofy-smiling face in his back. That's when I saw smoke in the distant . . . right at Downtown. My heart clogged up in my throat as the hologram of the battle clouded my mind. Anakin was now feeling concern, coming off of him and onto me. I chose to ignore it as best I could as we passed over to the Senate building. It was just as big and magnificent as it is in the movies and the show.

As we got to a more steady pace, I looked around to see bright gleams coming off of the tall structures, the people doing their jobs, even some children playing around in their apartment homes. But when I saw a family of five, the parents and three girls in a group hug laughing with smiles on their faces, my heart finally broke.

"Hey, you okay, Shorty?" He was feeling concern again.

"Uh . . . yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't sound like you're fine." And he was right.

My whole body reeked of heartache. But I didn't want to be weak, not when I just got back. "Well, I am. So there." Okay, that did it. Anakin landed the speeder on top of the roof building nearest to us and turned it off. He shifted his body so he could be facing me. "Okay, you're not getting away that easily. Now, either you tell me or else I'll make you _super late _to the meeting. Now spill!"

I sighed, crossing my arms, pouting. But his intense stare got to me, burning at my forehead. I took a little peak at the apartment with them inside and frowned a bit. "It's just . . . I can't remember the last time I saw . . . my family." His stare grew less. "And . . . you know about what happens in my dreams, when I visit my friends' worlds to help them, and . . . every time I wake up . . . I always wondered if I would wake up back home, in the bedroom . . . which I share with my sisters, it gets rather crowded sharing a bed with them, let me tell you." I could feel him grinning a bit. "But . . . I never do. Not anymore. I always wake up back there, in my own room, not the room I had to share with. And . . . it reminds me that . . . what if I never get back home?" I whimpered the last part out.

I heard some shifting and then, I'm being brought into a hug by Anakin, keeping me snug as a bug. "Hey, don't do that to yourself. You _will _go home, as soon as . . . well, as soon as everything gets worked out. And . . . you know that I'm here for you, right? Ahsoka is too, and Obi-Wan, and Padme. We're all here for you . . . and you're never alone. Alright?" I was able to crane my neck up to look at him and his grin made me reflect it back. "Okay."

He hugged me some more, rubbing my back as my head used his shoulder as a pillow. I watched as the sun shined at us, the shadows of everything standing tall and proud, and making Anakin's silhouette glow. To me, the way he felt protective over me and the words he said spoke of truth and reassurance.

And that to me . . . makes me hope even more. I hugged him back, smiling as I was practically in heaven, just being with him.

* * *

The ride back to the Temple was rushed, five minutes from our meeting with the Council again. When we ran all the way over there, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the gang was already there waiting outside the double doors, looking better than before. Obi-Wan gave Anakin a stern yet relieved face as to why we were in such a rush to get here, Ahsoka nudged me in the shoulder as a way to say "You'll be fine." But Ben, he was staring at me then at Anakin, suspicion etched on his face, especially as he looked down at Anakin's belt . . .

Those eyes were the same ones that were watching us leave on our little ride together . . .

The doors opened and we all walked in at once. Obi-Wan went to his seat and Anakin and Ahsoka stood at the far side to watch. The rest of us stood before the Council, awaiting their final answer. I was already getting nervous when a calm and soothing wave came over me, coming from Anakin. I tried to hold back my grin.

"A decision, reached, we have." Yoda spoke first.

"And?" I spoke for us.

"If you are . . . as you say you are . . . then we will let you stay here, for protection. Your friends however . . ." My heart was beating faster by the minute. " . . . they're a danger to not only their foes, but to all of Coruscant as well. And if the Separatists were to know of their existence, then disaster will spew out." The gang all had anxious looks on, Dojo and Dukey sitting in the corner.

"What are you saying?"

"They must leave the Temple." Master Windu's words were of seriousness. And this was, more than anything. "You have until morning to do so, or else we will escort you out ourselves." Gwen held Kevin back as he wanted to bash his head open.

"But why? I mean, why can't they stay? They have to, they've been _ordered _to protect me and you can't keep us apart."

Windu narrowed his eyes at me, Ben and Anakin grew tense. "The reason for this course of action is for the assurance of safety for the people. And if these foes are as dangerous as they were in the recording, they'll follow your friends, to the ends of the galaxy even."

"But they want _me_, not _them_. Once they realize I'm not with them, they'll attack again and they don't care who gets hurt as long as they get what they want, and that's me! This can't happen! You have to reconsider, please!"

There were murmurs at my pleas and all eyes were on me.

"I'm sorry . . . but this is to entrust the safety of our home and our people so they don't have fear. The Galatic Senate wants you all arrested, and this is to insure that it doesn't happen. That fear must be erased of you kids . . . _especially you_." Fear started to clog my lungs, choking me from his low words.

Master Yoda glanced at me and when our eyes connected, my fear started to dim as his Force signature calmed me down and I resumed listening. "They can stay for the night, but they must leave first thing in the morning.

"You can't do this!" Bloom cried out in protest.

"Aye, dude, no way!" Raimundo cried out as well.

"Where's the exit if you please-MPHF!" Dukey was cut off by Johnny covering his mouth.

"Our decision is final. Case dismissed."

Those final words made my heart stop altogether. The others felt the same way, especially Ben. We just got back together, as buds and all, and now we're being split up again? This sucks!

We were all dismissed, Master Yoda's eyes never leaving me as they burned at the back of my head. Once we were out in the hallway, Bloom noticed the tears in my eyes. "Georgethe?" They already started to flow once Anakin saw me. Then, I looked at Ben who frowned seeing me like this.

"This is all my fault," I whispered.

Everyone was crowding around me and I clutched my hands, feeling nothing but shame. "All _my_ fault."

"No, it's not." Bloom tried to hug me, but I backed away.

I lost my breath as Anakin and Ben crossed their eyes at one another, saying at the same time, "This is all _your _fault!"

I backed away, not wanting to see them fight anymore. "Stop it! I said STOP IT!"

They did and they both saw my face red and tear-stained. "I can't take it anymore!"

I yelled out in sadness and annoyance, running away immediately.

"Georgethe!"

"Shorty!"

"Ge!"

I ignored their calls and ran away as fast as possible. I could hear them coming after me, but I didn't care. I ran all the way to my room. I locked it and jumped over to the bed. I cried out harshly in my pillow, my hands clawing at it.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Go away!"

"Come on, Ge! Let's just talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about! Just leave me alone!"

"But-"

"Shorty, please open the door."

"Anakin, please! Just . . . leave me be." I heard silence for now.

This is so unfair!

I'm the one that's most wanted by everyone, really, and all the worlds are in peril even as we speak. And all because of a prophecy that may not even exist that proclaims that I'm the Chosen One, which I doubt actually.

I mean, why _me_? Why is it always _me_? And I still haven't explained the whole situation to Ahsoka yet, and Anakin hasn't even gotten the whole story either. Ugh! Why is everything so complicated?!

I didn't want them to leave, not when I need them the most. And Ben . . . what about us?

And there was something else . . . I wish I took it all back.

I wish I didn't get mad at _them_, even though _they_ were doing what _they_ thought was best for me. I wish _they_ were here.

"_I just want . . . I just want to go home! I want to go home! I just want to go home . . ._"

I murmured and sobbed out as my crying helped lull me to sleep, blacking out the knocking and the voices coming from the other side.

I didn't have the strength of will to answer.

I just . . . didn't.

* * *

_The stars twinkled bright in the night sky. The sun already went down but the warm colors painted the sky with the cool colors, like a painting. Our backs leaned against the Rust Bucket while Ben messed with Gwen's camera. He kept taking silly pictures of himself and it kept making me burst into giggles._

"_Ge! You should get in on this!"_

"_Well, I don't know-"_

"_You'll love it! Come on!" He grabbed my arm and tugged me up to his side, literally, and he aimed the camera at us. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3, and smile!" I rolled my eyes before I did. CLICK! We both saw it clear up and we saw us, me smiling and Ben sticking his tongue out with a goofy smile and his two fingers behind my head as bunny ears. "Hey!" I hit his arm and he laughed, me joining in._

_Then, a shooting star tore across the sky. "Wow," I breathed out._

"_Grandpa always says that if you see a shooting star, good things can happen to you, if you wish hard enough."_

"_Well, my wish already came true." He smirked at me._

"_Oh yeah? What did you wish for?"_

_I looked at him and my eyes felt like they were swelling in absolute pure joy. "The chance to be here . . . with you." I could tell he blushed pink and I bit back a laugh. "I mean it! Back home, no one treats me right. They all think I'm weird . . . they think I'm a _freak_." I said bitterly._

_And it was true._

_I always felt like an outcast because of how I act crazy over my fave shows that were all cartoons shows, the ideas and dreams I have on them, I was the odd one in my family too._

"_But . . . being here with you and your family . . . it makes me feel like . . . like I'm not alone anymore." Ben smiled and squeezed my shoulder._

"_I . . . feel the same way. Gwen is always nagging at me because she sometimes thinks I don't deserve to have the Omnitrix, that _she _should have got it instead of _me. _And Grandpa thinks he knows what's best for me since he knows what we're dealing with. But I just wished that someone understands me. Like, _really _get me. And now . . . someone does . . . you."_

_I smiled and hugged him, startling him too, but he started to hug me back. That's when we both heard a loud noise._

_CRASH!_

"_What was that?!"_

"_I don't know . . ." Gwen and Max were already getting out of the RV and suiting up, just in case. Ben grabbed my hand, running behind him as we followed the smoke coming from a distance._

_But little did I know . . . that it was the last night we would spend together . . . before _it _happened . . . the day my life ended._

**Okay, well that was interesting. That walk down memory lane is the night of what went down between the best buds. What? You'll find out soon enough, I promise. I may edit this one up though.**

**The next one will be the last visit to another fave show of mine (and hopefully yours as well) before all the cards are set! You can leave your guesses at to what it may be.**

**So, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story, PM me if you're confused or have any questions and such, and I will be back soon! Until then, bye guys! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Guardians Unite!

**Hey guys! So, this is the last visit to another world for this first story. There will be more soon after this story is over . . .**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 23. Guardians Unite!

BANG!

"OW! Why the heck are my landings always painful, never comfortable?" I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my head then my butt, but I was aching everywhere. I looked around to know where I ended up this time. It was in a well-decorated hallway, though it was dark and only the light of the moonlight through the windows softened the mood, but not by much.

That's when two figures came running around the corner right to me. They stopped when they saw me still on the floor. One of them was a boy with shoulder-length raven hair, tan skin and blue eyes, around Ahsoka's age. The other one was a small, green and smelly creature in torn ragged clothing.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Georgethe . . . and you may not believe me when I tell you why I'm here."

"Um, I think we can handle it." He smiled nervously while I smirked.

"Okay, then . . ."

When I finished explaining, both of them were starstruck. "Blunk find that hard to believe."

"And yet, here you are, in a different world that is about to be overthrown from its evil ruler by your friends if you don't help them, like right now!"

"She's right, Blunk. We got to go! And you can help us out, too!"

'_Well, that's why I'm here_.'

"I'd love too."

"I'm Matt and this is . . . uh, Blunk."

"Blunk thinks girl smell nice." Okay, he creeps me out. We all ran down the hall when we heard smashing coming from nearby.

The sooner we ran into a bedroom, the moment we saw a humongous serpent with long white blonde hair, white scales with green and red stripes on its arms and body to the tail. And it was attacking three girls in pink and blue clothing with . . . wings? Or better yet, dragon-scaled wings. I recognized them immediately as Taranne, Hay Lin, and Will. That explains it. I'm in the world of W.i.t.c.h. And yes, I've seen this show too, only not as much as the others.

Blunk bit down on its tail and it screeched, or rather _he _screeched, and it swung Blunk from his tail but Blunk grabbed onto the bed's curtains, "Blunk not just scavenger! Blunk warrior!" The serpent, who I guessed was Lord Cedric in his monster form, punched right to Blunk but he brought his legs up so the fist missed and hit the wall.

"Hey ugly?! Leave him alone!" Cedric snapped at me when I round-house kicked him in his chest, knocking him against the wall. "Whew! I may still be healing, but that doesn't mean that I can't fight back."

"How can we help?"

"What-What are you talking? And what are you doing here? And who is _she_?!"

"She's uh-we just met and-and you look like you could use the help."

"How can you help? You're just a kid!"

"So are you! Yesterday, you said that Earth was in danger and-" ROAR! Cedric slammed me away, knocking me into the drawer. "AGH! Okay! That hurt!" I clutched my abdomen. I winced as Taranee blasted fire at Cedric, creating a fire wall between us and him.

"You got to come with me, now! Hay Lin, go get her!" Will wrapped her arm around Matt and they both flew out the open window. Hay Lin flew to me and helped me up, her arm also wrapping around me and we both flew out after them, Taranee following us and Blunk climbed out, down the wall and forwards!

As we flew, I saw how frightening this kingdom really is. All dark and no light . . . it suddenly made me weak all over . . .

"Who _are _you, anyway?" Hay Lin asked.

"I'm Georgethe, and I came here to help you guys save the day and stuff, it's a long story, which I _will _explain about after this is over." Hay Lin looked confused but she nodded, and we all followed Matt and Will back inside the castle, only to see the rebels and the evil guards dueling all over the place. I spotted Caleb, leader of the rebels, fighting against a guard. His short spiky brown hair, fair skin, and olive green eyes, not to mention the muscles showing through his clothing!

'_No wonder Cornelia has a crush on him._'

BOOM!

The wall next to Caleb erupted, a hole appeared and in it was the evil tyrant himself, Prince Phobos. His long white blond hair in _way too long _pigtails came down his black and red robe, he wore a matching crown, and there were markings over his blue green eyes, and he smirked. Right before he blasted away all the rebels, including Caleb.

"Who is _that_?!" Matt exclaimed, as we both gaped in shock.

"Unfortunately, _that's_ the home team," Will explained.

That's when I remembered. This is the invasion where the Guardians and rebels invade the castle to take Phobos out for good and for them to save Elyon, his little sister and the rightful heir to the throne of Meridian. You'd have to watch the show to fully understand, since I know not that much. But I do know that it's time to take him down!

"Ahhh!" I snapped to attention when I saw Irma get blasted at. The others helped her up and now it was four against one. Though, the odds were in Phobos' favor.

Phobos blasted again with both his hands, pushing Irma and Taranee back while their hands, filled with water and fire, began to diminish under the sheer force. They crashed down the floor, electric sparks coming off of them.

Hay Lin spun around with air, like a torpedo, aimed at him. But he blasted again, a huge wave knocking her down too.

"_YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR MY POWER!" _The energy waves blew violently at them when Cedric slithered to his master's side. While Phobos was distracted, I ran up and helped them up with the Force. I raised my hand and got them all to stand up. They all looked at me, bewildered.

"Okay, who is she and how did she do that?" Irma asked. I almost answered when a guard came at me and almost took my head off by swinging his club. I ducked and kicked him in the 'beans' before I sweep him off his feet. Then, I blasted at him to knock him out. I looked back to the team.

"Long story." I heard a painful yell and we found the source. Phobos turned Cedric into a smaller, weaker and more uglier serpant. He waved him away, making him slither away in shame. "Stay here," Will ordered me.

The girls advanced on Phobos but he blasted at them again. Then, he blasted at an oncoming fleet of rebels down the stairs, freezing them. The girls fell down, weaken.

"_YOU HAVE SOMETHING I NEED!_" Phobos smiled as his hand blasted, right at Will. She screamed in pain as he tried pulling the Heart of Kandrakar from her.

"NO!" The spark in my stomach started to spike up.

"Will!" Hay Lin cried out.

I gripped my fists, my energy roaring high.

"Hey, your royal pain in the butt?! Leave her alone!" I ignored Will's order, surprised that I actually acted like this rebel instead of the scared little wimp I usually am, but since I got these powers, they make me feel more, I don't know, brave? I jolted up and used my fist to blast his way. It cut off the connection and the Heart went back to Will.

"_HOW DARE YOU, YOU PEASANT!_"

"Oh no, you didn't!"

He hit at the Heart again, only for me to do something incredibly stupid. I jumped right in between them, taking his hit. "AH!"

"Get out of the way! Now!" Will ordered me.

"N-No! I-I can't! I WON'T!"

Will look confused as to why I wouldn't back down. And so was I.

Suddenly, the blast jumped off of me and back to Phobos, hitting his feet.

"_STAY OUT OF MY WAY, CHILD!_" He charged up his hands and threw a huge wave, knocking me over Will and into someone. Two arms caught me from falling into them.

"That was stupid, kid!" I looked up to see that it was Caleb who caught me. He's pretty cute up close . . . okay, focus here!

"No, sitting around doing nothing is stupid, Mr. Leader." He rolled his eyes and helped me up when we heard Will yelling in pain. Phobos almost had the Heart when Matt charged at him with a sword. Oh, how noble of him, saving his girl. Unfortunately, Phobos hit him and he skidded to where we were.

The more he pulled onto the Heart, the more the girls were changing between their human and Guardian forms. Just when it was in his reach, the Heart formed a link from behind him, the energy entering a girl that stood there with Cornelia.

"Hello . . . brother!" It was Elyon! And boy, did she look mad!

The Heart's magic entered all six of the girls, as they flew up, glowing with pure energy of their elements. That's when Phobos transformed through the sudden smoke, right into four big and tall dragons.

The girls formed shields and they blocked all the dragons' blasts of water, fire, earth, and air. It was working!

"It won't work, Phobos! The Ancient Emperor's Four Dragons were good!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

They pushed the beasts back as they fired at them, bright colors of magic hitting them every single time.

The dragons glowed as they shrunk back down into Phobos. Then, six energized colored disks the girls cast circled around him, spinning at a rapid rate until it started caging him up and draining his powers.

"_NO! THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS!_"

"Funny how tyrants always say that," Caleb remarked.

"This castle, hundreds of guards, your creatures, all that energy just to perpetuate an evil lie. Goodbye, Phobos. You were _never_ my brother," Elyon said, disgusted as tears fell down her cheeks.

The girls flew back as he screamed in horror right before he zapped away, the magic beam zapping away Phobos' allies, undoing his magic on the rebels and the same magic that defeated him shot out through the ceiling and took to the sky. It immediately tore through the darkness that overtook everything, the light shining and the sun taking its place in the sky.

The light cast all over Meridian, transforming it into the pure beauty that was hidden in Phobos' tyranny. Well, not anymore.

* * *

A parade was hosted to celebrate the rise of good in the kingdom. It happened in the village and everyone cheered, throwing confetti as Princess, or Queen, Elyon rode on her horse with Cornelia at her side.

I stood beside Will and Matt as we all waved at them as the parade continued. Cornelia walked back to us and Caleb held her hand. '_Aww!_'

"Oh man! I think I left my parents in the restaurant." I raised my brow at him and he sheepishly smiled and shrugged "Oh well! What's our next adventure?" Will giggled.

"_Our _next adventure?" Will asked before she and Matt held hands. She blushed up at him and I held back my "Aww!"

"Blunk visit lots."

"What do you mean visit? You live here," Caleb said.

"Only part time. Earth need hero like Blunk too!"

I grinned and nodded, "You got that right, little buddy!" I patted his back too hard and made him tip over. "Oops! Sorry!" I helped him up and he smiled at me. I smiled back, even if his odor is getting to me . . .

"I can't believe it's all over," Will stated before we all saw the birds fly over us when she glanced at me, suspicion in her eyes.

"Except for one more thing . . . _you_."

The six of us went to one of the patios, the guys, Blunk and Hay Lin's grandmother watching us from afar. I explained my situation, in a way I hoped they would understand, to show them that I'm not an enemy or crazy for all that matter.

As I did, I took notice of their appearances.

Will has short red hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She wore a pink turtleneck with long sleeves, a short aqua skirt showing some skin that curves at the top, aqua and green striped tights, and long purple boots, plus the Heart around her neck. She is the keeper of the Heart.

Irma has shoulder-length light-brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes. She wore an aqua long-sleeved shirt that showed some skin and was curved at the hem, a short pink skirt that also revealed some skin as Will's, matching tights, but short purple boots. She is the Guardian of Water.

Taranee has her raven hair in several bouncy braids with beads, dark skin and brown eyes behind her glasses. She wore a pink top with no sleeves that showed more skin, aqua shorts, matching tights, and purple shoes. She also has on pink wrist bands. She is the Guardian of Fire.

Cornelia has really long blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved aqua shirt that showed her bare shoulders, a long pink skirt that curved at the end where her belly button was, matching tights and long purple boots. She is the Guardian of Earth.

And Hay Lin has long raven-haired ponytails, pale skin and charcoal eyes. She wore a short-sleeved aqua top that curves around her shoulders, a long pink skirt with a woven belt around her waist, long aqua and green socks with purple-strapped flats. And she is the Guardian of Air.

And all their wings matched, with aqua and green scales, with black-lined curves and all. They all look equally magical.

"So, you can travel to different worlds and such through your dreams, but only temporarily in your sleep. But this time, you're stuck like you're frozen in a crazy cartoon dimension or really other universes?" Will said, as confused as she was when I started explaining.

"Uh, I think so. I'm still trying to make complete sense of it also."

"And you really think that we would believe that?" Cornelia asked, doubtful.

"Corni!" Irma hit her with her elbow jabbed in her side.

"What?! I mean, this all sounds so ridiculous! Different universes, ability to travel through your dreams, this is-"

"Just as silly as when you thought that being a Guardian was silly?" Irma smirked amusingly, making Cornelia glare at her.

"Okay, okay, whatever! Let's just say we believe you, which we don't-" Irma hit her again.

"So, what happens now?" Taranee asked.

"I guess I . . . need to form a . . . a link of some sorts?" That sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Well, besides whatever that is, why did you risk your neck out there for me? I mean, I barely know you . . . but it seems like . . . . like you already know me . . . like you've known me your whole life," Will said. I smiled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Actually, you're right. I do." The girls gaped and their eyes were wide, " Which I will explain later, hopefully soon. But my purpose, for whatever reason, is to save all the worlds from certain doom and . . . I've been chosen, apparently, to help stop that from happening. That, plus the fact that I look up to you and admire you and such." She smiled a bit.

"But so far, I haven't been doing a good job because other worlds are suffering thanks to me and my mighty title," I sulked.

"Which may be?" Hay Lin asked. I breathed through my nose, trying to calm my nerves.

"_The Chosen One_."

They didn't say a word and so, I kept going. "But I doubt it's really me because – because well, look at me! I mean, do you really see a Chosen One standing right here? I mean, I'm the most shiest, weirdest, strangest, artistic but craziest kid ever that believes in you guys and my other idols so _incredibly _much and – and look where _that's_ got me! I'm the reason for all this tension and drama and – and – and I just can't handle it!"

"Hey kid! Calm down! Just breeze for a minute and relax." Will eased me down and rubbed my back as I breathed like she told, not ordered, me too. Once I did, she talked softly but with reassurance. "Look. I don't think you're the cause of whatever mess you are in. And I doubt that you're also the reason what happened just a while ago. I mean, Phobos was already cuckoo with power way before you came. Plus, these other worlds, if you say are real and existent, are in trouble, and if you are the one to save them, then don't give up. We almost did too when we first started being Guardians."

"Corni especially," Irma muttered when Cornelia shoved her roughly in anger, but Irma chuckled still.

"My point being: If you really care about your friends, or idols even, then do what you know is right. Don't give up just because the odds may seem hopeless. And hey, you risked your life to save mine, even when I thought I shouldn't trust you." I tensed but then relaxed at what she said next. "But I did, and I was right to do it. You helped us even when we thought we didn't need your help." That's when the others nodded, even Cornelia, who got thumped again by Irma to nod too, reluctantly.

I'm unable to speak so I only smiled at her, grateful for her wise words.

"So, thank you, um . . . what's your name again?"

"It's Georgethe, but my name is-"

"So pretty! I love it! It's French, right?" Hay Lin complimented, then asking me eagerly. I nodded when the others look at her, curious. "I may have taken French lessons sometimes . . ." Hay Lin blushed.

We all laughed at that. "So, this is Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and of course, I'm Will."

"It's nice to formally meet you all."

That's when something happened next. My hand started glowing and it was forming yet another link, with Will's wrist. The girls gasped in amazement and shock, Will gaped like a fish as did I when our link glowed bright then died down. "Was that . . . the link you mentioned about?"

"Yep! And that's my cue for me to go."

"Aw, right now?" Hay Lin sounded disappointed.

"And just when I started falling in love with you for giving me more reasons to thump Corni here." Irma joked, making Cornelia steam bright red.

"Does that mean you're waking up from wherever your body is?" Taranee asked. I nodded again, hoping her question was accurate to me.

"Then, I guess this is it." We got up when Will smiled before she hugged me. I gleefully smiled as I returned it when Hay Lin exclaimed, "Group hug!" Now, all six of us hugged when the tingling started and the weakness in my knees. And a thought just struck me.

"Guys wait!" They all pulled back, giving me room to speak. "Will, it's _not really _over. Every time I leave a world I try to help save, something worse follows it. That's the pattern! Which is why you guys have to help defend Meridian in case that does happen."

"I knew there was a catch to all of this! I knew she was trouble!" Cornelia accusingly pointed a finger at me when Will cut in.

"Cornelia, wait! Hold on a minute! Georgethe, are you sure?"

"Yes! Which is why I promise you that I _will_ fix this, everything, for all of you! And I bet we'll meet again, I _know _we will!" The sensation overtook me as a bright light blinded me as I shouted out to her.

"I PROMISE!" And then, all went black from there.

"WILL!" I jumped up, only to meet the dark surroundings in my room.

Sweat rolled down my face as I looked to the balcony window, dark which means that it's still night time, morning coming in only a few hours. And then, the realization that my friends were leaving today, making me groan and bury my face in my pillow. That's when I felt my journal under it so I pulled it out.

The memory of the world of W.i.t.c.h.

Meeting the Guardians of the Veil.

The warning of what's yet to come.

I turned the lights on to see more clearly.

I scribbled them down on paper as a voice spoke through me in my head, her voice once again.

'_The last world for now has been linked to you. All the pieces are almost set. Your final task will soon begin.'_

"Yes . . . it will." I spoke out, hoping she heard me. But, I know in my heart that she did.

* * *

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

"Ben?" The memory of their last night together before their fight, the same one she had as well, just flashed back before his eyes. Only his cousin's voice broke through and woke him up, even if he was sweating and dazed.

"W-What?"

"I said how is it that you know she has these powers?" Gwen's question hung in the air, as still as the silent in the room as everyone looked at him. He ignored them all, turning his back to them as he messed with the watch.

"I just know, okay?"

"And yet, I've known her a long time too, yet I didn't know. So, how is it that-"

"Gwen, cut it out, alright? I'll explain later." He heard Kevin mutter, "That's what he always says nowadays." Gwen looked at him with suspicion . . .

He walked over to Johnny and Dukey, who dressed as burglars, which made the situation more tense. "You guys ready?"

Johnny saluted, "Yes, sir!" Dukey rolled his eyes while he opened the vent to the ventilation shaft.

"Then, get to work."

Meanwhile, in a private room in the Medical Wing, Obi-Wan looked over to see Anakin walking into the room. "About time you showed up. I was beginning to think of sending a search party." Anakin grinned, amused at this. "Aw, Master. You do care about me."

He rolled his eyes and started up the system, turning the machine on. "Did you get what we asked?"

"We as in the Council? Then, yes, I did." He pulled out the vial of blood from his belt, handing it to him.

"Then, let's get started." He inserted the vial in the machine, pushing some buttons, and letting the process unfurl.

Unknown to them, at the moment, Johnny and Dukey crawled through the vents until they reached the signal, using the tracker Tecna created and using Gwen's mana energy to allow them to follow Anakin's energy signature from his aura, or just his scent, we don't know.

They finally reached the same room the two Jedi occupied and they spied on them.

BEEP!

Obi-Wan checked the blood results on the screen when he found what they were looking for. "Whoa! Deja vu!"

"What is it?" Anakin looked over his shoulder to see what shocked Obi-Wan.

"Her Midi-Chlorian count . . . it's hard to tell but . . . it's over 20,000 . . . just like yours . . ." Anakin paled at the result. He backed away, leaning against the wall to breathe. It was all a shock to him the most, though Obi-Wan looked nervous.

"But . . . that's impossible! I mean, that would mean that . . ."

"This is what the Council is looking for." Anakin looked up with doubt. But it was fading as his former Master was confident that this, plus the events that followed before, made everything come to sense.

And right now, Anakin was feeling the same way.

'_Maybe she is a Chosen One . . ._'

"We'll deliver the report after the children leave. Hopefully, nothing will interfere."

That's when they both heard some sound, banging actually. And it was coming from the vents.

"Commander Ten! We've found the nest! I repeat, we've found the nest!" Johnny whispered loudly in his comm unit.

"That's great! What are they doing?"

"It appears they had a blood sample from Georgethe and put it in a machine of some sort. They just got the results and they said something about Midi-Chlorians?"

"Midi-Chlorians?"

"Yeah, we just-"

"Dukey, let me talk to him!"

"Hold on, Johnny! I'm speaking."

"But I'm the head of this operation!"

"Since when?"

"Since now! Now, let go of MY comm unit!" They were now in a tug of war with the comm unit.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Anakin asked while that happened.

"I did." Obi-Wan and he walked over to the source, the banging increasing as they looked suspicious of it. They looked at each other, nodding in unison before this happened next.

"JUST GIVE ME IT!"

"JOHNNY, CUT IT OUT!"

"Guys, quit it! You're going to get us caught! Guys!"

But while they fought still, what they didn't notice was that the vent started shaking. They finally noticed through their bickering and they both said, "Uh-oh."

CRACK!

"AHHHH!" They both yelped as the vent gave away, tossing them out and landing hard on the floor. "Guys? Guys?!"

They both groaned and got up on their arms and legs when they saw two pair of boots in their faces. "Guys, what's happening?"

Johnny gaped while Dukey gulped as they slowly looked up to meet the hard eyes of Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Guys? Please respond! Guys?" Anakin's eyes grew stone cold at hearing Ben's voice through the comm.

Johnny answered it, even if the glares were unwelcome to it. "Uh Ben? We're in trouble."

Anakin chuckled lowly and smirked darkly at them both. "Oh-ho . . . not even close."

**Okay, now W.i.t.c.h. will be the final show that comes into this story, or not. We'll see. BTW, I do NOT own W.i.t.c.h. or the episode used which is "The Final Battle" from Season 1, Episode 26, in case you don't know. I may edit this one too.**

**And a heads up to the Guest review, Generator Rex will come up in Cyber Chase, just in a future story.**

**So, the next one will be filled with reveals and such, as everything will start to come together. I just hope I don't mess it up . . .**

**So, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story and I will see you soon! Bye guys! ;)**


	24. Chapter 24: Discoveries

**Hey guys! Now, I wanted to post this Sunday. But then I thought . . . NAH!**

**Now, hopefully, this will please you all, I hope.**

**And, a shoutout to my bud, MC, and Nellie, and Ariel and jim are the cutest, and all you guys out there! I'm so glad to have met you guys and giving me support to help me keep on going with this. Thank you all so much! :D Plus, I had to get this out in the open.**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I ONLY own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 24. Discoveries

'_Fairies . . . dragons . . . talking dogs . . . guardians . . . aliens . . . secrets._'

I was so deep in thought that someone's voice blurted out, "GEORGETHE!" I jumped and almost fell out of my seat. My head was dizzy and I was losing focus. "Uh-Uh I-Uh what?" I looked up to meet Anakin and Ahsoka's concerned faces. "Uh, sorry?" He shook his head when I saw the holographic projection of the entire galaxy. I got up from my seat and walked around, admiring all the planets and systems that exist in this universe.

Instead of practicing fighting skills, I have to study with Ahsoka. Not that I wasn't happy to spend time with her, I missed her. It's just that studying back home wasn't really all that fun. And neither was this.

"So, how long do I have to keep my nose in my interstellar studies?"

"Until you get back all of your strength."

"By the way, how's your head?" I rubbed it consciously, answering Ahsoka. "It's getting better, but I still wish I can train. Or at least, I don't know, go anywhere else instead of staying in this temple. When can I go with you guys on missions and stuff?"

"Someday, when you're old enough."

"So I'm guessing . . . _never_." He smirked.

"Yep!" I rolled my eyes and continued admiring the galaxy. "Wow! I still can't believe there are over – what, hundreds of star systems?" I passed Anakin but he kept on watching me, amused and answering, "Actually, _thousands_. Maybe more." I whispered out, "_Awesome._" I walked around some more, naming the planets that I could recognize. I was too absorbed in it that I didn't hear the door opening, and closing. Only the loud slam jolted me out of it.

"What was that? And where did Skyguy go?"

"He got a call from Obi-Wan. He told me to stay here with you while he deals with whatever it is."

"Oh. So, uh, isn't this your home planet, Shili?" She nodded, smiling sadly at the planet I pointed at. "Yeah . . . it's been so long since I've been there . . . and I guess I forgot what it looked like." I could sense sad emotions coming off of her directed at the hologram.

"Well I . . . I really hope I get to see it someday . . . maybe you could . . . give me a tour?" She looked at me with something in her eyes, and it made me wonder what it was. "Really?"

I smiled and nodded. She started to smile back. "I . . . I'd like to." Then she brought up the one thing I was regretting. "So, where's your planet? That is, if it's up here."

Ugh, the guilt of not telling her what I told everyone else burned me, especially since she's the reason I wounded up living in the Temple and discovering the beginning of the truth about who I am. I owe it to Ahsoka, and this is me owing it to her, starting right now.

"It's not up there at all. In fact, it's not in _your _galaxy." Her eyes widened.

"Well then, where is it?" I could tell she already knew I didn't come from this galaxy, but somewhere else, and she just wanted me to come out clean. So I did.

"Okay, I'll tell you. In fact, I'll tell you _everything_." She nodded, grabbing my arm and smirking, "Well then, let's go somewhere more private."

We both sat outside the Temple, our legs dangling over the ledge, and the cool air hit me and made me feel more relaxed than nervous. But I was with Ahsoka, and she assured me that she would accept the truth, no matter how crazy or eccentric or silly as it may be.

"Well, for starters, I'm not from here. But of course, you already know that. I'm from . . . . another universe." She didn't speak. She only blinked. "Yeah, big confession, I know. Well, that's just the tip of the iceberg . . ."

So, I told her everything, from me being from another dimension to me being chosen to save everyone's worlds and all that jazz, which is a lot . . . Then I told her about my friends, where they came from, and their special gifts too. Then, it came to the subject of Ben and I. I did tell her that we were once best buds until it ended abruptly. Then, I told what went down with us making up and that we're on the friend, but not best friend, level.

"So, your family . . . do they know that you're here?"

"Nope. I think my human body is back home while my spirit or something is here right now with you guys."

"Okay . . ." She sounded doubtful, and so was I. "So, you and Ben, you two are _that _close, huh?" She teased me.

I blushed and smiled, "Uh, I guess so. But, he and I are only friends, nothing more. But, I hope that we're best friends again . . . someday. But what bothers me the most is that I don't have the answers I need. These dreams I have, visions maybe, they only give me images and I hear voices and have flashbacks too. I just wish there was something I could do to find out."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

I looked over to meet Ahsoka's mischievous blue eyes before we go back inside. The next thing I know, we're both walking deeper down in the Temple, the light in the hallway dimming the more we walked. I knew there were secret passages and rooms hidden beneath the Temple, but I didn't know that _she_ knew that.

"So, why are we doing whatever this is?"

"Skyguy told me that there are hidden rooms in the lower parts of the Temple and they say that they hold the old histories of the Republic, the Jedi Order, and other things. And maybe . . . they could hold the answers that _you _seek."

"But how?"

Then, at that moment, we came at a dead end. "You'll see." She walked to the end, stopping right at it, then thrusting out her palm. She closed her eyes, concentrating when the hallway started shaking and crumbling. Then, the end was cracking open as it slowly widened like an automatic double door. The dust and crumbs fell aside as Ahsoka led me in.

Now, we were in a wide and open room with plants and flowers growing all around the walls in vibrant green and all the colors of the rainbow. There was water to, in a small circle pond that has small streams linking all the nature life around us, providing them water. The ceiling leaked in tons of beams of light, giving the plants sunshine, and the ceiling looked like the sun and moon were in unison. There was light, but there were trillions of tiny stars, dark blues, purples, pink, and bright oranges, yellows and light blues and pinks all merged into one sky. Overall, it was . . . "Beautiful."

"I know, right? Come over here." She pointed to a small patch of grass poking out to the water, giving me room to sit down. Or rather, meditate. "Master Yoda told you to meditate as a way to reach uh, Soronia, right?" I nodded, remembering I told her about Soronia and Yoda's advice. "Well then, what better place to connect to her than in a place of tranquility."

"Well, I do feel . . . something. More than tranquil. It's . . . well . . . perfect. Thanks, Soki." I said her name in a short but quirky way. She grinned, liking it I guess, and she ushered me to the spot. I sat down Indian-style and held my knees with my hands, closing my eyes, breathing in slowly through my nose, and breathing out just as slow.

'_Okay . . . here goes._'

* * *

_I felt tingly all over me as I opened my eyes when I saw a whole space of stars and colors, just like the ceiling and outer space. I Then, I heard her voice once again, close to me. "Hello, my dear." I spun around, floating just as she was, her glowing hair mesmerizing me as well as her deep blue eyes. "You wanted to see me?"_

"_Yes. Soronia, I can't keep guessing what's going on. All the worlds are at stake and my friends left me and . . . I don't know what to do. And sometimes, I wonder if . . . if I'm really the Chosen One. I need to know the truth. Tell me the truth."_

_She frowned, her eyes casting down. She looked up and gave a neutral face. "Very well. If the answers are what you seek, then have them you shall." Her hand glowed white as it overtook all of space, blinding me._

_Then, when it died down, I opened them to see Alfea before me. The Winx were with their boyfriends, chatting and enjoying one's company. Then, out of the darkness, a swarm of blackish-purple monsters came to Magix City. They attacked everything and everyone, destroying the buildings and shops, harming innocent people, before making their way to the school. They were similar to the monsters the Trix created, but they was something sinister about these guys . . . and their eyes with glowing purple with a hint of yellow . . .a familiar shade of yellow . . ._

_The scene changed to the Xiaolin Temple, where Ben and his team were with the Winx talking to the monks when a storm caved in. Then, next thing I know, the Temple gets attacked by Jack's bots. But they were a darker shade, matching the monsters, and their eyes were the same colors and glow._

"_Jack Spicer! What is wrong with you? I thought we were going to get a Monday." Omi said._

"_Sundae, bro!" Raimundo corrected._

"_Then that too!"_

"_Things change, little man, like how your face will change when I'm done with it!" Jack attacked Omi but he was no match for the little monk. Still, Jack looked more evil than usual, his eyes were glowing purple too, but no yellow, and he attacked roughly. There were swarms of bots surrounding them. But somehow, they were able to get them out and they locked the entire Temple. Then, Master Fung talked with all of them about something. "A great evil is rising . . . find her . . . only she can stop this . . . she will know . . . when the time is right . . ."_

_That's when he showed them a hidden passageway back to the forest . . ._

_Then it showed them entering a cave, the end being a portal, then it showed the same portal appearing in mid air, all of them falling out of it and landing right in the middle of Downtown Coruscant . . ._

_The scene changed again to show Susan and Mary, viewing results on their big computer screen, when I realized that it was on my blood sample. Loud noises were blaring out and both twins were paling, eyes widening._

"_Do you know what this means?" Susan asked Mary._

"_It means . . . she's not entirely human." I'm not all human?! What the heck does that mean?!_

_I saw Johnny and Dukey hopping onto the scooter they used before as the twins gave them instructions to come find me and bring me back to the lab for more testing and stuff. Then, the scooter opened a small enough portal for them to drive through . . . _

_The scene changed to Meridian, where the sky changed into a shady gray, and storm clouds were forming over the castle. Explosions were heard, debris chucked out from the walls, and Caleb and his men charged at the oncoming fleet of big black birds that look more prehistoric, or like dragons, attacking the outer walls of the castle, trying to get in._

_The scene showed the Guardians being summoned and in the room with Queen Elyon._

"_This is just what Georgethe warned us about. We have to stop these dragons or else they'll destroy the whole castle!" Will exclaimed._

"_And all of Meridian!" Taranne exclaimed too._

"_Aw, and I haven't even been to dinner here yet!" Cornelia sounded disappointed._

"_Then, what do we do?" Hay Lin asked._

"_What else? We go and kick some dragon butt! No offense to our dragons, though." Irma said, adding that last part._

"_No. Caleb and his men can handle them for now, plus I can put a magic barrier over all of Meridian so those creatures can't get in. But you need to find your friend. If she knew that this would happen, then she's the only one that can fix this," Elyon explained._

"_But we don't even know where she is. How do we find her?" Hay Lin asked._

"_We just . . . open the right door . . ." Will smiled as her linked hand and the Heart both opened a portal and they flew in, waving good-bye to their royal friend, Cornelia yelling out, "Tell Caleb that I love him!" The portal then closed . . . before the scene briefly showed a black-suited stranger frying the cage that held Cedric . . . with the help of three certain witches . . . then they all zapped away._

_But then, I saw the same suited stranger waving their hand over all the conscious villains, and Wuya's puzzle box was under a small energy shield on a table. The villains opened their eyes as the stranger spoke with a distorted voice._

"_I've seen and read everything on all of you. Together, we will get rid of these heroes and all the worlds . . . will be ours! And soon, the Chosen One will be in our grasp! My Master will be most pleased . . ."_

_And as the stranger spoke, all their eyes started glowing purple and turning more sinister, smiling the same way . . . and it was in a tech-themed room, with a rectangular window showing outer space . . . and the stranger had something hanging on the belt around their waist . . . it looked like a lightsaber . . . two in fact . . ._

_Then, I saw me and my friends in the Medical Bay with Anakin. While I was talking to them, he pulled out a small vial and used the towel he used to clean my wound to squeeze out a drop of my blood into it. Then, it changed to show him and Obi-wan scanning my blood in a machine. The results popped up._

_"Her Midi-Chlorian count . . . it's over 20,000 . . . just like yours."_

_"But . . . that's impossible! I mean, that would mean that . . ."_

_"This is what the Council is looking for."_

_Then, Johnny and Dukey came falling into the room from the vents, and Anakin didn't look happy to see them._

_"Uh Ben? We're in trouble."_

_"Oh-ho . . . not even close."_

_Then, for the final touch, the scene changed into a bedroom. And I recognized it. He was sleeping in his bed before me. It was Ben's room. He was tossing and turning, sweat coming on his face and his eyes were scrunching up. He was having a nightmare. And a bad one at that._

"_Ge, where are you? Ge, please. Please come back. I need you. I can't do this without you." It was about me! I tried calling out to him, but my voice was mute. He gritted his teeth as he kept yelling my name, and I couldn't stop it. I so wanted to go over there and wake him up, to hug him and tell him that I'm here, and that I'll never leave him._

"_Ge, NO! NO! AHHHH!" His screaming made my heart cry out to him when he jolted awake, free from his dream. Then, I saw him look down at a photo on his desk. I looked closer and it was us when we were kids. He took it and frowned so much, looking deeply at us smiling and laughing. It made me frown too._

"_I'm sorry . . . for everything I said and did. I wish . . . you deserve better . . . than me." He started fading away._

"_Ben. No. No please. Please! Come back! COME BACK!" _

_But right now, everything I saw was blurring together, as one blob, and I was waking up from my meditating. But the last thing I saw was something etched in stone, golden writing solid, as I scanned them as much as I could._

_Then, it went away, keeping me in the dark._

* * *

"Georgethe!" I snapped my eyes open. I was laying down, with Ahsoka hovering over me, and she helped me. "What happened? You were shaking a little and sweating. Did it work? Did you talk with Soronia? Did she help you learn what you needed to know?"

I didn't hear.

The sudden images of what I've seen made me pull out of her grip. I jolted up, almost tripping, out the stone doors. "Georgethe, wait!"

I was able to sense my way from down below, feeling Ahsoka keeping up with me, when we reached the upper floors, heading straight to my room, so fast, that I didn't notice someone watch me running.

I made it to my room, locking the door, and going to the bed. I pulled my journal out, ignoring Ahsoka's banging on the door and her cries to let her in. I couldn't not until I find what I'm looking for.

And I did.

The same images I saw from those secrets . . . they were the same ones from the drawings in my journal from my dreams.

They're all connected. Except for one thing. The stone with the golden written words. Was _that_ the Prophecy?

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

"So, the Separatists were stealing parts?"

"It would seem so. We've received transmissions from each planet they had under the blockades. They each saw some strangers stealing the parts from their defenses. But our scanners couldn't identify them. No data on any of them," Windu explained, unease coming off of him.

"In that case, the next time another blockade appear, we must be one step ahead of them." Obi-Wan has a ponit.

"He's right. If we want to find out their cause to this, then we need to have the advantage."

"Then, we'll notify every star system right away. We' must make sure the Senate knows of this, as well," Windu said.

"Master Kenobi, you and Master Skywalker, notify Senator Amidala first, you must." Huh, I was planning on seeing Padme later today. Now, I have a reason to see her early.

"Of course, Master Yoda." I noticed Yoda's eyes on me mostly, something of worry etched in them.

Obi-Wan and I nodded, bowing before we left the Council. "If you don't mind, Anakin, I have to finish examining the blood sample more with Master Plo-Koon. Perhaps you can-"

"Deliver the news to Senator Amidala instead by myself? Why, it would be my pleasure." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Why does it seem you're more enthusiastic about this than before?"

"I just enjoy helping you out, Master."

"Hmm . . . alright then. I'll see you tonight for the meeting." He left, making me more than anxious about this meeting on what we found on the blood. If she is a Chosen One, another one like me as everyone guessed at, what with my strong connection to the Force and all, then this can't be good.

And speaking of Shorty, I was walking back to my shared quarters when she zipped right past me, with Ahsoka on her tail. And both of them had looks of worry on their faces. This can't be good.

I followed them to her room and my padawan was banging and yelling. "COME ON! OPEN UP! I MEAN IT! I'LL-"

"Stand aside, Snips. I've got this." She jumped when she heard and saw me, but she did as I asked. I took a few feet back, and then charged at that door with brute force.

BAM!

The minute I got in, I only needed to see her to know that she was messed up. Bad. She was on her bed, clutching something to her chest, with her legs pulled to her chest, and she was sniffling. "Shorty?" She didn't move and continued sniffling. Ahsoka ran to the other side of her bed, holding her arm. I walked over to see tear stains on her face, red and puffed, and her hair strands covered her face as she looked on what was her journal.

"Georgethe?" I touched her shoulder, squeezing it, and then she finally took a notice at our presence. She looked up to me and her eyes were all red. "What's wrong?"

She whispered, hollowly.

"Everything."

**So, whatcha think?**

**I'm nervous as to how I did.**

**So, the next part will appear on Valentine's Day, as well as another surprise for you guys. I won't say though. Just look out for it.**

**REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story and I will see you all soon! Until then, bye guys! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25: Endless Nights

**Hey guys!**

**So, I did plan on uploading this on Valentine's Day, but I already have something planned. And I want to get this story done ASAP! So, tada!**

**So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 25. Endless Nights

I told them both everything I just saw, and honestly, it made me exhausted just talking about it.

Ahsoka wiped off my sweat with a towel from the bathroom, while Anakin rubbed my arm and told me to calm down. But I kept on rambling, the memories still tormenting me.

When he told Soki to leave us alone for a bit, she hugged me and left me alone with Anakin so we could talk. He seemed to be the one to know more than her, he being my supervisor and me his responsibility.

"I told you, I saw them! They were so real! And – and my heart's still racing from it!" I breathing grew rapidly and Anakin rubbed my back to calm me down. I hugged my legs to my chest, my journal falling into his lap. "And that golden stone with the writing. That's got to be the Prophecy. Not the one here, but mine! I-I need to find it! I just have to!"

"Okay, kid! Just calm down and breathe slowly. Okay?" I nodded, slowing down and feeling easement as my back slide down to rest on the pillows and bed. I yawned when I saw him looking through it. "Hey, that's private!" I tried snatching it back, but he kept it out of my reach and looked intrigued with what it held. "Anakin, I'm serious! Give me it!"

"Just whining about it makes me want to read it more," he teased. I tried getting it back but he pushed me back, reciting lines from it. "I think Master Windu is too stolid, even for his own good." He chuckled as he read it out loud, his hand shoved in my face. "I wish that I get back to training. Just standing around doing nothing makes me get anxious," he added, "Don't I know the feeling." Then he read out something I hoped he didn't get to read.

"Sometimes I dream about being back home, and how I miss seeing my family, until I remind myself that I should never think that, seeing as how . . ." he trailed off until he finished what I dreaded, "I never want to see them again."

I bit my lip and instead of reaching for it, I used the Force to pull it away and back into my hand, smirking. "Okay, that wasn't wise." I stuck my tongue out to him, "Says the guy that told me to calm down." He shrugged, "So, care to explain?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because . . . because you wouldn't understand."

"How would you know?" There was an edge to his tone. I forgot that the subject of family meant a great deal to him, seeing as how he only has one person special in his life . . . Padme.

"It's just really personal."

"You remember what I told you before? I said that I'm here for you. We all are, and I want to help you, but you have to let me." I peaked up at him and he looked serious but he was honest with me.

I sighed, wishing I didn't have to and he had to go somewhere important.

But he didn't.

So I looked away to see the balcony. I got up and walked over to it, looking out to see the pink and yellow hues painted through the sky. I opened the doors, walking to the railing as I saw the passing cars go by all around us. Anakin took the space next to me.

"Eh, I know this may offend you . . ." I could feel his heated eyes on me, "But I really don't want to go back home if it means I have to go through being picked on for being too tall or being so shy and awkward that people take advantage of that, not caring if they hurt me in the process." I started cracking, like always when it comes to emotional stuff, and Anakin's eyes softened.

"I'd rather stay in the bathroom all day, even eat my lunch there, instead of having everyone's eyes on me when I make a fool of myself. And listening on long, ridiculous lectures about how I'm not like my big sister who's always perfect and whatnot and that I'm like my little sister who gets into trouble, when sometimes it's not even her fault. I'd rather stick my nose in a book and read for hours on end each day than do homework and listen to stupid lectures." I sounded sour, and it made me want to erase every single memory I had from home, a place I'd rather not call home anymore. Then I started to smile and peaked at him.

"If you want the truth, I'd rather . . . I'd rather stay here on Coruscant with you and Ahsoka . . . than go back when all this is over."

He gaped a little, but his eyes showed it all . . . shock.

"What's the point of going back if you're not wanted there?" His gloved hand squeezed my shoulder, making me look at him.

"Hey kid, you need to stop putting yourself down. If you only focus on the negative, then you'll never become one with yourself." I sighed, adding next, "Why do you always find a way to make a wrong turn into a right?"

"Well, take it from someone who doesn't have much people that care about me, even if sometimes I take it for granted . . . you should appreciate what you already have. For otherwise someday, you may lose it altogether." He's right.

"You're right when you put it like that . . . but I'm still not sure."

"Well, give it more time. You've got a lot to think about. But don't worry, you'll get over it. And the people that love you still care about you, they do. It's just a part of growing up, you know." He's right again.

"You look tired. Why don't you get some rest? I'll come back to wake you up when it's time to eat."

"Okay." Anakin walked away when I stopped him halfway out the door. "Hey Anakin?" He looked back to me. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, kid. I'll let you get to it." He closed the door and already I heard murmurs on the other side, betting that it was him telling Ahsoka I needed to rest. I went to the bathroom, trying to freshen up.

I was in the bathroom still, looking at myself in the mirror, contemplating as my plan still formed in my mind. All I had to do was make sure that everything goes according to plan. Or else . . . I would be in the crossfires.

I walked back in the bedroom. My eyes droop some more as I collapse on top. I yawn, snuggling to the comfy pillows, welcoming sleep back into my life . . .

* * *

My eyes start to prick open. And when they do, my room starts to look different. For one, it looks more like a regular bedroom, with a laptop, a HD TV, and everything I could ever want.

Something inside me made me turn to my nightstand. I saw two items on it, so I picked up the two items and sat back on the bed, my legs curling around me as I read the letter that was there, meant for me. I grinned as I read it for the first time, which turned out to be ten times, hence the one who wrote and left it for me.

"_Dear Ge,_

_I'm sorry it has to be this way, us leaving and all, but this is to ensure your safety and everyone's. So, I hope that you will stay safe . . . and not bored if you have to stay in the Temple with your teacher/master/whatever. At least, until I return . . ._

_There's no way I'm going to let them make me not see you, not after everything we've been through to get back together again._

_Until then, be careful and I'll see you soon."_

_Ben."_

After reading the piece of paper, I picked up the other item: the pink rose from Pocket City I was admiring. I still can't believe that he kept it this whole time. I breathed in its faint yet sweet smell and blushed the same color on my cheeks. I giggled and fell back on the bed, smiling as I held them both close to my heart. I should have known that Ben wouldn't let anything stop him from getting what he wants. And this letter, plus the rose, proves it.

But why was I acting so giddy-like? I mean, it's just Ben. Tall, lean, brave, silly, sweet old Ben . . . okay, maybe that's why. But soon, we would meet again, but in secrecy. But how would we pull it off? If Anakin found out . . . I would be in neck deep.

Oh well. We'll wait and see . . .

BANG!

Or maybe not. I got up and searched for the noise, when it was coming from the balcony. I walked over and just in time to see a rock get thrown at the doors. I opened them, crawled over to the railings, to see the rocks get thrown again over me.

"HEY! WHOEVER'S DOING THAT, KNOCK IT OFF!" Then, there was silence. But then, the wind picked up and the letter flew out and landed to my feet and something shined on it. I gasped, picking it up to see a new line magically appearing.

"_P.S. Look down below."_

"Look down below?" But I did. And I gasped, my lips pointing up as a relived and joyful laugh came out. "You?!"

"Yep! Did you miss me?" He teased me, stuffing his hands in his jacket.

"More than you could ever imagine. Don't move."

"Wasn't planning to." I gulped, moving my legs over the railing, my knees trembling the how high I was, but I hesitated and fell forward. "I gotcha – AH!" He yelped, catching me yet falling back, moaning in pain as I did. I got up on my elbows to look down at Ben's red face. "Hey, Tennyson."

"Hey yourself." I got off of him and lent him a hand, he took it and I helped him back up on his feet. "So, am I currently traveling?"

"If by traveling, you mean that you're in Bellwood right now and I just happened to be strolling by to clear my head, then yes."

"Oh . . . any reason why?"

"Well, after we had to leave Coruscant, me, Gwen and Kevin went back here after I told the others to go back to their worlds, still trying not to get shocked by that, until we need to regroup again, since this involves all of us. But Tecna gave us each communicators just in case, and Johnny and Dukey, well . . ." I remember the memory I saw.

"They both got in trouble, right after they got caught by spying on Anakin and Obi-Wan. What was all that about?" He flushed. "You know about that?" I nodded, frowining, "Yep! Care to explain?" He nervously smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Um . . . well, you see-"

That's when the wind picked up again, bringing both the letter and the rose down to be catch by Ben, who smirked.

"Looks like you got my letter," he said while he gave me the rose, though he sounded weird speaking it. "Yeah, but how did they get back there and . . . you know what? Let's just say its the magic forces at work." He laughed at that, nervously too, and he took my hand, leading me away from looked like now an abandoned house of some sorts. "What is that place?"

"Oh, just an empty house, nothing for you to worry about."

He dragged me more away, making me more suspicious, when I bumped into something. It was a green and black bike, all high-tech, similar to the speeder. "What is this?"

"Oh, it's just a hover bike Kevin bought, or borrowed, I don't know yet, off of some off-worlder. And he said I could borrow it tonight to cruise around, or rather Gwen convinced him for me," he sounded amused as he strapped on his green helmet. He tossed me one in red, "Hop on!" I did after I put the helmet on and stuffing the rose carefully in my jacket along with the letter, hopped on behind him, hugged him tightly, and we zoomed off.

I hung on to Ben as we flew through the city, riding over the roof tops so we wouldn't be spotted. I mean, what would happen when people see two kids flying on an alien bike through the city?

All the lights made the town glow like diamonds compared to the star-filled sky, with the full moon up high. "It's so beautiful!" Ben chuckled back, "Yeah, it is!"

That's when he drove us off the roof.

I screamed, hugging his torso, when the scooter went down. "Getting jumpy, are we?" He sounds just like Anakin.

"You're one to talk!"

But as it peaked closer to the street, Ben pulled the handles up.

It blasted up over the street and the next two roofs heading towards us.

"BEN!" He shoved forward, making the bike spike up at full speed.

I stamped my face in his back, making me shout out in pain, and I hugged him more. He laughed at my reaction and I glared at him. The wind blew my hair back, making me feel cool and calm, putting my faith in Ben. I know that he wouldn't let us die like that. If he did, well then, you know . . .

Eventually, our drive over Bellwood ended as we flew over the lighted bridge, making me smile and admire at it, when we made it to the roof of another building. He landed safely and got off, helping me off too. We both took off our helmets and lied down as comfortable as we could. Ben's arms were behind his head while I crossed mine over my chest.

The sky was dark blue, and the stars never shined brighter.

"So Ben, what happened back at the Temple?"

"Well, I was going to ask you how you knew that. Did _he _tell you?"

"Nope. Actually, he said nothing of it. I got that info from the memory I saw." Ben looked confused.

"What memory?"

"Soro – I mean, I was able to meditate long enough for me to see some things that happened, things that happened in the worlds I helped and after I left. Ben, there – there was darkness and these creatures, they were huge and their eyes were yellow, almost as if I've seen those kinds of eyes before . . . and the villains! Their all under their _Boss's_ control, maybe it's dark magic or hypnotism . . ." A sudden thought occurred, one that gave me chills, ". . . or the Force."

"The what?"

"The Force. It's an energy field, created by all living things. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, and it binds the galaxy together, at least back in that galaxy it does."

"Ah!"

"So, whoever's controlling the villains must be using the Force . . . the Dark Side of the Force. And yes, there is a Light and a Dark side to the Force. The Jedi Knights use the Light Side and their enemies, the Sith, use the Dark Side. I wonder if a Sith is responsible for this."

"So, you did see them get caught?"

"Yeah . . . what were they trying to do anyway?"

"Well, I got suspicious when I thought I saw him taking something from you."

"Anakin, you mean?"

"Yeah, him, whatever. Then, I saw him and that other guy with the beard-"

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah. And he had a vial of some red liquid in his belt, the same one I saw him put there back in the Medical Wing. And since it had to do with you in some way, I knew we had to know. So, I sent Johnny and Dukey to investigate."

"But then, they got caught."

"Yep. And when morning came, I wanted to say good-bye to you personally, but we got woken up by Anakin and Obi-Wan and they escorted us out without giving us a chance to see you." His eyes looked away for a moment. Something didn't add up.

"What did he say?"

"He said . . . he said that if we ever came back there, then the Order would . . . _take care of us_." I got steamed.

"He threatened you, didn't he?"

"Ge, it wasn't like that, I mean-"

"Didn't he?!" He sighed, looking back to me, frowning in guilt, "Yes."

"Ugh! I can't believe him! No one, and I mean _no one_, threatens my best friend! It's my life and I can be with whoever I want!" I ranted on when I saw Ben's cheeks pinkish red. "What's wrong, now?"

"You said _best_ friend." I did. And I blushed too, embarrassed. "Oh . . . I guess I did." Especially since we're only friends. Well . . .

"Yeah . . . but since you want us to star over, I guess we're just friends-"

"Now, wait! We don't have to be _just friends_ forever. I mean, we can take it slow and move up. And then, when we feel comfortable enough, we can be best friends again."

"But I can't wait! I mean, I haven't seen you in five years. At least let me be on the 'good friend' level with you," he begged.

"Okay, I'll allow it."

"Great! So, what other things did you see?"

So, I told them everything, especially when I said I thought I saw the Prophecy concerning me. But I only saw some of it, the same words Miss Faragonda told us, but they were the only words I remembered. It was all rushed. The only thing I left out was the memory of him having nightmares. I didn't want him to think that I was being creepy.

"I wonder what the rest of that golden stone says?"

"Don't worry. We will find out. I promise. And those other girls, uh-"

"W.i.t.c.h. They're like Winx, only with dragon-scaled wings and they're guardians."

"Uh, yeah, them. So, you think we'll up with them soon?"

"I know we will. After all, they have a part to play in this multiverse mess too. And I promise to teach Skyguy a lesson," I said that last part bitterly.

"I thought his name was Anakin."

"That's just his nickname. Me and Ahsoka call him that."

"And she's the alien friend you hang out with there?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh!"

"By the way, you acted pretty weird back at the house. What's up with that?"

"Uh nothing!"

"You don't sound so sure. Me appearing in a random house that you just happened to pass by, where your letter was written by you. And my rose too. And then, that last sentence magically appeared on it right in front of me!"

"Uh . . . maybe your eyes were just playing tricks on you."

"Maybe, but still . . ."

"Look, don't worry about that so much. Just relax."

"Oh, okay." Still, I wasn't going to let this go, and he looked more than pleased, more like relieved. '_Hmm . . ._'

"So, how's everyone else doing?"

"Oh, they're all doing fine, nothing bad so far."

"And how long has it been since you've returned? How much time passed?"

"Actually, not much. In fact, it was just as like we left it, no time passed. But the times vary with the other worlds, so for the Winx, it was a few days. For the monks, it was longer. But Johnny and Dukey were gone all night so they came back to Porkbelly just when morning came."

"And Gwen and Kevin?"

"They're at Kevin's garage, gearing up for our annual DNAlien hunt."

"And . . . Grandpa Max?"

Ben froze, his face contorted, as if what I brought up hit a weak point. And it did. "He's . . . not around . . . not anymore." He sounded hurt, a lot, and that worried me. I sat up after he did and touched his arm, making him glance a bit at me.

"What happened?" I already knew.

"He's . . . dead."

Now I remember. On a mission in Santa Mira where the DNAliens were creating Xenocytes; alien parasites that they use on humans to turn them into DNAliens. Gwen's brother, Ken, got captured by them as bait to lure Max in, and it worked. In the end, the whole family reunited, only to get it cut short when Max used an usfocused Null-Void warp projector to send the entire Highbreed base, the Xenocytes and aliens, even Max, to 'Kingdom Come.' As in . . .

"Oh Ben. I . . . I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. There's no way you could have known." He saw me teary-eyed. He was keeping something from me, yet I blame him when I too have been keeping something from him, from everyone since I've been on this adventure.

I wiped them away with my hand, sniffling, and my head laid on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around me, keeping me snug up to him, as we watched the stars twinkle. "I don't blame you. Besides the others, Gwen and Kevin . . . even Julie," that name made me froze now. She's Ben girlfriend, which I completely forgot about this whole time. And I forgot her again when he spoke, " . . . you're the only thing that calms me down. Mostly, that is . . ." I cringed a bit.

I hugged him and he let me lay on him. "Still, I'm sorry." I am.

"It's okay, but thank you."

I frowned to myself, without him noticing, letting our silence continue.

He hugged me back, as our legs laid out as we enjoyed the lights of the city, the stars, and the full moon. It was better than the ones back home I use to watch each night. But watching it with Ben . . . it was magical.

No more words were spoken, no more troubles were shared, for we only enjoyed the small time we had together. It wouldn't last forever. But forever sounds pretty good to me.

Still, he had to know the big time secret. None of them, not even him, knows. And they doesn't know about Soronia either.

And when they find out, I just hope they don't end up hating me forever . . . now that didn't sound pretty good to me.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

The Jedi Council was assembled, with Anakin and Ahsoka in the center as the intel was delivered to them; on the blood and on the Separatist spotting. It was coming to Naboo and Senator Amidala and her advisors were preparing to leave for the planet immediately. If the mysterious attackers were planning on stealing machine parts, then the Jedi would be waiting down on Naboo for them to arrive so they can get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Obi-Wan, you and Anakin will go with the Senator to Naboo and interfere with the Separatist invasion, capture the perpetrator, and get to the bottom of this," Master Windu spoke.

"Yes, Master." Both Masters bowed to him.

"Padawan Tano, go with them, you will too." Master Yoda said.

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka bowed too.

"Now, on with the blood sample, we have reached our final decision." Master Plo-Koon spoke. All three of them waited in anticipation.

"The child, stay here, she shall." Master Yoda spoke.

"If she is as powerful as we predicted, then she could be a great adversary to our cause. With proper training and time, she can be a very powerful Jedi Knight. Which is why as soon as this is over, she will become a part of the Jedi Order," Master Windu spoke seriously.

Obi-Wan was shocked.

Ahsoka was surprised and shocked.

And Anakin . . . he felt like fainting. Ahsoka helped him still stand.

"Skywalker, alright, are you?"

"Y-Yes Master Yoda. I'm alright."

But truthfully, he was not. '_How am I going to explain this to Georgethe? How will she see her family again and go back home now? This can't end well._'

Meanwhile, in a small secluded Separatist space station, the black-suited stranger, the _Boss _behind this twisted game, connected with its' own Master.

"They have almost arrived to the Naboo System, my Master."

"Excellent. If all goes as plan, the Jedi will follow and play right into the palm of our hands."

"And when they do, the girl will follow them, just as you predicted, Master."

"Of course."

"Soon, I will finished what I started all those years ago. And not the Jedi, not those heroes, not even her can stop us."

"Precisely. Now, wait for them to arrive. Then, begin Phase 1, my apprentice."

The black helmet was taken off . . . and she smiled darkly in return. "As you wish, my Master."

**I hope this pleased you all. And those villains at the end are from Star Wars. I think you might know who they are, though. I may edit this up though, too, to spice it up some more.**

**Now, the next part will start the mark for the final battle. I can't wait!**

**So, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story. And I will finish it this month! I HAVE TO!**

**So, until then, bye guys! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26: Game Plan

**Hey guys! (Edited up version!)**

**So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 26. Game Plan

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

Obi-Wan handed another duffle bag to Ahsoka to load onto the cruiser when they heard us arguing on the way there. "Why did you have to threaten him like that?! He's my friend!"

"Your _friend _always tries to get you killed, and _I _would have been responsible! Is that what you want?"

"No! But that still doesn't give you the right to control my life! It's not _your _life to command! It's _mine_!"

"Kid, I've said it this morning, and I'll say it again: I _can _command you since you're _my _responsibility and_ my_ pupil!" My former master and my padawan eyed us curiously and I grabbed my backpack before bristly passing Georgethe.

"Anakin, you've been lying to me, haven't you?!" That made me halt in my tracks.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You've been doing it ever since I came here! Ben told me everything!"

That name made my blood boil and I gave her a hard stone face, making her shrink from it, but that didn't stop her from barging at me with her angry tone. "Arresting me and my friends when we came back, taking my blood to find out my Midi-Chlorian account is over 20,000, threatening Ben to never see me again or _else_! What is the matter with you?!"

Ahsoka widened her eyes when my gloved hands balled into fists "You really want to know?" I sounded low yet sharp. She didn't hesistate to dare me to answer her. "Fine! Ever since you came here, everything's been going crazy and honestly-"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan warned me, but I couldn't care less.

"You have been a serious pain in my neck! You always get into trouble, you can't control your powers-"

"What?! Yes I can!" But when she blurted it out angrily, her fist blasted at a nearby box full of machine parts and made it topple over, dumping them all out. "Oops! I'm sorry! I-" She stopped when she saw me giving her a raised brow and crossing my arms. "What?"

"Exactly my point! And worst of all, every time you're involved with all of this chaos, those _things _keep butting in!"

"Those _things _are my friends! And they have every reason to be a part of this as I am! And perhaps, the next time you decide to run my life, don't!" She turned around and walked away.

"Hey, we're not finished here!" I grabbed her hand when I felt something. A shock to my inner core. It went through my hand up my arm when she tried to yank it back.

"Well . . . I AM!"

I saw her eyes glowing, as well as her hand, and she yanked it back with such force. I backed away as she glowed vibrantly again, the second time we saw her doing it. "I told you how my life back home was nothing but being bossed around like I didn't matter! And now, you're just like them! You never cared about me at all! You only did what the Council told you to do!"

I bet the others' worried eyes made her tense down, and it did, as she stopped glowing.

'_How did she know that?_' I asked her myself. "I have my resources."

"Ben told you, didn't he?"

"He didn't need to. You've been getting all up in my business!"

"For your own protection!"

"Because of your orders!"

"Kid, I had no other choice. It seemed like the best idea for your safety."

"You've lied to me! Maybe the idea of me being all great and mighty is a lie too!" Ahsoka ran over and stepped in between us, holding us back. "Uh, guys? I hate to intrude, but we've really got to go."

"She's right. Senator Amidala will be expecting us to escort her safely to Naboo." Obi-Wan pulled the rest of their supplies in the cruiser, Ahsoka smiling sadly at her before she helped him.

"Look, can we talk about this later?"

"No! I need to know the truth! Why can't you be honest with m – me?" I was getting angrier by the second.

"Because if you knew, you would end up hating me and choosing your buddy's side over ours! And you're just going to have to accept that once you're part of the Order-"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan barked at me when I realized what I just did. Oh, blast it!

"W – What did you just s – say?"

"You heard me. It won't be official until this whole affair is over with. Which is why you're staying put in your room, with the Council making sure you stay there!"

"But you can't-!"

"And if you so much as take a step out of the Temple, I promise, you will regret it! Is that clear?!"

She was about to, until she started swaying back and forth, clutching her head.

"Hey kid? Are you alright?"

"Y – Yeah . . . Yeah I'm fine –" That's when she started shouting in pain. "AGH!"

"What is it?! What's wrong?!"

I clutched her shoulders and she tumbled into me, holding me tightly as I was the only thing keeping her standing. I sensed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka running over to us when she kept on screaming, clutching her head. "Georgethe, what's wrong?!"

I held her tightly as she stopped screaming and started whimpering, "Ben . . . no. . . leave him alone . . . STOP!"

Tears ran down her face and I could feel everything she felt: pain, worry, grief, stress, sadness, and worst of all . . . _fear_.

"Georgethe! Answer me, please!" But she didn't.

Because then, all went silent.

I felt her body weaken, and her head laid back, eyes closed, and mouth zipped shut.

"Master? What just happened?"

"I'm not sure, Snips. But I have a sickening feeling that whatever she felt, it's got something to do with Ben." I then took her weak, out-cold body in my arms.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

I kept shaking like crazy, as if I was being electrocuted while in Anakin's hold, and I guess I blacked out. When I opened my eyes, they were stinging and it was night-time. I jumped when I heard a big BOOM! I got up on my butt to see citizens running away from a swarm of monsters. I looked closer and they were actually DNAliens!

I jumped to my feet and ran after them when I noticed we were in the city, just not in Coruscant. I was back in Bellwood. The DNAliens gathered as they spit green alien goo at the people, keeping them pinned to the road; innocent men, women, and teens. "Hey uglies?!" They all turned just for me to shove them up against the wall of a building. But I felt myself growing weaker, my arms dropped down to my sides, releasing them.

"Insignificant human scum!" One of them pulled out a blaster and fired. I rolled out of the way when I almost got hit by another one. Soon, all of them fired at me so I put my shield up. But it was cracking the more they hit it. I grew more weaker and I have no idea why. Suddenly, my shield got destroyed and they came charging at me. "Uh-oh!"

I decided to let them chase me so these people can be safe, and hopefully find a way to break free from the goo.

I managed to let them chase me downtown to an open tunnel under a stone bridge, the lights and shadows merging around me as I backed away from them. It was then that I noticed that they looked different. For one, they were a lighter shade of yellow with some tint of black up their arms and legs. And their one big red eyes had a tint of purple and yellow. The black shadow surrounding that eye, and them giving off dark energy, confirms my theory.

It _is _the Sith that's behind this! But how?

That's when one of them grabbed my neck when I was thinking, and pinned me up against the stone wall. I gagged as it choked me.

"Is she it? Is she the one we're after?" One of them asked.

"Yes! She has such power and potential . . . just as the mistress said she'd be!"

"W – What mistress?!" His clawed fingers pierced my neck, my screams pitching high as blood seeped out.

"Oh, you will find out soon enough! Let's take our leave!"

"Not so fast, creeps!" I gasped, getting it caught in my throat. I'd know that voice anywhere!

I saw Ben, Gwen, and Kevin jumping off the bridge and tackle the others from above. Ben grabbed the tunnel's ledge and used it to swing into the one pinning me, kicking it in the chest, and taking it down. He landed briskly and caught me in his arms, my blood staining his jacket. "Oh my God! Ge!"

He kept me up so the blood wouldn't leak out so quickly. His right hand held my back, keeping me up, while the other one touched my neck tenderly. I noticed flashes of pink and the banging to know that Gwen and Kevin had our backs. Gwen kept hitting them with mana discs and Kevin kept on bashing their heads.

"W-What about those people?"

"We took care of them. They're safe." Ben answered.

"Yeah, unlike us!" Kevin yelled.

That's when another fleet came in from down the street, followed by another one, and another one. They just kept on coming by the minute!

"We can't keep this up! We have to retreat!" Gwen yelled out.

"I side with Gwen! Too much heads to bash!" Kevin yelled out.

"Guys! We have to hold back!" Ben tried helping me stand and we started to run the opposite way. "Come on! Let's go!"

"But what about the DNAliens?"

"Simple! We do THIS!" Kevin pulled out a real Null-Void gun and aimed then fired at them all. They all screeched as they got sucked into the red hole to the Null Void. They, and the portal, vanished just like that!

"Where did you get that?" Gwen asked. Kevin smirked, twirling it in his hands, answering her.

"I got it from all the Plumber stuff Manny and Helen had in their old garage base. I thought it would come in handy." Ben smirked and hoisted me up more. "Nice!" I swayed back into him, so he carried me bridal style in his arms. "Now, let's get going!"

"Hold on! We've got one remaining." Gwen was right. There was one left that didn't get sucked in. Kevin grabbed its shoulder, knocking it in the head, and carrying it over his shoulder.

"Okay, _now _we can get going!"

* * *

I groaned, waking up in someplace tech-filled and familiar. I groaned as I sat up on what was a comfy couch. I looked around and I realized I was in some sort of lab, in the dark too. But a lamp was on, its spotlight on a DNAlien tied up to a chair. There were people surrounding it and one of them slapped it.

"Uh, kid, you have to ask it a question first." It was Kevin.

"Oh right! What color is my underwear?!" A loud slap was heard again. It was that kid, Johnny. '_Hey . . . I remember that name!_'

"Uh, Johnny, I think you should let us handle this." It was Ben. "Okay, ugly! Start talking! Who sent you?" I sat up as I saw them, a few feet away, with Gwen on the sideline. The alien scowled at Ben's face.

"Who sent you?! Talk!" Kevin grabbed its neck and looked like he was ready to choke it.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Gwen asked.

I touched my neck when I felt a bandage or some cloth covering my pierced patches of skin.

Then, a hand came out and grabbed my arm. I wanted to scream for help when another one grabbed my other arm, pulling me off the couch and laying me out on a table. I saw Susan and Mary over me, checking my pulse and heart rate while the others kept interrogating the DNAlien.

"Look. We can do this the easy way . . . or the hard way. Now, talk." Ben said.

"I. Won't. Talk."

"Alright then. _Hard way_. Kevin?" He absorbed the metal of the chair and cracked his knuckles, very slowly, right in its face, making it gulp and sweat.

"I could bring out the wet willy." Johnny stuck his middle finger in his mouth for ten seconds, then pulled it out, ready to stick it in whatever the ear was. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin gagged at the action. I couldn't see as the girls kept testing me. Then, the screen showed my results, different from last time.

"Blood rate, normal. Heart rate, normal. Vitals are good," Susan said. I sighed as I tried getting up when she pulled me back. "That is . . . if you were normal, which you clearly aren't."

"But that's a good thing! And we've even taken more DNA samples from you!" Mary exclaimed, proud.

"You did WHAT?!"

"Don't worry. We took them while you were unconscious." Susan made it sound like it was no big deal. But it was! "But look! Your results are off the chain!" I only saw long words, big numbers, and other sciency stuff I can't explain. "You're half-human half-alien or something! That is too cool! And your energy levels are-" I cut Susan off.

"Energy levels? Really?"

"Yeah! They're to the max! I didn't even know we could read off energy levels from your samples." Mary said. The high bars and continuous numbers and percents made my head spin. And speaking of my head, it didn't bang or ache like it used to. Which means that my head is pain-free and I can fight fully again!

And now my hand was feeling strange too. I got a hunch, and so I slowly unwrapped the gauze and what I saw surprised me. There was no scrape, no light pink line telling where it was, it was like I never got it! "Uh, could it be possible that I could have healing powers too?"

Both twins shrugged and spoke in unison, "Possibly. Why?"

I clenched my fully healed fist as Ben, Kevin, and Johnny barged the alien more, much to my annoyance.

"Did your Highbreed commander order you to attack downtown and those people?"

"How long have you uglies been attacking our home?"

"What's the color of my underwear?"

"I'm. Not. Telling." They all groaned when I snapped, again.

"I'VE HAD IT!" I stormed over there, grabbed its collar, and slammed it fully against the wall, breaking the chair, all under five seconds.

"Georgethe, what are you doing?!" Gwen asked, shocked.

"Tell us who sent you! NOW!" I slammed it again when it didn't respond. "I said . . . TELL US NOW!"

It whimpered from my harshness. "The . . . The Mistress. She sent us to find the . . ."

"WHO?!"

"The . . . Chosen One." They were after me. So I slammed it again.

"WHO IS YOUR BOSS?!"

"T – The a – a – assassin. S – She j – just h – hired us t – to c – capture y – you." So, the _boss_ is a she.

"When?"

"An hour before you came. S – She told us to w – wait for you to come."

"Are there others that were hired besides you and your other friends?"

"N – No."

"Where is she? Tell me." It didn't answer and I yelled out, "TELL ME NOW!" I slammed it again.

"I – I don't know! She just vanished in the dark."

"Then, how did she find you guys?"

"She – She came out of a portal a – around the woods f – f – from the cave." The news shook me and Team Ten gravely to the core. The boss used the portal in Bellwood, the one in the cave. A sudden thought came to mind.

"Did she speak of others? Of the other villains? Of what they're planning?"

"Y – Yes."

"What's the boss – her real plans?"

"She – she plans on attacking two planetary systems f – from her galaxy. She's u – using a weapon of immense p – power to . . ."

"To what?!" I choked it more to cough the words up.

"T – T – To win the war." Something in me snapped into focus.

"War?" Ben asked.

"There's another one besides the Highbreed war?" Gwen asked.

"Oh great! Now, we have to deal with another one!" Kevin complained.

"How is she building it? Out of what?"

"She's making the villains steal machine parts from each planet she invades. All she needs left is an unlimited power source . . ." What could it be?

The alien fell weak in my hold, its head hanging as its breathing got hazy. I dropped it, disgusted by its sheer presence, let alone me touching its slimy skin. I turned away, walking away as Kevin and Ben tied it up against a pole in the lab with the same rope. Gwen rubbed my arm as I sweated, Johnny and Dukey, who came in during my version of the interrogating, gaping while at the same time applauding at my performance.

"We need to contact the others. Now."

And so, we did. Using their communicators combined, we patched in to Alfea and the Xiaolin Temple. Bloom, Sky and Miss Faragonda were in one virtual bubble and Omi, Master Fung, and Dojo were in the other one.

"So, how's it holding up?" Ben asked.

"Not good. We've been at it for days! They just keep coming, and the Specialists are doing all that they can to hold them off longer," Sky explained, holding Bloom's hand.

"Same here! We' had to seal off all areas of the temple that we can't leave. I can't even go out and buy some more fortune cookies!" Dojo complained, crying in Omi's shoulder, who patted him awkwardly.

"Well then, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but . . ." I waited for dramatic effect.

"I'm afraid there's going to be a war." Everyone gasped.

"A war? Whatever do you mean?" Miss Fargonda asked.

"I mean this is multiversal. Striking all these worlds, all these universes and different realities, are a sheer sign that the whole multiverse is at stake! This boss, she, has been controlling all our foes to do their bidding. That DNAlien and its gangs are an example of it, tainted by the Dark Side. And all of your worlds are being affected by the same dark Force too, wielded by the same head honcho. And I bet she's using them to help build some kind of super weapon to help win the war back in that galaxy, where I'm staying at, the Clone Wars. And if we don't stop this threat, then the balance will be shattered. And there's no telling what could happen."

"Then, we must act! We must prepare for the final confrontation!" Miss Faragonda proclaimed.

"I agree. We will start preparing and join forces as soon as possible. But when is the question." Master Fung said.

"I'm not sure. But I will let you know. But I have a plan. So, listen up!" I explained everything I planned out at the top of my mind and when I finished, we all came to agreement. "So when I give the signal, or call out or something, then we have to move right away."

"Then, you'll need this." Ben tossed me a spare communicator from his jacket.

I caught it and spoke, "I will contact you as soon as I sense when the time comes."

"I'll go alert the Winx right now! Thanks Georgethe!" Bloom smiled and waved, Sky too.

"And we will do the same! Right Dojo?" Omi asked.

"Sure! But Kimiko and Clay are out looking for Raimundo. We haven't seen him since we left for home. And that was days ago! But we'll keep looking!"

'_Raimundo's been missing? And for days? That's . . . odd._'

"Okay! We'll be in touch." Ben spoke for us.

"Be careful, children. Especially you, Georgethe." I smiled.

"I will, Miss Faragonda."

"Until we meet again." Master Fung spoke lastly as our buddies waved goodbye and we waved back before the connection was lost.

"I better get going. I think my time is just about up." When I said that, Ben took my hands in his and grinned at me, his eyes pinning mine. Kevin cleared his throat loudly while Gwen looked away, as did the twins, even Johnny and Dukey too since the two hated seeing mushy stuff.

"And about me being half human, and yes I know since I saw a bunch of things which I will explain after this is all over, tell me all the details on the way to our final destination. Where it is, I have no idea. But I'll contact you once I have everything sorted out. And don't think I forgot about you, Test! It isn't over between us!" He gulped and smiled nervously.

I hugged Ben and whispered in his ear, "I have to tell you something too, and I will, but just when the time's right. When, no idea. But I'll let you know the same." He nodded silently, holding my neck where the damage was, and smiling sadly. I gave him a look, letting him not to worry so much, letting our silent moment continue.

I also apologized for the blood stain on his jacket, but he understood, ready to clean it out when they get back to Bellwood.

'_This may be the last time we go a mission together. Then, I'll never see him, the others, or home ever again. How can I tell him I'll never see him again when this is over? I have to break it to him gently when the time comes._'

I hugged him once more as the same sensations coursed through me. I stayed in his arms as I started to see everything fade away, as well as the others, and then, as usual, it all went black.

* * *

I could feel myself traveling from my dream state to reality as it rushed to me all at once.

I moaned quietly, eyes opening to see nothing but shadow. Especially one shadow; a silhouette.

It was tall, lean, and moving. It came out from behind the curtains, walking over to the bed. Where I was.

My body weighed me down, unable to move away right now.

I tried to call out for help, for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and Anakin, even if we fought, but no one came.

I was all alone.

The figure leaned over and kept me caged. It was then that I saw their eyes, once green and deep, but now dark with purple and yellow lurking in them, the shadows rounding the edges, that haven't appeared until now.

And he wasn't lost. He was found. Not by his fellow friends but me. Unfortunately, his dark snarl meant I was doomed.

"Raimundo?"

**Okay, who else was shocked? I was! XD**

**BTW: I WILL edit this up when I can!**

**So, the countdown to the final battle is underway, and I WILL try my VERY best to give it my all!**

**As always, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story and I will be back soon! Until then, bye guys! ;)**


	27. Chapter 27: Plan In Action

**Hey everybody!**

**Now, this week has been a pain in my neck! When will the madness end?! Never, I guess. :(**

**So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 27. Plan In Action

_My eyes widened as the smoke shot out to the sky from the ceiling on an abandoned warehouse, so big that it stretched gravely far. Grandpa Max hastily crept to the wooden doors, his blaster in hand in case. Ben turned on his watch, Gwen had her magic on glowing blue in her hands, and I merely stood behind them. He pushed it open._

_We all jumped in to see no one in there. It was deserted. Or so it would appear . . . "We have to keep our guards up at all times. Here, take this." He handed me another blaster just like his and I was ready. We all moved around and it was nothing but pitch black. Gwen's magic light was the only light we had._

_There was rust on the chains hanging over us, the platforms and stairs connecting them had rust too, and the more we walked, the sound of our feet was one few I could hear. I stayed close to Ben, unsure what else lurked in here . . . Max decided to check the higher level while the three of us stayed on the floor. That's when we explored deeper, the shadows of the crates, boxes and such torn, stained, and just recently . . . crisped. And them, plus the wooden floor and walls were scorched with brown and black marks. "What could have done this?"_

_Suddenly, Gwen was in front of us and her eyes widened as well as her mouth. "Uh guys? I think I just found the source of the smoke." Her hand's blue glow lightened what was before us . . . it was a small, red slick pod. The hatch was already opened, which that we're not the only ones in here._

_Ben inspected it while Gwen and I hugged, nervous. But when he peaked his head over, he spoke out. "It's empty!" I gasped as I saw something . . . _behind him! _"Ben, behind you!"_

_He already jumped off the pod when it got blasted at, smoke coming off it and making us cough. When it cleared, it revealed a familiar suit of armor before us, red and purple. Another figure, curvy yet skinny was standing behind the bounty hunter but we couldn't see who it was._

"_Six Six?! Haven't you been humiliated enough?! Maybe I should remind you again, _never _mess with Ben 10!"But before he could slam the watch, some unknown force shoved him down into us. I groaned, looking up to see a black gloved hand. The mysterious stranger did that! But how?_

"_You can have the boy. But the girl," its black sleek finger pointing, "is all MINE!" Uh-oh. It was after me! Six Six fired up his blasters. "KIDS, DUCK!" That was Max's voice. We all looked up just in time to see him blast at the two enemies, just as Six Six blasted at us, both their shots colliding, the big blare blinding me as it all went white . . ._

* * *

I snapped right back into action when a fist was about to be brought down upon my face.

I sprang to my right, out of my bed swiftly, rolling out of the way and up on my feet.

Raimundo's cry of attack alerted me to jump back, so I did, until he pounced at me, making us break through the door. I crashed into the wall abruptly.

The wooden shards pierced my arms, luckily, I was still wearing my jacket. Raimundo was in his own attire, his white hood covering most of his face, but only his eyes stood out the most, dark and void of emotion, frightening me.

I crashed into the wall abruptly, my head banged hard against it. "OWWW!"

Raimundo almost took off my head again as it caved down on me. I dodged his fist, letting it hit the wall, and I scurried off as quick as possible. My footsteps echoed as well as his and my breathing grew as quick as my pace. '_Don't forget, Ge. Stick to the plan._'

"Wind!" He threw wind blasts, shoving me ahead and off my feet, making me fly and sprint, almost making me slip. I kept running just as my instincts, Force-related or not, told me where the blasts would hit. I ducked forward as one went over me. Another one almost swept me off my feet if I didn't sense it and jump.

I didn't realize that I was being watched, just as Anakin said I would, because two silver-armored guards came running the other way, wielding twin yellow light-sabers in their hands. "Cease hostility! Do not move!" I skidded to a halt, almost making me trip into them. "No, wait! Don't hurt him! He's my friend!" One of the guards grabbed me, turning me around so I was pressed against his chest.

"Hey! Let me go!" I faced Raimundo, seeing him snarl, but not at me. "I said let me go!"

"Stop resisting. You are safe with us. And as for you." the same guard threatened Rai. "Surrender now!" Raimundo's eyes flashed at me, a sort of protective stare, one that me wonder if the real him was still in that darkness somewhere, trying to break free.

"_I'm _not the one who's gonna surrender. _You _are!" Then, Rai jumped up super high with his wind, delivering a wind kick strong enough to knock the guards, and me, down. "Now, for _you_!" He ran to me and I scurried off, past the knocked-out guards, and through the swarm of fleeing people. I wish I could thank him for freeing me from that guard's iron grip, but I don't want to get caught again.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" His next blast hit my feet, making me topple over and crash into the wall with my shoulder. "AGH!" I clutched it, aching in agony, when he stalked over me creepily. He smirked the same, smug way all the villains did when under the Dark Side's control. I scooted back, but I hit a column, cornering myself. I was trapped! '_Just as you planned, Ge._'

Just when he walked closer to me, I shouted out to him, "Raimundo! Don't do this! You're not thinking straight!"

"Oh, but I am thinking straight through! I feel more like myself than I've ever had! Oh, and the mistress asked me to deliver her message," he hissed at me, smirking very dangerously. "She said . . . if you don't surrender to her, then she will not only kill your friends, but she will destroy every single thing you hold most dear . . . especially your dear old friend Ben . . . and Master Skywalker too . . ."

His words were slick, low, yet vile. Enough to twist my stomach, my chest, and my mind.

"And trust me when I say that their deaths will be especially slow . . . just long enough for you to hear their screams as the sabers stab right through them, plunging into their hearts, ending their existence right on the spot!" He blurted right in my face, right before he hissed dangerously low in my ear, smirking, " . . . and if I'm lucky, I'll get to have the pleasure of watching you die . . . and you _will_ fall . . . as all _Jedi_ must!"

Oh my God. This had better be worth it. If not, then he is so a dead man – hold the phone! "There's only one person I know who says that! And it's bad enough that you have to threaten me, but threatening my good friend and my pain-in-the-butt teacher, now _that's_ where I draw the line!" I snapped and grabbed his collar.

"Hey! What are you – ?"

I concentrated as hard as I could, my eyes closed as my hands held his head. "Just . . . trust me." I could feel myself going into his mind, swimming through the many waves of darkness, until I found the sweet spot.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see a scene play before me. It was the fierce battle in downtown Coruscant and Raimundo was battling Chameleon Bot before he got tackled by it. I heard someone's voice echo in its ear, "Do it now!" That's when Chameleon Bot pulled out a needle filled with some dark purple liquid or something. It injected the liquid in Raimundo's neck. "AGH!"_

_The spot where the needle pierced his tan skin faded just as it was injected, like it never happened._

_Then it changed. Ben and I caught one another back in the hotel in Pocket City, and a shadow of someone watched us from the hallway. It was Raimundo, and his eyes glinted purple for a moment, his smirk hidden in the shadows._

_Then it changed to our second battle in Pocket City. I saw how he brawled with Chameleon Bot and the way his face looked . . . he barred his teeth like a wolf and his eyes, once green were then tainted with venom for a split second then vanished. Who knew he was being controlled by this evil back there?_

_Then I saw all his reactions whenever me and the whole gang got separated, back at the Temple when they had to get medical attention, leaving the Temple that early morning, and the moment he left immediately just as he and his friends returned to the Xiaolin Temple on Ben's orders . . . he had the look of distaste on him. And I know why._

_He wanted me. He was being controlled to get me. And he didn't stop until his goal was accomplished. And he did._

_Suddenly, the scene changed to a city, in an area where they were people getting robbed, smoke from the chimneys clogging the clean, pale sky and its clean air with toxins, and there was graffiti on the brick walls of the buildings in the neighborhood._

_It was then that I realized that I was in an alleyway, all stiff and afraid. And I was a little kid, probably ten too. I had my pigtails, with my regular clothes I wear when I see Ben._

_That's when a gang of roughly dressed older boys noticed me and smirked smugly._

"_Hey kid. You got cash?"_

"_W – What? No." Then another gang came up behind me the other way. I was trapped._

"_Then, you got food on you?"_

"_N – No."_

_The leader on my right shook his head, disappointed. "Well, that's too bad. Well, say, how about we add you to our little group here? We could use a little runt like you, all innocent . . . weak . . . and PUNY!"_

_He shoved me up against a wall, the other boys laughing and pointing at me. I screamed when I remembered a move Ben taught me whenever he wanted to mess with his school enemies, JT and Cash._

_So, I kicked him where the sun don't shine and he howled in pain before I stomped on his feet, pushing him off of me. I took my chance and ran inside the abandoned building I got shoved up against._

"_GET THE RUNT!" I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to the first door I saw. I ran in, slammed the door, and tried to barge the door with the only soggy couch in the room. But as I tried to pull it in front of it, all the boys kept banging on the door, trying to get in. "YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, PIPSQUEAK!"_

_I panicked and shoved the couch to the door, hoping it would keep them away for now. But it didn't. SLAM!_

"_AHHHH!" I screamed and jumped back to the glass-shattered window behind me as both gangs barged through, breaking the door off with its hinges, and they all looked mad, especially the boy I hurt. He cracked his knuckles and grabbed my shirt collar, snarling in my face. "Now, you're going to pay, HARD!" I screamed just as he pulled back his fist and he drove it my way._

_I closed my eyes, ready for the pain . . ._

_When it didn't come._

_That's when the wind blew harshly on my back, the same one shot them all back against the opposite wall. A voice shouted out . . . right from behind me, "HEY! LEAVE THE LITTLE LADY ALONE!" I gasped just as my ten-year old self did, and we both turned to face the source of the voice._

_It was . . . Raimundo! He was in his white hoodie, green jeans, red sneakers, red wrist bands, and his golden medallion. And he did not look happy. In fact, he had the same protective look he had back in the hallway._

"_Oh yeah? And what are _you _gonna do about it, huh?" The leader spoke, malicious eyes on me and Rai, who smirked in response._

"_This! WIND!" He howled, wind blowing fiercely from his mouth like harsh winds upon a horrible storm, tossing the whole gang around like kites, bumping into one another as Rai made a small enough tornado, me crouched behind him, and he howled steamy-like, "NOW, GET OUT!"_

_And they did. They were all shoved out by Raimundo's wind, making them all fly right out of the building and as far away from us as possible. The wind died down, and Raimundo's green eyes locked on with mine. I didn't know it was him then, so I shook with fear. But he assured me he was a good guy, smiling and squatting down to meet my eye level._

"_Hey there. Are you okay?" I shrunk low the more close he got. "Hey, you don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you like those jerks!" That's when the wind howled behind us. That's when Dojo appeared in his full dragon form, along with Omi, Kimiko, and Clay on his back._

"_Raimundo, we have found you at last!" Omi cheered out._

"_What have you been doing?" Kimiko asked._

"_We've been searching all of New York for you, my reckless friend!" Omi added._

"_Eh, it's okay, guys. I was just uh – taking care of something." He smirked down at me._

"_Say now, who's the little lady behind ya there?" Clay asked, pointing at little me._

_They were all dressed as when they visited New York for the Serpent's Tail. Maybe this happened after their mission._

"_She's the one I saved from a bunch of creeps," Raimundo spoke when I hid behind him. He noticed and bent down to calm me down, smiling, "Hey, it's okay, pequeña. These are my friends: Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo. Guys, this is – uh, what's your name, cutie?" I saw little me blush and smile, answering softly, "Georgethe. My name is Georgethe."_

"_My name is Raimundo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Georgethe." He bent down to take my hand and kissed it, making little me blush and giggle while I stood there, gaping the whole time._

"_Say, how would you like a ride on a real, live dragon?" I was jumping up and down, giddy-like and I grabbed Raimundo's hand. "Yay! Dragon ride! Let's go, right now!" I tugged on his hand, with him laughing as we got to the window._

"_Hang on!" He hoisted me up on his shoulders and I hugged his neck tightly with my arms around him. We were in the window's frame and then, he jumped over to Dojo, in between Kimiko and Clay, with Omi up front. "Dojo, let's get going!" Rai spoke after he helped me off his shoulders, with me in his lap._

"_Then, off we go!" Rai's arms wrapped around me protectively, keeping us close as we all flew over the NYC, the new memory now fresh in my mind as it all started to fade back._

* * *

I was jolted out of the mind state, hitting the wall and loud groaning snapped me into right now. Raimundo shook his head, holding it in pain as his eyes winced. That's when his eyes cracked open, still dark rimmed and scary-looking, but I saw a glint of green swim in the black pool of his eyes.

And when he looked up at me, he didn't look like he would attack me right at that moment. In fact, he spoke instead, weak as he was struggling to get through the Dark Side binding his mind to its horrible will. "G – Georgethe?"

So I did the only thing I could do to give him peace.

I whacked him right at the forehead, knocking him out.

I pitied him and I felt guilty for doing that. I mean, he and I met when I was a kid, and he saved me. I owe him that. But that was the only thing I could think of. Now, I have to help him by breaking the Boss's hold over him.

And I can start – by dragging his body to the nearest room, which happened to be a meeting room that stored all the info on the blockades the Republic's been handling so far. But it also had a schematic of the entire Temple, as well as secret passageways underneath the Temple throughout all of Coruscant. "Hmm, interesting . . ."

* * *

(Ben's P.O.V.)

My communicator was beeping like crazy around 5 in the morning when I answered lazily. "H – Hello?" The moment I heard Ge speaking, I instantly jumped out of bed and rushed all over getting dressed. When she explained the situation and how Raimundo was there, attacking here, I instantly clutched the comm, wishing I had his neck instead. But when she added the part about him being controlled just like the villains, I instantly felt bad for the guy.

I was already phoning Gwen and Kevin in when she reminded me of the plan. I still didn't like it. She hanged up when I was about to tell her how I really felt. I groaned, I just wanted this all to be over. So I could tell her the truth, about what really happened that night at the warehouse . . .

I jumped out of my bedroom window and transformed into Jetray, flying straight to the cave.

Once we crossed the portal, coming out of the door to the small building by the docks. The Winx, the monks, and Johnny and Dukey were waiting for us. That's when my communicator beeped again, and when I answered it, out popped a holographic schematic of the Temple, as well as the secret passageways that are all over Coruscant. In fact, there was one in the small building we just came out of.

Well, how about that?

We all ran, our bags hung on our backs, through the ancient stone tunnel, with Gwen's magic lighting the way, until we found a stone door at the end of the path. Kevin, Clay and I opened it with all our might and we saw ourselves inside a room filled with nature, color, and something else . . . it was an intense feeling, as if all the purity in the world was in this room. Even Gwen and the Winx could sense it too.

And so could I.

Our communicators gave us Ge's location, in the meeting room, where they held all the latest info. When we got there, Raimundo was tied to a chair up by her energy binds. She looked at us, then at him, then back to us. "It's a long story." I've heard that one before. After I explained his condition, his friends ran to his side and stayed there while Ge explained everything.

"The blockades have been surrounding planets the past few weeks, but I believe that it's all been a diversion, to steal machine parts from the weapons and technology each system uses to defend themselves, to build a super weapon." Kevin added, "Obviously."

"Anyway, they've all transmitted the video recording of the thieves. Take a look." She brought it up and the screen was split in four squares. And in each one, the Trix, Jack Spicer, even a huge serpent creature I didn't recognize. But the way her eyes glinted in frustration, Ge knows that serpent.

"So, the villains are being used – like puppets!" Bloom exclaimed. "Well, in my opinion, it has improved their fighting style. They were lacking some zest!" Stella added.

"So, Rai's gonna be like them – a puppet?" Clay asked, worried. Ge shook for no and explained. "I managed to break through his clouded mind. But he's still tainted a bit by the Dark Side. Hopefully, I'll be able to save him completely when I stop this Boss and the multiverse threat."

"So, what happens now?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I have a hunch that this Boss is a Sith, since they were using the Force to mind control everyone. And if this Sith is behind these blockades, then they're a diversion. For us." We all got confused at what she said, so she explained again. "These blockades started showing since I first came here. And every world I've visited, every foe I faced with you guys, are being controlled. Coincidence? I think not! And something else . . . the power source the weapon needs . . . I have a feeling that it involves us too . . . but I can't place it."

"Okay, let's just say 'Okay, we agreed with you' on this. But what can we do about it? Bellwood's not changing darkly like the other worlds." Gwen said.

"Yeah! And you helped us send Bling Bling away and we haven't seen him, infected and stuff!" Dukey added.

"Well, Bling Bling is a big kid in training diapers." That earned snickers from all us guys, except Raimundo who was still knocked-out.

"But, don't forget. I have a plan." She pulled a hard drive from the system, pocketing it in her jean's pocket.

She smirked when I frowned. "I already don't like it."

She looked at me and walked over and grabbed my hands in hers. "But you know it has to be this way." I nodded, gripping her hands tightly. "I know, I get it. But Ge, no matter what happens, I'm going to stand beside you, through thick and thin." Her forehead leaned against mine, her smile making me look at her.

"Oh, Ben Tennyson. Sometimes, you can be so thick-headed." I smirked, brushing her hair strands behind her ear.

"Well, pardon me for trying to making amends." She smirked back when she stopped, scared like she saw a ghost. Everyone else was the same, so I turned around, and I wished I hadn't.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

"Master Yoda, I can explain everything." His eyes, wise and old, scanned all of us when he stopped on Rai. "He's been under the control of the Sith, the one that's behind this big time mess and the blockades, I know it! He'll be fine, for now at least. Please forgive me, Master." I bowed my head, not brave enough to meet his eyes.

"Leave, if you wish, do so now, I advise." I snapped up to meet his face. He gave me a look, one where we needed to talk alone.

"Guys, go! You did bring the ship I asked for, right?" Tecna nodded, "Yep! We were able to park it in the hanger in camouflage mode, and we managed to jam their frequencies so they couldn't detect us."

"Good! But Rai and I managed to get the attention of some of the guards. It's only a matter of time before you're discovered. Now move!" They all nodded and ran out, Ben giving me a nod and grin before following them.

"Master, I know this goes against Anakin's orders and the Council's wishes, but I have to do this! If not, then –!" He put his hand out, stopping me.

"Believe you, I do. Wish to help your friends, do it, then. Wish to aid us, do it, now. Before, too late, it is." I was shocked, frozen on the spot, by his words. But I started grinning madly, squatting down to hug him, even if it felt improper.

"Thank you, Master! I will set things right! I promise!" I ran out the door, but not before I told him to transmit the message I recorded in the holo-sphere to Naboo as soon as we left Coruscant. I didn't get to catch the warm smile Yoda gave me.

As soon as we reached the hanger bay, the guards were in the hallway chasing us but we were way ahead. Tecna puled out a remote and pressed a green button, shutting of camouflage mode. "Everyone, get in!" Clay had Rai over his shoulder, still tied up by my energy, and we all ran up the ramp, me being the last one.

We all entered the main console room and we all strapped ourselves in our seats, which there were enough for all of us. She turned the systems back on and we only had a few seconds before the ship started hovering. It rocketed out of the hanger, past the towers, and up over the sky. I could see the guards halting as soon as we took off.

Master Yoda, Master Windu, and some other council members watched us too, and all except one looked grim at this. And Yoda still held the sphere, his eyes gazing at me before he, the others, and the Temple, all became a dot.

I sighed, hoping my plan wouldn't end badly.

I bit my lip, wondering how Anakin will react when he gets my message, meant for the Republic team on Naboo, but mostly for him.

I looked at Ben, seeing him peak a bit a me, and his worried face made me wonder. He was hiding something, and it was big, big enough to break me apart. But what?

I looked at Raimundo, tied up again, and still knocked-out. I visited his world, the Xiaolin world, when I was ten too, just like Ben's. Does that mean that I visited the others' too? And why can't I remember much from my past?

I laid back, praying that this time, I don't screw things up.

**Guys, am I rushing this? I think I am! Ugh, see, this is why I need to hear your most inner thoughts! XD**

**So, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story and I will be back with Part 1 of the biggest battle you've ever seen. And secrets will finally be revealed, AT LAST!**

**Until then, adios amigos! ;)**


	28. Chapter 28: Above and Beyond: Part 1

**Hey everybody!**

**So, this is Part 1 of 3 parts that will unveil almost everything, IDK yet, hah! XD It's a long chapter too, as will Part 2 and 3.**

**And I forgot. This story has so far over 4,000 views! Thank you all so much! :D**

**So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 28. Above and Beyond: Part 1

(Third Person P.O.V.)

In deep space, in the exact spot where they had a perfect view of both Naboo and Coruscant, their hideout cloaked so that no one can detect them, the assassin watched with heavy eyes when the automatic doors opened. In walked Icy, who glared at the sleek back of the suit.

"Excuse me, Boss?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"We're all ready to leave." The assassin smirked behind the black helmet.

"Excellent! Prepare for departure. And I can sense them. They're coming, including the girl. And once I have her all by herself, none of her friends will be there to stop me. Not even those Jedi Knights can interfere. That's where our new friend kicks in . . ."

Both villains cackled, their evil laughs echoing throughout the endless voids of space, as the many fleets of magic creatures, Jack-Bots, droids assembled, with the villains in the front of the lines when Darcy and Stormy opened a portal, showing them the palace of Naboo, where several Republic ships were parked in the area.

Icy magically appeared between the two. "Sisters, shall we?"

"Lets!" One by one, the dark army marched through the portal, straight to Naboo.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

"Ugh . . . wha – what? Ugh . . . my head!"

Raimundo's eyes fluttered open to see all of us there while Kevin drove the ship. He looked dazed and confused, yet when he saw me, he suddenly gritted his teeth.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU!"

He was still binded, so he was stuck to his seat, with his teammates holding him back. We all frowned at the sight, especially me. "I guess I wasn't strong enough to break him free," I whispered, sadly.

Ben turned my seat around so we could face each other. "Man, he messed your shoulder up real good." He touched it softly but it stung like crazy. I gasped in pain so he pulled back, fear etched on his face.

"There's no way you can go out and still do this!"

"Quit worrying so much!" Susan's voice broke through the dead silence, then the twins holographic images beamed into the center of the room. "The suits we gave you have healing properties, kind of like a built-in first-aid kit. It should heal up that shoulder of yours, no problem!" Susan exclaimed.

"But it will take time for it, and other injuries to heal. But the suits will help amplify your powers, so put them to extremely good use," Mary explained.

"Plus, they're mobile. And I've added some extra features to it. So, let's get changed!" Tecna said. All us girls went in the other room to change. And when we were done, we all came out. And all the guys, even Raimundo, gaped at us. The suits on us were sleek and slim, totally mobile in blue, with shoulder pads and knee pads, sort of like armor, and it twinkled from the stars in the endless black void.

"Hmm, these could use touch-ups," Stella spoke out, before waving her hand and sprinkling her Stella charm on us.

Then, magically appearing, each of our suits had their own style to it, including our own symbols. Like Bloom had an orange flame on her chest, Flora had a flower, Stella had a sun, Tecna had small numbers, Musa had a music note, Kimiko had the symbol of fire, Gwen had a pink twinkle, and I had a golden heart. "Now, that's more like it!" Stella exclaimed.

I walked over to Kevin and I pulled the hard drive out from behind and plugged it into the system. The screen showed the locations of where the blockades appeared.

"Okay, now, if we take the planets that have been under these blockades," I pressed a button, making red dots appear on the planets in the galaxy, "and if we cross-reference that with your worlds being under siege as we speak," Tecna waved her hand and their worlds/planets popped up as well, "then where do they all point to?" I pressed another button.

And BING! They were all connected to somewhere in deep space, and it looked like it was close to us! "Step on it, Levin!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He locked on to the coordinates and we all went off into hyperspace. But when we got out of hyperspace, we all saw something big heading our way. "Holy cow! It's . . . it's a space station!"

"And we need to stay hidden or they'll catch us! Activating camouflage mode! And we better jam their frequencies too!" Tecna worked her magic and turned the ship invisible. "I've got this! Guys, you go and change. Georgethe, keep an eye on Raimundo. He may be able to break through your energy binds."

While the guys changed, I watched Rai. He death-glared me the whole time, and it still made me feel guiltier than before. Plus, the memory of us before made me feel worse. "I _will _save you, Rai. I promise." For a moment, I thought I saw his eyes turn green for a measly second, then change back to black.

"I promise!" It happened again, only longer. And for once, I saw his lips point up, giving me a small smile.

'_He's still in there! Hang in there, Rai! We'll fix this mess, together!_' The guys came back. Omi had the symbol for water, Clay had the symbol for earth, Kevin had the number 11, and Ben had the Omnitrix's symbol. I smiled more at how good Ben looked in that suit but I simply shook my head. "We're ready."

"Great, 'cause here we go!" Tecna exclaimed as we saw the hanger bay in there. We flew in there and landed soft enough as to not make any noise. "So, what's the plan again?" I grabbed my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder.

"Simple. We go in there, find the main control room, deactivate the system, and blow up anything that gets in our way."

"But what else for?"

"I just know that Boss is in this place, hiding somewhere. I can feel it."

"He, she or it may also be waiting for us and watching us as we speak. So, keep your eyes open." Ben said before we all filed out, Clay carrying an extra important bag when a voice spoke out.

"Hey! Where are _our _suits?!" I walked back and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Johnny, it may be too dangerous out there. You and Dukey stay in here in case we need to make a getaway if things get too crazy. Your sisters' orders." He groaned and crossed his arms while Dukey patted his back. "We understand." I nodded before we all took our leave, speaking also, "Let's take Rai too. I just hope my plan will help bring him back."

"Me too." I heard Kimiko murmur. Then, the ship's door opened up, and we marched into enemy territory . . .

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

The whole gang walked away from the ship, now in camouflage mode but armed just in case, with blasters at the ready, built by the twins. So far, the sleek gray inside was empty except with cargo boxes and such, but no baddies in sight.

"It's awfully quiet in here," Clay remarked.

"_Too _quiet," Kimiko added.

"Which gives us more reason to keep our guards up. Ge, you sense anything?" Ben said then asked.

"Uh – I think so. But something's wrong. My senses aren't as strong as before. It's like this darkness is weakening the light in all the worlds, and it's weakening me too."

"Same here. I'm getting weaker every passing minute." Stella wobbled a bit but Bloom helped her walk. "Me too. You're right, Georgethe. The source is definitely in here!"

"I can't stand the silence anymore! It's too quiet in here!" Kevin barked, annoyed. Then, as if his wish was granted, but instead came from the main control room of the station, the Boss watched in the chair at the screen which showed the heroes in the hanger. A smirk grew behind the helmet before their gloved finger pressed the alarm button.

Blaring sirens filled the entire station, startling everyone. Ben glared at Kevin, shouting over the loud noise, "Is _that_ better for ya?!"

"Not really!"

"Guys, look!" Ben saw what Ge was pointing at and just as they predicted, they were under attack, but not by the villains, oh no.

It was, in fact, droids. Or more really, _Separatist droids_!

"Hey sergeant? Is that _them_? The enemy?"

"I think it is. Hey, you! Are _you_ the enemy?"

"CHARGE!" Ge shouted before they all charged.

"That answers _that _question."

The droids charged as well, blasts firing from all angles and all directions. As both sides tangled with one another, the Boss watched with amusement as the heroes had some struggling, especially Ge. The same evil smirk came back under the helmet. "This is going to be fun," the Boss spoke lowly.

Meanwhile, down on the planet of Naboo, the villains were flying down to the palace, under an invisibility spell by the Trix, with the small Separatist fleet coming from a distance. The Jedi, clones and Senator Amidala were in the meeting room with the members of the Naboo court, discussing how the attack on the planet could happen any moment now, luckily there was no blockade surrounding Naboo so that was good for them.

"I just hope that they don't put too much damage on our home," the senator spoke with fear evident in her voice.

"We have every area of the palace secured with troopers, and in the kingdom. Plus, our generators can produce a barrier strong enough to delay them, hopefully, with enough time for us to take them out," Obi-Wan assured her.

"I hope you're right, Master Kenobi."

While he and Ahsoka talked to the court, Anakin whispered soothingly in her ear, "We _will _stop them, Padme. I promise." She smiled sweetly at her husband and her knight, "I know you will." They both started into each others' eyes deeply, and they wanted to kiss each other right then and there so badly, if only it hadn't been for them not being alone, and then at that moment did they hear a crash.

BOOM!

"What was that?!" Anakin caught Padme from the crash that made the palace shake. He ran to the balcony doors to see smoke covering the sky, followed by fired blasts, hearing war cries, and he could see small shadows on the horizon, getting bigger by the second. He already knew that it was the enemy fleet coming. But he didn't know that the villains, led by the Trix, were behind this. "Master, what do we do?" He went for his lightsaber, and gritted his teeth. "Simple . . .we fight!"

Back at the space station, the heroes and droids clashed. They all kept blasting at every one they spotted, and only a few times did they get hit themselves, but the damage was only on their arms, shoulders, and legs. Luckily, the suits were mending the wounds just like the Test girls said

"Ge, take them down!"

"Okay!" But as she tried to summon up an energy ball, it was diminishing just as she conjured it. She tried it again, only it happened again. "M-My powers! They're not working!"

"Aw man!" Ben cried out. That's when many things happened all at once.

Ge's energy binds wore off as well, freeing Raimundo. He cried out like a mad dog and tackled Clay behind, jumping over Bloom, and sweep kicking Kevin. The rest of them tried to surround him while blocking the fired blasts at the same time, but the shield Gwen used to cover them was breaking the more it got hit. Rai cried out again and when his eyes connected to Ge's, they turned green for a split second.

It looked like he was in so much pain, that she frowned.

"Rai-" She was cut off when his eyes turned pitch black. Veins popped up all over his eye area slowly, his screams pierced the station as he clutched his head, eyes balling and teeth gritting. "RAI!" Kimiko cried out in horror, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

He screamed again. "WIND!" He shot like a rocket, breaking through the shield, shattering it and he flew out the hanger door to the hallway, overhead the droids. "RAI!"

"I'm going after him! Clay?" He nodded and cupped his hands. Ge got her foot in his hold, and he gave her a lift. She flipped over as many droids as gravity could take her. She landed, scuffing her feet as she rolled over, her eye squinting as she threw some small mini bombs behind the droids backs.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Don't touch that!"

"But Sergeant, it looks harmless-"

BOOM!

"Oh, why do I even bother?" The sergeant droids' head was stomped on by Kevin, who he plus the others ran after her.

She could see Rai's figure zooming past the sealed metal doors and she kept calling out for him to stop, but he ignored her because he was deep in the Dark Side's hold, its dark energy pulsating off of him. His negative energy bounced off of him and onto her, halting in her tracks. She wobbled on her feet, falling back too quickly when Ben caught her. "Ge, are you okay?"

"I – don't know. I felt weak for a second. But, I feel better now." He nodded, held her hand firmly, and they continued the chase. But Rai was getting away and time was running out. They'd be a minute too late if they couldn't find the Boss in time.

"_We'll_ go after Rai. He's _our_ friend and our teammate."

Ben nodded, "Okay! But be careful!"

"We will." Team Xiaolin, along with Dojo under Clay's hat, ran after him down the hallway to our left. Suddenly, blasts were fired at them from behind. They turned to see more droids, marching and firing, as a sealed door opened to let in more battle droids and super battle droids.

"_We'll_ handle them! _You_ guys go and find the Boss!" Bloom hugged Ge and she hugged back. She gave her a reassuring grin and she nodded, grinning less confident in herself before Ben tugged her away as she and Team Ten ran down the hallway. The droids advanced as Tecna brought up her hands. "Fire Wall!" The shield was holding, for now at least, as the droids piled up against the wall.

"Let me over there!" Tecna let Stella jump through the shield. "Solar Flare!" She hit at least a dozen droids. "Huh! These suits really do work!" Musa smirked, "In that case, let's get 'em!" Tecna nodded, smirking the same way, and she dropped the shield.

"Static Sphere!"

"Sonic Blast!"

"Flower Twister!"

"Solar Flare!"

"Dragon Fury!"

They all held hands as their powers merged to fire one, big magic blast. "MAGIC WINX, CONVERGENCE!"

A super battle droid was blasted through a sealed door by Gwen. It crashed into the wall behind the control monitor stations. Ge grinned, "Jackpot!" She and Ben ran to the scanners to check out everything. "What a piece of scrape metal! The robots from Dimension 12 are much more of a challenge, and entertaining." Ge pulled of a hologram of the entire station, which was huge according to the schematics.

"Looks like the other hallway leads to a room where . . . whoa! There's a large sum of energy radiating from that room . . . and the monks are near that place . . ."

"I let them know, right away!" Ben tried to call them but all he got was static on the other side. "Uh, Clay? Kimiko? Omi? What's keeping them from answering?"

Speaking of them, Team Xiaolin saw Rai fly right through the armored door. Omi was the first to get in by jumping through the massive-sized hole. He gaped and his eyes balled. "What is _that_?!" The others got in to see just what he was talking about. Before them, was a huge sphere-like see-through container with something purplish-black, kind of like mist, swirling in there like it had a mind of its own. Raimundo was hovering over it, awing at it with his purple-black eyes twinkling deviously at it. He was smirking. He had an idea.

The bag Clay brought with him contained four Shen Gong Wu, meant to help bring out their elemental powers. He would use that to his advantage.

He blasted at the bag and it dropped hard to the floor, the Wu clanging when it fell. He flew after it at high speed. "Stop him!" Omi cried out before he tackled Rai just in time. But he growled and tugged at Omi's robes and threw him over the shoulder, making him hit his back to the wall hard. "Raimundo, partner, get a hold of yourself!" Clay charged and grabbed him when his back was turned. Rai hit him with his elbow in the gut, earning a grunt from Clay when he also got sweep kicked under his legs, hitting his head hard.

"Raimundo, my buddy, think about what you're doing." Dojo slithered out of Clay's hat, trying to get through to him when Rai grabbed him by his scaly neck. He brought him to his face. "I _have_!" He threw Dojo aside, hitting the container and knocking him out, when Kimiko was the last one standing. She saw the bag of Wu laid out just a few feet behind him, now she just had to distract him.

"Rai, you need to stop this! This isn't you! Please! I know you're in there somewhere!" But he stalked over to her as she tried to get him back, black veins popping around his eyes, with a big snarl meant for her.

"Okay, Rai, you've let me with no other choice!" But he secretly smiled for what would unfurl. She pounced and jumped over him, quickly grabbing her Wu, and screamed through heartache, anger and tears. "STAR HANABI, FIRE!" She glowed lava red and fired a huge fire blast at him, but he changed its course.

"WIND!" He roundhouse-kicked with the power of his element to direct the blast . . . right at the container. "Uh-oh!"

BOOM!

Waves of purple and black caved on all of them, trapping them as the wave of darkness flooded the hallway and pretty soon . . . the _entire _station.

The Boss grimaced at the sight, yet the dark sight made a conniving smile appear in its place. But still, Ge and Team Ten left the control room and made their way to the observation platform, where the Boss was. A black-gloved finger pressed to the comm unit on their wrist. It was answered on the third ring. "Yes, you graciousness?" Icy spoke, sarcastically.

Change of plans. Come back here and handle the other heroes, while I take the girl for myself."

"As you wish, mighty assassin."

"But . . . leave a farewell gift for the senators and their people . . . perhaps our new comrade?"

"Done!" The connection cut off and the Winx were hanging in there finishing off the rest of the droids. But not for long . . .

"Dragon Flame!" Bloom shot her power out from her heart and turned the rest of the droids advancing into scrape metal, extra crispy. "Way to go, Bloom!"

"Gee, thanks Stella!" They all heard clapping, all around them.

"Well, now, aren't we feeling special right now? How sweet!" Bloom recognized that voice anywhere, for it was the same one that took her rightful power from her, the same one that almost hurt Ge, and the same one she wanted to make her pay for her crimes and terror.

"Icy," she said as coldly as the name. Her cackling made everyone tense to keep their guard up, knowing too well that these witches were slippery serpents, ready to strike for the kill.

Just as they readied themselves, the wave of dark energy collided with the steel walls, rumbling as it crashed into them, dragging them under the waves. Bloom's lungs cried out for air as it was running out. She could see her friends' forms flowing with the shadowy current. She tried swimming against it, but it was too strong, even for her.

Then, as she saw three forms appear as silhouettes over the purple tides, an snowy blast hit her in the forehead, _hard on_, knocking her head against the floor.

It cracked, the immense pain forcing her to black in and out. The last thing she saw, as she struggled to stay awake, was the evil smile of Icy as her cold blue eyes met hers. Then, Bloom gave in to the darkness fully.

The hologram of the space station showed that they were getting closer. Then, after a few strides, they finally made it. It was a big double-door, silvery-black, matching the color scheme of the whole place. The Separatists never had a taste in color, except in these and in red.

Ben and Kevin pushed the doors back and walked in cautiously, eyeing the area to make sure they weren't surrounded. It was dark, the wide glass window that overtook the opposite wall that gave them a view of space and the stars, and there were control panels here and there. Ben was still trying to call Team Xiaolin, even the Winx, but no one was answering him.

"You think we could rent this place?" Kevin asked, awed at the technology.

"Why would you even need a space station?" Gwen asked back.

"Well, you know. For . . . "space stuff"." Suddenly, a shadow moved in the corner, catching Ben's eye. It was moving in the blackness, etching closer to Ge who was in a trance by gazing at the stars, reminding her of home, of the night she had with him, and of Anakin. His protective side made him drape his arm around her securely.

"Ben, what is it?"

"Something's not right. It's all too quiet in here." That uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, plus no response from the others . . .

The shadow took the form of a silhouette, making its way to them, to her specifically.

"We gotta go, now!"

But before they could, the silhouette shoved their palm out to them, forcing them all back up against the wall. The team struggled as they were . . . being _choked_! Ge watched in utter shock as she watched her friends getting their lives choked out of them, then she turned to the figure, who was indeed in a black suit.

Realization kicked in her brain as she recognized the suited stranger. Not just from the clues she gathered to determine the identity of this person, but from her old memory, the mission at the warehouse!

"You . . . It was you?!"

The figure nodded at her as her friends were dying as we speak . . .

Back on Naboo, a battle droids' head was sliced off by Anakin who managed to take down at least a hundred droids, maybe even more than that. But to him, his effort wasn't enough. It barely scratched the surface of taking the fleet down. So far, the attack on Naboo was still going, as Republic and Separatist cruisers clashed over the atmospheric layer of the planet.

Clone troopers and droids clashed in waves, many men dying on the battlefield as well as droids falling to pieces. Ahsoka led the squadron in the kingdom square, aiding citizens to flee to safety shelters while taking the swarms of droids as well. Obi-Wan was in another part, taking down a swarm of droidekas, and there were many.

Smoke, high-pitched screams, and thousands of swarms of droids everywhere . . . it was all too much to handle. And just when it all seemed that he would be able to catch his breath, it actually caught in his throat when he heard a familiar, high-pitched scream.

"PADME!" Anakin ran as fast as the Force could let him, absorbing its energy to go beyond the limit. He ran into the palace and followed her energy signature, reaching the main room where a huge serpent tail was crawling through the windows, trapping the senators inside, with Padme being wrapped by it.

Anakin stabbed it with his lightsaber and it got a loud scream from it. The tail retreated back outside and he ran over to see a real live giant snake creature. He never saw anything like it. He ran over and helped Padme up, worried etched on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." The others were getting the décor and furniture back in order when a beeping sound was coming from his comm unit. "Skywalker, here."

"General, there's a transmission. Coming from the Jedi Temple."

"A transmission? Send it through, then."

"Right away, sir!"

Seconds later, a hologram popped up, of someone's face. Anakin recognized it, and so did the senator. It was Ge.

"_Anakin, if you're getting this message, then that means that I'm no longer at the Temple._" He squeezed his free hand, anger spiked up at her disobeying his direct orders. But he continued listening.

"_I know you're steaming at me right now, and I deserve it. But, I just _have _to do this! I know that Naboo is going to be under attack by the Separatist fleet. But it's not for weapons or control over the planet. It's a diversion, all of it! This whole blockade situation was a distraction so their real plan would succeed with out the Republic knowing._" Anakin flinched at the news, as did Padme.

"_Someone wanted to steal machine parts from all the planets they invaded so they could build some kind of super weapon to win the Clone Wars and take out the Republic and the Jedi Order. I'm positive of it!_" Anakin secretly wished she was there in person so he could hug her for telling him this and strangle her for being another Ahsoka for him to deal with.

"_And I believe that it's a Sith behind all of this._"Anakin clenched his free hand, already knowing where she was going with this.

"_And this Sith wants me. She always has, ever since I came to Coruscant, maybe it stretches farther than that. Which is why, for your safety and for the safety of the Republic, the Order, and especially for you guys . . ._" He felt himself start to break as she got teary-eyed, Padme was doing it too, and when he heard the words _Sith _and _she_, he felt himself shatter like glass. "No," he whispered in dread.

"_We're going to confront her on her home turf. I'm sorry, Anakin, but that's the way it's meant to be._" She was going with her friends, to stop the Sith, who overall is someone you don't want to mess with, let alone if you were the Chosen One.

"Kid, no. No – No – No!"

"_I'm so sorry, Anakin. I truly am. And I know that you'll never forgive me for this . . . and that you may never want to teach me again, let alone never wanting to see me again either._"Tears were sprouting in her eyes and she looked up, meeting his own as he bit his lip from how much pain she must have been through recording the message. "Shorty, no!"

"_The Sith . . . the identity . . . the same one who I've seen in my dreams and visions and . . . and my memories . . ._" Anakin got confused at those parts, but he remembered that she told him about those kind of things associated with her gift. He already knew the name. He just wanted to hear her say it.

And when she did, she looked like she saw something shocking. "_I have to go now. Even if you won't be with me physically, you'll be with me spiritually. Good-bye, Anakin. Wish me luck._" Her hologram zapped away, leaving everyone still. One word left his mouth, reminding him when she told him she hoped they would be there for her when the time came. And it did. And he was there. And she was somewhere in deep space, with her band of misfits, fighting off a real live Sith when she clearly has no expert training in that sort of thing. "Always."

"So, I assume that was _her_?" He whirled around to see his former master and his padawan behind him, worn out and tired with battle scars. He only nodded and walked past them both. "Now, where are _you_ going?"

"Somebody has to save her skin."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. So, where do we start looking?"

"I'm . . . not sure . . . yet."

"Of course." He ignored his master's comment.

"Ahsoka, stay her and protect the senators. We'll have some troopers back you up while the rest are still in battle."

"Alright." They were just leaving for the doors when Ahsoka spoke out. "But . . . Master?" He turned back to her. "Is . . . is Georgethe alright?" He frowned, but he shook it away.

"I sure hope so, Snips. And we_ will_ bring her back. I promise." And that's a promise he intended to keep, until the end.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

I was shoved back and slide down the wall, landing hard on my butt. I groaned, rubbing it, when I head three hard smacks on my right.

SLAM!

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin fell against the doors, their bodies crumpled over one another. I saw the assassin stalk over me and I hurried back, hitting my shoulder again, when their arm trapped me in a corner.

"You don't scare me!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Especially since I know who you are!" And to prove it, as if agreeing with me, the sleek black hands took the helmet and pulled it off, slowly revealing the harpy that laid hidden underneath it.

"I never would have thought we'd meet like this . . . _Ventress_!" She smirked her purple lips off and her pale blue eyes narrowed as she crushed my face with her hand, when she whispered.

"Miss me?"

**Oh snap!**

**Who else knew it was Ventress the whole time? I did! And about time it was revealed too! (I may edit this up a bit too!)**

**So, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story and I will be back with Part 2.**

**So, until then, bye guys! ;)**


	29. Chapter 28: Above and Beyond: Part 2

**Hey guys.**

**I'm tired! It's late! And here it is, Part 2, at last!**

**Note: There are references from previous chapters and from the shows so see if you can spot them out!**

**So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoon shows that will be featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 28. Above and Beyond Part 2

_I was running as fast as I could, with Gwen and Ben at my side. I could heard blasts being fired behind us, as well as explosions, and what sounded kind of like lightning._

"_Don't look back! Keep running, kids! Keep –!" He stopped there when all that was behind us erupted._

_BOOM!_

_We all crashed into each other and into an old pile of boxes. I groaned as I tried pushing it off of me when I saw flames. Grandpa Max was under debris, the broken railings over him, and he was knocked out. The black-suited assassin watched as Six Six blasted at Ben who was the only one that could free himself from the debris. "Ben!"_

_I saw a green light flash, in contrast to the flames that highlighted the black-suited figure. For a small, measly second, I saw the helmet lighting up, allowing the shadows to vanish and for me to see their true face. It was pale, yet smooth and bald underneath. But the one thing that popped out were her pale blue eyes . . ._

_Then, it all goes hazy from there . . ._

I moaned, feeling my hair hanging in front of my face. My head was hanging down, and my breaths grew slower by each passing second. I tried to move but I couldn't. Neither my hands or my feet. I could feel my arms and legs spread out in an X-shape. And they were.

"You're awake. Good." I scrunched my eyes at that eerie, fake caring, familiar tone. "Now, we can finally get down to business." I opened my eyes and the sudden faintness in light made it less painful on my eyes.

Ventress, with her helmet off her head and on her chair instead, was pressing some buttons on the controls panels before me when I saw how I got into this position. She must have knocked me out and chained me up to some kind of machine. The metal cuffs covered my hands and feet, and the more I tugged, the more I was certain that they were extremely tough to break.

"Ugh! What are you going to do to me?" She smirked, yet she didn't look up to me.

"Well, it's simple, really. I'm just going to use you as my power source." Her what?!

"But – why me? You want me all to yourself, I get that. But – why would you do all of this?!"

"You haven't figured it out, have you?" As weak as I suddenly was, I shook my head for no. "Well now, where should I start?" She sarcastically asked herself, smirking before she spoke again. "Well, you see, it all started long ago, 2 years as a matter of fact . . ." I could feel a flashback forming in my mind.

"It happened near the end of a battle in the Outer Rim system, over the planet of Lythol, where the Republic and Separatist fleets clashed. I led the fleet into battle, but those blasted Jedi Knights ruined everything! I barely escaped in my fighter, and just as I made the jump to hyberspace, they blasted at my engines, malfunctioning everything! It . . . it made me crash deep in the far reaches of space . . . and when I was finally able to control my fighter . . . I found myself crashing down towards a planet that was unknown to me . . . but not to you." I got confused when she said that.

"I injured myself when I crashed, and I had no idea where I was or how I would get off that planet. That is, until I met that bounty hunter . . ."

"Six Six," I whispered to myself in acknowledgment.

"He took me in and helped me heal. And while he did, he told me the tale of how he was defeated by a ten-year-old boy, the same one that always beats him. He goes by the name of . . . Ben Tennyson." I sweated, as my blood went cold as she said his name in a low hiss.

"His idea of revenge got me interested. And so, I decided to help him out. And after weeks of planning, we finally got our strength back and pursued after the boy. Eventually, we tracked him down by his watch's signature, which that hunter told me was worth enough dough to help us both get off that planet, which now you can see why I helped him. But, that's not all. I sensed a unbelievable amount of the Force there, circling around a person, who was a friend of his as well, and she was with the boy, and so . . . we began our hunt," she smirked darkly.

"We managed to get their attention to the abandoned warehouse in the area, by 'accidentally' crashing my fighter in it . . . with the Force, of course, and it lured them in, just as we planned! I finally saw that boy, and the Force source, or should I say . . . vergence in the Force. And so, we attacked them, the girl, and the old man. And well," she then chuckled before she looked up to meet my eyes with hers.

"You know what happened next." I did? Wait. I did. Or, at least I think I did. "I do?"

She grinned. "You actually don't know, do you?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to remember something that I can't see clear at all!" She chuckled before she grabbed my chin and our faces were inches apart. "Oh, no need to worry. The past is gone, for soon, you will have a future . . . helping the Separatists win the Clone Wars! STARTING NOW!"

Wait, what?!

Suddenly, she pulled her hand back harshly, as if my skin was acid to her, and she pressed a button. "This machine is routed to our special weapon we invented. Thanks to all the parts we "borrowed" from the planets we invaded, we have managed to create a laser beam that has the capability to knock out everything electrical within a large radius." I was scared to asked but, "How large?" She smirked coldly. "An _entire_ system."

"But how?! That – That's impossible!"

"Not for the Sith, no! With Spicer's intellect and the Trix's dark magic, which is just science no one understands just yet, the machine has that capability now." I struggled against the bonds, gritting my teeth. "The Jedi will stop you!" She shook her head as she pressed some more buttons on the control panel. "No, they won't. Thanks to _you_."

"Thanks to _me_? What the heck did I do _now_?"

"You've threatened the balance. By bringing all these heroes together, you have doomed them all to darkness. The Senate, the Republic, the Jedi Order, they are all doomed, for you have meddle in affairs you should not have interfered in! Then, your friend, that monk boy, wouldn't be tainted by the Dark Side."

"_You _did that to Rai! _You_ ordered Chameleon Bot to inject him with that dark serum stuff!" She waved it aside but I kept going. "Attacking those worlds with that same darkness, turning the villains into savage, uncontrollable henchmen for you, making the Senate and the thousands of star systems fear us! And worst of all, YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I LOST MY BEST FRIEND ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" She smiled evilly at my outburst, my anger and hatred towards her, it was making her stronger in power and control. But I didn't care. "That – this – THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! You – You – Selfish, conniving, sneaky, cold-blooded, vengeful, hateful, SECOND-RATE OF AN APPRENTICE!"

Now, that made her snap. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. Then, she pressed a red button. Everyone knows that you NEVER press the red button! Or else . . .

Suddenly, I felt my whole body howling in pain, as I bent forward, screaming.

"This machine drains your energy, your powers so to speak, to power up my weapon. That's why I needed you so badly in the first place. And when it starts up, I will aim it . . . directly at Coruscant! Their defenses will shut down, as well as every piece of technology on the whole planet! Then, once I drain you dry and destroy the kingdom of Naboo, my fleet will unfold and take over Coruscant, giving me complete control of all the thousands of star systems in the galaxy. Then, everyone will fall under the rule of the Separatists, under the rule of the Sith!"

"You – You harpy! You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh, but I already have. Your friends are no more, and you, my pet, will help us win the war. Thank you, Chosen One." I looked over to see Ben, Gwen and Kevin unconscious on the floor, and I could sense the darkness clouding the others.

I panicked.

She was right.

About everything.

Oh-no.

What have I done?

* * *

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

"So, any idea on how we find her?"

"I don't know . . . yet."

Anakin and Obi-Wan were running down the path leading into the plaza where they both saw the giant snake creature, which was indeed Cedric, as he was blasted at by countless troopers. But between his poundings to the ground and his tail wiping them away, he was hard to beat. "And what of . . . _that_?"

"I have no clue."

The entire place was under immense chaos. Big pieces of building were on the ground, statues were sliced and crumpled to bits, and smoke rose into the sky, plaguing it as they could hear bombings setting off and war cries from everywhere. It was turning into a nightmare.

"Oh kid, where could you be?" Then, at that moment, Anakin felt something. A shift in the Force. Darkness was spreading fast. And something else. It was Ge. Her light, her strength, whatever it was, it was fading . . . fast!

"Anakin, what is it?"

"It's Georgethe. But . . . it's like she's far away . . . but close at the same time. She's weakening, Obi-Wan. I can feel it through the Force."

"In that case, we have to hurry, now. But how in the name of Force are we suppose to find her? She could be on any of their ships. And it won't be long before they find a way to destroy the generators. Yet, they managed to get these droids and that snake creature to penetrate it."

"OBI-WAN, WATCH OUT!"

Anakin saw the long tail come crashing down. He roughly pushed them both out the way. The entire street was in rubble just where they were standing. Cedric came slithering, his giant stature towering over them, and he hissed. "You two aren't as big of a threat as she said you'd be." Anakin grew concerned instead of confused. Ventress recruited this creature? If she did, then who else did she recruit?

"But no matter. Now . . . you will perish under my wrath!"

But before he did, he was hit by a matching-sized hurricane. He roared as he fell into the wide vast lake in front of the kingdom. Both Jedi got up on their feet when they heard a new voice, a girl's voice actually. "Sorry Cedric! But in this, or any other world, you still have zero chance of beating us!"

Just then, five girls in very magical outfits flew down over the lake, the leader speaking very confidently. "Wow! This world is way better than the last one!" The raven-haired ponytail girl said next.

"Tell me about it! I mean, those purple aliens were ugly-looking! And the guys before in those robes; they could have at least added some designs or something!" The blond-haired girl complained.

"But all those fairies in the first one, they reminded me of us," The dark-tanned girl said.

"Maybe, but we're still the best there is!" The short-haired chestnut girl exclaimed, proud.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked over cautiously, having their sabers ready at the hand. Anakin saw them landing and the group turned around to face them. All five wore blue and pink clothing with green and purple socks with shoes. And best of all . . . they have wings, made of dragon scales!

"Who . . . or should I say _what_ . . . are you?" Anakin asked, dumbfounded. The leader approached him and kindly spoke.

"We are the Guardians of the Veil. I'm Will and these are my friends: Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. You see, we're from this whole other universe and we've been using the link I have with Georgethe and –" Anakin went into full alert.

"You've seen Georgethe?" He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "Where is she? Have you seen her? She's gone!" Will pushed him off of her.

"Whoa! Hold your horses, dude! I did see her, before, though, I don't where she is now. But my link to her is leading us all over the place, to every world she says she's been to. But, I think I've got the hang of it." The Heart was glowing again and then, another portal opened to show the inside of a ship of some sorts. But the Knights recognized it. "It's a space station," Anakin stated.

"I think you're right. So, I believe that you will help us?" Obi-Wan asked them.

"We will, _after _wetake care of Cedric! Just jump through the portal and you'll find Georgethe." Will said, seeing Cedric starting to rise from the lake.

"You sure about this? I mean, you're sure this portal won't send us to deep space or a black hole or something?" Anakin asked, unsure about her idea.

"I promise! Now, go!" She pushed them both through it just as Cedric roared, rising as a beast as he pounced on the girls. Will closed the portal, leaving the Knights alone, in the middle of a hallway, inside the station.

"Remind me to thank them when this is over," Anakin told Obi-wan.

"As soon as we live long enough to tell the tale." And so, both Knights pulled out their light sabers and hurried along.

* * *

Meanwhile, Johnny was pulling out a duffle bag he hid in the back room of the ship. "Johnny, Georgethe said we have to stay in here and guard the ship!"

"We can't stay! We have to save her, besides the fact that I'm too bored being cooped up in here forever makes me want to get out even more."

"What do you mean "We have to save her"? From what?"

"I just . . . I felt something. Those links she told us about, they're . . . they make us connect to each other. I could feel it between me and her . . . and she's in pain, Dukey! She needs to be saved!"

"Well, I'm sure the others can do that. Ben and his friends are there so –"

"No, they can't. They and the others are down. Which means, it's up to us!" Dukey grew nervous as to what he was proposing. Johnny unveiled what was inside the bag. There were two super suits stowed in it.

"It's time, dog!"

"Oh boy!"

* * *

Bloom could feel darkness all around her.

It was like swimming in the open sea, and she was drowning under the water. And she can't move. Only feel. And right now, she felt pain. Suffering. Loss. Fear. It made her ache all over the place. The last thing she saw was Icy. And her friends were in danger. She felt it, like a strong feeling in her heart. And Ge, she was in danger the most. And she felt it the most too . . . through their link to each other. And speaking of links . . .

"_Help her. You must."_

'Who was that?' Bloom thought.

"_L – Li – Link. L – Link. Link!"_

'Link? What link? Is it that thing Georgethe told us about?'

"_The link. Your link. The link is the key. Your link is the key."_

'The key? The key to what?'

"_Unite the links. Reveal the light. Together."_

'But what does that even mean?'

Suddenly, the voice grew softer and was fading fast. Bloom tried calling the voice back, but it was already gone. Bloom pondered as to what that all meant. Then, it all clicked. 'That's it! Our links, we're all connected to each other. Then, that means that our strength is one and the same. And if that's true, then the light in our hearts will prevail!'

Bloom was waking up. And the moment her eyes met Icy's, she punched her in the nose.

"AGH!" Bloom tried to get up, then she met herself with the dark waters flooding the hallway. Her friends' bodies were floating in it, but just barely. Their heads were popping out, just as Icy's did when she almost gave her a black eye.

"Fire Ball!" It made the shot, right at her chest, and she crashed into her sisters. Bloom heard a big splash before she swam over to Stella. She dunked in, and Bloom went under too. Her arms wrapped around her torso, hoisting her back above. But there was still the others.

"Dark Bolt!"

"Shadow Blast!"

Bloom dodged them both, yet struggled to keep them both afloat. How was she going to help her friends and stop the Trix? Then, as if by a miracle, a loud voice spoke out. "Do not worry, my dear fairy! Your heroes are here to save you!"

'Wait. Is that –?"

Then, two figures zoomed by and tackled the Trix before they used their frozen breath to keep them trapped in a very strong ice stone. They both turned to face her and she was shocked to see . . . Johnny and Dukey! But they were both in superhero suits. "Guys? But what the – I thought Georgethe and your sisters wanted you to stay in the ship!"

"Ship watching is for losers! But us superheroes have to stick together, through thick and thin. Now, come on! We have teammates to save!" Johnny hoisted Bloom and Stella on his back while Dukey got Flora, Musa and Tecna on his. They were stronger than they looked!

"But Johnny –!"

"Please! Call us . . . Johnny X and Super Pooch!" They all flew out over the dark sea as Dukey muttered under his breath, "I hate it when he calls me that."

* * *

Kimiko felt pain all over herself.

She was floating in the dark waters too, and she saw her other friends drifting afloat. She moaned as her eyes came upon Raimundo, who had the bag of Wu slung over his back. He noticed her so he smirked darkly at her. She sighed, fearing the worst for the fate of her cursed Xiaolin friend . . . when she heard a voice.

"_Link. The link. Use the link."_

'Link? Do you mean our links we have with Georgethe?' Kimiko thought.

"_Use the link. Only its light will set him free."_

'Him? You mean Rai?'

"_The links you all share is the key . . ."_

'Key? The key to what?'

"_The key to end the nightmare. . ."_

The voice died just as Kimiko was brought back to right now. Raimundo was leaning over her, his dark eyes thinking of horrible thoughts on what to do with her . . . when they both heard someone shout, "Leave her alone, buddy!" That's when Johnny, Dukey, and the Winx came in and the superhero duo tackled Rai to the water. All three surfaced and Johnny was about to freeze him as well with his frozen breath. He already froze his body and the last part was his head.

When Kim stopped him. "NO WAIT! STOP!"

She pushed him aside and squatted down to meet Rai's once green, but now dark, eyes. She cradled his cheeks and he gritted his teeth, as if her touch stung him. But she ignored his cries of anger, and instead focused on the link they shared. She remembered, when Omi and Georgethe formed their magic link to each other. And just like with the others, they were all linked, all connected to each other. One could feel the others. So, that gave her an idea. A crazy, but brave idea.

She focused on the inside, of both hers and Rai's energy, and she blocked out everything else. She looked back on the good times, the happy thoughts, and the cherished memories that they both shared or they all shared. The day they met, the times when they joked and teased each other, and then the time Rai went to the Haylin Side. She was crushed, of course, but it was stronger than what the others felt. She felt destroyed when he gave her that dark look he gave them all, but when their eyes met, she saw nothing. She saw . . . emptiness.

So, she used that bad time to fuel her, in some way to give her strength, to help her make sure that he wouldn't be gone for good. She lost him once. She wasn't going to lose him again. And then, she felt something. It was bright, fuzzy, and warm. And it made her smile to herself. Then, she used that same feeling and reached out to Rai's energy. She pushed as much, she gave as much, and she hoped as much . . . that he would respond.

Then, she felt a CLICK! She could feel herself coming back to right now and everyone crowded around her, since the Winx girls and her Xiaolin friends woke up as well, and then . . . she heard her own gasp. Raimundo was laying still in her touch. The dark veins retreated back, the shadows lifted from his face, and then . . .

She heard his moan.

He started waking up. His eyes fluttered slowly, like a butterfly flapping its wings for the first time.

His eyes found their way to hers.

And then, she was met with the color of pure ivy green.

"Kim?" She smiled as tears fell down her face. His voice was smooth and warm again, just like him. She grabbed her Wu. "Star Hanabi, Fire!" The heat melted the ice, freeing him. She set her Wu aside and went down to embrace him. She felt his arms wrap around her and their silence was, indeed, golden.

She whispered quietly so only she could hear. "It worked."

* * *

Ge screamed in intense pain, the electrical sparks jumping off her cuffs as her energy levels were being drained still, and Ventress watched in utter amusement when her com link beeped. She answered it, "What is it?"

"Uh, your assassin-ness? Yeah uh, it's Jack Spicer, evil boy-genius and all that jazz and-"

"What do you want, Jack?"

"Well, um, you see, uh . . . I think I saw those Jedi Knights you keep telling us about and, well . . ."

"What is it?!"

BANG!

"_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" _Ventress checked the security cameras and on one of them, she saw Skywalker and Kenobi running down the hallway straight to the tower, where she was.

"Uh, yeah, did I mention they used a portal to get to the station?"

"Oh really? Well, in that case . . . GET BACK UP HERE, YOU DELINQUENT! GET YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS' PUNY, LITTLE BODIES UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" She took it off and crushed her com link in her hand, letting the pieces fall. She pulled our twin light sabers and spoke. "Well, it would seem that your Jedi friends have indeed come to rescue you . . . but not anymore." Ge's pitched screams rose more, if that's even possible, and Ventress cackled over her as she walked away, ready to slay some Jedi Knights.

And speaking of, Anakin led the way with Obi-Wan following him closely. They took the upper way, to get an advantage over Ventress, and hopefully save Ge and find out the truth of the problem. That's when they entered a room, with a view of outer space, and there was a desk with a puzzle box on it. Anakin grew curious, so he walked over and looked closer at the ancient yet perplex design. He was about to open it when the door opened. They both sensed a dark presence.

Obi-Wan jumped away and Anakin hurried forward.

They both activated their blue lightabers and were met with twin red lightsabers.

"Ventress. And here I thought we would meet under . . . more different circumstances."

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear Obi-Wan. I've missed you."

"Where. Is. She?" Anakin growled at her but she smirked his way.

"She? She who?"

"I don't have time for games! Now, tell us where she is . . . and I promise your death will be less painful."

"Not unless _you_ die first!" Blue clashed with red, and all bets were off!

The fight went all over the room. Slices and burnt marks were on the wall, through the table, almost cracking through the window. They engaged out of there and to the other room, that in fact had a view that looked down on Ge actually!

"Where is she?!"

"It won't even matter. By the time you find her, it will already be too late."

"May I ask what it is that you are planning?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon, dear Obi-Wan. _Very_ soon."

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

I struggled with the bonds.

I screamed my lungs out.

I felt my skin, my body, my insides burning from the electrical sparks and bolts.

Many thoughts ran through my mind, but then it landed on only one.

The warehouse.

Ventress was there, along with Six Six, and she wanted my powers then, just as she wanted them now.

But what happened that night that changed everything?

A voice broke out, making through my harsh cries of despair. "GE!" Tears sprouted when I saw a familiar shade of brown down below. 'BEN!'

I saw him, along with Gwen and Kevin, using Gwen's manna to create stairs to get up to the balcony level, where the machine and I were. He jumped over the railing and he almost hit the machine. "Ge, hang in there! Kevin, can you shut it off?!"

"How hard can it be – Okay, this looks complicated!"

"Kevin, hurry!"

I had to ask – no, tell him the truth of what Ventress was talking about. And now, before it's too late. "B – BEN! W – WAIT!"

"No, I think Chromastone can absorb the electrical currents."

"NO! POWER – D – DRAINER! IT – IT'LL ABSORB YOUR POWERS TOO!"

"Then, on the double!" Kevin tried turning it off but it was too advance, even for his expertise.

"BEN! WARE!"

"What?"

"WARE!"

"Wear?"

"NO! WARE! WARE!"

"Ware?"

"WARE – WAREHOUSE! WAREHOUSE! NIGHT – AT – WARE – HOUSE! VENTRESS – SIXSIX – EXPLOSION – TRUTH! I. NEED. THE. TRUTH. NOW!"

Ben paled.

"Ben, what is she talking about? What warehouse?"

"Ooh! Tennyson's got a secret!"

"It's nothing serious!"

"BEN! WHAT. HAPPENED?! TELL ME! NOW! PLEASE!"

"Ge, I can't tell you! Kevin, hurry up!"

"TELL ME!"

"Kevin!"

"I'm hurrying, alright?"

"BEN!"

"Ben?"

Ben covered his ears to block us out. But I wouldn't let him.

"BEN!"

"Ge, I can't tell you!"

"BEN TENNYSON, I **ORDER **YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH! **NOW!**"

CRASH!

Glass shards flew down all around us.

Three figures fell down to us.

Two sabers, one of red and one of blue stabbed into the control panels.

And then, it all went white.

BOOM!

* * *

_Diamond Head blasted shards at SixSix but he blocked them all and charged._

_Gwen pulled us both from under the debris when lightning struck. We dodged it but it kept coming. Blast after blast, the assassin chased us away from the two brawling aliens._

"_Wait! Grandpa!"_

"_There's no time! Come on!" I tugged her arm but she pulled back. "No! We can't run anymore! We have to fight!" She ran to the woman and her hand glowed blue. "TURBO!" The magic hurricane was diminished just as it formed . . . by the Force. "How pathetic!" She pushed her back to a wall, making her crumple down. "Gwen!"_

_I heard a loud SNAP! I turned to see Diamond Head's head cracked to the side, right through the left eye. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. "Finish him! The girl is mine!"_

_SixSix nodded and pulled out its laser blasters._

_Her fingertips sparked with lightning and aimed at Gwen._

_The fire's flames licked at where Max was, still out cold, and they trapped him with the smoke clogging the air, along with the debris._

_Their faces etched into my mind, the villains vile actions replayed, Ben's cracked face. . . it was all so much to take in._

_She smirked when her other hand shot lightning at the roof. Giant pieces fell down to where Max was._

_She then blasted a bigger lighting bolt at Gwen's crumpled form._

_Red beamed down as the blast shot right at Ben._

_My heart snapped._

"_**STOP!**"_

_My hands sparked with white._

_My eyes glowed the same way._

_My ponytail fell loose and it swirled around my head._

"_My oh my!"_

_My hand snapped to her._

_I _forced _the lighting to aim at the hole in the roof._

_Then, she was thrown back to the high window. She crashed into it, the glass shattering as her form fell._

_My other hand snapped to SixSix, and I made his blasts aim at the wall too and he was thrown back too._

_Then, both my hands locked on to the fallen bits of the roof and pushed them far from Max._

_But she came back for more as she threw lightning at me but I blocked it with my newly formed shield ball._

"_Interesting." She kept hitting at me, but the more I moved to her, the more my shield grew stronger._

"_Very interesting." My hand rose._

_Light sparked off of it, and I rose high in mid-air, bringing her up with me. But her hand was strong enough to aim at Ben and it sparked with bitter amusement. Mine didn't._

"_**LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!**"_

_The light gave off fierce and strong, as it hit her and blinded everything. I felt strong. I felt invincible. I felt like I could do anything. Well, almost anything._

_The light dimmed and I could see again. But it wasn't good._

_The whole warehouse was in ruins. The entire roof was gone. The fire was gone too, but there were ashes and burnt marks on the walls and floor. Debris was even worse as they were in huge piles. I couldn't see that woman, Ventress, or SixSix, not even Max. But I did see someone. Or actually, two someones._

_Gwen was still out cold, but she was covered in cuts and bruises. And she was in Ben's arms, back to human. But when he finally looked up, his eyes weren't of relief. They were of grief._

"_You. You did this."_

_What? Did I really?_

"_What? No! She, SixSix, they did this!"_

"_But you made that explosion. And because of you, Gwen is badly hurt. And Grandpa could be too, or worse! He could be dead!"_

"_Ben, don't say that! He's not dead. We'll find him, together."_

"_No."_

_What?_

_"There's no together. No us. Not anymore."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You hurt my family, and you expect me to forgive you? After all of this?"_

"_But Ben, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I truly am!"_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it!"_

"_Why are you acting like this? Did you get in the head or something? Did that woman do something to you?"_

"_I'm fine! My mind is clear! I want you to go! Go!"_

"_No! Not until I help you!"_

"_I don't need your help anymore! I can take of myself!" Tears sprouted in my eyes at his harsh tone. He's never talked to me like this before. Has this made him change his view of me?_

"_Ben, please! Tell me what's wrong!"_

"_What's wrong is I can't believe I let this go on for so long. I should never have let you come with us."_

"_No."_

"_I should never have left you alone with Gwen."_

"_No!"_

"_And . . . I never should have been friends with you in the first place. Then, none of this would have happened."_

"_Ben, no! No please! Don't do this! This – This isn't you! You can't do this! Please, listen to yourself! This isn't the Ben I know! Please, come to your senses!"_

_He glared at me, with such distaste and anger. "I have. Georgethe . . . leave. Leave and never come back."_

"_You don't really mean that."_

"_Yeah, I do. You . . . those powers . . . you never told me you had powers."_

"_But I don't."_

"_Yes you do! I saw everything! You used them against that woman and it made the whole place blow up! My family is hurt . . . because of _you_!" Was it true? Was this all my fault. If it was, then I can't let this be! Ben was my friend, my one and only true friend I've ever had. And I couldn't lose him! I just couldn't!_

"_No . . . Ben please . . . your my best friend. . . you . . . you promised me . . . that we would be best friends forever . . . remember?!" He bit his lip, and his eyes were watering for the first time for me. He let them run down his face and he spoke. "Yes . . . I do. And that was a mistake." It was a blow to the heart. "Now go, now."_

"_Ben, no, please-" I reached my hand out to his cheek. It mildly brushed it when he slapped it away hard. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I jumped back, scared, not knowing that his next words changed everything._

"_You . . .You're a freak! You lied to me, you actually made me believe that . . ." he sniffled, "I thought . . . for the first time, I actually met someone that understood everything that I feel and deal with everyday . . . and that I wasn't alone in this world. But I was wrong. About everything. You're not who I thought you were and I don't want to be friends, let alone best friends, with a . . . A MONSTER!"_

_My heart was stabbed through._

_My breathing stopped._

_My mind went blank._

_Ben's eyes were green with fiery hatred towards me, instead of kindness and mischief. My best friend . . . was no longer my best friend. He turned and gave me the cold shoulder, his eyes cast down sadly at his cousin. And she was hurt . . . because of me._

_So, that's why we went our different ways._

_That's why I never saw him for the next two years._

_That's why I felt our bond . . . our _link _. . . severed. _

_I had powers when I was ten! And I let Ventress bring the hatred out of me and onto those who didn't deserve it. And Ben knew the whole time, but Gwen didn't. Why was that?_

_But right now, all I could think about was Ben's harsh words, his cold demeanor, and his hatred towards me._

_The night our friendship split apart._

_The day my life ended._

_The moment I died from the inside._

_And then, the rest of it is history._

**Wow! So, how was that?**

**I will edit this up when I can, just note that.**

**So, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story and Part 3 will be up and ready for ya!**

**Until then, bye guys!**


	30. Chapter 28: Above and Beyond: Part 3

**Hey guys! Now, at last, here's Part 3!**

**I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars TCW or any other cartoon shows featured in this story at all! I only own the plot and my OCs so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 28. Above and Beyond: Part 3

I blacked in and out, unable to stay awake.

Blurry images passed my eyes, too hard to tell what they were.

Fairies' wings were flowing like kites in mid-air.

Blue thin lights clashed with a red thin light.

Yells, crashes, banging noises, they all intruded in my head.

And then a hand shook me gently.

"Wake up." But I didn't think I had the strength in me to do so. "Come on, please. Please, wake up!" They shook me more and so, I moaned like a little baby. "Georgethe, please stop moaning and wake up!" It was Ben. Which can only mean one thing . . . I managed to sit up.

I shoved him away from me, away from his arms.

I yelled as loud as he could hear me. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

He jumped and my eyes glowed fully in just a second before it vanished. "How dare you hold me in your arms like you're my knight in shining armor and expect me to me happy to see you?! After you've lied to me this entire time! How. Dare. YOU!"

I balled my fists and banged them all over him, while he covered himself. "Ge! Wait! I can explain!" I shoved him away and clumsily fell back on my back. My head snapped when I saw the same colored lights.

Ventress was pinned between Obi-Wan and the wall. Sabers were pierced and slipping between them. And when my eyes found Anakin, I opened my mouth to scream his name when Ventress Force-shoved Obi-Wan back into him. I slipped up on my feet and almost fell again but I sprinted to their aide.

Blasts were heard and I turned my head to see Gwen and Kevin hitting incoming battle droids that came down both flights of stairs from the upper deck. Her shields kept shattered and Kevin's metal armor had cracks and dents all over him. "Ge, get back here!" I ignored Ben and got back up only to get shoved back. I rolled over when I saw what shoved me.

Ventress's eyes locked with mine and she smiled serpent-like. "Why, hello. We meet again." She slithered like a snake, and I crawled back until I hit what felt like round and metallic. I cranked my neck to see the machine, on its side, with its wires, tubes and circuits spewing out sparks, each one igniting to stir me up. "Oh. My machine broke. But no matter. Why don't I just . . . come over there . . . and rip your powers right out of you?" She smirked.

"Over my dead body!" Someone growled like a wolf, and then, Anakin's saber clashed with her twin ones, pushing her back and grabbing my arm to hide me behind him. "It's good to see you too, Skyguy." He ignored me and blocked every blow she threw at him, drawing herself closer to me. "Get back!" I scooted as far as I could when my back clashed with another.

"Ge, you have to listen to me!" I kept pushing away his hands and arms that tried to hug me.

"Why should I? You kept the truth from me this whole time! The warehouse mission was all Ventress! SixSix only worked with her to get to you, and it was the same for her to get to me! But you blamed the whole place falling apart, Gwen and Grandpa Max getting hurt, all of it, on_ me_! Why should I listen to you after you made me go through the worst day of my life?!"

He made me go through pain and loss two years straight. And the lost memory showed how it all began. And after he made me want to forgive him and take him back as my friend. How could I have been so blind? He blinked and frowned as deep as sorrowful as me, then he took my hands and pulled me behind the fallen railings from above. "What happened here?"

"Your pals did. Their sabers stabbed the machine you were hooked to, and the thing just blew up. I – I thought it –" He stopped, swallowing, and shook away the _deadly_ thought. "But Gwen was able to shield us in time, and you were broken free when it just a close second from blowing up. They've been fighting for five minutes so far. And you were unconscious again. I just . . . don't know what to say."

I grabbed his chin and turned him my way. "Ben. Tell me the truth. Please." Then, his eyes widened as he looked all around him, like he was looking for something. "What is it?" He realized I was still there so he faced me, but now with a twinkle in his eyes. "You're right. I have to come clean."

Wires fell down and hanged from the ceiling, their cuts letting the sparks loose over the room. He pulled me away and under the railing, holding me close and facing me. "I _have_ been keeping something from you. Something I couldn't tell you until the time was right. And now . . . now is the right time." His eyes looked hurt into mine. "I swear, I never meant to hurt you that night. But she told me to stay away from you and I rebelled. But . . . when I saw you so banged up . . ." that part confused me the most, as well as who 'she' was. Was it Ventress? "I just . . . had to do what was right."

* * *

*Flashback*

_Ben groaned as he got up and felt pain throughout him. When he opened his eyes, he saw dust clouds around that floated past the burnt walls and the humongous hole in the wooden roof up above. Debris was all around him, in heaping piles stacked up high, and he couldn't only hear the creaks of the boards when he moved . . . and the faint, struggling breaths of someone close._

"_Gwen? Gwen!" He ran over to her crumpled body under several planks of wood and pulled her out with the last of his strength. "Gwen, are you okay? Please wake up." He shook her but she wasn't waking up. He leaned down to her chest and her heart was still beating. That's when he remembered something else. What caused this mess. But also, the one that worried him as well._

"_Ge? Grandpa? Georgethe? Guys?" The dust cleared up and another crumpled body laid before him. "Georgethe!" He had Gwen raised up in one arm while his free hand tried to reach out and touch her when a voice spoke out against it._

"_Don't!" Ben paused and gasped. It was a woman's voice, a soft tone yet powerful. "Who are you? Whose there?"_

"_Do not be alarmed, Ben Tennyson. I do not mean you any harm."_

"_Show yourself!" He sounded scared, but he tried his best to stay strong._

_Then, the moonlight shined through the holed road, and down before Georgethe appeared a woman with long, flowing blonde hair that reached down past her back with a long, flowing pure white dress that covered down to her feet, a tiny white crown was on her head, and she had bright blue eyes and red ruby-filled lips. She smiled his way before she bent down and helped Ge in her arms._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Soronia. I am . . .what you may call a spirit, a ghost, or a protector for this child."_

"_Well, what are you doing here? And . . . are you actually really here? Or am I just dreaming?" She smiled. "Oh, I am very real. And I am here to save you and your friend from disaster."_

"_Well, you're too late. This whole place is in ruins and my cousin is hurt, and so is my grandpa!" She frowned before she waved her hand his way and he flinched, afraid of what this Soronia might do. But then, Gwen was glowing white too when her cuts and bruises started fading away until there were none at all. "How'd you do that?"_

"_I have that magic touch in my fingertips," she said before she brushed Ge's stray hair strands off her face when she spoke gravely, "Ben, listen to me. I know we have only met, and I know that you don't trust me. But, please hear me out. Georgethe's life is at great risk, for that lady in black wanted her for her gift."_

"_Gift? You mean . . . that thing she just did, with her whole self glowing white too?" Soronia nodded, her eyes sad._

"_I'm afraid so. And that lady, Ventress, will come for her. And I fear Georgethe will not leave here."_

"_Why would she leave at all?"_

"_Because of you." Ben's face grew of shock. "W – What? Why me?"_

"_You're her friend, and to her, the closest friend she's ever had. And she deeply cares about you, and while it is rather touching, it is also very dangerous. If she continues to come here to your world, then her life won't be the only one at risk, but yours and your family's too."_

"_That's ridiculous! We can take care of ourselves just fine, assassin or not!"_

"_Oh really? Just like tonight?" Now that she mentioned it, Ben sulked down. She was right. They weren't prepared for her and SixSix. And now, they're all injured. And Ge was the real target, besides Ben. And it therefore caused the warehouse to come apart at the scene. And worst of all, he couldn't protect his family nor his best friend. And he was suppose to be the hero. The one who always won the battles. The one who always stays on top. Well, not anymore._

"_Ben, the only way you can help her is to let her go." His eyes were saucers. "You must tell her you never want to see her again, and you must be convincing enough for her to believe its true." He shook his head the more she spoke and he shunned her away. "Ben, you must do this! You have no other choice!"_

"_Yes, I_ do_! And I can't! I won't! I don't want to break her heart like that! And it'll break mine too! And I'm not usually committed to something this much unless it's Sumo Slammers! And trust me, I would rather do homework than give that up! And the same goes for her! I'll never let her go!" He reached out and grabbed her still hand, unaware of the white link forming between their wrists._

_Soronia saw his eyes. They were close to breaking down in tears._

"_You really do care about her."_

"_I care enough to give up my own life for hers. Please . . . there has to be another way. There just has to." She shook her head, close to tears as well_

"_I'm sorry. But it's the only way to save her. But do not worry. You will see her again." Hope rose in his eyes._

"_When?"_

"_Years to come. To you, five. But for her, only two. You see, time runs different in other worlds, universes so to speak."_

"_So, she is from another world."_

"_Yes, she really is. And you will see her again, when her powers reach their peak in revealing themselves, and you will be there for her. But until then, you must promise me that you will do as I instructed. Promise me, for her." He sighed as the gravity of the situation kicked in. Was all this true?_

"_Alright. I do it. But if this is some kind of sick, twisted trick –"_

"_It is not. I swear on my soul." Ben found that kind of amusing since she was literally a spirit. "Now, do what must be done." Sornonia faded away like the moonbeam and Ge just woke up right after. And then, we all know what happened next . . ._

_Just as Ben said those last words that shattered both their hearts, Soronia appeared behind her and sprinkled white glittery mist over her, making her fall asleep and into her arms. Ben wiped away the stream of tears he had._

"_I know this was hard, Ben. But you did what must be done. Now, you will be the only one who remembers this and it must be kept a secret until the time comes. Not even she will remember what has transpired."_

"_I understand."_

"_I will take her back. Until we all meet again." That's when both Soronia and Ge vanished right before his eyes, the mist clearing up to reveal Grandpa Max coming out from under his debris pile and Gwen coming out of her sleep._

_But he wasn't paying much attention to them. Neither to the link that was once white and strong but then turned red and cracked._

_His mind dawned on the one that got away._

_And he still does to this day._

* * *

_*_End of Flashback*

That walk down memory lane made me gape and almost drool over but Ben closed my mouth with his hand under my chin. And he still held it there when he spoke at last. "Soronia made me promise never to tell anyone about that night, and that I would see you again in five years for me, but only two years for you. And ever since then, I've been having dreams – nightmares of that night. I should have been there for you. I should have protected you. Then, I never would have lost you to begin with."

"You've seen her too?"

"Yes. But wait – you have too?" I nodded. "W – What? When?"

"Before I came, during all this mayhem, and just after the machine broke. All those visions, those recurring dreams I've had ever since that night . . . I couldn't remember it . . . and now I know why. And I blamed you for it all," I teared up when a blast was heard and caused the wires to spew out larger sparks. I screamed a bit but Ben covered me with his arms and back and prevented us from getting burned.

"Just stay here! You're too weak to fight. We'll handle this!" He got up to run but I grabbed his hand. "Ben, don't! You'll get hurt!" He turned back and his eyes blazed green. "I already lost you once. I'm not going to let that happen again!" His determination sparked in his voice, and his muscles tightened. I realized that he was telling the truth. I was too weak, but he still had some strength left in him. He can do this!

I leaped up and kissed him on his cheek. He blushed bright pink and I whispered, smiling in utter joy. "Got get 'em, hero." He grinned and nodded before he ran off and dialed them slammed the watch to give him, "Chromastone!" He blasted multi-colored beams at the remaining battle droids surrounding Gwen and Kevin.

"Thanks, Ben!"

"About time you heroed up, Tennyson!"

"No problem. Now, let's help them out!" The trio ran over and fired with colored blasts, mana discs, and left behind debris chunks from the floor and ceiling at Ventress. She ducked but got hit several times across her body, giving the Knights time to push her back with the Force. She got cornered by all five, while I watched, still eased that Ben told me the truth I needed to hear.

She fought them back, swishing and swiping her sabers in hopes to cut them up. Gwen blocked them as she advanced, one shield shattering before the next, and she then gave Anakin some room to attack her. They blocked each others move on their weak points, and they were getting even. Obi-Wan advanced from behind but she senses it then blocked it. Gwen and Chromastone combined their attacks and shot a pink and rainbow beam her way. She pushed the Knights back and jumped over the beam, landing right before them.

Kevin charged and tackled her from the side and they collided to the floor. She used her booted-feet to get him off her and she sprang back up just as the Knights charged. She drew her sabers and blocked their advance, but Team Ten were charging again.

She used the Force to shove some debris their way but they pushed or destroyed them. She twirled her sabers around as she jumped over and under the two Knights in a tantalizing form of dance. One of life and death.

She was surrounded.

And I smiled. Maybe they could win this after all.

She snarled over their shoulders. "ARGH!" She howled like a wolf as she created a Force wave that knocked them all back. '_Or maybe not._' She dropped her sabers and reached her hands out, palms facing them. Suddenly, I heard gurgling, loud sounds. I widened my eyes when I found the source. It was my friends. They were choking! Ventress was choking them!

The sudden pain and strength was too much, as all five of them floated in mid-air as she continued, that it even made Ben transform back and they all clenched their throats. "NO!" I ignored my conscious, urging me to stay away, and ran over when I noticed the fallen sabers. I grabbed the first one I saw and activated it. "LET THEM GO! NOW!" Ventress saw me and chuckled, then with one hand she choked them even more, and the other pulled to her saber and they both clashed.

"Aw, look at this! The little human, coming to save her friends! Oh, how pathetic! And to think, you'll be giving your life away for those that have caused you nothing but pain. Just like your fallen friend here." She motioned to Ben, and his face was losing color and he gritted his teeth roughly. "He left you . . . and he never cared about you. Why should you care about him?" I tried ignoring her.

"I don't have to listen to _you_! It was all your fault that night, you and SixSix! You would hurt innocent people, destroy the balance of all these worlds, just to get to me! But why go after them – why go after Ben?" We moved our sabers, dodging and moving about, in a circle.

"He was the key to you. He was your weakness, your kryptonite. So I knew I had to hurt him to get to you. And it worked! I admit, it took me two years to find you again. And now, I have you right where we need you to be."

"We? Who else is there?"

"That's for me to know . . . and you to find out."

"Whatever! Your machine is busted! And you still need me to power up your secret weapon! It's over!" She smirked wider as she ganged up on me, her red saber etching closer. "Oh, on the contrary! It has just begun! You see, Phase 1 was to get you and you friends to come to me. Phase 2 was to divide and conquer you all, and that has just be accomplished! Now, on to Phase 3!"

She then pulled out a remote control from behind and pressed the big red button, again! Then, the station started shaking as if an earthquake occurred. "What have you done?" She only smiled evilly then pushed me down until I was almost on my back to the floor.

"Ge –! N – N – No! D – Don't!" Ben was hacking.

"Kid –! R – R – Run!" Anakin was the same, and both their faces were going blue.

But I couldn't give up. And I won't! The weight of my title, The Chosen One, weighed on my shoulders, and only I can fulfill the job that has bestowed on me. My throat constricted, my face dripped with sweat coming from my forehead, and my hands were slipping. Ventress was, indeed, stronger than me. And her machine drained most of my energy. But I can feel a tiny bit of it left in me. But it's still not enough to win this fight.

"You can't do it! You're just like I thought you were! You're afraid that you'll lose! I guess that's who you are, isn't it? A FAILURE!" I looked up to see the people, the friends, the ones that I put in harms way. I've done nothing but cause trouble. And this was the price I would pay. Maybe, for once, she _was_ right. I _am_ a failure.

That's when we all heard banging coming from the double doors. Behind them. And I thought I heard Jack Spicer. Screaming. And it was right behind them! That's when we all heard, "YOUR ASSASSIN-NESS! WE HAVE COMPANY!" The doors slammed the wall and broke off their hinges. Jack screamed as he flew through, with the other villains in tow. They rolled over in a big ball made of themselves and crashed into the other side of us, to the wall. "That's what you get when you mess with all us!"

"Will?" I looked up and saw Will for real. Her and W.i.t.c.h, along with the Winx, the Xiaolin team and, wouldn't you know it, but Johnny X and Super Pooch too! "Guys!"

"What?!" Ventress screeched.

"SUPER FART, GO!" Johnny and Dukey leaned down, showing their butts before they let out a huge, green cloud of gas her way. And it made me want to gag and spit out. Same for her. Ventress repulsed it and it made her lose her concentration. The five were released from the choke hold and dropped down, coughing and glad to breathe again. I was glad. But she wasn't. "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU CHILD!" Her fingers sparked of blue. The same spark that resembled the one in the warehouse. Before she shot at Ben and Gwen.

"NO!" I ran over and jumped in between. Dukey harshly yanked Johnny by his cape.

"Georgethe! Don't!" The lightning pulsated off my fingertips, and the sharp tides riding through me made me both afraid. But also exhilarated. Ventress and I were pinned down by the current coming off of us. Her control over it was coming closer, and so I pushed back. But my legs were shaking, as were my legs. I was losing my balance on my feet.

"Go away Bloom! You'll get hurt! Let me do this! For all of you!" I tried giving my strength into my push, but my connection with the Force was weakening.

"No way!" Ventress jumped forward, making me almost slip and lose my control. "Never going to happen! All together, guys!" Bloom cried out. Then, something else was happening. Inside of me. And it felt so good! I looked around to see the entire team circle join up around me. Then, I saw their wrists glowing pure white. "The links."

"You can do it, Georgethe." Will spoke.

"Yes, my friend! Indeed you can!" Omi spoke next.

"Don't be afraid of failing!" Johnny shouted with pride.

"Trust your powers." Bloom said next smiling. The next voice made me gasp with utter shock.

"Believe in yourself. 'Cause I do!" Raimundo. He was . . . back! I turned to prove that theory. There he was, green-eyed and smiling, and back on the side of good! But how?

All their links gave off their light, the same lines of energy coming to and inside me. I could feel their energies surging and combining in me, and I could feel my strength coming back to me ten fold! I pushed the lighting streak back, and this time, Ventress was the one losing her balance. The look of panic crossed her features. But only for a split second. Her smirk was back and her push in the Force made me gasp in pain and tremble as the spark barely cut my cheek. "You really think _that_ can stop me?! Think again!"

I cringed. She was just too strong. Even with my friends help, I can't defeat her! Suddenly, two much needed voices spoke out over the lightning. "You can do it, kid! I know you can!"

"I don't think – I can Anakin!"

"Hey! Remember what I told you? There's a time to run – and there's a time," he trailed off as I got it and nodded. "TO FIGHT BACK!" I grew more confident and made the move to walk to her. So she reflected it. We were both close to me each other in the middle when I saw something lastly.

Ben. He was still squatting from where he was. His eyes were on me. And they were filled with dread. But also of belief. He mouthed something and it made me want to run over and hug him. "I believe in you. Always." Then, just like magic, a link formed around his wrist. It was red and cracked. But then it changed to white and mended itself. "Of course." I did save his world from Ventress and SixSix. But when our linked formed, after I left, his link was shattered because of our fight.

That's why he and I had the same dreams – the same nightmares.

That's why I could hear his voice and feel him so incredibly much.

I was destined to reunite with him. So I could mend my link to him. Our link to each other.

Then, I felt his and Anakin's energy merging with the others, and I flushed as if they were right inside of me. In a way, they were. They all were. I smirked up, to her surprise, and I marched forward, totally at ease. Ventress was backing away when something happened.

A miracle.

My entire body was glowing and I was floating as well. I've seen this before. In the lake back at Pocket City. I was . . . transforming! And with everyone's energy, their links, giving me back my full strength, I was ready! My hair flowed and swirled as the golden light made it shine and sparkle. My hands were being covered in red slick, sleek fabric that crawled up my arms. The fabric went over my chest, embroiled on it was more shinier, cherry red fabric similar. I had shoulder pads on as well as elbow pads in an darker red shade. My waist, stomach, and legs were covered too and boots were over my feet. I was in a red super suit as my hair was loose and curly and my eyes blazed with the light of unison.

I still glowed vibrantly as my hands controlled the lightning on my end and with all my power, I shoved it fully back. Ventress slid back. She charged at me again when I flew up high and formed my own energy ball of golden light and I threw it right at her. It collided. "AH!" She flew back and crashed into the window, cracking it before she fell down.

"Come here you!" I snapped my head up to see Icy lead the villain charge to me when I narrowed my eyes, their sudden glow sparking when I let out a roar of force as my energy wave knocked them all back and into the window too, cracking it just as much.

My glow died down as I fell back into someone's arms.

"Well, that was something."

"Yeah, it was." He gave me no chance of speaking more as Ben put my arm around his neck as I leaned on him. Guess I used up more of my strength than I thought. "Quick! Let's get out of here!" Kevin helped me stand too when we all ran away, the Knights grabbing their sabers on the way, since the place starting shaking ans sirens were blaring. "Heads up!" Johnny and Dukey carried every unconscious villain on their backs and they flew over us.

"Nice to see you again!" Anakin told Will.

"Same here!"

"What about Ventress?" I asked.

"She could die for all I care! What matters is getting the heck out of here!" I ignored the first part of what Anakin said. We reached the hanger bay and Tecna turned it on with her magic. The ramp came down and she cried out, "Everyone in!" Johnny and Dukey flew in, followed by the others, when I halted in my tracks, bringing Ben and Kevin to stop too. "Wait! Ventress's laser! It's going to hit Coruscant and knock out the whole planet for her fleet!"

"You kids must leave at once for Naboo! Anakin and I will turn it off."

"But you'll need her remote control."

"No, we won't." I saw Anakin grin mischievously. "What are you planning?" He and Obi-Wan grabbed their sabers and started running back. "You'll see!" I protested. "Anakin, don't! That laser is gonna set off any minute now!"

"Then, you guys need to go!"

"I'm not leaving you again!" His eyes burned in me to listen to him.

"Yes, you are! Get her out of here! Now!" Ben nodded and he and Kevin both grabbed my wrists and tugged me up the ramp and into the ship. I struggled and yelled for them to let me go. Anakin and Obi-Wan both ran away when the ramp closed up. Tecna took the controls while Johnny and Dukey tied up the villains with super-enforced ropes. The ship started up and blasted its way out the hanger bay and into deep space. "We have to go back! Now!"

"We can't. We did our part. Now it's time they did theirs." I wanted to slap Ben right now. But he was right. I couldn't stop them. I looked out the window to the space station. I know they were both excellent and well-trained Knights that can take care of themselves. But Ventress was still on board. And that station was probably rigged to blow up when the laser got activated.

"Skyguy, you better be right."

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

As soon as they reached the source, the gigantic laser machine was in the same room as them, charging up as it was about to shot through the gigantic tunneled hole. Aimed right at Coruscant that was a small dot from where they were. "How exactly are we going to deactivate this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Simple. By doing this!" Anakin started slashing at the machine, and so, his former master did the same. And the more they slashed, the more the laser started falling to pieces. "Not so fast, boys!" Ventress!

She attacked from behind, but they sensed her, and so another battle ensued.

"_Laser countdown in 5 . . ." _Obi-Wan and Anakin attacked from both sides to keep her down.

"_4 . . ." _Ventress pushed them away from the machine but Anakin pushed through it and charged.

"_3 . . ." _"Anakin! Now!"

"_2 . . ." _Anakin Force-jumped just as Obi-Wan sliced at her left arm, disarming her in the process.

"_1." _Anakin's lightsaber managed to pierce through the machine.

Just as it struck one, the laser fired.

"Nice try, boys. And you were so close to winning."

" We did, actually. It seems your machine missed its target by just an inch," Anakin used two of his fingers to make a tiny thread of space come between them. "So really, _you're _the one who lost." She smirked and spoke cool. "Not today. The laser may not have hit Coruscant, but at least it wasn't wasted. Why not try it out on _the one_ who doomed you all from the start instead?" Her hint at 'the one' made Anakin's blood run cold.

"Until then, Jedi." The machine fell in between them. Anakin jumped on top of it. "She's gone!" The station then shook fiercely, signaling that it was time to go. "Looks like Ventress really did set this place to blow!"

"Then, lets take our leave." The two ran away, as Anakin spoke in his com unit. "Ahsoka, did you get what I asked for?"

"He's on the way, Master!"

"Thanks Snips!"

They made it back to the hanger bay, and just in time too. They both saw the Twilight coming in. It landed and the ramp opened as they both ran up it. Anakin saw his astromech droid, R2-D2, in the main console room. "Nice job, buddy." R2 made beeps and boops as his master got in the pilot seat and cruised the freighter out and away as far and quick as possible, to save the gang.

Ventress got away and flew in her fighter, just as the station blew to pieces.

Back on Naboo, the Republic forces were chasing the Separatist fleets back just as the gang's ship entered the planet's atmosphere. But when they got there, they were almost hit by multiple cruisers. Everyone jumped and yelled as Tecna tried to drive it but the ship repeatedly got hit narrowly in the sides and top. "Here, let me drive!" Tecna didn't argue and they switched seats.

The commander droid in the main cruiser looked on the battle scene when it received a transmission. It answered and a hologram of Ventress appeared.

"Yes, mistress? We have almost penetrated their defenses, but we're trying to hold them back."

"Change of plans. Retreat to hyperspace on these coordinates I just sent."

"But, mistress –!"

"That's my final order, Commander!" Ventress's hologram zapped out. "Roger, roger. Retreat! Retreat!" The cruisers started zooming off into hyperspace.

The gang's ship was nearing the palace.

But, just as it seemed like they would make it, they were proven wrong. Ventress's laser beam fired like a missile right at their ship before she made the jump to hyperspace. It hit right where Ge was on the left side. The entire ship glowed blue and the controls shut down immediately on impact. "It won't work!" The ship was off course and headed for the open waters. "Brace yourselves!"

SPLASH!

The Twilight just joined their cruisers when the enemy fled away when Ahsoka called him in. "Master!" That panic in her voice made him go into alert. "Ahsoka, what's happened?"

"Georgethe – sensed her – her ship – got hit – crashed – in the lake!" That was all he needed to hear. He drove the freighter to its limits and blazed through the clouds and sky to where the ship crashed. It was sinking, its bubbles coming to the surface, when it reached the bottom.

BOOM!

"No!" Anakin landed the Twilight, almost crashing as well, and he got out and ran out with the speed of the Force. They were on the cobblestone ground before the lake where the flame-colored smoke came from. He scanned it for heads, figures, anything that gave him a sign that they were all alive. That she was alive. He pushed all negative thoughts aside and looked on.

Then he heard a gasp for air. It was Gwen, followed by Kevin, and they floated on what was left of the ship. Then, the others, one by one, surfaced and grabbed on to what they could, and they slowly drifted to the surface. Troopers, followed by senators, Padme and Ahsoka. They all helped them up as they coughed, banged up but alive. The only one left was the one he had to find the most.

"Gwen, where is she?" He bent down as Kevin patted her back to get her to cough up what saltwater was left in her.

"D – Down u – u – under! In the – the cockpit!"

Anakin ran like a wolf hunting its prey and dived in the lake. He swam down to the depths until he could see the ship crashed into the solid sea floors. He swam to the front, through the open window, carefully over the glass shards pointing at the rims. He searched through the dark for a sign and he did. He saw a hand. Attached to a figure hunched over one of the chairs. He swam closer and he first saw a giant tail. It was Ben. As Humungousaur. And he was unstrapping the unconscious girl and held her in his arms.

It was Ge. Looks like Ben changed into that alien to protect themselves from the explosion. Anakin decided to argue over this later and instead help the alien hero out. Anakin draped her right arm over him while Ben was draped with the other when he changed back and they swam out of the ship.

When they broke the surface, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka helped them out. Anakin and Ben were on their sides as their backs were patted on to get the seawater out when Ge thudded on her back. They both pushed back their hands and Anakin checked her pulse.

She was alive, but just barely.

Everyone, even the senators and troopers surrounded the weak girl as Anakin kept thumping her chest. After five tries, he was just about to give her CPR when his robotic hand brushed her wrist and a link, the final link, formed and wrapped their wrists together. The glow went up her hand and inside her, right to her chest, to her heart.

That's when she gasped loudly, coughing up saltwater while Ben patted her back to help. Her hair covered her face and her suit clung her body. "O – Okay! T – That was in – in – intense!" Anakin smirked while Ben chuckled.

"Yep Shorty. It sure was."

So, the villains also surfaced and the troopers tugged them out from the lake. The Jack-Bots, magic monsters, and Separatist droids all either shut down or turned back to their regular evil selves and then shut down. Raimundo was back to normal.

And, everyone was safe and sound.

Especially Ge, as both her mentor and best friend (once again at last!) smiled to each other before Anakin helped carry her back inside the palace for medical treatment, with everyone else in tow.

**AT LAST! THE TRUTH HAS BEEN REVEALED AT LAST!**

**Well, that truth has. Some more will be revealed in the next one, which I hope will be up by Friday. If not, then a week from today.**

**So, guys, all my readers and followers, I want to ask this: WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS?! I mean, seriously guys, it's like you're not even reading this at all! And I want to know what you're feeling/thinking when you read this story. 'Cause honestly, I only get one review for each chapter I post recently. And that makes me sad. T-T**

**So, pretty please with gumdrops on top, PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and this story and I will back (OR NOT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW A WHOLE HECK LOT!) with the third to last chapter of Cyber Chase.**

**Until then (OR NOT!) bye guys! I MEAN IT WITH THOSE REVIEWS AND THOUGHTS! XD**


	31. Chapter 29: Truths and Forgiveness

**Hey guys.**

**So, I do not Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other cartoon shows that have been featured in this at all! I only own the plot and my OCs. Though I doubt any of you are actually reading this.**

**But nonetheless, enjoy. (Redone version!)**

Ch 29. Truths and Forgiveness

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

The villains were dragged in a well-secured holding cell, all of them tied up in a magic net created by the Winx, mostly Tecna, to keep them from breaking free. They, along with Cedric who was also tied up as well very tightly, awaited for what the heroes and Republic forces would do to them.

But all of Naboo was still damaged from the attack. Most of it was wrecked, from the public buildings to the thousands of homes on land, to the now debris-filled waters that have sunk to the bottom of the ocean floor. The fires and smoke cleared out, but there was still ash left about almost everywhere. The palace walls were scarred with the touch of the flames. Naboo, once beautiful, was now beautifully scarred.

The gang was treated, and it was a miracle that they all survived the ship's explosion, especially Ge and Ben. Even if he had some scarring where his back was, Ben would heal in time. Right now, they were all in the guest living room of the palace, currently waiting for Ge to get her strength back.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked in the living room after their meeting contacting the Council. Obi-Wan was helping arrange to clean up as much of the kingdom as possible. "Is she awake?" Johnny's sisters were yelling at him through his com, so he covered it when she asked them. "Nope! I swear, she sleeps more than me!" Dukey nodded in agreement. "It's true. He does."

"So, how did you guys manage to make it out of your ship before it exploded, anyway?" Anakin asked. Everyone looked to the other, unsure of how to respond. Finally, someone answered. "She did it." Everyone turned to Ben, who had a cooling pad attached to his back to ease the pain. "She pushed us all out of the way but – we got separated. The – the explosion shot them all up to the surface but – I stayed behind."

Ben trailed off and Anakin made his way to Ge's room, where Padme and 3PO were treating her while she slept. "How is she?" Padme looked back and smiled. "Better. She's just sleeping off all the tension, is all." He nodded before he briskly kissed her, 3PO turning away to give them some privacy. Unknown to them, Ge was secretly smiling as her eyes opened very slightly to the cute sight.

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

_The wind swayed as I sat on my knees. Pocket Gardens looked so beautiful at night. All the trees and bushes shook in the breeze. The dark sky showed the stars twinkling. Suddenly, the pink rose petals blew to the lake and swirled in a circle,as the water swirled around as well. As they slowed down, the funnel revealed Soronia as her dress sparkled from the stars' shine._

"_You have done well, my dear." I smiled as she floated._

"_I couldn't have done it without you, Soronia."_

"_Oh, I didn't do a thing. I merely just . . . pushed you in the right direction." Then, I remembered what I had to ask. "Soronia . . . why didn't you tell me that Ben knew all along? About my powers and everything?" She frowned but she kept on a strong face._

"_I had to. It was the only way I knew you would be safe from Ventress."_

"_I really appreciate everything you've done for me, but that wasn't right! Ben is my best friend, and a part of my life. And you can't just make him vanish out of thin air!" She frowned but she nodded, understanding. _

"_I know. And I am deeply sorry for making you live in pain. Please, accept my deepest apology." I thought about it. She did keep me safe, she showed me what I wanted to see, and she did keep her word about me seeing Ben again._

"_I accept your apology."_

_She smiled, then she raised her hand. That's when I felt myself floating. I flew over to her and she grasped my hands in hers. "Tonight at midnight, you will leave for home. Your mission here is complete, and there is no need to keep you here any longer."_

"_But – does that mean that – I'll get to see them again, right?" Please say yes._

"_Of course, in time. But first, there is something you have to do first."_

"_What is it?" She smiled, but by the look in her eyes, this wasn't going to end well._

_"It's time for you to tell them who you really are . . ." I knew it!_

I started waking up and the first thing I saw was 3PO. "Ah, you're awake! Oh, thank goodness! Senator Amidala, she is awake!" The door opened to reveal Padme walk in, along with Anakin and Ahsoka. I managed to get out of bed when his robotic-gloved hand stopped me. "Whoa. Easy. You need to slow down."

"I can't. I have to come clean."

"What do you mean?" I raised my head up then my brow.

"You know exactly what I mean." Everyone looked to each other then at me. I grabbed my jacket then put it on. "Round up the others. It's time."

He didn't ignore it. He just didn't like where this may go.

* * *

"Guys, we have to talk."

"Well, we kind of knew seeing as how your mentor made us float all the way here," Rai sarcastically said before Kimiko hit his arm, less roughly. "Ai, girl! Are you happy that I'm back to my old self or not?"

"Sorry! Just natural instincts."

"So, what's up?" Gwen asked. We all sat in the living room, in a big circle, on the couches, chairs, and floor. I gulped but I rubbed my hands.

"First off, I wanted to say thanks – I mean, thank you, for everything. For sticking by me when I felt I didn't deserve it. And I'm so sorry, really, for all that happened. If I could go back in time and stop it, I would in a heartbeat." Dojo slithered out from under Clay's hat, well and all, and sniffed. "Aw, I think I'm gonna cry." Clay pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him, then he grabbed it and blew in it loudly.

"And second, I . . . I've realized that you have been honest with me from the start." I stole a quick glance at Ben. He was very drawn into what I had to say. I turned back and took in a deep breath. "And . . . I've been keeping a big secret from all of you from the very beginning." Everyone looked confused but also suspicious, and they should. From afar, I could feel his piercing blue eyes on me from the corner, hiding in the shadows as he watched me like a hawk.

"Ha! I thought I smelled something fishy the moment we met you," Cornelia pointed an accusing finger at me. "You're sure you're not smelling yourself, Corni?" Irma joked, earning her another glare from the blonde. But it did keep her mouth shut.

"Anyway, I was unsure about it so I kept it from all of you. But now . . . I think it's time I told you."

"And yet, it took you more than two minutes to say all that," Johnny said before Dukey thumped him in the back of the head. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sure you know that . . . I'm from another dimension, universe or whatever, like you guys. Only . . . where I come from, there is no such thing as magic, talking dogs, Shen Gong Wu, or aliens for that matter. Back home, life is as normal as it gets. Well, except war, crime, violence, and all-out destruction all over my planet." Everyone still looked confused. "What I'm trying to say is . . . back home, I'm just a regular old pre-teen."

"Well, if all that's true, then how do you know all about us?" Rai asked.

"Because . . . you guys do exist in my world . . . only . . . you guys are . . . are . . ."

Just say it. Go out and say it.

"You guys . . . are . . . cartoon characters!" I looked up and saw them all even more confused, but their eyes and mouths were wide and opened. Finally, someone, like Dojo spoke, "What's a cartoon character again?"

"It's an animated person created by drawing and technology. In my world, you're all cartoon characters and you have your own shows. And you were created for me and my kind's entertainment . . . but also profit. You were drawn to look the way you look, voice actors voiced how you sound and talk, and you were thought of to act the way you act!"

"Now, that would explain why Johnny acts the way he does," realization dawned on Dukey. Johnny snapped at him, "Hey! I told you! I'm going through a stage!" Dukey patted his back, ignoring Johnny's glare. "Okay, Johnny. Let's go with that."

" But. . . you've all been my favorite shows as I grew up . . . and you still are!" They still weren't talking so I continued. "I know you may feel mad, upset, confused, and betrayed. And I don't blame you. And . . . uh . . . there's something else."

I stood up and clenched my hands into fists. They both glowed white and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see their faces. Then, I could feel myself changing again . . . into my real form.

For only a few seconds, my fair complexion changed to acne and rough skin. My smooth and well-groomed hair changed to curly, messy hair in a loose ponytail. And my height grew a little bit. I heard some gasps and the rest were still mute. When I finally got the courage to open my eyes, everyone was staring at me.

I was in my human form, but trying to keep that form was hard in a cartoon world. I could feel through the Force how strong and hot Anakin's eyes were on me. But that wasn't as intense as when I saw Ben. He didn't speak. He didn't glare like Cornelia did. His eyes spoke for himself. They were vibrant, fascinated and intrigued, but also . . . lost.

The glow died just as my connection did. I changed back. And I backed away to where the balcony was. I frowned deeply as tears were forming."I'm so sorry."

I walked out to the balcony, feeling their eyes on me. I even heard the faint sound of footsteps as I made my way to the balcony ledge. I jumped up and grabbed the roof's ledge and pulled myself up. My legs dangled from above, and the wind carried my hair strands around as it did with my tears. I was lost in thought as I climbed up until I made it to the top. I sighed as my hands were in my lap. I viewed the sight. It was still blazing with smoke, ash, and broken down.

'_What have I done?_'

"Do you know how hard it is to climb up to the roof? I mean, not all of us have spider-crawling powers like you, ya know?" Johnny complained as Dukey followed him.

"Hey, little man, give the girl a break,"Raimundo chided him as he was followed by his monk friends.

"This wasn't how I pictured it would all turn out." I said. "I'm sorry, again, for everything. By now, I bet you're all steamed and want to take it out on me. And I understand if you are." Then, I felt a warm presence beside me, touching my shoulder.

"Hey. Look at me." My chin was touched and turned to face Ben. He looked serious, in a caring and soft way. "Ge, we're not mad." I was shocked. "W – What?" He smiled. "We're not mad. Right, guys?" I turned over to see the Test buds, the monks, even the Winx flying up while they nodded before they landed right next to us.

"I – I don't understand."

"One, you helped us keep our worlds safe. We were able to connect with Miss Faragonda and Master Fung. There have been reports of the creatures dying and their fleets too. The storms have died down as well, and everything's been going back to normal. And two, who cares?" I raised my brow in confusion.

"I mean, we've dealt with witches, aliens, robots, and all kinds of weird stuff. Whose to say we'll be freaked out by your appearance?" I shook my head, misunderstanding him. "My point being . . . you helped us when you were so confused and lost . . . even when you had doubts, and even if there are _some people_," he looked over to someone on the far right, " who don't have faith in you." I could feel it was Cornelia he was referring to.

"You put your faith in us . . . and so we put our faith in you. And we don't care what you look like on the outside, whether your three-dimensional or cartoony or whatever! We like you for who you are on the inside . . . our very brave, yet reckless, but great friend." The tears finally leaked out but Ben brushed them all away.

"Yeah! I mean, hey, if we never met, then I wouldn't be here right now," Raimundo added as Kimiko hugged him and he hugged back with just one arm.

"By the way, how did you get back – break free?" He looked at me then at Kimiko.

"Because of Kim. She saved me. Through our link." They were both blushing and smiling at one another.

"Hang on! Are you two . . . dating?!" Johnny exclaimed very loudly.

"WHAT?!" Rai yelled.

"NO!" Kimiko shrieked before she socked him in the arm. "YOU CREEP!"

"OW! HEY!"

The rest of us laughed while Kimiko rubbed her arm awkwardly as did Rai with the back of his neck. Bloom hugged me from behind. "We don't care where you come from, or your looks. Though, you still look pretty either way." I blushed at her compliment. "We're just glad you're here . . . with us." She squeezed me and I squeezed back.

"Um . . . yeah uh . . . thank you . . ." I looked over to see Cornelia flushed pink but I nodded and she did the same, smiling a bit.

Gwen and Kevin joined us and we all watched as the troopers and forces cleaned up the mess while the citizens pitched in. I suggested we could help out too. Ben liked the idea when our hands touched.

We both blushed but his smile made mine deepen. Then, he widened his eyes in realization. "Wait a minute. Since when did you get braces?" Oh-man!

"Oh! I know. Pretty creepy, huh?"

"How could anything look creepy on you? Besides, they're only temporary." Ben smiled at me.

"And they're so shiny!" Hay-Lin exclaimed, making us all break out in laughs.

"So, if we're actually cartoons in your dimension, then . . . are we really popular?" Johnny asked. I nodded and then everyone got up in my face.

"So, how good is my face close up?"

"How do I dress up in your dimension?"

"Do they see me as their favorite dragon?"

"Well, uh . . ." That's when it hit me. "Uh, yeah, did I mention that I have to leave at midnight tonight?"

"WHAT?!"

That's when I heard someone cleared their throat. Right behind us. "Oh no."

"Could you kids give us a moment to talk?"

Ben answered him. "Sure."

"Alone."

Ben crossed his arms but I tugged them apart and hugged him. "It's okay. I'll be fine. And I'll explain my leaving later, I promise." He sighed but agreed. I grinned and ushered him down along with the others back to the balcony. I scooted over and gave Anakin some room.

"So . . ."

"So . . . ."

"I didn't expect to see that. At all, really." I shrugged my shoulders. My arms wrapped around my legs and pulled them to press on my chest. My chin rested on my knees when I finally noticed what I was wearing. I was still in my once blue but now cherry red suit. "What about you? How do you feel about all that happened?"

"The truth? Freaked out times ten!"

"Please tell me it's not magic-related."

"I don't think that really matches it." Then, there was silence. When he broke it.

"I should really stop making promises that I know can't be kept."

"Huh?"

"I thought, at the beginning, that taking you under my wing was going to be easy. But then, all this happened and now . . . now I'm not so sure anymore. I mean, magic and dragons and talking dogs is more than I can take but . . . the fact that you were – you are really – you know – not what I was expecting." I grimaced. He sounded exhausted and stressed.

"My guess is that you hate me now, right?"

"Actually . . . . . no." Did I hear him right?"

"What?"

"You didn't ask for any on this, so why put the blame on you? Besides, you helped everyone. And you were willing to risk it all to do it. That's what I call, in my experience, rash and reckless." I giggled at how he's like that every day. "You're just like me and Snips . . . which means . . . you're more than what you seem to be."

"Should I know what that means?"

"It means . . . you might make it as one of us someday." I looked up, shocked to hear him say them to me. He touched my shoulder and grinned. I grinned right back. I also felt Ahsoka watching us, but I didn't mind.

"So, you're leaving tonight as well?" I nodded. "Okay. Look, we'll talk about that later. After we return to Coruscant and go to the Senate Building."

"What? Why?"

"Council's orders. They want to clear up this mess. And what better way to do that than by make a speech about it starring the legendary Chosen One?" I rolled my eyes but he smirked at it.

"Come on." He ushered me along and we both jumped down to the balcony, with Ahsoka in tow.

"So, am I well-known in your galaxy?" I blushed red and smiled.

"Definitely. You're famous. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Padme, and the others too."

"Hey, Snips! We're famous!"

"Ha! I had a feeling my actions would be recognized!" I rolled my eyes but continued smiling.

We all joined the others inside.

**Okay, I lied.**

**This isn't the second to last part, more like the third to last part since Star Wars will end in the next one. And I'm really attached to it.**

**So, REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW me and the story and I'll be back soon, I guess. Until then, bye.**


	32. Chapter 30: By Your Side, Always

**Hey guys!**

**So, this is our farewell to Star Wars for this story. But, we will see them again!**

**(BTW: Ch. 29 has been redone so please check that out please! Thanks!)**

**Now, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other shows featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :D**

Ch 30. By Your Side, Always

The Senate Building was swarmed with delegates and senators from all the systems that support the Republic that afternoon. The Grand Convocation Chamber was filled to the brim with more than thousands of people. So many . . . that it was making me nervous. My head poked out to see everyone ready to start the big meeting that would determine our fate. Two hands touched my shoulders and I jumped.

"Hey. You can do this."

"Really?"

"If you can take down witches, robots, even Sith assassins, then you can do _this_." I nodded, but my train of thought wasn't sure. '_I hope you're right._' I was getting butterflies as I paced. I would be the one speaking for my friends. And I am the one that started this whole mess to begin with. Anakin and Ahsoka were with me as we went to the edge of our repulsorpod.

"Chancellor Palpatine will now speak!" The Chancellor appeared behind his adviser, cloaked in his red and black robes. His pale skin and white hair were ghost-like, but what caught me were his piercing eyes. Unlike Anakin's, they spoke of power, lust, and control. I didn't like it.

"My fellow senators, we have all gathered here today to conclude the matter that has taken our fellow star systems by storm! The Separatists concocted their scheme to attack us all and leave us all vulnerable! But . . . we have prevailed in their attack on Naboo and they fled, like the cowards they truly are!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

"But now, now we have a new problem to fix. Over the past weeks, our lovely planet has been visited by a group of . . . special beings. These beings have not only caused the damage to the downtown area of our home but they've also . . . been held responsible for the numerous attacks on some fellow star systems, including the recent one that is Naboo." Everyone gasped at this.

"However, after a swift and eventful attack against the Separatists fleets, they managed to save our beloved system and have rid our foes from ever causing such tragedies again." Then, everyone clapped and I heard some whistling from above a few pods up. "But now, now we must let bygones be bygones. For now, I would like to introduce the one that saved us all, the one that deserves our highest gratitude. Now, may I present, Miss Georgethe!"

We detached our pod from its magnetic berth and it automatically floated straight to the center of the Chamber. The other 1023 repulsorpods surrounded us, all eyes were on us.

More to the point, on me.

I looked all around me and I gaped. My breaths grew hazily and Anakin muttered close to me, but not too close so no one could see it. "Calm down. Take a deep breath and speak from your heart."

"How touching, Master."

"Thanks, Snips." They were being sarcastic.

Meanwhile, I could see the gang in their pod, watching from afar in the dark, all their thumbs ups and winks and smiles gave me a good old positive vibe. I smiled back at them when I went under the spotlight. Several small hovercams constantly hovered and recorded me. The ceiling-mounted videscreens made my cartoonish face pop out. Everyone, from here on Coruscant to the other thousands star systems loyal to the Republic, could see and hear me now. Well, here goes.

"Um, hello." My voice boomed throughout the dome. I cleared my throat. "Um – I – I am – I mean – I" Everyone looked confused at my stuttering. Padme and Senator Organa looked concerned at me. My friends urged me to go on. Ben's encouraging, smiling face made me blush to my roots. I breathed in and out deeply. Then, I continued.

"I know most of you know me as the one that was responsible for the attack on your fair city. And . . . it's partially true." Everyone gasped and muttered to one another. I braved on. "And yet, you put the blame not only on me, but also on the ones that are the reason why you're all here, safe and sound and free, instead of being under the Separatists' control. They're the ones that you should thank, not just me." My eyes looked up to find all of theirs on me. I grinned and spoke on, the message of my speech directed at and only them.

"The truth is . . . none of you really know who I am as much as they do. I may look like an alien, a stranger to you all, but to them . . . they understand what it means to be different from everyone else. We're all aliens to your galaxy, since we're not from here, but somewhere else, far far away, from different places. But, we're not that different from you. In fact, we're all the same." Anakin and Ahsoka stayed in the back, giving me space as I spoke.

"These attacks on your homes, your planets, your galaxy have been because of _all_ of us. To take away all our freedom and hope. We were just a pawn in their game. And we let it all get out of hand. But, what matters is that they're gone . . . for now." Then, everyone was gasping and bombarding me with questions.

"What do you mean, _for now_?"

"Does this mean that we're not fully safe?"

"How will you act towards this unforeseen threat?

"We – We have not discussed this yet. But, we will find a solution to prevent these events from repeating themselves."

"It has come to my decision that these abominations, that this child, are making us put our faith in them! We're putting our fate on a bunch of children, the spawns of the Sith themselves!" Everyone yelled, making snarky remarks, and some were upset and worried. Of course, the Neimoidian senator had to say that. The gang gave him ticked off looks at his remarks, especially since me, Skyguy, and Snips told them who they Sith are in every way: pure evil, which we were not!

"We are NOT with the Sith! We are NOT with the Separatists! We are on YOUR side! NOT theirs!" Everyone paused in their own fights and turned to me and I calmed down myself. "Look . . . for all my life, I have heard of wars where there was nothing but crime, and violence, and suffering. And many innocent people died in every single one of them. And none of them deserved to be treated that way! None of them asked to die! And worst of all . . . whether the first side won or the other side won . . . there were no winners. How can there be when all we ever do is fight for control over everything? For power, and greed, and it's . . . plain out horrible!"

"And what makes me sick of it is this . . . . . . we're letting history repeat itself. Because we were divided. We all stood on our own turfs; our own lands, instead of reaching out to each other, like we should. And it doesn't just happen in my world, but in theirs too. My friends and I all know how it feels when your homes; your planets, are being threatened. Trust me, we do!"

"Now, we're not here to cause you any more trouble. We're not your enemies. But the choice is yours whether to accept us or think of us as what we're not. We are heroes, we are fighters, we are warriors," that's when an idea popped up in my head, one that made me smirk.

"In fact, we are . . . the Cyber Warriors! And as their leader, Power Girl, we are at your service! Whenever all our worlds are threatened once again, we will be here, along with the Republic, to defend the peace! And I promise . . . we will do what is right and protect you all from evil, from chaos, and from this war as we aid to help end the Clone Wars once and for all!" I bowed.

Applause broke out like fireworks.

Cheers and claps bounced off the walls.

I waved up to the cams as I could feel everyone on the planet watching as well as the other thousand star systems honing in on this. I smirked and winked up to their pod, earning me a blushing and goofy Ben. I looked over and waved more to Senator Amidala and Senator Organa. I turned back to see Anakin impressed before Ahsoka tackled me into a bear hug.

Unbeknownst to us, Chancellor Palpatine was looking at us rather . . . _closely_.

* * *

I held the dream-catcher and brushed its feathers when the door to my room was knocked on. "Come in." I heard only the door open and close as well as footsteps.

"Are you ready?" I bit my lip but I nodded. Yet, tears leaked out. Anakin brushed them away and rubbed my arm. "Here. You keep it." He took off the dream-catcher from the bed and put it in my hand. I smiled up at him before I also took my journal. We walked out before I turned back to see it one last time. All the memories; from when I first came here, to right now, it all rushed into me like a tidal wave. Anakin led me away and closed the door. Ahsoka waited outside and walked beside us down the hall.

The Council discussed my speech with us, the gang standing beside me. Master Yoda spoke to us at last to decide our fate after receiving the unanimous vote from the Senate. "Guilty, you are not." We were all relieved. "Welcome here, you all are." Then, when he mentioned what I said about Cyber Warriors, even the gang looked at me curiously.

"Master, if it's not too much trouble, I have an idea. There are other worlds out there, besides ours, yours too, that could also be in danger of being attacked by the darkness and threaten the balance. And if Ventress does return with even stronger allies, then we all need to stick together when the day comes. Which is why I'd like for everyone to pitch in on my idea."

"Oh? Idea, what is it?" I smirked as I was inspired to say it.

"The Cyber Initiative."

* * *

We all stood outside the front side of the Temple and we watched the enormous crowd of citizens cheering and waving at us.

"So, you want all of us to form some super-hero team; sort of like a multi-cartoon crossover thing, so we can stop multi-universal threats and etc together?" Ben asked.

I nodded. "Yep! That's what the Initiative is for. It's suppose to bring together a group of remarkable people. So, when everyone needs us, we can fight the battles that they never could."

That's when Bloom hugged me.

"But hey, you called yourself Power Girl. Isn't there already someone called that?" Raimundo asked.

"Hmm, I think so. In that case, I'm henceforth known as Power Girl, Version 2.0!"

"Hmm, not bad!" Bloom commented.

Then, Stella spoke.

"Well, this team idea makes sense. But we already have enough to deal with as it is. Winx Club, Alfea, our socials lives. Plus, I miss Brandon so much! I want to see him, right now!"

"Stella, we'll be going home in a few. So, hold your horses!" Musa exclaimed. Stella crossed her arms and pouted.

"I can't help it! Just thinking about him drives me crazy!" Everyone laughed when Cornelia poked my shoulder. I turned to see her rub her arm and give a face that people usually give when they hate admitting when they're wrong.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry for the way I acted. You're not as bad as I thought. No hard feelings?" I grinned.

"Yeah. You're not so bad yourself, Guardian of Earth." She grinned back and we shook on it. That's when Irma poked her head over Cornelia's shoulder, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Aw, Corni! You can change!" She shoved her off her as Irma laughed hysterically. I shook my head when Ben took my shoulder.

"So, guys? How about it?"

"Ben, you're not serious." Gwen said.

"Aw, come on, Gwen! Why not?"

"Um, we have our own problems to deal with."

"Yeah! Like the DNAliens! They're still gonna invade the Earth and I'm not ready to lose to some disgusting alien swarm!" Kevin complained.

"So, we can join the Initiative and save the Earth. We can do both!"

"I don't know, Ben."

"Eh, we still have our Xiaolin training and searching for Shen Gong Wu," Clay added.

"Yeah, and Miss Kim here still needs her R&amp;R," Kimiko commented.

"Same goes for us. Plus we have school and our Guardian duties, if another threat rises," Will added.

"Well, WE'RE IN!" We all looked over to see Johnny pumped up. "Well, why not? It beats going to school and doing chores."

"Johnny, there is absolutely no way that Susan and Mary will let us travel across different dimensions just to play hero!" Dukey barked out. But Johnny waved it away. "Aw, you're no fun!"

"Look guys, it's not that hard! I mean, look at it like this! We can still save the multi-verse from all-out threats and still keep our own lives. Besides, who said that Ventress won't come back, and with stronger forces?" They didn't look convinced.

"Well, what if I say that this whole adventure has been the best thing that's ever happened to me? Meeting you, my role models/heroes/idols, joining you in your worlds and helping you kick baddie butt all the time? I mean, yes, I was doubting the Prophecy and what it meant to me and who it said I really am. And, I know all this has shaken you up, I know I am. But, I think it's fate – destiny – call it what you will, that brought us all together. I _know_ we were all meant to meet."

Everyone looked to one another and then to me. A voice broke out behind us. "She's right, you know." We all turned to see Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan standing right there. "Walk with us." So, we did, down the Temple steps.

"Look, I know this may all be too much to handle, but she's right. A wise Jedi once said that nothing happens by accident. It is the will of the Force that you all met. Nothing more or less. It is, as she likes to call it, destiny. Trust in that, even when you start to doubt it."

"Very wise spoken, my former padawan. How I hoped you would have said that when you were under my training." Anakin smirked.

"Too little, too late for that, Obi-Wan." Ahsoka rolled her eyes when we reached the ground steps. We were swarmed by the press, photographers, and reporters. An orange-haired reporter in too much makeup spoke first.

"You, my dear. Please, answer us this. Who are you kids, really?" Her microphone shot up to my lips. I looked around and everyone stood there, waiting just as the crowd was. I answered then and there.

"Well, I um – I mean, we are um – well not officially a team –"

"But, we are now! Right, guys?" Ben cut me off, smiling. Suddenly, the others looked at me and then nodded, smiling the same way. He whispered in my ear, covering it. "Hey, you helped us. We owe you, big time." I smiled gratefully back.

"Who are we? We're the Cyber Warriors! And whenever evil doesn't rest, we'll be there to set things right!"

Everyone crowded us and bombarded us with questions as the Temple's security helped us escape the crowds. We still said our good-byes to the Council. Padme, Organa, 3PO and R2 stopped by just in time just as we were preparing to leave to say thanks. It was great to see all four of them on different terms. I hugged Padme good-bye and said hello to the others. Tecna, Kevin, Johnny and Ben were interested to meet 3PO and R2 since they looked so high-tech and futuristic.

What a bunch of sci-fi nerds! And I'm one of them!

* * *

Now, we were piling up on Dojo except for W.i.t.c.h. and Winx since they can fly. The villains were out like a light and tied up in their magic bag on Dojo's tail. Their own worldly authorities would take care of them. I was talking to the same little girl I saw in the apartment on my ride on Anakin's speeder when Anakin himself walked over to see me hugging her. She was so cute! "Thank you for saving our home."

"You're welcome." I waved at her as she ran back to her family and that's when he approached me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Who was that?"

"She's the girl that lives in that apartment we passed on that ride you took me on. She was just thanking me for saving the planet, that's all."

"Oh. So, I guess this is it?"

"If you mean the end, then no. This isn't good-bye. I mean, you really didn't think that I would leave and never return, did you?" He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Kind of. So, you said good-bye to Ahsoka already?"

"Yes, but this isn't good-bye. We'll be back."

"When?"

"Well, when we're needed again."

"Oh right. So –"

"So –" We were both speaking at once. "You go first."

"Well, we've been through a heck of a lot since you came here. You're not the same goofy kid I met half-clothed in the bathroom." I flushed when he brought that up. "I mean, you still are goofy, but in a better way. And even if you're not that highly trained and still rusty, you're not bad for a fighter. Even if you say you can't harm even a fly." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes but I smiled at it.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . . . I'm really proud of you, kid. You may be human, an alien, whatever you want me to call you, but you're still one of us, no matter what."

"One of us? Us who?" He smirked.

"I've talked with Master Yoda. He told me how you were attacked and then escaped with your friends while we were on Naboo," I flinched at how low he gotten, "But that you also showed signs of confidence in your team, in yourself, and in me. I got your message. And I thought I would collapse when I finished listening to it. And everything I witness when I saw you strapped to that machine, you fighting off Ventress, and seeing your ship crash and blow up in the lake . . . Shorty, you drive me up the wall as much as Snips does!"

"But what did Yoda say?"

"Well, he said that when you have the time, when you can, he wants you to come back . . . and train with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. He believes that under my help, plus Ahsoka's, Obi-Wan's, his –"

"Wait. Is the whole Order going to train me?"

"Eh, well . . . he wants the Council to teach you everything you need to know. Since you're all that special, we want you to be ready for what lies ahead. He just wants me to make sure that you get there. Snips and I will be there when you need help, of course, except when Obi-Wan gives you his lectures, then we're out of the picture."

"Really? Dude, that's incredible! Thank you so much!" I hugged him by the torso and he stiffened at first. But he gave in and hugged back with one arm.

"So, kid, about you going home, tell me. Does your family know you're here?"

"No. By the time I get back, I'll be in bed, at night, and nothing will have changed when I left home."

"So, they're normal? You're the only special one?"

"As far as I know, yeah."

"And in your world, the rest of us are colorful, created characters you see on TV all the time?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, that would explain why you never stop drooling over me," he teased.

"Hey, do not!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Hey partner! Might want to hurry up over there, will ya?"

"Alright, Clay!" I hollered over my shoulder. "Well, guess this is it."

"Yeah . . . take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

"And stay out of trouble."

"When have I ever made you doubt me otherwise?"

"Plenty of times, really."

"Okay, you got me there." He hugged me and I returned the favor. "Hey Anakin? Why do you keep calling me Shorty?"

"Because you only reach up to my shoulders. You may be taller than Ahsoka, but you're still short in my book."

"Well, that explains it!"

"Well, you are kind of short."

"By only a few inches."

"Same thing." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Um, one other thing. The small shack by the docks is actually a portal."

"What?!" Then Ahsoka tackled him from behind, almost toppling us over. "Ahsoka!"

"What? I wanted in on the action! Give me some feels, kid!" I laughed before I did so. We all broke it up and I smiled at them both.

"No matter what, you guys will always be with me."

"Well, duh! We're always by your side."

"Always, kid."

"Thank you both, for everything." I waved at them before I ran to big Dojo. Ben helped me up and his arms held me by the waist as we all flew up into the air. "Don't forget that portal!"

"I won't!"

"Good!"

We all waved good-bye to the Council, to our Senator friends and droids, and to our Jedi friends. We all shouted down to the crowds as they all cheered. W.i.t.c.h. and Winx flew besides us in their guardian and fairy forms. Will flew up to me and we both held the Heart to open a portal out of here. The villain-filled bag was moving around as the wind blew past us.

I turned back and took in the Temple, the city, and our friends one last time.

And then, the pink light engulfed us.

The brightness blinded us.

And then, we were zapped away as one single word left my lips.

"Always."

***Tears up* I already miss the show!**

**But, we'll see them again, by the time this story ends, which will be pretty soon, AT LAST! In the next one, there will be a song performance. But I don't know which song to do. But I'll decide, hopefully by this week.**

**Now, REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW me and this story and I'll be back this week with the second to last part of Cyber Chase.**

**Until then, adios everybody! ;)**


	33. Chapter 31: Until We Meet Again

**Hey guys!**

**So, I just found out this story's got over 5,000 views! Thank you so much! I love you guys! :D**

**Now, here's the second to last part I promised!**

**So, I don't own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows featured in this story, even the song in this part. I only own the plot and my OC's.**

**P.S. the Spanish translations are beside them in ().**

**So, enjoy! :)**

Ch 31. Until We Meet Again

A lot happened after we left Coruscant (Star Wars World).

First off, we had to stop by each of the worlds I visited, to check and see if everything was alright. So far, almost all the darkness has gone away from each world. And so, the rest of the team stayed in their worlds to see their friends and families for a bit before I have to go too. So, it was me and Ben's team.

Then, the last stop was Bellwood. We found Kevin's car by the cave, another portal, and there was still daylight out. We drove around until we stopped at Ben's house when my eyes got droopy . . . as I felt myself changing back to my normal clothes instead of my suit, and I felt someone's arms around me . . . then I zoned out entirely.

* * *

_There I was, flying freely in the sky as the clouds burst right through me._

_The scene showed Meridian, and it was almost free of darkness._

_I flew up and by Will when I summoned a ball of light._

_What I didn't notice was that Will, Bloom, Omi, Johnny and Ben were glowing just like me. Must have been because of our links._

_The more they glowed, the more bigger the ball got._

_I threw it up in the air. It soared up high when it popped like a bubble._

_Thousands of tiny balls of light spewed around like fireworks._

_They touched the shadows tainting the sky and it started to disintegrate every speck of it . . ._

_Every world we came to, it was all the same. The last of the darkness was gone. All the worlds are safe. We did it. We actually did it. What happens now?_

I felt something comfy under me when I was being shaken by the shoulder. I hid my face in the pillow when I heard him chuckling.

"Aw, come on! Don't make me pull you out of bed." I smiled at his mischievous voice. "Eh, I don't know. . ." I could sense him getting ready to make his move. "But I won't argue with you. I never win these kinds of fights, especially to you." I got up and stretched, plus yawned. "Where are we?"

"My house. You fell asleep when we got here." I looked around and I wasn't in his room. Rather, it was a guest bedroom. "How long have I been out?" He gave me a glass of water and explained as I drank. "About a half-hour. Gwen and Kevin had to stop by their homes to make sure everything's alright."

"So, how much time do you think has passed here?"

"Well, my guess is a day or two."

"How did your parents act when we came?"

"Actually, they're out. They weren't here when we got here. But I bet I'll be in a lot of trouble when they do get back." He groaned when I got out fully and planted my feet on the carpeted floor. "I'm sure they'll understand when you tell them –" I stopped there. "Oh. You . . . you can't tell them."

"Exactly. I mean, am I suppose to say 'Hey Mom, guess what? I helped my best friend stop some league of villains from taking over the multi-verse?'" He gave me a doubtful face. But when he pursed his lips at me, I cracked up.

"Hey, where's my dream-catcher? And my journal?"

"Right here. And I didn't read it. I swear." He took them off the nightstand table and gave them to me. I held them to my chest and smiled at the memories they held. From me buying the dream-catcher from the shop with Ahsoka to writing down all my adventures as I lived in the Temple. "You miss them?"

"Yeah. Lots. I just wish I can – oh man!"

"What?"

"I forgot! Anakin told me before they left for Naboo that I was suppose to stay at the Temple for good! He never told me afterwards! Now, I can't talk to him anymore!"

"Uh, not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we left, I . . . I thought you would miss them. So I gave Anakin one of our spare communicators, so you guys can stay in touch whenever you like." I gaped at this. Ben and Anakin were on opposite sides of the board when it came to friendship. But maybe, after this crazy adventure, they're finally seeing eye to eye.

"Ben, I . . . I don't know what to say . . . thank you."

"Hey, you deserve to be happy. Especially since you're going home tonight. You must be so relieved to go back." I frowned.

"Not really." He looked surprised at my response.

"What do you mean?"

"I . . . I don't want to go home. I want to stay here, anywhere but there. No more."

"But why? What happened?"

"It was on the night I met Soronia . . . before we traveled to Bellwood . . ."

* * *

Flashback . . .

_I pushed my food back and forth. My family and I were having dinner, and it was calm and quiet, for now. Because every time we had dinner, there would always be something to argue about. There always is._

"_Querida, no estás comiendo." _(Dear, you're not eating.)

_My family is hispanic, which means I am too. I don't speak that much, but I can understand them mostly."I'm not that hungry."_

"_No pierda su comida. Yo no cocino para ti lo que no podía comer. Ahora, date prisa antes de que se enfríe." _(Don't waste your food. I didn't cook it for you so you could not eat it. Now, hurry up before it gets cold.)

"_I don't want to." I didn't want to. Not when I'm still thinking about Ben. I wonder what he's up to . . . That's when my dad got serious._

"_Escucha a tu madre. Ella esta en lo correcto. Usted necesita comer algo." _(Listen to your mother. She's right. You need to eat something.)

"_Whatever. It's not like you know the truth."_

"_Discúlpeme?" _(Excuse me?)

"_It's true. You wouldn't understand. None of you would!"_

"_Drama queen," I heard my little sister mumble to our older sister. I gripped my hands into fists._

"_You know what? I. Don't. CARE! I don't care anymore! I'M DONE!" I scooted my chair far out and walked out of there. My parents called me back loudly but I ignored them. I locked the door and ran to the bed, collapsing on it. I cried my heart out as my head banged in pain, as well as my chest, to Ben._

_For Ben._

_And because of him._

_He was in my mind, my heart, and my soul, torturing me. Ever since that vague but horrible memory of him yelling at me, wishing he never met me, never wanting to see me again. I had nightmares of that night ever since. And they keep getting worse. I haven't been sleeping well, and it made me lose my appetite._

_That was why I said those things to my family._

_And I was right. They would never understand._

_No one would._

_No one . . . all except him._

* * *

Present . . .

"I should have stayed at the Temple. There is no way I'm going back to being the same awkward, shy misunderstood girl that no one cares about. I'm a nobody." Ben pulled me close to him and hugged me.

"That's ridiculous! You're way better than that!" I hugged him back. "Ge, they do care about you. We do too. You're not a nobody. You're a cool, sweet, weird but _good_ weird amazing person that is more than what she seems to be. And that's one of many reasons why you're . . .well you." He brought me closer and he whispered in my shoulder. "And that's why I care about you so much."

"I'm lucky."

"Huh?"

"I'm lucky," I looked up to meet his eyes and smiled joyfully, "To have a best friend like you." He smiled back and hugged me more.

"Same here. And your family cares about you. Sure you can't tell them the truth now, but someday you can, and so will I. But until then, you should cherish every moment you have with them. Life is short. You should make the most of it. I wish I could see him again . . ."

"Your Grandpa would be proud of you. I am too." He hugged my waist and buried his face in my shoulder more.

"Yeah . . . he would."

I wish I could tell him what I know. They already know that they exist as cartoons in my dimension. But they didn't know of the fact that their adventures, their stories, and who they would become were already set in stone.

And I knew about Grandpa Max's . . . _supposed_ death.

But something inside me kept telling me not to say anything. I could tell it was Soronia. She wants me to wait. To give us both time until it was right. And I agreed.

"Now, what about that house? The one you found me in when I came back that night?"

"Oh, that. Well, actually, Soronia . . planned it out herself."

"Oh, did she?"

"Honest! She thought you could use some good company, for what you had in store for you."

"Lucky for us. She really does want whats best for me. And you. And someday, when we all meet again, we can thank her in person." He smiled as did I.

"I'd like that."

"Me too." We both sat in silence for a few minutes, but felt more like an eternity. And that felt just right to me. I felt something move in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was the card Polly gave me so I could get in touch with her. That's when a smirk broke out on my face.

"What is it?"

"What do you say . . . we have one last hoorah?"

* * *

And so, Ben called Gwen and Kevin while I called the others. We were going to Pocket City to celebrate our _Cyber_ victory! And, when we got there, we were surprised to see the whole place in full swing. We were in front of the music stage when we saw everyone setting it up with speakers, music instruments, and such more. Banners were hung up with 'Polly and the Pockets Celebratory Concert Tonight' in big bright colors.

I saw Polly on the stage plugging in her guitar to test it out. "Hey!" She looked up and smiled, putting it down as I climbed up the stage to hug her. "So, what's with this celebratory concert? Is it for us?"

"Yeah! I mean, after you told me how you guys saved everyone, including us, and stopping those bad guys, I just had too! So, what do you think?"

"It's amazing! So, what's the plan?"

"First the concert. Then, I have an after party at my father's hotel, Pocket Plaza. Trust me, it's off the hook!"

"Oh, I'll keep your word for it."

Then, night came faster than we thought. The concert was sold out and everyone crowded around the stage, with the gang and I in the front rows. Then, the announcer shouted out the band's name and the curtains were drawn back. The band was all dressed up in their same rock star outfits. They looked great! Everyone yelled, cheered, screamed and hollered as Polly took the mic.

"Hey, everyone! This concert is to celebrate the successful rebuild of our lovely city!" Everyone cheered more. "And, it's to celebrate making new friends, like the ones we made. This song goes out to you guys," she pointed at us, and we exchanged smiles.

**~All good~**

**~All good~**

We clapped along with the crowd as they jammed when Polly started singing.

**~Gonna be, gonna be the best day~**

**~Gonna be, gonna be fun forever~**

**~When we get together~**

**~Here, there, wherever~**

**~Gonna be an all good, gonna be an all good~**

**~Keep it rocking straight to the top, girl~**

**~Let it sing, make the big bell ring~**

**~Everyday's an all good, everyday's an all good day~**

We all cheered as my eyes widened in utter excitement.

**~Gonna be the best time ever~**

**~Gonna be fun forever~**

**~'Cause when were all together~**

**~Everyday is an all good day, yeah~**

**~When we do our own thing~**

**~Make the bell ring~**

**~Let our song sing~**

**~Everyday is an all good, all good day~**

Ben and I laughed when Johnny and Dukey started dancing like crazy. But that only made the rest of us start dancing too.

**~Yeah, you and me~**

**~It's all we really need~**

**~It's all good (all good day)~**

**~Gotta stop and smile~**

**~Fun for miles~**

**~It's all good (all good day) (it's all good)~**

**~Take it for a spin, girl~**

**~Let it all in, girl~**

**~Whatever's next could be the best time we've had yet~**

The Winx grouped as they swayed side to side as did W.i.t.c.h. while Johnny and Dukey did the moonwalk.

**~Gonna be the best time ever~**

**~Gonna be fun forever~**

**~'Cause when we're all together~**

**~Everyday is an all good day, yeah~**

**~When we do our own thing~**

**~Make the bell ring~**

**~Let our song sing~**

**~Everyday is an all good, everyday is an all good day~**

Kevin took Gwen by the hand and twirled her around. Raimundo did the same with Kimiko. That's when Ben did the same with me. I laughed out loud.

**~Gonna be, gonna be~**

**~Everything amazing~**

**~Gonna be, gonna be~**

**~All things good~**

**~Gonna be, gonna be~**

**~All about me but more about you~**

We all sang with them as they jammed out!

**~Gonna be the best time ever~**

**~Gonna be fun forever~**

**~'Cause when we're all together~**

**~Everyday is an all good day, yeah~**

**~When we do our own thing~**

**~Make the bell ring~**

**~Let our song sing~**

**~Everyday is an all good, all good day~**

The crowd went wild as we applauded them and they bowed, waving at us all. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

The after party at Polly's dad resort was extreme! The whole place was packed and it was all out! Tons of balloons and streamers and a disco ball was in the vast party room we were all in. The dance floor was swamped as the DJ played for us. Meanwhile, as the moon rose high in the sky, my time was running out.

We already said thanks to the girls before we were left alone by the balcony.

I was surrounded and swamped with hugs and smiles and hysterical cries (only Johnny, Dukey and Dojo did the crying). "OH, WHAT WILL WE DO WITHOUT YOU?!"

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH JOHNNY!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Guys! Guys! Don't worry! I'll be back!" Dojo slithered up my arm which gave me tingling sensations and rested on my shoulder. "You promise?" I nodded, "Promise." He shrugged his shoulders at said boy and dog. "Well, there you go!" I still hugged them when Johnny reminded me that the sooner I get back, the sooner his sisters want to test me out more. He says that they discovered that my transformation with my suit was the result of high energy levels, which I believe was because of our links.

"I'll miss you. Thank you for everything you've done for us," Bloom sadly smiled as we hugged, accompanied by the Winx. "Us too," Stella added followed by the girls' yeses. Then, I hugged with W.i.t.c.h. When Irma teased Corni again about being more nicer to me for saving Meridian, and that's when she chased her all over the room right through the dance floor.

"Irma, get back here!"

"Too slow, Corni!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Then, Rai hugged me and smiled knowingly. "It's good to see you again, chica, when you're not being chased by gangs in rundown buildings, that is." Clay exclaimed.

"Oh! So, that's why you look so familiar! We met before, in New York!" I nodded.

"But you looked younger back then. Oh, is it because of your traveling and time change and all that?" Kimiko said. I nodded again.

"Then, hello again, my tall friend! May we meet again so we can train and kick Heylin butt together!" Omi said. I laughed and nodded, shaking his hand. "Deal, little buddy!"

Then, it came down to us four. Kevin nudged me in the arm but he smirked a bit. "Thanks, kid. You're not so bad."

"Thanks, Kevin." Gwen hugged me then when Kevin exclaimed too. "Whoa! You guys really do like twins! Except for your hair color, hair type, height, eye color, and your powers. But you guys have similar faces." We both rolled our eyes and Gwen said, "Thank you. Now, Ben will stop moping around now that you're back in his life," she teased.

"Gwen!"

I laughed as I ran and almost made him fall over when I hugged him. But he caught me in time and his arms wrapped around me as my legs hung above the floor. "I really wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too." I put my legs down and pulled back to face him. "But I'll be back. I said so myself."

"I know you will. I'll keep your word for it." He smirked and I giggled. But I got serious when I asked.

"But promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"Promise me that you will never leave me. That you will always be a part of my life."

"Only if you will be a part of mine." I blushed.

"I promise."

"I promise too." We hugged again when the moonlight caught us. The white, pale glow made us shine with its majesty. That meant it was time to go. We all walked out, my hand tugging on his, and I spoke my last words to them.

"Thank you all so much. For being great teammates, for being there to help me out when we needed to work together the most, and for being the most unimaginable but fantastic friends I always wanted and could ask for."

"Aw, you're making me blush!" Rai joked when Kim hit him playfully in the arm.

"GROUP HUG!" We all did, along with the Pocket band, and we parted. I backed away so I could get some room. "Okay! Let's see. For my catchphrase, how about . . . POWER UP!" I transformed, glowing yellow and white, as my clothes changed to my suit. "Okay! So, my suit now only shows up when I go into super mode, okay. Now, adios amigos! Until we meet again!"

"Since when do you speak Spanish?" Johnny asked.

"I'm surprised you know how Spanish sounds like," Dukey teased him, earning him a glare. Ben gave me my dream-catcher and journal and I held them closely.

"Here. You'll also need this," he said as he gave me my communicator. "In case you want to talk to us, anytime."

"I will." I floated up of the ground and winked at him.

"Until we meet again, Ge!"

Everyone waved and yelled good-byes as I did my best to fly, for the first time, and I was doing a lazy job at it! I could feel Ben getting worried. I was over the ocean when I felt ghost-like arms around me, helping me go higher. My feet scraped the surface as I went up to the moon, to the starred filled sky, to the full moon.

I looked up to meet the blue eyes of Soronia.

"Are you ready?" I nodded.

"Then, let's go." We flew side by side to one star that shined brighter than the others, perhaps too bright. It was like Peter Pan, when they all flew up to the Second Star to the Right, the star shined as bright as the sun. This was the same.

I closed my eyes as the light bathed me in its hold.

Then, the familiar sense of traveling from one world to the next filled me.

Then, the rest goes blank.

* * *

My eyes were begging me to open them. So, I did. And as I did, I saw the room basked in darkness. I wanted to yelp in fear when I saw the big TV screen atop the dresser across me. Then, there was the vanity, and the clothes basket beside the drawer, the familiar red and gold patterned curtains, and the lamp on the nightstand table next to me.

I recognized this room, even in the dark.

It was the bedroom I shared with my sisters.

I got up slowly and looked to my right. There they were, the youngest in the middle with the oldest on the right side. I rubbed the back of my head when I realized what I was wearing. It was my clothes, the same ones I borrowed from Ahsoka. I never got to return them. Then I remembered that she still has my PJ's. Oh great!

I quietly but hastily took off my sneakers and put them as far under the bed as I could. I tucked my jacket under my pillow and loosened my ponytail. I pulled the sheets over me and tried my best to go to sleep. And I did, and for once, it was peaceful.

Then, morning came at last.

The room was painted gold and yellow. I opened my eyes again, but now I felt more well-rested.

That's when I spotted my PJ's on top of the clothes basket. I walked over to them and saw a note attached to them. I took it and read it.

"_You forgot these when you left. I finally got the chance to wash them! Luckily, someone was kind enough to deliver them to you. Perhaps you know her . . . you're welcome . . . Shorty. Hah! Skyguy's right! It is the perfect name for you! Anyway, see you soon. Ahsoka."_

'_Hah! Well, what do you know? But who did deliver my PJ's. Soronia maybe? Who knows?_' I changed into them and threw my new clothes in an empty box my mom rarely sees or uses to hide them along with my jacket and sneakers, plus my dream-catcher, my journal, my com and the note, then I put it deep under the bed where only I can find them.

I slowly walked to the door to the living room when I looked back. My sisters were still asleep. It was early. But I couldn't care less. I smiled at them and their messy haired, goofy faces when they sleep. "I love you guys."

I walked through our small living room and into the kitchen where my mom was. She was sitting down, with a cup of coffee, in her PJ's too when she saw me there.

I almost forgot how she looked. She and I looked so alike. I remembered what Ben said; how I should cherish what I have. And I want to. Starting now.

I walked over and hugged her. She was taken back, but she started to hug me back.

"Cariño?" (Sweetheart?)

"Te amo, Mami." (I love you, Mom.)

We continued hugging as the glow of the morning came in through the curtains and windows. It painted the inside when it landed on us. I smiled as the familiar presence of Soronia filled my senses.

'_Welcome home, my dear._'

Well, you know what they say.

There's no place like home.

**Now, how was that?**

**The song was called "All Good Day" by Polly Pocket, by the way.**

**So, the last part/epilogue is coming up, hopefully tomorrow, and I am sad! T-T But I guess it was overdue!**

**So, REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW me and this story and I'll be back with the finale! Until then, bye guys! ;)**


	34. Chapter 32: Epilogue

**Hey guys!**

**Well, this is it! The ending to Part 1 of my big time saga! I still can't believe I have been working on this story for over 8 months, since August! OMG! And look where it has got us. Ah, the memories! Oh, I'm gonna cry! T-T**

**But enough of that! Let's get this show on the road! P.S. there are references/explanations as to how they got their HQ and such, as well as two stories I did before. See if you can guess/spot them. XD**

**Now, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoons featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OC's. So please enjoy this finale! :D**

Ch 32. Epilogue

So, from that day on, life for me has been but one thing: crazy!

My family and I made amends, even though they have no idea what it was about. But they let it go. Also, school was still annoying and hard-working, but after dealing with witches, robots, serpent creatures and saving the multi-verse, I guess I can handle middle school. And what about me and the Cyber Warriors, you may ask?

Well, I always manage to stay in touch with them when I have free time, when I'm bored, or when I'm upset and I need some cheering up. Plus, I see them in my sleep like before. And when we hang out, we always have a blast! Whether it's from fighting an evil witch on Halloween or celebrating Christmas together like a family, an extended family. (You know what I mean. ;D)

Now, every team needs an HQ, and so did we. Luckily, Polly and her friends helped us find one. It was a big, wide-spaced house that looked more like a mansion than a regular house. It was perfect, and it was even more perfect when we decorated it to the max, with Stella's magic touch of course. Cyber HQ is now high on top in Pocket City.

And I still get secret calls from Anakin and Ahsoka from time to time when I'm not traveling to see them. Of course, no one knows about my powers, or my souvenirs hidden deep underneath the bed, or my ability to travel across the multi-verse in my sleep. I can still feel him smirking when we talk, for the sound of his voice always made me feel safe, like he's there with me all the time. And it's true.

And Ben and I? Well, we still hang out too. Over smoothies, and kicking DNAlien butt, and teasing Kevin for having a crush on Gwen. It's true! He keeps staring at her and every time she's with another guy, he was ready to clobber him! Of course, I see Ben already busy with Julie, but I didn't mind. If he was happy, then I'm happy. And as long as I have him back in my life, then all is well.

And I still train too. But I only get like an hour or two to do so. And since I have to be in tip top shape when a new threat rises, Anakin makes me train to the max! Push ups, pull ups, crutches, squats, drills, and tons more! Ahsoka always trains with me for support and company. I did thank her for my PJ's when I asked who delivered them to my house. All she said was, "Oh, just a good friend of yours." So, either it was Soronia or Ben. I don't know. And I still don't know. I asked Ben and he said no. So, then that means . . . you know. She did it. Well, that would explain why I could feel her presence watching over me when I came back home.

So, the villains are back to normal and they have no recollection of the past events and they're back, behind bars, well, some of them are. The DNAliens that were possessed too were also back to normal, well, alien normal, since the darkness disappeared, and the dark creatures were gone too and Jack's bots were back to normal as well, but they're now in bits and pieces. Oops!

The rest is pretty straight forward. The balance is in check and Naboo and Coruscant, plus the other planets that were invaded are back to normal and getting back on track, all fixed. The Council, more like the Republic, is supporting me and the team, as well as Miss Faragonda, Master Fung, Queen Elyon and Hay Lin's grandma. The Initiative was still on and the Republic and us are now allies.

So, whenever the balance is threatened, whenever all the worlds are threatened, Power Girl and the Cyber Warriors will be there . . . to set things right!

It's what we heroes do best.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

In the Temple war room, the Council was going over everything they had on the past events.

"There have been no reports of Separatist fleets in any of our allied star systems," Windu spoke.

"So, it is over," Aayla Secura said.

"Or it has just begun. Ventress wanted more than to take out all of Coruscant's communications for her sneaky invasion. She wanted Georgethe for her powers," Obi-Wan said, concern painted in his voice.

"We must still find out the reason behind that and of who else would want them," Plo Koon said.

"I think we can all take a pretty good guess . . ." Anakin said, with a bit of anger laced in his voice, knowing who sent Ventress after her in the first place. . .

Meanwhile, on the planet of Serenno, in the vast palace, a certain Sith Lord known as Count Dooku was in the presence of his apprentice, Asajj Ventress, who escaped with her fleets and returned to bring the news to him.

"Master, the mission was . . . a failure. The child, she's stronger than we predicted." His back was to her.

"And . . . the laser?"

"Skywalker and Kenobi made it miss Coruscant, but it did fire on the children's ship. It crashed into the Naboo lake."

"But?"

"But . . . I can still sense her through the Force. They survived, as did she." His back then arched.

"I see."

"Master, forgive me. I promise, I will enact my revenge on her. On them all!"

"Patience, my apprentice. The mission was . . . a success." This perplexed her.

"What?" Her master smirked.

"This proves that the prototype laser indeed worked. This proves that this child has more power than we ever hoped for. She's perfect! And the other children? Did you analyze them like I said?"

"Yes, master. The battle on Coruscant and in the space station gave my minions the chance to scan their fighting styles, their strengths and weaknesses, and so much more." She pulled out a data pad and handed it to him.

"Good. And the box?" She smirked as she pulled out her bag from behind then taking out Wuya's puzzle box. "They never even notice it was even in the station. What fools!"

"Well done, my apprentice."

"So, when shall we start production on the second laser?"

"Right away. The sooner it is complete, the sooner we can find out how much real damage it can do to an entire star system . . ." They both smirked coldly when he sensed something. It made him hum in absolute pleasure.

"Master, what is it?"

"I can sense . . . a great amount of darkness in the Force, and it's heading towards. . ."

"To where?"

He then turned to her, the evil lurking in his eyes as he smiled just as evilly.

"To Korriban."

They both, Master and apprentice, exchanged sinister grins. " I see that our dark serum has leaked out from the station. And now, it's on its way to our home-world . . . the birthplace of the Sith! So let us start production on the laser and our newest secret weapon . . . then we shall see what the Republic and their new allies think when they witness the fall of their Order, and of themselves!"

They both cackled evilly as they prepared for the worst to come for the Republic and the Cyber Warriors.

It's not over yet.

Not even close.

This . . . is just the beginning.

The End.

**Oh snap!**

**BTW: Yes! Cyber Spooks and A Cyber Christmas happened after this story but before the sequel, as did Cyber Tales, which still needs some working on. And I think I'll redo all three of them, actually. **

**But this isn't over! Since this is Part One.**

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews, views, and just taking the time to read my story. I really appreciate it! Now, Part Two will come soon, maybe this week even! Who knows?**

**But I don't know what I will do with Cyber Tales and my Marvel fanfic, but I'll find a way to get them in production too. Maybe one of you can help me co-write them even, that would be nice! If you want to, just PM me and we can somehow work it out.**

**So, REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW me and this story and I'll be back sooner than you think. Until then, bye guys! ;D**


	35. NEWS UPDATE!

**NEWS UPDATE!**

Hey guys! Now, if you're reading this, then listen up!

I have decided that since this story was half of what I wanted because I had to rethink everything over. So, this time, I have decided to do something different. A newer, better version.

Only longer, and more clearer, with more friendship bonding/fluff, action, adventure, more insight on what I missed and want to fix.

So, this newer version is going to be called Cyber Chase: Heroes United. I know I already have the sequel, Heroes Rising, existing but it was either that or rethink the entire series and call it Infinity. NO!

So, that's it!

So, look out for coming soon, maybe next month or not.

We'll see.

So, until then, bye guys!


	36. NEWS UPDATE 2! IT'S HERE!

**NEWS UPDATE 2! IT'S HERE!**

GUYS! IT'S HERE! AT LAST!

Cyber Chase: Heroes United, which I changed into Cyber Chase (Book 1), is FINALLY HERE!

It's up and ready already. So, you better go check it out!

BTW, this is a remake of my very first story, but this will be the OFFICIAL VERSION! You can still read this one for fun and all, but if you want to the real, serious and butt-kicking version, check out Book 1 RIGHT NOW!

Review, fave, follow and read on pretty please my old faves and followers!

Thank you oh so much.

And until next time, bye guys! Love you! ;D


End file.
